Fanfiction Wrestling Awards 2013
by Fanfiction Wrestling Critic
Summary: The Fanfiction Wrestling Awards are back! With the awards all for grabs, who will walk out as award holders? Plus, watch all the action packed matches the stars of Fiction Wrestling could give to you!
1. FWA Day 1 Pre-Show

Disclaimer: FWC does not own any companies, characters, storylines and any other that he didn't own in making of thie FWA 2013 Awards!

…

(Pre-Show)

We can see the nominees for the Tag Team of the Year standing on the stage, waiting for the results for Round 1 of the voting until a familiar music played.

_**Behold the kings…  
The kings of kings…**_

_**On your knees dog…**_

_**All hail…**_

_**Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King**_

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to announce the Top 10 Nominees for the Tag Team of the Year Award, the General Managers of Fiction Wrestling Companies theirselves!" NCW's Stephen DeAngelis announced. Instead of bringing out Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, the song brings out the General Managers from various Fiction Wrestling companies from Ken Anarchy, Commissioner Gordon and Force the Fox to DXP, JC and Jean Kazuhiza.

_**The King grinned red  
As he walked from the place  
Where the traitor lost both his name and his face  
Through the halls and the corridors  
Stinging in blood  
He tasted his grin and it tasted good  
The King took his head  
Left him broken and dead**_

After the GMs stand on the other side of the stage, the song slowly fades away as the GMs looked at the nominees before DXP, with a mic in hand, decided to start his speech.

"Welcome everyone to the 2013 Fiction Wrestling Awards!" DXP welcomed as the crowd cheers. "It's an honor for me to stand along with the other GMs and also having NCW to participate in this event for the first time in our company's lifetime!" he continued before Jesse Alvarez decided to speak.

"I'm with you DXP. It's an honor to have ACW participating in this event for the first time as well! Maybe I don't expect ACW to win an award, but I will be happy to see my guys wrestle for the first time in this event!" Jesse continued before Squilliam Fancyson began to speak.

"Here in Fiction Wrestling Awards, we aren't going to find someone or something that's 'Best for Business'. We're doing this to appriciate all the talents efforts in the year 2013!" Squlliam continued before Jean began to speak.

"Win or lose, it doesn't matter. What matter is that tonight, and 3 shows after this, all of our fans will enjoy as many X-Over Matches as we could ever offer in 4 shows! We assure you that watching this event will give you Satisfaction as mininum! Not a single boring spot will be shown here! And we aren't doing this because of what's Best for Business, we're doing it for the fans!" Jean continued.

"And The Rock, and The People and millions watching at home, whether via Satelite, Stream or Cable!" JC shouted.

"Chill down JC. You might get yourself gassed like what happened to your favorite wrestler during his match at WrestleMania." Space Ghost adviced.

"And can we please stop using the 'Best for Business' word for now? It's getting repetative." Ken Anarchy asked.

"Alright alright. We won't use that word for today. And The Rock ain't gassed! He's just tired after growing those muscles!" JC cried.

"Look, if we offended you by mocking The Rock's cardio and stamina in 2013, we apologize for that. Deal?" Force the Fox offered.

"Alright… still, even I have to agree that The Rock is gassed at WM." JC admited.

"Alright folks, back to the topic in hand!" Commissioner Gordon ordered before turning to the nominees. "See those Tag Teams over there?" he asked while pointing his finger to the nominees. "Those are the best Tag Teams that this year's Fiction Wrestling Companies had to offer. And these guys will compete for the Grand Prize for their efforts in 2013: The FWA Tag Team of the Year Award!" he finished as the crowd cheers.

"We have created a poll where you can vote 10 out of these Tag Teams in order to determine the Top 10 nominees to advance to the second stage of this award. And thanks to you voters, your votes and the results for the poll are now it our hands. Mr TV explained.

"And now without futher ado, let's decide the Top 10 nominees who shall proceed to the Second Round of Voting for this Award. We're going to decide it… by eliminating those who aren't on the Top 10 one by one!" Nazirul Takashi continued as Dramatic Music began to play in the background.

"This is over the top… but whatever! Now to all the teams that got called by us GMs, please immidiately leave the stage and I hope that you guys will get a better chance next year. Got it?" Squilliam reminded as the Nominees understood it. "Great. And now allow me to announce the first team that will not be on the Top 10 for the Second Round voting." He continued before clearing his throat. "And the first team eliminated is…" he then went silent whule showing a bit of anger on his face.

"What's wrong Squid?" Jesse asked.

"I… I cannot believe that a Tag Team from my company got eliminated first!" Squilliam shouted angrily

"You serious? Which one?" JC asked.

"… Ace and Rev…" Squilliam announced before turning to Ace and Rev. "Sorry guys, but you two are out. But don't worry! We'll get them next year right? Right?" he said before the duo leaves the stage.

"Squid, if you want to leave the stage and cry, go ahead. We'll handle this from here." Jesse said.

"Fine! And stop calling me Squid!" Squilliam shouted before leaving the stage while everyone looked at Jesse.

"What? It's hard to pronouce his name you know? That's why I keep calling him 'Squid'!" Jesse explained.

"(Sigh) Alright, let me announce the second team that got eliminated from Stage Two." DXP said. "And the second team eliminated is… you're lucky to not announce this Jean, because the Morality System is out!" he announced.

"Sorry guys. But don't worry, someday, the voters who didn't vote for you will taste the wrath of the Morality System." Jean said to them as the Morality System leaves the stage before going to announce the third team. "Team Numero 3 would be… part time commentators, part time wrestlers, part time comedians, Drake and Josh!" he announced.

"Too bad neither Connor nor the TCW GM is here to motivate them after hearing their elimination…" JC said as Drake and Josh leaves the stage before going to announce the 4th team. "Ladies and gentlemen, the fourth team that shall be eliminated would be… Squilliam's going to cry a river if he hears this… Kevin E Levin and Muscle Man!" he announced.

"… did I just hear him punching a dummy while crying backstage?" Nazirul wondered as Kevin and Muscle Man leaves the stage. "(Ahem…) Three ain't enough man I need five! And the 5th team eliminted tonight is…. I felt sorry for you Yossi… Squidward and Mr Krabs!" he announced.

"I have no sympathy towards the F-B-N guys, but since they're representing WWT here, I wish them good luck for next year." Yossi said as Squidward and Mr Krabs leaves the stage. "And did I just heard Squilliam laughing backstage?" he asked.

"You're not the only one Yossi. Seeing his rival losing always cheer Squilliam up." Ken replied.

"Alright then, with that aside, the 6th team that shall be eliminated from this award is… I felt sorry for you Nazirul… Team Accel Online!" Yossi announced.

"If you're a hater of Sword Art Online, today would be the greatest day in your life. Relax guys! You can try again next year!" Nazirul said as Team Accel Online leaves the stage.

"Finally, JC has come back…"

"Get on with it!" Jean interupted.

"Sorry! Just got carried away… (ahem) And the unlucky 7th team eliminated would be… Zack Watkins are you there?" JC called.

"I'm here JC, what can I help you?" Zack Watkins replied.

"What do you think of the 7th team?" JC asked.

"Well, I…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" JC interupted.

"Do you have to do that JC?" Jean asked.

"Damnit! Note to self, less Rocky Matches, more Austin Matches to be watched." JC noted. "(ahem) And Zack, don't get a heart attack when I say that Van Culmer and Corey Dominic are eliminated okay?" he asked.

"As sad as it sounds, I'm not getting a heart attack from that JC." Zack replied. "Don't worry guys! There's aways next year! And next year both of you will return stronger than ever!" he cheered as Van and Corey left the stage. "Alright, before I shed a tear, let me announce the 8th team that are eliminated from the voting, and the team which name aren't announced will advance to the Top 10." He continued. "Stan and Cartman, Team HeroKazu, both of you guys are fighting at the edge of the mountain. One minute one of you are on 10th and another minute after that, another one of you are in 10th place instead. So without further ado, the final team that got eliminated from the voting is…. (drum roll)… Team HeroKazu." Zack announced as Stan and Cartman cheered in victory while Team HeroKazu look shocked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Way to go South Park Boys! Yes!" Space Ghost cheered.

"Sorry Nazirul. They are so close only to lose in the end…" Gordon said.

"It's alright guys. I didn't expect much for this year… congrats to both XCW and the South Park boys." Nazirul replied before turning to Team HeroKazu. "Maybe you're eliminated, but you two are always in the Top 10 for me!" he shouted as Team HeroKazu leaves the stage.

"So here are the Top 10 that shall be in Round 2 of the voting: The South Park Boys! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Alpha and Omega! (Crowd Boos), Tails and Knuckles! (Crowd Cheers), The Perfect Wolf Pack! (Crowd Boos), The Angry Beavers! (Crowd Cheers) Altered Egos! (Crowd Cheers), Team 2D! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), The Dragon Kids! (Crowd Cheers), The Powerpuff Girls! (Crowd Cheers) And Canada's Most Wanted! (Crowd Cheers)" Ken announced.

"Wait? The Powerpuffs got cheered?" Gordon reacted.

"When was the last time Powerpuff Girls were on Cartoon Network? They're cheering them as a way of saying 'Bring back PPG to Cartoon Network'!." JC replied.

"Maybe the crowd are pedophiles?" Nazirul guessed.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad the PPG advanced to the next round." Gordon said.

"Alright people, start casting your votes for the Second Round in this award! Only one out of these Top 10 talented teams shall win the Tag Team of the Year Award and the winner wil be up to you! No rigging assured! Now let's enjoy some Pre-Show action with 4 characters from 4 debuting companies!" Ken reminded before the GMs and the Top 10 teams left the stage.

…

(Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride by Jump5 Plays)

_**Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e**_

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing WCE and WND respectively, the team of Lopunny and Stitch!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers.

_**There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon**_

"Welcome everyone to the Pre-Show of FWA 2013 Day 1! We're your hosts representing NCW your friendly Chicago Neighborhood the Nostalgia Critic! I'm glad to be home!" Critic welcomed.

"And I'm Joey Styles, the voice of ECW currently working for both WWE and NCW! It's an honor to commentating to the entire world once again Critic!" Styles introduced.

"Indeed. And earlier we just found out the Top 10 Tag Teams that shall compete for the Tag Team of the Year Award.

(Dive Into The Mirror by defspiral Plays)

_**Miageta matenrou wa sora wo tsukisasu you ni takaku  
Mitasarenu yokubou ga jiyuu motomeru you ni**_

_**Nobashita tenohira de tsukanda mono wa suna to kieta  
Dakedo nageite tatte nanimo hajimari wa shinai**_

_**Mune no oku furueru omoi tashika na shoudou  
Tojikometeta honnou wo hanate**_

"And their opponents, representing XCF and WWL respectively, the team of Kit Taylor and Makoto Nanaya!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers.

_**Mugen no sekai he tobikome ima tozasareta doa hiraite  
Kokoro wa itsu demo shinjitsu wo utsushidasu mirror  
Kizutsuku koto nado osorenaide jibun rashiku aru tame  
Iradachi wa kimi wo tsuyoku kaete yuku sa  
Dive into the mirror**_

"Right now we're witnessing the debut of 4 new companies, representing by 4 Wrestlers per company!" Critic pointed.

"This isn't about winning or losing. This match is about making a mark for their respective companies! They're going to make their companies famous with this match!" Styles explained.

(Bell Rings)

The girls start out first. The two circles around the ring until Lopunny tackles Makoto down with a Double Leg Takedown before punching her face several times until the referee pulls her away. Makoto gets up and throws a kick which Lopunny easily catches before Makoto turns it into a Dragon Whip, kicking Lopunny away onto the ropes. Makoto goes to Clothesline Lopunny out of the ring, but Lopunny sets to kick her away. Makoto fortunately manages to slide herself out of the ring, avoiding the kick before standing on the ring apron and once Lopunny turns around, Makoto pushes her away with an Uppercut before climbing to the top rope and knocks Lopunny down with a Springboard Dropkick!

"Prefect Dropkick executed by the Squirrel Beastkin from BlazBlue!" Critic reacted.

"Hold on cover!" Styles interupted as Makoto goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lopunny kicks out.

"And the crowd are loving Makoto! No idea they loved her." Critic observed.

"Maybe it has something to do with her tail. The Furry Fandom loved their girls having at least a furry tail." Styles guessed.

Makoto climbs to the second rope and goes for a Springboard Moonsault, but Lopunny gets up and pulls Makoto down crashing onto the mat. She then grabs Makoto's legs and after stomping on her spine several times, Lopunny Catapults her crashing onto the ropes before planting her from behind with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Lopunny went to the corner and waits for Makoto to get up while setting up for the High Jump Kick (Superkick). Once Makoto gets up and turns around, Lopunny goes for it, but Makoto manages to catch it before planting Lopunny with a Dragon Screw before going to the ring apron and plants her with the Space Counter (Slingshot Somersault Senton)!

"Space Counter onto the Pokemon! And here's the cover!" Styles pointed as Makoto goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lopunny kicks out.

"So close! Makoto needs to do more than that to take the Pokemon down!" Styles reacted.

"Makoto should tag herself out as soon as possible. There are furries drooling while looking at her tail!" Critic adviced.

Makoto picks Lopunny up only to get Uppercutted away before Lopunny knocks Makoto down with the Hearthome Cutter (Diamond Cutter)!

"Cutter from out of nowhere! Now it's either pin or tag for the Pokemon!" Styles reacted.

"I believe she has chosen the later!" Critic pointed as Lopunny tagged herself to Stitch.

"And the rules say boys can hit girls. What kind of crap is this? We had boys and girls literally hitting each other in the old ECW and currently NCW!" Styles ranted.

"That's in the 90's. If a boy punches a girl today, today's society would demand the boy to be executed at once." Critic replied.

"And now it's Alien vs Kamen Rider! Even though that sounds weird, but it's still looked awesome!" Styles pointed as Kit and Stitch are already in the ring after Makoto tagged herself to Kit.

The two boys circled around the ring until Kit tries to catch Snitch only to have Stitch crawling underneath him. After bouncing off the ropes, Stitch knocks Kit down with a Hurricanrana followed a Japanese Arm Drag onto the mat. He then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Knee Drop, but Kit rolls away as Stitch crashes knee first onto the mat. With Stitch on a kneeling position, Kit blasts his chest with several stiff kicks before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Stitch down with a Sliding Forearm Smash!

"Forearm Smash! And here's the cover!" Styles pointed as Kit goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Stitch kicks out.

Kit picks Stitch up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Stitch counters it with a Back Body Drop instead. He then bounces off the ropes, dodges a Clothesline by Kit and climbs on his back before putting him on a Sleeper Hold. Kit tries for a Snapmare, but Stitch holds on as tighttly as possible, forcing Kit no choice but to send Stitch crashing onto the corner. Stitch however manages to break Kit free and moved away, sending Kit crashing onto the corner by himself. After several Battering Rams onto Kit's spine, Stitch climbs to the top turnbuckle, punches Kit's face several times and sends him crashing to the middle of the ring with a Monkey Flip. With Kit slowly trying to get up, Stitch ended up knocking him out with the Sick Kixx (MVP's Drive-By Kick)!

"Sick Kixx connected! Will this be enough?" Critic reacted as Stitch goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kit kicks out.

Stitch climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Experimental Error (Diving Headbutt), but Kit rolls away as Stitch crashes head first onto the mat instead! Once Stitch gets up and turns around, Kit plants him with the Final Vent (Codebreaker)!

"Final Vent connected! This could be the end right here!" Styles reacted as Kit goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Makoto Nanaya and Kit Taylor!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers.

"And that's a wrap! Great action shown by these 4 representatives for their companies!" Styles praised.

"That's how you do a Pre-Show folks. I hope we'll get to see more from them in the future." Critic hoped. Back in the ring, the 4 showed their sportmanships by shaking each other hands before raising them to the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen stay tuned because in just a few minutes, we will be joined by commentators from 2 other companies for the Day 1 of FWA 2013! Until then, this is NCW's Joey Styles and Nostalgia Critic signing off!" Styles reminded.

…

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen…

The Fiction Wrestling Awards has returned!

Well, to be honest, I got nothing else to say other than the FWA is back for 2013 (and in a few weeks, 2014). So please, enjoy these X-Over Matches (5 Star matches are not available) while seeing who will walk home with an award!

I woud like to thank fellow authors New Decade, Anna Saint, David the Shining Ice and Writing Rookie for allowing me to use their company for this Pre-Show. I sincerely hope that we will be able to see your company's debut someday in 2014! (Rook already debuted, but whatever)

Now, off to Day 1 of the FWA 2013 Awards! Are you ready? I said… Are? You? Ready!?

Good! Let the show begin! Enjoy the ride guys! More chapters are coming soon!


	2. Ember McLain vs Konata Izumi

And now… it's time for the FWA 2013 Day 1!

Disclaimer: FWC does not own anything in this fanfic. Oh and the official Match Card are available at the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse forum. Go to my profile for the link.

…

The WWE Intro played while showing many faces from numberous Fiction Wrestling companies, then small logos of various companies appeared followed by the words "Then, Now, Forever".

…

_**It's that time of the year again…**_

_**Wrestlers from many companies…**_

_**United for a Crossover Special Event!**_

_**Matches will be held…**_

_**And awards will be given away…**_

_**However…**_

_**Only few ammount of people are worthy..**_

_**To walk away with many awards!**_

…

_**The Rock and Roller of the Ghost World…**_

_**And the Co-Owner of WWT…**_

_**Faces one of the cutest Moe Icons in today's anime...**_

_**And the Face of the CASZ Women's Division!**_

…

_**Match 1: Ember Mclain vs Konata Izumi!**_

…

_**One is a Waterbender…**_

_**And another is a trainee of said Waterbender…**_

_**Paradoxes aside…**_

_**It's Trainer vs Trainee…**_

_**In the battle of Avatar Characters!**_

…

_**Match 2: Katara vs Korra!**_

…

_**One team…**_

_**Relies heavily on their power and strength…**_

_**While the other team…**_

_**Relies heavily on their speed and tricks…**_

_**Two different forces…**_

_**But only one stands still…**_

…

_**Match 3: Muscle Man and Kevin Levin vs Bam Margera and Brandon Dicamillo!**_

…

_**The Rookie Revolution…**_

_**Sets to send their first message to the entire Fiction Wrestling…**_

_**In the first day of this event…**_

_**However, before they could even do so…**_

_**They had to go through a trio of guardians first!**_

…

_**Match 4: Nico Robin and The Twinleaves vs Emmy and The Dragon Kids!**_

…

_**One stable…**_

_**Dedicated to exterminate all the veterans from this world…**_

_**And another…**_

_**Formed for one proposes…**_

_**And that is to eliminate all other companies…**_

_**Which of these two teams…**_

_**Are the lesser of the two evils?**_

…

_**Match 5: Rookie Revolution vs The Resistance!**_

…

_**From two different companies…**_

_**One's a Deadman while another is an Espada…**_

_**However…**_

_**They only had one thing in common…**_

_**And that is the same thirst and hunger for blood and violance…**_

…

_**Match 6: Senji Kiyomasa vs Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez!**_

…

_**One champion fullfilled his destiny…**_

_**While another played dirty for victory…**_

_**From different generations of Shounen Jump…**_

_**The two Shounen Main Protagonists will face each other…**_

_**In a match between 2 World Champions!**_

…

_**Match 7: Yusuke Urameshi vs Sawada Tsunayoshi!**_

…

_**An up and coming star from a small company…**_

_**Sets to make himself worthy for a spotlight in this show…**_

_**However…**_

_**He'll receive a bloody task…**_

_**As he takes on one of the most brutal wrestlers in Fiction Wrestling…**_

…

_**Match 8: Rogen Townsend vs Brian the Hedgehog!**_

…

_**The champion with his own Kingdom…**_

_**Sets to cut off a rookie's head…**_

_**But, the rookie won't it happen…**_

_**As he will prove that he's not that easy to be executed!**_

…

_**Match 9: Daniel Kent vs Mario!**_

…

_**All the matches…**_

_**All the awards…**_

_**Now they had return for this year! **_

_**Who will win the matches?**_

_**And who wil win the awards?**_

_**This is… **_

_**Fiction Wrestling Awards 2013!**_

…

_And now, WWE and other companies around the world presents… Fiction Wrestling Awards!_

(Spectacular Fireworks, pyros and flames goes off and bursts on the stage and Titantron before the camera circles around the arena filled with fans with signs. Some of the signs said, "Nostalgia Critic is better than Michael Cole!", "Real Men Reads Yu Yu Hakusho!", "Bring Back Jackass!" an others)

"It's that time of the year again! Welcome to the Fiction Wrestling Awards of 2013!" Nostalgia Critic welcomed.

"We're your hosts still working after the Pre-Show, NCW's Joey Styles and Nostalgia Critic! Glad that all of you are here to enjoy the show!" Joey Styles introduced.

"Tonight, we're in one of the 4 Internet Cities as we're live in Chicago, Illinois! Oh sweet Chicago! It's good to be back to my own homeland!" Critic continued.

"And joining us for tonight just in case I need to clear my throat, our good friends from CXWE, Jack and Zack, The Siri Brothers!" Styles introduced.

"Good evening everyone! It's an honor for both of us to commentate for the first time ever in this huge event!" Jack Siri welcomed.

"It's an honor for us to represent CXWE in this show. And tonight, we can assure you that CXWE won't be the weakest link in this show!" Zack Siri assured.

"Sitting next to us are the commentators from CWA! How are you guys doing?" Jack asked.

"We're fine CXWE guys! Tonight we made history as CWA appears for the first time in the History of FWA!" Brian Griffin replied.

"We're your host the amazing half of CWA Broadcasters Bowser Jr and alongside me is the rotten half of the CWA Broadcasters, Brian Griffin!" Bowser Jr introduced.

"No need for the rudeness Bowser! We're representing a company in FWA for the first time!" Brian replied. "And please welcome, the last broadcast crew for tonight, the TCW Commentators!" he pointed.

"Thank you Brian but unfortunately since Iroh has choosen to work for CWF instead of TCW and Animated, it's up to me, Jay Din, to be the solo commentator for TCW!" Jay Din explained.

"You? Working alone? Looks like your broadcast partner didn't think that TCW is the greatest place to be a commentator!" Bowser mocked.

"I hate to interfere, but Bowser's right. Since Iroh choose CWF over TCW, I think he didn't like the company." Zack continued.

"Would you guys please stop? Iroh works for 3 companies! It's his decision to work for CWF in Day 2! Plus, knowing him, he holds no grudges or hatred towards TCW." Critic explained.

"Whatever you say Hometown Hero…" Bowser mumbled.

"And now let's start the show with our first award Presentation!" Styles ordered as the camera went to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen to present the Charismatic Star of the Year Award, please welcome, PCUW's Colt Anderson!" Stephen DeAngelis announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

(Colt of Personality by Colt Anderson Plays)

_**Look in My Eyes, What Do You See?  
The Colt of Personality  
I know you love me, I'm in your dreams  
I've been everything you want to be  
I'm the Colt of Personality  
Like Tiger Woods and Charlie Sheen  
I'm the Colt of Personality  
Colt of Personality  
Colt of Personality**_

"At Best In the World Crossover event, Colt has become the first ever Internet Champion for Fiction Wrestling." Jay reminded.

"Eversince the promo done by Johnny Cage in UCA, Colt's career has received a sign that he may end up in a huge downfall." Zack said.

"I call BS on that one." Jack replied.

"BS? He got mixed reactions instead of the usual 100 percent cheers! He better look after himself or his career might be done." Zack warned while Colt is already on the stage while listening to the mixed reaction.

"… judging by your reaction towards me ever since Cage's promo, looks like I have turned into the Fiction Wrestling version of John Cena in terms of crowd reactions." Colt joked as the crowd laughs. "Okay, calm down people! I'm not going to take this award and run away despite not being in the voting!" he assured. "Alright, this award is for those who has all the charisma to make the fans cheer 'Yay!' or boo 'Boo!' them. Whether they're good looking or had six packs, they can generation reactions everytime they had a mic or made a movement in their bodies. And now, let's see who are the nominees for the Charismatic Star of the Year Award!" he ordered.

(Titantron)

_FWA Charismatic Star of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_Henry Wong (Crowd Cheers),_

_Tommy Vercetti (Crowd Cheers)_

_Ben Tennyson (Crowd Boos)_

_Eddy (Crowd Cheers)_

_Super Mario (Crowd Boos)_

_Kappa Mikey (Crowd Cheers)_

_Hirokazu Shiota (Crowd Cheers)_

_Isaac Clarke! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Hooligan! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Raimundo Pedrosa! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

"Must… not… say that they're inferior to me…" Colt said to himself. "(ahem) And now, your votes will be revealed!" he shouted as the Titantron shows:

_Hirokazu Shiota: 2 percent_

"Huh… AWF sent out a lazy nomination and they paid the price. Next up…"

_Super Mario 5 percent_

_Hooligan 5 percent_

_Raimundo Pedrosa 5 percent_

_Issac Clarke 5 percent_

"UCA is in bottom 5? That's quite surprising! What else do we got?"

_Kappa Mikey 10 percent_

"WWT defeated UCA for the Number 5 spot! Now that's an upset! On to Number 4!"

_Tommy Vercetti 12 percent_

"Woah… a Hardcore Brawler with charisma? That's rare in today's wrestling. On to Number 3!"

_Ben Tennyson 15 percent_

"The Magnus Champion failed to be No.1! I'm sure he's throwing a fit right now. So now it's between Henry Wong and Eddy. And the winner for the Charismatic Star of the Year Award is…"

(drum roll)

…

_Henry Wong 15 percent_

_Eddy 17 percent_

"PCUW's own Eddy!" Colt announced as the crowd cheers.

_**Mister…!**_

(Feedback by Dale Oliver Plays)

"What a shocking term of events folks! Many people thought that Henry would win the award for what he did for this year!" Critic reacted.

"But instead we had Eddy, the current PCUW World Champion and the Leader of the Erupting Eds winning the award! I won't complain about it one bit though. Eddy deserves the award after all of those promos he did!" Jay continued as Eddy, after shaking his fellow PCUW Star's hands, sets for a speech.

"Man… It's great to be the first guy to speak in this podium!" Eddy cheered as the crowd cheers. "First of all, I never expected to beat Henry for this Category. I mean, let's face it, I rarely spoke this year and I felt that his Charisma can defeat mine's for this award. But still, I'm glad that you guys has chosen me to win this award! I love you guys! I promise that I will step up to a higher gear and give you the best promos I could ever offer!" he thanked as the crowd cheers. "And I would also like to say thank you to my friends, PCUW and CWF for giving me a chance to shine my own career whether as a good guy or as a bad guy. Without you, I won't be talking here or building PCUW." He continued. "I would like to say this before I leave… Henry Wong, I hope you, along with the others, could cut even more quality promos next year because if you don't, this award will be mine once again baby! I'll be waiting for you, along with the other nominees in the future!" he finished before leaving the stage.

"Well, congrats to Eddy for the award win! Once again, I didn't not expect him to beat Henry on the voting." Brian praised.

"Come next year, one of our Stars will get the award! I can assure you that!" Bowser bragged.

"We'll see about that Junior. It's everybody's ballgame in the FWA!" Styles replied.

"And now it's time for the first match of the night. Make way guys because it's ladies first!" Jay ordered.

(Remember by Ember McLain Plays)

_**Yeah!  
Oohh!**_

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing WWT, from the Ghost Zone, Ember McLain!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers.

_**It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call...**_

_**Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name**_

_**Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name**_

"So many Ember fans are in attendance here in Chicago! She might be a fan favorite in this match." Jack observed.

"The WWT Co-Owner is the fan favorite for this match. Although let's see how would the crowd react to her opponent." Zack continued.

"She'll be cheered for sure! She's facing a Lucky Star character! Nobody, except for virgins with no lifes, would watch that series!" Bowser trashed.

"This is Chicago Bowser. Any reaction may happen once her music kicks in." Brian reminded.

(Logos Naki World by Yasushi Ishii Plays)

_**Tell Me Cool Vibration  
Live Your Fantasy  
Tell Me Who  
Tell Me Surely  
And The Name**_

_**I'll Be Stunned  
I'll Be Waiting  
Ghosts Of Horror Show  
And I Don't Care  
Just Say Ya Love**_

_**Oh Down Down  
Wish It's Just A Revelation  
Take Me Once  
Take Me To The Revolution  
Down Down Won't  
Ya Hear The Vibrations?  
Take Me Home  
And I'll Look To Return**_

"And her opponent, representing CASZ and the House of Izumi, Konata Izumi!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers.

_**[Shooby Dooby Doo]  
[Shooby Dooby Doo, Doooo]  
[Shooby Dooby Doo]  
[Shooby Dooby Doo, Doooo]**_

"Konata had broke every single otaku's hearts after revealing that she has become Alucard's, I'm not joking when I said this, bride." Styles explained.

"But on the bright side, after a few months, some otakus are happy now that Alucard and Konata are a couple since they can have Seras Victoria all for theirselves." Critic continued.

"Plus, a Darker Konata Izumi is many times better and likeable than her original self. Dark Konata is what's, and I quote, Best for Business." Jay finished.

"Ember may be a ghost, but Konata's future husband can, and will, rip her into shreds… literally…" Brian said.

(Bell Rings)

The two girls looked at each other until Ember ignores her and climbs to the top turnbuckle.

"What's my name?!" Ember shouted.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" the fans reacted.

"Looks like Ember is feeding on her fans for some momentum." Jack observed. Konata, clearly not wanting to waste any time, pulled Ember down crashing onto the mat.

"Looked simple but it sure was effective!" Styles reacted.

Konata then proceeded to stomp Ember several times with the crowd chanting their names. After picking Ember up, Konata slams her onto the corner and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops until Ember grabs her by the throat and slams her onto the corner instead. Ember then proceeded to stomp on Konata's gut multiple times until Konata's sitting on the corner before moving away and drills her with a running low angle Big Boot.

Ember tries to grab Konata's legs only to get kicked away to the face instead. Once Konata gets up, she knocks Ember down with a Drop Toe Hold, sending her face first onto the low turnbuckle! With Ember sitting on the corner, Konata makes many otakus drool as she nails Ember with a Bronco Buster! The drools turned into nosebleeds as Konata decided to embarrass Ember even further with a Stink Face! After pulling Ember away from the corner, Konata goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ember kicks out.

Konata picks Ember up only to get a Thumb to the Eye instead before Ember grabs Konata and tosses her shoulder first onto the ring post! Once Konata gets up on the corner and turns around, Ember goes for a running Big Boot, but Konata moved away as Ember ended up kicking the turnbuckle instead. After pushing Ember onto the corner with a forearm smash, Konata drilled Ember's spine with several Battering Rams before going for a Monkey Flip. Ember however manages to grab her before driving her onto the match with 3 Powerbombs in a row!

"3 Powerbombs connected! Ember is dead set to kill Konata right there!" Jay reacted while Ember goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Konata kicks out.

"Listen to the fans folks! They are torn between a hot ghost chick and a cute 14 year old little girl!" Critic pointed.

"Only an idiot would cheer for a jailbait like Konata." Bowser trashed.

After Irish Whipping her onto the ropes, Ember goes for a Big Boot onto Konata. But Konata dodges the kick before bouncing off the other ropes and went towards Ember only to get a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead! Ember picks Konata up and goes for the Rock'enroll Cutter (Cutter), but Konata pushes Ember away and once Ember turns around, Konata drills her with a Hurricanrana followed by a Dropkick! Konata picks Ember up and sets for the Lucky Factor (X-Factor), but Ember counters with a Back Body Drop instead! Once Konata gets up, Ember plants her down with the Rock'enroll Cutter!

"Cutter Connected! No more encore for Konata!" Styles reacted while Ember goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Konata kicks out!

"How on earth can she kick out from that finisher?" Zack questioned.

"Konata is just like her bride. She won't die that easily!" Jay answered.

Ember picks Konata up and slams her onto the corner before placing her on the top turnbuckle, climbs the same turnbuckle and sets for The Rock'enroll In Air (Super Cutter). Konata however manages to push Ember crashing down onto the mat and once Ember gets up, Konata goes for a Diving Crossbody. Ember however manages to catch her before throwing her away with a Fallaway Slam! Once Konata gets up, Ember goes for a Bicycle Kick, but Konata dodges it, catches Ember from behind and plants her down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Once the two gets up, Konata kicks Ember to the gut and plants her down with the Lucky Factor!

"Lucky Factor! Rest In Peace Ember McLain!" Styles reacted while Konata goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Konata Izumi!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers.

"And the House of Izumi just created a grave for Ember, even if she's a ghost!" Jay pointed.

"Great victory for the CASZ representative, defeating the WWT Co-Owner in a great match!" Brian praised.

"Ember tried everything that she could to take Konata down, but in the end, she cannot took down Alucard's bride." Critic observed.

"Hold on a sec guys… she got a mic!" Zack shouted as Ember's about to speak.

"I ain't going to lose to a little girl like this! Since I'm the co-owner of WWT, I have the rights to organize this event! And I say, I want you and me one on one again!" Ember demanded.

"She's certainly not happy with that defeat! And now she's using her organizing powers to make a rematch!" Jack observed while Konata just ignored her.

"Don't you dare ignore me Konata! You have a match right now! Don't tell me you're going to forfeit this match? What's that? You did? You're suck a co…" before she could even continue, the lights went off! After a few seconds, the lights went on… revealing Alucard!

"Don't turn your back Ember… you may not like the view!" Zack warned. Ember, ignoring the warning and turned around in fear before getting her throat grabbed by Alucard!

"Alucard is going to kill a bitch, and we're seeing it live!" Styles exclaimed as Alucard Chokeslams Ember!

"That's for trying to mess with his bride." Critic said. Not having enough, Alucard picks Ember up and, while she's begging for mercy, plants her with a Tombstone Piledriver!

"Rest in Peace Ember McLain… again!" Brian reacted as Alucard leaves the ring to be with Konata.

"I believe Ember and the Ghost Zone residents has learned a lesson. Don't even mess with a member of the House of Izumi." Critic said.

...

A/N: Yes I'm uploading chapters similar to Cato, Connor and the rest (1 Segment per chapter). Go ahead and kill me for that.

Mister... Eddy! Congrats to the PCUW World Champion for winning the Charismatic Star of the Year Award! Let's hope Sarah won't abandon PCUW next year because if she does, Henry's going to win it for sure (or Ben, depends on your choice).

Next chapter will include:

Backstage Segment with Henry Wong, Eddy and Ben Tennyson

Supershow of the Year Award

Brian The Hedgehog vs Rogen Townsend

Please review!

EDIT: Fixed the CCW Universal/Magnus Title error.


	3. Rogen Townsend vs Brian the Hedgehog

(Backstage)

We can see the Erupting Eds celebrating Eddy's victory for the Charismatic Star of the Year Award.

"Way to go Eddy!" Ed cheered.

"For a moment, I thought Henry would beat you for sure. But boy am I wrong." Edd said.

"Thanks Lumpy. Told you I'll be winning this Double D! Now can you stop doubting me for not being charismatic compared to the others?" Eddy replied.

"I'm not doubting you Eddy. It's just…"

"Just what? Henry's going to kick my ass next year?" Eddy interupted. "Relax! As long as my fans are hooked on my charisma, I'll keep the award for another year!" he assured.

"Don't get too cocky about that Skipper."

Ben Tennyson shows up on the scene, looking at the Eds with his CCW Magnus Championship belt on his shoulders.

"Boys, let me handle this." Eddy ordered.

"Careful Eddy! He's a big meanie!" Ed warned.

"Alright alright, I know that Lumpy!" Eddy replied as Ed and Edd leaves the scene while Eddy looked at Ben. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You, winning the Charismatic Star of the Year Award? I got a feeling that those 17 percent that voted for you missed the option that says 'Ben Tennyson'. Compared to me, your Charisma worth less than my jockstraps. Need I remind you that I'm the Biggest Star in CCW? Need I remind you how many great promos I made this year? All you ded was nothing and the only reason to won is because of some dumb fans voting for the wrong person!" Ben replied.

"Jealous that I won it instead of you? You should be Tennyson. The fans voted for me, deal with it!" Eddy responded.

"Very well. But let me warn you. Next year, that award won't be yours, Henry's or anyone else. Rather, it belongs to me, the Best in the Universe!" Ben warned.

"Whatever, just got out of here." Eddy said as Ben leaves the scene, unsatisfied with the voting results. Eddy then turns around… and encountered Henry Wong. "Let me guess, you didn't see me winning the award coming?" he asked.

"More like I was surprised to see you winning the award instead of Tennyson." Henry answered. "Still, congrats on your award win. But like Ben says, be warned because next year, everyone will unleash their own charisma to dethrone you from the award. And one of them would be me." he warned.

"I'm ready for any challenges Henry. If there's anyone who thinks that he should be the Charismatic Star of the Year instead of me, then step right up and let's fight on a battle of mic skills! And good luck on trying to dethrone me next year Henry… that is if Animated choose you as their nominee." Eddy replied.

"Alright. Keep up the good work! Don't get too cocky with your own success!" Henry adviced before leaving Eddy.

"Whatever dude, I heard that advice millions of times. I ain't forgetting that!" Eddy replied.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Supershow of the Year Award, the GM of the upcoming WCW: Showdown, Ken Anarchy!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers.

("Sound of Madness" by Shinedown Plays)

**_Yeah, I get it  
You're an outcast  
Always under attack  
Always coming in last  
Bringing up the past  
No one owes you anything  
I think you need a shotgun blast  
A kick in the ass  
So paranoid  
Watch your back!_**

"There he is folks, the man who shall led the revived WCW into the journey to reclaim their old glory!" Jay pointed.

"I won't be surprised is someday, one way or the other, WCW will dethrone Animated when it comes to being the No.1 Company in Fiction Wrestling." Critic said while Ken is already on the stage.

"How's everybody doing?" Ken asked as the crowd cheers. "Anyone here enjoyed our first match of the night?" he asked again with another batch of cheers can be heard. "Good to hear that everyone here is fine and dandy! Okay, this year many of you have been treated with many Supershows from various companies! However, only one will win this award. An award that proves that the Supershow must be watched for Generations to come! And without further ado, let's see the nominees!" he continued.

(Titantron)

_FWA Supershow of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_WWE Animated-PCUW Supershow,_

_XCW Summer Supershow,_

_CCW Ozone 30: The CCW/UWE Supershow_

_PCUW/WWE Animated_

_AWF/UCA/ACW Supershow_

_AWF-XFWA Supershow_

_CWF Supershow_

_WWE Animated/AWE Supershow_

(Ring)

"So many Supershows, so little time… (ahem) Let's see what you voted shall we?"

_WWE Animated/AWE Supershow 6%_

_CWF Supershow 6%_

_AWF-XFWA Supershow 6%_

"Even with WWE working with them, AWE still stuck on the Bottom 3? How is this even possible?"

_AWF/UCA/ACW Supershow 10%_

"Two shows under the AWF Banner failed to reach the Top 3… speaking of which, out of the Top 3 in the voting, which is the Supershow of the Year?"

(drum rolls)

…

_XCW Summer Supershow 22%_

_CCW Ozone 30: The CCW/UWE Supershow 22%_

_WWE Animated-PCUW Supershow 24%_

"WWE Animated and PCUW Supershow wins the award ladies and gentlemen!" Ken announced as the crowd… were confused and so as Ken. "Wait a minute? Didn't Animated-PCUW Supershow happened **_last year?!_**" he realised as the crowd is still confused with small boos can be heard. "Em… ladies and gentlemen, since Animated and PCUW's Supershow happened last year (A/N: Ed vs Vegeta or TD vs Aries anyone?), I've decided that the Supershow has been Disqualified!" he announced as the crowd boos. "We could do a Tie-Breaker poll, but we need more than a day for the voting to be effective! We'll try to fix this as soon as we could! Until then, please keep on enjoying the rest of the show!" he said before leaving the stage.

"Are we going to get a tie-breaker or something?" Bowser questioned.

"All we can do right now is wait for further announcements. Until then, let's listen to our music performance of the night!" Styles answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, representing XCF, please welcome Gaim no Kaze!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers.

"These guys contributed their latest song for the latest Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Gaim. Now let's see what they can do in front of this audience!" Critic explained as the song is about to begin.

**_Got it, Move...Wow, _**

**_Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE  
Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE_**

**_Sabaibaru You got move  
Gendai wa sanagara sengoku  
Dare ga kachinukeru  
Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta_**

**_(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)  
Doko ni aru?  
Do tsukau?  
Kindan no kajitsu_**

**_`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo  
[Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up]  
Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo  
[Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara]_**

**_Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku]  
Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE!_**

**_Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE_**

**_…_**

**_Hanamichi philosophy  
Katanakya sugu ni gakepucchi  
Tatakai wa never end  
Saigo no hitori ni naru made_**

**_(Don't say no, just live more!)  
Minu furi ka?  
(Don't say no, just live more!)  
Mogitoru ka?  
Kindan no kajitsu_**

**_"Ima" to iu sora wa nani wo miseru tame ni  
(Makka ni moeteiru?  
Atsuku atsuku burnin' sun)  
Tsuyosa de nani wo shoumei suru no ka?  
(Omae dake ni kiiterunda  
Kowasu no ka mamoru no ka?)_**

**_Ashiato sae  
(Dare mo inai)  
Mienakutemo  
(Sekai no hate)  
Shinjita michi wo yuke just live more!_**

**_Kono arasoi wo owari ni dekiru dareka wa  
Tenka musou no shousha  
Tomanna bibinna  
Omotta sono mama you're on the right track  
Just, just, just live more!_**

**_"Ima" to iu kaze wa nani wo tsutaeru tame  
(Omae no moto ni fuku?  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku blowin' up)  
Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakutemo  
(Soko genkai? Seiippai  
Ikiteiru to ieru nara)_**

**_"Ima" to iu sora wa nani wo miseru tame ni  
(Makka ni moeteiru?  
Atsuku atsuku burnin' sun)  
Tsuyosa de nani wo shoumei suru no ka?  
(Omae dake ni kiiterunda  
Kowasu no ka mamoru no ka?)_**

**_Utsumuku na yo  
(Kao wo agero)  
Dokomade demo  
(Mageru koto naku)  
Shinjita michi wo yuke Just Live More!_**

**_Don't say no, just live more!  
Don't say no, just live more!_**

After listening to the badass intro to Kamen Rider Gaim, the crowd cheers and appludes them while chanting, 'You're Hardcore!'

"I believe Kamen Rider still had it fans, regardless of what series they watched." Brian observed.

(Hail, Genocide by GWAR Plays)

**_They show you no mercy  
They just show you a line  
Call it a chaos, a curse, or a crime  
call it what you will but I call it genocide_**

**_Genocide, genocide  
Hail! Hail!  
Genocide, genocide  
Genocide, genocide  
Hail! Hail!  
Genocide, genocide  
You know they're calling for a...  
Genocide, genocide  
Hail! Hail!  
Genocide, genocide  
You know you're falling for a...  
Genocide, genocide  
Hail! Hail!  
Genocide, genocide  
A lotta people died!_**

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing ACW, Rogen Townsend!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Rogen has wrestled around the world of Fiction Wrestling, competing in many companies along the way!" Jack explained.

"And in ACW, he has the balls to interfere a feud between Naruto and Sasuke simply because he wanted the World title." Zack continued.

(Open Your Heart by Crush 40 Plays)

**_Thunder, rain and lightning  
Danger, water rising  
Clamour, sirens wailing  
It's such a bad sign  
Shadows of dark creatures  
Steel clouds floating in the air  
People run for shelter  
What's gonna happen to us?_**

**_All the steps we take, all the moves we make  
All the pain at stake  
I see the chaos for everyone  
Who are we? What can we do?  
You and I are same in the way that  
We have our own styles that we won't change  
Yours is filled with evil and mine's not  
There is no way I can lose_**

"And his opponent, representing CXWE, Brian the Hedgehog!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is one of the homegrown products of CXWE and currently one of our top stars!" Jack pointed.

"This is one of your top stars? If that's the case, your company won't even last long!" Bowser trashed.

"With great song, comes great responsibility! Brian will have a tough task here representing CXWE against an experinced brawler like Rogen." Critic observed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have received words that this match will be a Extreme Rules Match!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now we're talking! Knowing Rogen, this match will be a bloodbath!" Styles reacted.

"Looks like our representative had extra weight on his shoulders…" Zack observed.

(Bell Rings)

Rogen and Brian looked each other in their corners before the two charged towards each other and traded multiple blows onto each other. Brian manages to get the upper hand until Rogen Headbutts him onto the face before Irish Whipping him onto the ropes. Once Brian bounces off the ropes, Rogen goes for a Lariat, but Brian dodges it before knocking Rogen away with a Backspring Elbow! He then goes to Clothesline Rogen out of the ring, but Rogen counters with a Back Body Drop, sending him crashing onto the floor!

"Did you see how high did he flew before crashing onto the floor? That was scary!" Jay reacted.

Rogen exits the ring and picks up a Kendo Stick before bashing Brian's body with it multimes times. He then picks Brian up and goes to Irish Whip him onto the ring post, but Brian reverses the whip, sending Rogen crashing onto the ring post instead! After standing on the ring apron, Brian goes for a Moonsault only to get caught by Rogen. Brian however manages to silp away and pushes Rogen crashing spine first onto the ring apron before picking up the Kendo Stick and whips Rogen's back with it several times!

"I won't call it a domestic abuse right there! This is Extreme Rules! Anything is legal!" Styles reacted.

After throwing Rogen into the ring, Brian stands on the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Leg Drop. Rogen however rolls away as Brian crashes painfully onto the mat! With Brian on a sitting position, Rogen gets up and knocks him down with a Sliding Forearm Smash! He then exits the ring, picks up a table from under the ring and opens it before picking up a Steel Chair and re-enters the ring with it. Once Brian gets up, Rogen nails him with a chair shot to him spine before drilling him face first onto the chair with a DDT!

"DDT onto the chair! Will this be enough?" Jack reacted while Rogen goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Brian kicks out.

Rogen opens the chair and once Brian gets up, Rogen grabs his throat before going for a Chokeslam. Brian however manages to escape by stomping on Rogen's leg before knocking him down face first onto the chair with a Drop Toe Hold and puts him on the Spear Burst (Crossface)! Rogen grabs the ropes to no effect as Brian continues to apply more pressure before getting up using the ropes and with Brian on his back going for a Sleeper Hold, Rogen counters with a Snapmare straight onto the chair! He then lifts Rogen up and tries to Powerbomb him out of the ring through the table, but Brian manages to counter with a Hurricanrana! Rogen however manages to hold on the ropes and manages to stand on the ring apron before eating an Enzuigiri by Brian! With Rogen dizzily holding on the ropes, Brian knocks him down onto the table (which didn't break) with a Dropkick!

"Onto the Japanese table! Rogen might be out cold right there!" Brian reacted.

"Brian's not done yet guys!" Jack pointed as Brian climbs to the top turnbuckle…

… and puts Rogen through the table with a Frog Splash!

"The table has finally broke, along with Rogen's bones with that Splash!" Styles reacted.

"Brian's going all out here! Is it enough to take Rogen down?" Jay questioned.

After throwing Rogen back into the ring, Brian enters the ring as well before waiting for Rogen to get up, Once Rogen gets up, Brian goes for the Crossfire (RKO), but Rogen manages to push Brian away crashing onto the turnbuckle and once Brian turns around, Rogen knocks him down silly with the World's Coming Down (Clothesline from Hell)! After opening the chair, Rogen lifts Brian up and destroys him with the Genocide (Jacknife Powerbomb) crashing onto the chair!

"Genocide! That has got to break Brian's head just like what happened to the chair!" Jay reacted while Rogen goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Rogen Townsend!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Brian tried his best to compete with Rogen, but in the end, Rogen's experince gives him an edge, thus allowing him to win this match." Jack explained.

"That's the best that CXWE could offer? Give us a break!" Bowser mocked.

"I'm sure both Naruto and Sasuke are watching this match right now just to see what Rogen can do towards them." Jay guessed.

A/N: Here's another chapter before New Years folks! And by the way, I didn't realize that Animated-PCUW Supershow happened last year **until I typed in the results! **Since Animated-PCUW Supershow got DQ'ed, and CCW-UWE Supershow and XCW Supershow are stuck in a tie, allow me to make a tiebreaker poll before you guys go out there and celebrate the New Year! Where to vote? Go to my forum of course! (Link on my profile)

Next chapter include:

The Resistance and The Rookie Revolution has arrived!

Gimmick of the Year Award Results

Katara vs Korra

Please review!


	4. Rookie Revolution vs The Dragon Kids

(Backstage)

We can see The Resistance (Matrix, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Wario and Waluigi) arriving on an empty area via Helicopter while Squiliam is waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Squilliam said as the Resistance step off the helicopter.

"Sorry for the late arrival boss. Is there anything we missed?" Matrix asked.

"Relax, you didn't miss anything. Besides, your match haven't begun yet." Squiliam answered.

"Good to hear that. By the way, isn't that a tear in your eye?" Matrix pointed.

"This? Oh that came from me laughing at Squidward. I can't control myself laughing when he got eliminated from the Tag Team of the Year voting." Squilliam explained." By the way boys, better warm up because tonight, the Rookie Revolution will meet their match for the rest of their lives." He adviced.

"Got it. Come on boys, it's time to polish our weapons!" Matrix ordered as his teammates followed him to the arena. "Souichi, Taiki and the rest of the RR, along with all the GMs in Fiction Wrestling, beware of The Resistance." He warned to the camera.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Gimmick of the Year Award, representing PCUW, Captain Melonhead!" Stephen announced as the crowd cheers.

_**I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)**_

_**I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate**_

_**It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**_

_**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)**_

"Another PCUW Star to present an award? Why? Do they get some VIP Treatment here?" Bowser questioned.

"If there's any gimmick that deserves to present an award, Captain Melonhead would be your answer. And that's why he's presenting the award right now." Styles answered while Melonhead is already on the podium.

"Howdy citizens of Chicago!" Melonhead called for a loud cheap pop. "I see that there's no crimes spotted here in this fine city!" he praised for another loud cheap pop. "Alright, let's get to he business. In Wrestling, Gimmicks are what makes it entertaining! Without gimmicks, wrestling is only about two people beating each other up! And that's not good for Wrestling! Well… unless you're in Japan where they don't need much gimmicks there… and now it's time to see the nominees for this award!" he continued.

(Titantron)

_FWA Gimmick of the Year!_

_The Nominees are:_

_Linus van Pelt, Prophet of the Great Pumpkin! _

_Spongebob's WWT Forever gimmick!_

_"Unbreakable" Emmy!_

_Wolf Lanchester: Ladies Man!_

_Matt Ishida's "Resurrected" Gimmick!_

_Cartman's "Fat pretty boy" gimmick!_

_Team HeroKazu as the Child Bad Influence Impersonators!_

_Sasuke Uchiha's "Viper" gimmick!_

_Meowth as the Hardcore Impersonator!_

_Jean Kazuhiza's Corrupt Chairman Gimmick!_

_Scout's 'Force of Nature' Gimmick!_

_Joan Rivera and her M Rated level gimmick!_

(Ring)

"Wow! Did you see that Splinter?" he pointed to his sidekick Splinter the Wonderwood… which didn't respond at all. "Now let's see the results!" he ordered.

_Scout's 'Force of Nature' Gimmick (AWE) 3 percent_

"Too bad for Scout though. He has a good future in the making! Let's continue to the next part!"

_Wolf Lanchester: Ladies Man (PCUW) 4 percent_

"I'm glad that the gimmick which is menacing towards our society is not on the Top 10! Speaking of Top 10, let's enter the territory!"

_Team HeroKazu as the Child Bad Influence Impersonators (AWF) 5 percent_

_Meowth as the Hardcore Impersonator (CWF) 5 percent_

_Jean Kazuhiza's Corrupt Chairman Gimmick. (CASZ) 5 percent_

"Congrats guys! At least you stopped Wolf's path to destroy our eyesight!"

_Cartman's "Fat pretty boy" gimmick (WWT) 6 percent_

"My eyes! Cover me Splinter! Somebody please kick Cartman's butt!"

_Spongebob's WWT Forever gimmick (XCW) 8 percent_

"I never thought I'll be saying this, but thanks Spongebob for kicking Cartman's butt!"

_Sasuke Uchiha's "Viper" gimmick (ACW) 9 percent_

_Joan Rivera and her M Rated level gimmick (NCW) 9 percent_

"An emo gimmick in in the Top 5! What kind of a twisted society are we living in Splinter? Good job to Joan though. Now who's Number 3?"

_Linus van Pelt, Prophet of the Great Pumpkin (Animated) 10 percent_

"Good God Spinter! Now that leaves…. Emmy and Yamato Ishida!" Melonhead reacted as the crowd exchanged turns in chanting their names. "You want to hear the winner?" he asked as the crowd cheers. "Well here I go! The winner for the Gimmick of the Year goes to…"

(drum rolls)

…

…

_"Unbreakable" Emmy (CCW) 14 percent_

_Matt Ishida's "Resurrected" Gimmick (UCA) 13 percent_

"… with a small gap, "Unbreakable" Emmy!" Melonhead announced as the bursts into cheers.

_**Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger**_

_**God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me**_

"Both Emmy and Yamato shocked the world with their returns. But in the end, it was Emmy's that won the award!" Brian said.

"After her return, Emmy has developed a new gimmick. A gimmick that shows that she's completely 'Unbreakable' against anything in her path." Jay continued while Emmy, after shaking Melonhead's hands (and Splinter's as well…), is already on the podium with the crowd chanting her name.

"Whoever chanted her name are pedophiles, period…" Bowser trashed.

"Wow… you guys are touching my fellings by chanting my name!" Emmy reacted as the crowd cheers. "You know, this Gimmick is pretty hard to be done. I mean ever since I got destroyed months ago, I promised to myself that I will return stronger, tougher, faster and better than before. And here I am, returning with a heart of an Unbreakable chain! Thank you guys for voting for my gimmick and thanks to the CCW Staff for giving me this Gimmick! I promise that I will keep this gimmick, no pun intended, Unbreakable!" she thanked before turning around…

… and gets attacked by Nico Robin, Barry and Kenny!

"The RR wants to take out Emmy before their match! They're planning for a 3 on 2 Handicap Scenario!" Critic reacted.

"That scenario won't happen though! Look out!" Styles pointed as Max and Enrique rescues Emmy from the beatdown!

"Unbreakable my ass! She got her teammates saving her! If she is Unbreakable, why didn't she fight them by herself?" Bowser trashed as the two teams brawled against each other until referees were ejected to pull them away while Commissioner Gordon appeared on stage.

"Alright guys, you want a brawl? You got it! Sorry Korra and Katara, both of you have to wait because right now, it's going to be the Rookie Revolution vs The Dragon Kids… in a 6 Person Falls Count Anywhere Match!" Gordon announced before exiting.

"Let it rip ladies and gentlemen! This is going to be a wild fight!" Zack cheered.

(Bell Rings)

Right off the bat, Emmy immidiately charges towards Robin and knocks her down with a Lou Thesz Press before slamming Robin's head onto the stage floor several times. The Twinleaves attacks Emmy only to get tackled from behind by Max and Enrique! The Dragon Kids proceeded to beat The Twinleaves up which forces them to escape by crawling theirselves off the stage. Once The Twinleaves get up, The Dragon Kids knocks both of them down with Sommersault Sentons!

Robin, after poking Emmy's eye, goes to knock Max down with a Flying Double Axe Handle! After throwing Max crashing onto the barricade, Robin kicks Enrique to the gut and Suplexes him onto the cold floor! Robin then turns around and catches Emmy before Emmy sends her into the audience with a Hurricanrana! She then stands on the barricade and once Robin gets up, Emmy knocks her back down with a Flying Dropkick! She then saw The Twinleaves beating down her teammates before climbing to the top of the barricade and knocks both of them down with a Double Flying Clothesline!

"My God! Emmy's showing he world why her 'Unbreakable' gimmick deserves to win the Award!" Styles reacted.

"She's taking out RR members without caring about their genders!" Critic observed.

Once Robin gets up, Emmy stands on the barricade and goes for a Flying Clothesline. But Robin ended up catching Emmy and plants her with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Crooked Arm Lariat! While the girls brawled inside the audience seats, Max picks Kenny up and tosses him onto the entrance ramp and while he drags Kenny all the way to the ring, Enrique picks Barry up only to get elbow tackled to the gut before Barry drives him onto the floor with a Russian Leg Sweep! After hitting the Barry Barrage (Multiple Elbow Drops followed by a Jumping Elbow Drop) onto Enrique, Barry goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Enrique kicks out.

Meanwhile, Max picks Kenny up and goes to slam him face first onto the ring apron. Kenny however manages to elbow tackle Max to the gut before slamming him face first onto the ring apron instead. Outside the ring, once Enrique gets up, Barry, with a production camera in hand, smashes Enrique's face with it! While Barry heads towards the ring, Kenny picks Max up and sets for the Sinnoh Blaster (Darren Young's Heat Wave). But Max manages to break free before blasting Kenny with a Savate Kick! He then stands on the ring apron and flew towards Kenny and once Kenny catches him, Max sends him bumping heads onto Barry with a Hurricanrana! He then stands on the barricade and goes for a Moonsault and once The Twinleaves catches him, Max slides himself out before planting both Twinleaves down onto the ramp with a Double Inverted DDT!

"Max is fighting against all odds here! Will that be enough?" Jack reacted as Max pins both of them.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Robin stops the count!

"We forgot about Robin! And with Enrique and Emmy out, Max is on his own!" Critic reacted.

Robin picks Max up and throws him crashing onto the barricade before Foot Choking him for a few good seconds. She then picks up a Singapore Cane and proceeded to beat Max up with it before telling The Wtinleaves to do the same. Once Barry and Kenny respectively picks up a Kendo Stick and a Baseball Bat, the RR proceeded to wreck Max's body like a pinata with their weapons! After Robin tells the Twinleaves to finish him, They threw Max into the ring before entering the ring as well. Emmy tried to enter the ring, but Robin proceeded to wreck her with multiple shots with the Singapore Cane while The Twinleaves picked Max up and finishes him with the Pokémonstrosity! (Gory Bomb combined with a Diamond Dust)

"Double Team Connected! Will this put the Dragon Kids down?" Zack reacted as Barry pins Max.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Max kicks out!

"How on earth did he kick out from the torture he just received?" Styles reacted.

"Enrique's getting up! But with Robin running around, not even him can help Max now!" Jay pointed as Enrique, completely busted wide open, slowly walks to the ring with Robin trying to block his way.

The Twinleaves picked Max up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before going for a Double Back Body Drop. But Max manages to lap through both of them instead before knocking Robin down with a Baseball Slide! While Enrique immidiately charges towards Robin and attacks her, Max stands on the ring apron and elbow tackled Barry away to the face. After tackling Kenny to the gut Max climbs to the top rope and leaped towards Barry and once Barry catches him, Max counters with a Flip-Over DDT! Kenny then proceeded to Low Blow Max before planting him with the Sinnoh Blaster! Once Enrique enters the ring, he dodges a Lariat by Kenny before knocking him silly with a Superkick! With Kenny on the ropes, Enrique Clotheslines him out of the ring and once Kenny gets up, Enrique stands on the ring apron and plants him with the Dragonrana!

"Dragonrana Connected! The RR will fall here!" Brian reacted while Enrique goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Robin stops the count after hitting Enrique's head with the Singapore Cane! She then drives Enrique face first onto the floor with the Straight to the Baroques (Lifting Full Nelson Facebuster)!

"Women nailing a man! Will this be it?" Jay reacted as Robin goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Emmy stops the count!

"Don't count Emmy out just yet! Remember her gimmick!" Critic reminded.

Emmy picks Robin up and throws her face first onto the ring post before entering the ring. Once Barry gets up, Emmy throws a kick in which Barry easily catches before planting her down with a Dragon Screw! After wrecking Emmy's body with the Barry Barrage, he picks her up and sets for the Palmer Bomb (Gory Bomb). But Max manages to save her after knocking Barry with a Disaster Kick! After Emmy knocks Barry down with a Chop Block, Max grabs Barry's legs and plants him with an Extreme Leg Drop and once Barry's on a sitting position, both Max and Emmy drills both side of his head with their kicks!

"Another double team! Will this be enough?" Brain reacted while Max goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kenny and Robin pulls Max out of the ring!

"The RR won't die that easily! Those Dragon Kids can't stop the unstoppable!" Bowser pointed.

After pushing Max crashing back first onto the ring apron, Kenny and Robin throws Max into the audience seats. In the ring, Emmy, along with an alread recovered Enrique, bounces off the ropes and goes for two Suidie Dives, but Barry gets up and tackles Emmy out of the ring with Robin heading towards her. Barry then turns around and eats an Enzuigiri followed by a Backcracker by Enrique! Enrique then turns around and eats a kick to the nuts by Kenny before Kenny drills him with the DP Driver! (Davey Richards' DR Driver II)

Outside the ring, Robin picks Emmy up only to get pushed crashing back first onto the ring apron before Emmy drills her face first onto the floor with the Definitely-DT (Mickie-DT!) Emmy then enters the ring and dodges a Lariat by Kenny before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag! She then kicks Kenny to the gut and sets for the Cassie Driver (Tigerbomb), but Barry from behind turns Emmy around, lifts her up and plants her with the Platinum Blonde! (Jun Akiyama's Sternness Dust Alpha)

"Platinum Blonde! Vintage RR right there!" Zack reacted. Instead of going for the pin, the Twinleaves saw Max and Enrique getting up before knocking them back down with a Baseball Slide!

"No one's going to help Emmy right now! The RR wil break the 'Unbreakable'!" Bowser pointed as The Twinleaves picks Emmy up and destroys her with the Pokemontrosity!

"It's over! The RR has done the impossible!" Zack exclaimed as Barry goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Emmy picks out!

"WHAT?! You have got to be kidding me?!" Bowser exclaimed as the crowd, along with the Twinleaves, were completely shocked!

"I cannot believe what we are seeing here folks! Emmy just survived a double team finisher! She's not going down yet!" Critic pointed.

"There's a reason why she's 'Unbreakable' and there's another reason why she deserved that Gimmick of the Year Award! What happened in that ring is one of the prime examples!" Styles explained as loud 'This Is Awesome!' and 'C-C-DUB!' chants can be heard.

With all else fails, The Twinleaves picked Emmy up and sets for her teammate's Double Team Finisher, the Final Wish (Twist of Fate – Corkscrew Splash combo). Before Barry could nail Emmy with the SOS (Twist of Fate), Emmy pushes him away before pulling Kenny (who's standing on the top turnbuckle) down sitting painfully onto the turnbuckle! After dodging a Clothesline by Barry, Emmy grabs him from behind and plants him with the Z.O.Z. (Reverse Twist of Fate) before climbing to the top turnbuckle and sends Kenny crashing straight onto Barry with a Frakensteiner! She then kicks Barry to the gut and plants him with the Definitely-DT, sending Barry rolling out of the ring!

"Emmy's showing her 'Unbreakable' Spirit here! She's giving everything that she got!" Jay pointed as Emmy goes for the pin on Kenny.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

"But not for long! Robin's going to break her spirit!" Zack pointed as Robin stops the count, picks her up from behind and plants her with the CP9 Blaster (Rolling Cutter)! To create more cracks on Emmy's spirit, Robin, after dragging Emmy to the middle of the ring, puts her on the Calyxation! (Inverted Indian Deathlock Facelock)

"Calyxation locked in! No where to go for Emmy except to tap out!" Zack reacted.

"Tap out! Tap out like a bitch already!" Bowser demanded.

"This is a test of will for Emmy! If she taps out, she's 'Unbreakable' no more!" Jay reminded.

"Oh no… she's… losing her consiousness!" Jack observed.

"She'll rather be KO'ed than tapping out! But if she's KO'ed, then Robin might pick up a win here!" Brian reminded. Before Emmy gets herself KO'ed…

… Max and Enrique, with a Singapore Cane and Kendo Stick respectively, enters the ring and wrecks Robin's body with it!

"They're still alive! The Dragon Boys are still alive!" Styles cheered.

"Finish her off now!" Brian ordered as they picked Robin up and plants her down with the Final Wish!

"Final Wish connected! It's all over for the RR!" Styles reacted.

"No! Not this way!" Bowser begged as Max goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, The Dragon Kids!" Stephen announced as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Unbelieveable match we had just witnessed here folks! Both teams gave everything they got, but only one team stands in the end!" Critic reacted.

"So many moves and so many kickouts! This match was simply phenomenal! Big props to both teams!" Jay praised.

"The RR tried to make their first impact in the FWA, but unfortunately for them, The Dragon Kids ruined their plans.

"I wonder if The Resistance could do the same thing later on tonight?" Jack wondered.

"They got no chance in hell to lick their boots, let alone beating them in a match." Bowser trashed.

...

A/N: ... tell me I did not just wrote that?!

Seriously guys, writing this match was so much fun! So many spots, so little time! Plus, both The Twinleaves and The Dragon Kids are quite easy and fun to be used by any authors! I hope those two teams feuded with each other someday because their feud may be the Fiction Wrestling's version of TNA's Motor City Machine Guns vs Generation Me! Don't screw them up Cato! These two teams are what's Best for Business!

Sorry for delaying Katara vs Korra guys. I have to do the 6 Person Tag Match first due to Emmy winning the Gimmick of the Year Award (which leads to the RR sending a first message to the entire world by attacking Emmy).

Next chapter will be...

Katara vs Korra!

Couple of the Year Award!

Backstage Promo with Emmy, Yamato Ishida and (maybe) the Other Gimmick of the Year Nominees! (Maybe Linus could ruin her celebration party?)

Please review and happy new year!


	5. PCUW Nominations Note

(GM's Office)

We can see the GMs talking to Zack Watkins regarding PCUW's Nominations.

"What is the meaning of this? That Supershow happened Last Year for crying out loud!" Ken questioned.

"I'm sorry! We didn't have enough shows this year to the point that we ended up putting outdated Nominations for PCUW!" Zack answered.

"What are we going to do? Most of PCUW's nominations are completely outdated." Force asked.

"Hmm… I'm sorry for saying this Zack, but since most of your nominations are outdated, I have no choice but to Disqualify all the outdated nominations for PCUW!" Gordon announced. "What do you guys think?" he asked as everyone seems to agree. "Do you understand Zack? Next time, check your nominations before sending it for voting." He asked.

"(sigh) Alright. Tough luck I guess. But don't worry, next year, I'll give you fresh nominations for sure!" Zack promised.

"Good to hear that Zack." Space Ghost replied.

"So oes that mean Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman are DQ'ed?" Nazirul asked.

"Not exactly. Only matches, former champions and events that happened in 2012 were DQ'ed. Anything that happened in 2013 still counts." Yossi answered.

"I see… Alright then." Nazirul said.

...

A/N: I'm sorry Sarah, but since some of your nominations are straight from your chapters uploaded in 2012 instead of 2013 (mostly the **Former Champions** categories as Force pointed out on his review), I might have to DQ some of the nominations. Again, it's not your fault for this. I blame your Writer's Block for this to happen! Hope you understand this situation and I hope you give us better nominations for PCUW in FWA 2014.

Once again, I'm sorry Sarah...

Alright, on to the action!


	6. Katara vs Korra

(Backstage)

We can see The Dragon Kids and Emmy walking around backstage still tired from the match while still being happy after their win and Emmy's win on the Gimmick of the Year Award. The trio walked around… until they encountered Yamato Ishida.

"Guys, please, let me talk to him alone." Emmy requested.

"Alright. Be careful." Max warned before he and Enrique leaves the scene. She then turns to Yamato.

"Congrats on the award win Emmy." Yamato praised.

"Thanks. Did you expect me to win the award?" Emmy asked.

"Not really. Anyone here can win an award as long as the fans voted for that person. And you Emmy are what they're voting for." Yamato answered.

"I guess you're right. Still, me beating you with a 1 percent advantage? Looks like a tight race if you asked me." Emmy said.

"Both of us had great gimmicks after our returns. Of course we're in a tight race." Yamato replied.

"Pardon me…" someone interupted and once they turned around, they saw… Eric Cartman. "How on earth did you guys get so many votes while I didn't? I have the most unique gimmick in today's Fiction Wrestling! Check this out!" he questioned before performing a Belly Dance.

"Because we returned with another shot in our careers and we made an impact while all you did was shaking your belly and making everyone felt uncomfortable?" Yamato guessed.

"Uncomfortable? How on earth can this be uncomfortable?!" Cartman questioned before shaking his fat ass.

"Please stop. Seeing you dance makes me want to wash my eyeballs with Bleach." Emmy begged.

"Mock me all you want, but my gimmick is the most unique out there and everyone knows it!" Cartman bragged.

".. let's ignore him and get out of here…" Yamato said before leaving the scene.

"Want to go out?" Cartman asked.

"Hell no!" Emmy shouted before leaving the scene.

"You're just jealius because I can shake my body and booty!" Cartman shouted before continuing to dance. Then Wolf Lanchester appears.

"Nice body." Wolf praised.

"Thanks. Although yours are better than mine." Cartman replied as the two looked at each other… until Team HeroKazu shows up and looked at the two.

"Ha! Gay!" They shouted to them before leaving the scene.

"We're not gays damnit! We're a pair of good looking dudes!" Cartman and Wolf shouted while showing off each other's bodies.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Couple of the Year, May and Dan Kuso!" CWA's Announcer announced as the crowd cheers.

(Becoming The Bull by Arteyu Plays)

**_Come on!_**

**_Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes.  
Nobody tells you where to go from here.  
Seems like fates pulling you.  
Decisions have to be made.  
The best path is the hardest earned._**

**_Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I'll become the bull._**

"If your name is Dan Kuso, chances are that you had a good year ended in a sour note." Zack explained.

"Aside from not getting nominated for this award along with May, Dan also suffered after losing his Universal title at the hands of Aran Ryan." Jack continued.

"Dan may had taken own The Resistance all by himself , but it was Aran who gets his last laugh after cashing in his Jackpot Briefcase." Critic continued while the two couple are already on the podium.

"… I went from being the Shining Star of last year to… not wearing any belts. Now I knew how everyone feels when they lost their titles. Quoting a Goatface, I felt naked without the title." Dan said as the crowd manages to get some laughs and 'Yes!' chants. "I reached my first redemption and now I'm going to reach another. And in order to do so, I need the Universal title back!" he vowed as the crowd cheers.

"Dan, please. We're presenting an award. You can talk about Aran and the Universal title later." May reminded.

"Oh right, sorry about that. I got too carried away since I thought this is a CCW Show." Dan replied. "On to business. This title is dedicated to all the couples formed in 2013! Whether it was formed in an episode of a wrestling show or on Twitter, this award is dedicated to those couples." He explained.

"And now, let us see what are the couples nominated for this award!" May cheered.

(Titantron)

_FWA Couple of the Year Award!_

_The nominees are:_

_TD Kenelly & Young Gwen Tennyson!_

_Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi!_

_Charlie Brown and Emmy!_

_Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman!_

_Sailor Mars and Scorpion!_

_Zim and Misty!_

_Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga!_

_Bridgette & Geoff!_

_Alucard and Konata Izumi!_

_Steve and (TDI) Gwen!_

_Christian Din & Shayne Daniels!_

(Ring)

"From the blizzare ones to the destined to be ones, this award has all types of couples." Dan said.

"And now it's time to see the results." May said.

_Alucard and Konata Izumi (CASZ) 3 percent_

"… why do I have this feeling that someone's going to kill us?" May questioned.

"I doubt that Alucard who kill anyone since he didn't win an award. Still, kinda dissapointed that him and Konata are not on the Top 10." Dan replied.

_Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman (PCUW) 4 percent_

_Steve and (TDI) Gwen (AWE) 4 percent_

"Tough luck for these two couples. They didn't get much love." May reacted.

_Zim and Misty (WWT) 6 percent_

"How come an evil couple gets more votes than 3 good couples?" Dan questioned. "And no I don't think Alucard's evil." He continued.

_Christian Din & Shayne Daniels (TCW) 7 percent_

"After what Christian did to the RR, I hope they won't hurt Shayne one bit…" May hoped.

_Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga (ACW) 10 percent_

"Woah! Didn't know that they are a lot fans for this couple!" Dan reacted. "And they are on the Top 5 to boot!" he continued.

_Sailor Mars and Scorpion (UCA) 12 percent_

"Touch luck for those two. They didn't make it to the Top 3." May reacted.

"They might be in the future." Dan replied before continuing, "Now that we're in the Top 3, allow us to announced that the Winner of the Couple of the Year Award goes to…

(Drum rolls)

….

_TD Kenelly & Young Gwen Tennyson (Animated) 13 percent_

_Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi (XCW) 15 percent_

_Charlie Brown and Emmy (CCW) 16%_

"… Charlie Brown and Emmy!" he announced as the crowd cheers.

(Champion Charlie Brown by Rob McKuen Plays)

**_Champion Charlie Brown  
That has a lovely ring  
Something to make the fourth-column headlines  
Something the kids can sing_**

**_Champion Charlie Brown (Esquire)  
Setting the whole wide world (On fire)  
Fly all the flags, break out the confetti  
Cause all the bells to sound  
He's gotta be most definatly  
Champion Charlie Brown_**

"The luckiest couple of them all! And… where's Emmy?" Jay asked.

"Give her a break. She just had a brutal match earlier. Let Charlie represent her as her boyfriend." Brian answered as Charlie, after shaking hands with both Dan and May, went to the podium with loud chants for his name.

"Chicago!" Charlie called for a cheap pop. "Before I begin, 'Yes!' chants for my girlfriend please?!" he begged as the crowd began the 'Yes!' chants towards Emmy. "Man it's good to be a bright star in the making! Did you guys voted for us? How sweet! I knew all my money wasted on flowers, chocolates and anti-Football T-Shirts pays off! Now look at me, I got a Dragon Kid as a girlfriend! Many thanks to all of you for voting both of us! Keep on surporting us guys! We'll promise that we will reach the top of the world in 2014!" he thanked before leaving the stage.

"Somewhere, a Certain Tennyson is going to explode after hearing the results…" Critic said.

CWA Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to perform for WWL, Faylan!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Despite contributing her songs for BlazBlue, many of you may know Faylan as the girl who performed the ending theme of Mirai Nikki anime." Jack explained.

"And let's not forget the 2nd opening theme for Mirai Nikki where she sang in English to the point that none of us had any idea what she's just said." Zack continued.

"Since Japanese can't speak English properly and always ended up speaking 'Engrish', I'll give Faylan a pass." Styles replied as the song 'Blue Blaze' began to play.

**_Mawaru sekai no kodō mada kikoenai no ka?  
can & audible can it, believe future  
Aoi emi o kai shihai no uzu no naka  
does not give up I'd like to know truth._**

**_Yagami ga ku o honrō suru  
Tagiru mama yōsha shinai mō madoi mo nai  
Mukuna iro ni jōka shitara  
Ma no iki ni tamashī o kurawase_**

**_Kachimake ja sukuenai kore ga nan'no chikara ka  
Mieru sa tetsu no me ga sasu Emotion  
Inochi ga ochiru made kakusei o aka se  
Ā nugutta te o your blue shiny lights  
Tsukinukero_**

**_Kakui no nigasa ga tsumetaku oshiyoseru  
give & destroy stop, exploding  
(here we go, this is the hard point)  
(here we go, this is the harsh game)  
Nomikomu beki nara mō yara rete shimae  
any try to you any rate, I will try  
(here we go, this is the your bet)  
(here we go, this is the your bond)_**

**_Kotae wanai sō satotta toki  
Kuwadatecha mō kachi sae nai  
Moesogareta kakan'na i ni  
Shinjitsu ga hikyū o uchiyabure_**

**_Shōri wa subete janai mukaeutsu itami kara  
Toraero mugen ni kaketa Affection  
Kimete wa kyōkai kara kizuna e tadoritsuku_**

**_Ā uzuki dashita your strong blue blaze heart  
Yashin o shoot_**

**_8,7,6,5 on 4,3,2,1 go  
yeah, Blue Blaze never end…_**

**_Sonzai shita imi ga subete o kataru nara  
Shinjitai omoi yatto kikoeru-sa  
Inochi ga ochiru made kakusei o hiraka se  
Ā nugutta te o your blue shiny lights  
Sora e todoke_**

As the song ends, the crowd cheers and applauded for Faylan, mostly the BlazBlue fans.

"Not too many Engrish in that song! Thank you BlazBlue and Faylan!" Jay cheered.

(LoveFuryPassionEnergy by Boys Hits Car Plays)

**_She's like a lost flower,  
Growing out through a crack.  
In the bustling sidewalk,  
Moving like a river so sad. _**

**_So hey, where we going?  
Tell me where we've gone. _**

**_Was there love and fury,  
Energy and passion. _**

**_So fuck your rules man,  
You step up, you'll go down fast.  
I've got to release all the,  
Shit that has made up my past._**

CWA Ring Announcer: "This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Animated and CWF, Katara!" (Crowd Cheers)

"This is going to be a unique match folks! What will happen when two characters from the Avatar Franchise collide!" Jack reminded.

"It's the past vs the future. One thing's for sure, this is going to be a good match." Brian said.

(Van Daminator by Jim Johnston Plays)

CWA Ring Announcer: And her opponent, representing CWF and NCW, Korra! (Crowd Cheers)

"It's the best of what CWF can offer vs the best of what NCW could offer! These two representatives will make their companies proud!" Critic assured.

"Two generations collide here folks! The Last Airbender vs Legend of Korra! Bald Avatar's wife vs the Next Avatar!" Brian cheered.

(Bell Rings)

After shaking each other's hands, Katara and Korra put each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Korra ended up pushing Katara onto the ropes before blasting her with several Knife Edge Chops. Katara then grabs Korra's throat and slams her onto the ropes before blasting her with her own brand of Knife Edge Chops. Katara then goes for an Irish Whip, but Korra reverses it, sending Katara onto the ropes instead. Once Katara bounces off the ropes, Korra lifts her up and sets for a Samoan Drop, but Katara slips away, grabs her from behind and plants her down with a Bridging German Suplex.

The referee counts, "1,…" Korra kicks out.

Katara picks Korra up from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Korra manages to push Katara away with an elbow tackle to the face before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Lariat. Katara manages to dodge the Lariat before putting Korra on a Sleeper Hold until Korra counters with a Snapmare! She then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Double Axe Handle, but Katara rolls away as Korra ended up pounding the mat instead. Once she gets up, Katara plants her with a Neckbreaker Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Korra kicks out.

Katara picks Korra up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Korra manages to counter with a Back Body Drop instead. She then picks Katara up and drills her face with several forearms before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Flying Forearm Smash. Katara however manages to move away, sending Korra to hit nothing but the air. Once Korra gets up and turns around, Katara plants her with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by the Water Whip! (Spinning Back Breaker)

"Water Whip connected! Will this take Korra down?" Styles reacted as Katara goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Korra kicks out!

"An Avatar won't go down that easily! Katara needs something more powerful than that to take Korra down!" Zack pointed.

Katara lifts Korra up on her shoulders and sets for a Piledriver, but Korra slips away before grabbing Katara from behind and plants her down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Once Katara gets up on the ropes, Korra goes to Clothesline her out of the ring, but Katara manages to kick Korra away to the face before knocking her down by Chop Blocking her leg! She then grabs Korra's legs and sets for the Figure 4 Leg Lock, but Korra manages to kick Katara away to the face instead! Once the two recovered, Katara went towards Korra only to eat the Tsunami Slam (Spinning Spinebuster) instead! After dragging Katara to the middle of the ring, Korra puts her on the Figure 4 Leg Lock!

"Figure 4 locked in! No where to go! This could be her victory!" Jay reacted. After a few seconds, Katara taps out.

CWA's RA: Here's your winner, Korra!

"A good match by the two Avatar characters to cool down our gears after the 6 Man Tag Match!" Critic praised.

"Despite managing to get 3 pinfalls, none of them worked against Korra. Shows you how strong is the will of an Avatar." Brian pointed. Back in the ring, the two Avatar Characters from different Generations shaked each others hands in sportmanship.

...

A/N: Sorry if the match sucked guys. This is nothing more than a match to cool the crowd down before they got tired. :/ And I completely forgot that I've reached the 4th Match already which is why I had Faylan performing in this chapter. The 6th Match will have Stone Sour (Asheel) while the 8th Match will have Bullet for my Valentine (Laced)!

Next match might be short since I'm more focused to write RR vs Resistance, Senji vs Grimmjow and Yusuke vs Tsuna instead. Like it matters though. What matters in this show are the Award winners!

Next chapter is...

Backstage Segment with the Couple of the Year winners and nominees!

Former Tertiary Champion of the Year Award!

Muscle Man and Kevin Levin vs A Pair of Jackasses (Literally) aka CKY!

Please review!


	7. Muscle Man and Kevin Levin vs CKY

(Backstage)

We can see Charlie Brown walking backstage with the Award Trophies.

"Hey Emmy! We won! We… Oh My God!" he shouted as he saw Gwen Tennyson beating Emmy down with TD trying to hold Gwen down.

"Get your girlfriend to safety damnit! She's gonna blow even more!" TD shouted while holding Gwen down which leads to Charlie pickin Emmy up bridal style and leaves the scene.

…

"We're save here. Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine… although do you have to carry me like that?" Emmy asked back as Charlie, after realizing that, put Emmy down.

"Sorry, I always wanted to do that." Charlie admitted before picking Emmy up on the same position again. "This is for your victory tonight along with winning two awards! Be happy!" he said.

"Well… fine. Go ahead and carry me like this. After all, you're my boyfriend." Emmy replied.

"Thank you! Being able to carry the 'Unbreakable' girl like this makes this the best day ever in my whole life!" Charlie cheered as the two leaves the scene with Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi looking on.

"I wish you would do that to me more offen. You haven't done that eversince our wedding!" Sora wished.

"I wish I could, but you keep getting heavier as day passed by." Taichi replied.

"… are you implying that I'm gaining weight?" Sora asked.

"Well… no. (sigh) Fine, I'll carry you like that. Deal?" Taichi offered.

"Sure!" Sora replied before Taichi carries her, bridal style.

"Okay, now to meet Charlie and Emmy!" Taichi said as the two leaves the scene with Naruto Uzumaki looking on.

"I'm so going to do that with Hinata!" Naruto cheered at himself before leaving the scene.

(Ring)

"Looking like carrying someone in a bridal style will turn into a tread after this award." Critic observed.

"If that happens, I'm ordering all of you to carry me like that!" Bowser said.

"Dream on! We are not going to break our bones carrying you bridal style!" Jack replied.

CWA's RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Best Tertiary Match of the Year, representing AWF, Masaru Daimon! (Crowd Cheers)

**_So, you think you're untouchable?_**

**_Word life-this is Basic Thugonomics  
Word life-I'm untouchable but I'm forcin' you to feel me_**

**_Whether fightin' or spittin' my discipline is unforgiven  
Got you backin' up in a defensive position  
An ass-kcikin' anthem, heavyweight or bantam  
Holdin' camps for ransom, the microphone phantom  
Teams hit the floor this the new fight joint  
Like a broken needle kid you missin' the point  
We dominate your conference with offense, that's no nonsense  
My theme song hits, get you reinforcements  
We strike quick with hard kicks, duckin' night sticks  
Bare-knuckled men through fight pits, beat you lifeless  
Never survive this, you forgot like Alzhmiers  
Two-face rappers walk away with four shiners  
The raw rhymer, turnin' legends to old-timers  
My incisors like a vipor bitin' through your one-liners  
New DeadMan Inc., and we about to make you famous  
Takin' over Earth and still kickin' in Uranus_**

"Loud ovation for the main lead of Digimon Savers despite him being the only Main Character to not wearing Goggles in Digimon!" Jay observed.

"When you re a badass who can punch Digimons, I sure you don't need a pair of Goggles to be the Main Lead of the series." Critic explained as Masaru's already on the stage.

"Well well well… this arena is filled with tough mens!" Masaru observed for a cheap pop. "And don't forget the girls who wanted to see an action packed thrill ride in this show!" he continued for a louder cheap pop. "Alright, enough wasting time! It's time to see which match is worthy for the Best Tertiary Match of the Year! And unfortunately for me, my matches are not nominated. Nazirul got a lot of explaining to do. (Ahem) Maybe the Tertiary titles are nothing compared to the World Titles, but that doesn't mean there's no great matches contested for the titles. And now Mr. Titantron, please… roll the footage!" he ordered.

(Titantron)

_FWA Tertiary Match of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_Double D (c) vs. Timmy Turner Ladder Match Toon Cruiserweight Champion on Animated Week 2 (Animated)_

_Six-Man Hardcore Match for the XCW Hardcore Championship at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW)_

_Liu Kang vs. Don Flamenco, Two-out-of-Three Falls Match for CCW Infinity Championship at CCW Nevermore (CCW)_

_Edd versus Aries Austin for the PCUW X Division title at Independence Day (PCUW)_

_Toad vs Tidus, Ladder Match at Royal Reckoning for UCA Cruiserweight Championship (UCA)_

_Junpei Shibayama vs Tomoki Himi, Go With The Flow (AWF)_

_Duke Devlin vs. Marcus King, Hardcore Match for the ACW Television Championship, ACW April Week 4, 2013 (ACW)_

_Renji vs. Matt, Salvation (AWE)_

_Shadow The Hedgehog (CXWE) vs Brent Harrison at WrestleFest for the Hardcore Championship Hell In A Cell Match (CXWE)_

(Ring)

"A lot of good matches. Say we might be able to create a 'Best of' DVD using these matches." Masaru observed. "Alright, which match is on dead last?" he asked.

_Shadow The Hedgehog (CXWE) vs Brent Harrison at WrestleFest for the Hardcore Championship Hell In A Cell Match (CXWE) 3 percent_

"Well, try again rookies! You might get a higher amount of voters next year.

_Duke Devlin vs. Marcus King, Hardcore Match for the ACW Television Championship, ACW April Week 4, 2013 (ACW) 6 percent_

"Even ACW were in the bottom 3? What else is in there?

_Renji vs Matt, Salvation (AWE) 8 percent_

_Junpei Shibayama vs Tomoki Himi, Go With The Flow (AWF) 8 percent_

".. glad that AWE sacrified itself to save AWF from entering the Bottom 3… On to the Top 5!"

_Double D (c) vs. Timmy Turner Ladder Match Toon Cruiserweight Champion on Animated Week 2 (Animated), 13%_

_Six-Man Hardcore Match for the XCW Hardcore Championship at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW), 13%_

"That's impossible! A WWE Match not on Top 3? Did someone rigged the polls? Oh wait, nobody rigged anything. Now it's time for the Top 3 folks and wow this is a tight competition! Alright, the winner of the Best Tertiary Match of the Year Award…"

(Drum Roll)

…

…

_Toad vs Tidus, Ladder Match at Royal Reckoning for UCA Cruiserweight Championship (UCA) 15% _

_Edd versus Aries Austin for the PCUW X Division title at Independence Day (PCUW) 16%_

_Liu Kang vs. Don Flamenco, Two-out-of-Three Falls Match for CCW Infinity Championship at CCW Nevermore (CCW) 17%_

"Ninja vs Aristocrat, Liu Kang vs Don Flamenco!" Masaru announced as the crowd cheers.

("Exploding Helmets" by Daniel Holter & William Kyle White)

"Without a shadow of a doubt, that match is one of the best matches for a Tertiary title I have ever witnessed." Critic praised.

"And since he's the victor of that match, Liu Kang can proudly get that award and held it to the air." Styles continued as Liu Kang, after shaking hands with Masaru, heads to the podium.

"As a ninja who's first name is not taken from a Manga's title, I have few things to speak regarding this." Liu Kang said while making a joke at Naruto. "First, I would like to thank CCW for giving me a job in the first place. You gave me a job and I managed to repay you by winning this away. And secondly, I would ike to thank everyone who voted for my match and supported me while Don is dominating the whole match! Without you, I'm nothing!" he thanked as the crowd cheers before leaving.

"That's it? Come on! Speak more!" Bowser complainted.

"Unless that ninja's name starts with 'Uzumaki', I don't think ninjas llike to speak to the public with a mic." Brian said.

(I'm a Playa by Tech No9e Plays)

**_1971 Aaron D. Yates was born  
1985 Aaron wrote his 1st rhyme  
1988 Aaron adopts the name TECH N9NE  
1990 TECH N9NE teams with producer Icy Roc Kraven  
1997 Tech signs with Qwest Records  
1999 Tech is released from the label  
2002 Tech and Strange Music teams with MSC Entertainment and records_**

CWA's RA: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CWA, the team of Bam Margera and Brandon Dicamillo, the CKY! (Crowd Cheers)

**_If you see me lookin' clean cut  
Matchin' from head to toe dippin' with a mean strut  
Throwin' and blowin' green stuff hella creamed up with a bling cup  
Ain't no wicked we can kick it if you blue or beamed up_**

**_If you, see me step off in the clubber with some pros  
With about 6 of 'em cut no longer waiting to be chose  
And if you hear me tell my homies anything goes  
With these chickens dippin' to Davy's right when the clubber close_**

**_If you see me on the grind getting' mine  
If you bust in the room and find me hittin' yours from behind  
If you hear me bustin' rhymes rippin' each and every time  
If I got it at capacity and you still got a line_**

**_If I'm rollin' on dubs, if it's K-Town bud  
If they showin' me love with a red rug at the club  
If you see them hatas giving me mugs, ladies giving me hugs  
It ain't no rocket science it's because_**

**_I'm a playa  
I'm a playa  
I'm a playa  
I'm a playa  
I'm a playa  
I'm a playa  
I'm a playa  
I'm a playa  
Oh oh I'm a playa_**

"From an underated series in Fiction Wrestling called Jackass, here comes two of the finest products of CWA!" Brian pointed.

"The two idiotic risk takers are set for action tonight. And their opponents may give them a run for their money." Critic said.

(Motorcity by Dale Oliver Plays)

CWA's RA: And their opponents, representing AWE, the team of Muscle Man and Kevin Levin! (Crowd Boos)

"It's Speed vs Strength here as the most dominant and heavily featured tag team in AWF makes their appearance!" Jack pointed.

"These two are dangerous looking dudes! And they're not going to waste any time here!" Zack pointed as Muscle Man and Kevin Levin charges straight into the ring.

(Bell Rings)

Once Muscle and Kevin enters the ring, the CKY immidiately attacks them with multiple punches, pushing them onto the ropes. The CKY then goes for 2 Irish Whips onto Muscle and Kevin, but Muscle and Kevin reverses the whip instead. Once CKY bounces off the ropes, Muscle and Kevin sets for a Back Body Drop, but CKY stopped on their tracks and kicks both of them to the face! CKY then bounces off the ropes and charges towards Muscle and Kevin only to get planted by a Free Fall Drop instead! Muscle picks Bam up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before Kevin picks Dico up and Irish Whips him crashing onto Bam before squashing both of them with a Stinger Splash! With the CKY sitting on the corner, Muscle decided to embarrass them by nailing them with the Muscle Flop (Stink Face)!

"Welcome to the dark Realm of Jackass ladies and gentlemen!" Zack pointed while Muscle, after dragging Dico away from the corner, goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dico kicks out.

Muscle drags Dico to the corner and tags himself to Kevin before the two plants him down with a Samoan Drop – Neckbreaker combo! He then picks Dico up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before going for a Big Boot, but Dico dodges it before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Kevin with a Flying Forearm Smash! He then bounces off the ropes and goes for the same trick only to end up eating a Spinning Side Slam! He then lifts Dico up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Dico manages to punch Kevin's face several times before planting him down with a Flip-Over DDT!

"Dico connects with the counter! Now he's reaching for his partner!" Styles reacted as Dico tries to tag himself to Bam.

Kevin however manages to catch his leg before pulling him to the middle of the ring. Kevin turns Dico around and grabs his legs only to get pushed onto the corner instead! As Muscle makes the tag, Dico quickly crawled to the corner and tags himself to Bam! After punching Muscle away to the face, Bam climbed to the top turnbuckle and once Muscle turns around, Bam knocks him down with a Flying Calf Kick! Once the two gets up, Bam delivers multiple kicks onto Muscle's legs until he's on a kneeling position before kicking his chest several times followed by a kick to the face! Kevin, after tackling the referee down from behind, knocks Bam silly with a nasty Lariat before lifting Bam up and quickly plants him with the Levin Layout (Wasteland)!

"The referee's down! And now Kevin's doing everything he wants!" Jay reacted.

"Looks like Nico's free to so anything as well!" Brian pointed as once Kevin turns around, Dico drills his spine with a Chair Shot before whacking Kevin's back with it! Once he saw Muscle getting up, Dico looked at the chair…

… before slamming the mat with the chair and throws it towards Muscle in which Muscle catches it! Once Dico rolls out of the ring while the crowd were chanting Eddie Guerrero's name, the refere gets up and sees Muscle with the chair. Thinking that Muscle just knocked Bam out with a chair shot, the ref DQs him and Kevin!

CWA's RA: Your winner by DQ, the CKY! (Crowd Cheers)

"The CKY just won the match and made a tribute to Eddie at the same time! That was great!" Brian cheered.

"They better run right now because I'm sure neither Kevin nor Muscle are happy about this." Zack adviced while the AWE Team complainted to the referee.

"And now they're going to seek and destroy the CKY! If I were them, I'll move to another country." Bowser pointed.

...

A/N: Another crowd cooling match and another award has been presented!

Sigh... I got nothing to say. Maybe I should stop doing Author Notes for now. :/

Next chapter will be treat since it's going to be... Senji vs Grimmjow! And performance by Stone Sour (or Bullet for my Valentine, I lost track here...)!

Please review!

PS: To JC, the CWF Couple ended up in the 8th Place with 5 percent. I forgot to copy and paste them from my notepad... :p


	8. Senji Kiyomasa vs Grimmjow Jaegerjaguez

(GM Office)

We can see the GMs talking about the tie-breaker.

"Alright everyone inside and outside of this room, the voting is over! We got our results right here!" Ken announced as he raises a paper to the air. "Ready to read the results?" he asked as the rest of the GMs nodded. "Sweet! And the TRUE winner of the Supershow of the Year Award goes to… with a 58 percent vote, the CCW-UWE Supershow!" he announced. "Congrats on the win Gordon!" he congratulated.

"Thanks. It's too bad UWE couldn't even make it to this year's show." Gordon replied.

"Cheer up Gordon! I'm sure the folks in UWE are jumping happily after hearing that result!" Zack said.

"I could easily picture that Zack." Gordon replied.

"Well, since you beat me, I need to learn how to make a Supershow even more. Will you teach me that?" Space Ghost asked.

"No problem! I always help someone in dire needs." Gordon answered.

"Sweet! I promise my next Supershow in the future who be a blast!" Space Ghost promised.

(Backstage)

We can see Muscle Man and Kevin Levin still hunting down the CKY.

"Hey bastards! Come on out! We aren't done with you yet!" Kevin shouted before the two went towards a CWA Star who turns out to be… Monkey D Luffy. Muscle turns him around and grabs him by the throat.

"What… what gives?" Luffy questioned.

"Tell us! Where are those CKY guys?" Kevin demanded.

"How should I know?! I'm not a member of Jackass!" Luffy replied.

"Lies! They're in the same company as your right? You must know where they are!" Kevin shouted.

"Tell us where they are rubber man or we'll punch you to the eye." Muscle Man warned.

"How about we'll punch your eye first?"

Luffy's fellow Shounen Knights member Toriko arrives the scene and, after seeing him towering both him and Kevin, Muscle Man let Luffy go.

"When he says he had no idea, he mean it. Now stop threatening our leader!" Toriko shouted.

"… good thing we aren't in a mood to fight you two right now. But be warned. Once we crossed paths again, you'll be dead meat." Kevin warned before leaving the scene.

"Thanks for the save man. I cannot believe that they asked me out of all people in CWA!" Luffy thanked.

"No worries dude. We're teammates remember?" Toriko replied.

"Oh, forgot about that. How's the rest of our teammates doing?" Luffy asked.

"They're fine. Dude, currently enjoying their time with the other guys in Fiction Wrestling. Say would you like to tag along? There's a lot of food along the way." Toriko offered.

"Why didn't you say so dude? Count me in!" Luffy replied as the two leaves the scene.

(Ring)

CWA's RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Former Tertiary Champion of the Year Award, representing UCA, Blue! (Crowd Cheers)

(_"Kanto Champion Theme" from Pokemon Black/White_ Plays)

"Well, looks like it's UCA's turn to present an award." Jack pointed

"Loud cheers for Red'a arch rival in the company! Looks like Pokemon Black/White are quite popular here." Brian observed as Blue is already on stage.

"Well well well, didn't know that you guys loved me more than Red. Maybe my game is easier to be played compared to Red's? Or perhaps… I'm more interesting that Red? Whatever… now without futher ado, it is an honor to present this award dedicated to the former Tertiary title holders who tried their best to defend the belt only to lose in the end. Call the nominees!" he ordered.

(Titantron)

_FWA Former Tertiary Champion of the Year Award!_

_The nominees are:_

_Double D (Animated)_

_Rolf (XCW)_

_Aries Austin (PCUW)_

_Toad (UCA)_

_Masaru Daimon (AWF)_

(Ring)

"Mad respect for these nominees. (Ahem) Alright, time to see the results! Who among these nominees won't be on the Top 3?"

…

_Masaru Daimon (AWF) 13%_

_Rolf (XCW) 15%_

"Losing to Rolf of all people? You guys are weird… I remembered Masaru's reign better than Rolf's. Alright, on to the Top 3! Let's see the winner!"

(Drum Roll)

…

…

_Double D (Animated) 17%_

_Toad (UCA) 20%_

_Aries Austin (PCUW) 33%_

"Aries Austin's your winner foks!" Blue announced as the crowd cheers. "Wait a minute, since this is one of PCUW's DQ'ed nominations, looks like Aries is out!" he announced as the crowd boos. "Which means… your TRUE winner is… Toad!" he announced as the crowd boos.

**_Awesome!_**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

**_(I came to play)  
I came to play  
There's a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
(I came to pay)  
Say goodbye to the good old days  
Their never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
(I came to play)  
I came to play  
To get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But it can't be saved  
I came to play_**

**_I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way_**

"UCA has won it's first award ladies and gentlemen! Only by DQ!" Critic pointed.

"I still don't understand how Toad manages to win the award instead of Edd. I mean, think about it, Edd has better matches this year compared to Toad." Zack questioned.

"It's fan's choice Zack. They're the one who choose Toad to win." Jay replied as Toad, after shaking hands with his fellow UCA Star, went to the podium with the crowd chanting for Aries.

"Oh shut up! Your dear hero lost because of his dumb and stupid owner giving us an outdated nomination list!" Toad shouted as the crowd boos. "And for that reaction, I won't be thanking you for my success! Instead, I will thank… myself for everything that I have do.."

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

"Now we're getting serious around here!" Bowser reacted as Aries Austin appeared on the stage to massive cheers.

"Woah woah woah woah woah! Timeout! What are you doing here? Aren't you surposed to punch Zack to the face for sending out an outdated nomiation list which leads you to get DQ'ed? Or even better, shouldn't you… put your crotch onto Marina's face for getting yourself DQ'ed in this show?" Toad questioned as the crowd boos.

"I can deal with me getting DQ'ed since Zack is a human who made mistakes like the rest of us. But I cannot stand hearing you running around trashing the people in this arena and around the world!" Aries answered as the crowd cheers. "You can brag about winning that award Toad, but let me remind you why you won it in the first place! Once, I got DQ'ed, and two, guess who voted you? Your fans! Your fans voted you and this is how you respond to them? You're truly a jerk along with the 'Jerkroom Kingdom'!" he continued as the crowd cheers.

"Thank all you want, but have you seen my matches this year? I'm more impressive that you this year! Of course I deserve this award!" Toad bragged.

"Oh really? Need I remind you that my match with Edd beats your match with Tidus by a percent? You have no rights to brag with your attitude Toad, period." Aries replied as the crowd cheers.

"You know what Aries, I'm going to prove that I deserved this award! After this award is over, I will put on better matches than you." Toad vowed.

"Good luck with that Toad. Although you might have to go through everyone else first!" Aries replied before leaving the stage.

"Shut up!" Toad shouted to the fans who are chanting Aries' name as the crowd boos him while he's leaving.

"Toad might be lucky to win that award this year via DQ. But next year is a much different story…" Critic said.

CWA's RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to perform for CWA, Bullet for My Valentine! (Crowd Cheers)

"From Japan to Wales, this is CWA's turn to perform!" Brian cheered.

"I'm surprised that this band didn't perform in Day 4 considering where are they from…." Styles said as 'The Last Fight' is about to be played.

**_I don't wanna stand beside you  
I don't wanna try and feel the pain you're going through,  
Till the death you'll see this through._**

**_Cold sweats, hallucinations  
I wanna scream to show  
The hell I'm going through  
The addiction's taking you._**

**_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes (through bloodshot eyes)  
Should I fight for what is right or let it die?  
Now I'm choking on force fed lies  
Do I fight or let it die?_**

**_I will fight, one more fight  
Don't break down in front of me.  
I will fight, when your fights  
I am not the enemy.  
I will try one last time  
Are you listening to me?  
I will fight, the last fight  
I am not your enemy._**

**_Everyone is sick of caring  
No silver lining on the cloud that covers you  
Let it pour and soak you through_**

**_No hope, just desperation  
So sit and wait for death  
And pray it takes you soon.  
The addiction's taking you._**

**_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes (through bloodshot eyes)  
Should I fight for what is right or let it die?  
Now I'm choking on force fed lies  
Do I fight or let it die?_**

**_I will fight, one more fight  
Don't break down in front of me.  
I will fight, when your fights  
I am not the enemy.  
I will try one last time  
Are you listening to me?  
I will fight, the last fight  
I am not your enemy._**

**_[Guitar solo]_**

**_Can you feel me through bloodshot eyes (through bloodshot eyes)  
Should I fight another night or let it die?  
Now I'm choking on every lie.  
Do I fight or let it die?_**

**_I will fight, one more fight  
Don't break down in front of me.  
I will fight, when your fights  
I am not the enemy.  
I will try one last time  
Are you listening to me?  
I will fight, the last fight  
I am not your enemy._**

**_I am not your, not your enemy!  
I am not your enemy._**

As the song ends, the crowd cheers and appludes the group.

"Thank you! We'll promise that we'll come back to Chicago someday!" Matthew thanked as the group leaves the stage.

(Unbreakable by Cage 9 Plays)

CWA's RA: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing WCW, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! (Crowd Cheers)

"After many years, WCW has returned! And they're showcasing their talents here tonight!" Critic cheered.

"And who else is better to represent WCW than it's resident badass Grimmjow?" Styles continued.

(Bring It by Trapt Plays)

**_I'm gonna hit you, right where it hurts  
I'm gonna give you, everything that you deserve  
If you need attention, something to say  
Let's hear your confession, I am just too hard to break!_**

**_Bring it! bring it!  
I'm still right here undefeated!  
Say whatever you want, it really don't mean anything  
Bring it! bring it!  
If there's no fear let me see it!  
There is nothing you got, that will ever get to me_**

CWA's RA: And his opponent, representing UCA, Senji Kiyomasa! (Crowd Cheers)

"UCA got their own resident badass too! And his name is Senji Kiyomasa, straight from Deadman Wonderland!" Jay pointed.

"Hold on, didn't Senji changed his theme recently?" Zack asked.

"I believe this will be Senji's last time to use the theme. After that, the song is gone." Jack answered.

CWA's RA: Ladies and gentlemen, I've just been informed that this match will be a Last Man Standing Match! (Crowd Cheers)

"Now this is what's Best for Business! Two badasses clobbering each other unti they are KO'ed!" Bowser cheered.

"Only one man will be left standing. And this match is not for the weak hearted!" Jay warned.

(Bell Rings)

The two brawlers immidiately went towards each other and traded forearm strikes onto each other until Senji Headbutts Grimmjow to the face. Grimmjow then Uppercuts Senji away before offering him a free shot. Senji then Uppercuts Grimmjow before it's his turn to offer a free shot. Grimmjow, instead of an uppercut, decided to blast Senji's face with a Headbutt instead. After another Headbutt to the face, Grimmjow bounces off the ropes and knocks Senji onto the ropes with a Flying Shoulder Tackle with Senji bouncing off the ropes and does the same thing onto Grimmjow! The two then bounces off the ropes and collided onto each other heads!

"It's a batte between two monster trucks ladies and gentlemen! Neither of them are going down!" Brian pointed.

Grimmjow immidiately pushes Senji onto the ropes with a Knife Edge Chop before blasting his chest with several more chops. Senji then grabs Grimmjow's throat and blasts him chest with several Knife Edge Chops before Irish Whipping him onto the ropes. As Grimmjow bounces off the ropes, Senji sets for a Back Body Drop, but Grimmjow stopped on his tracks and kicks Senji to the face before Uppercutting him onto the ropes. He then goes to Clothesline Senji out of the ring, but Senji manages to send him out of the ring with a Back Body Drop.

Grimmjow however manages to hold on the ropes and once he stands on the ring apron, he pushes Senji away to the face with a forearm smash before exiting the ring and picks up a Singapore Cane from under the ring. When Senji went towards him, Grimmjow blasts his leg with the cane, sending Senji on a kneeling position. After entering the ring, Grimmjow proceeded to whack Senji's back multiple times with the Cane, sending Senji rolling out of the ring. After climbing to the top turnbuckle and once Senji gets up and turns around, Grimmjow goes for a Diving Axe Handle, but Senji catches him and drives him onto the floor with a Spinebuster!

"Good God! These folks are trading attacks onto each other without carring about their bodies at all!" Critic observed.

While Grimmjow's down and the referee is counting, Senji picks up a table from under the ring and opens it before taking out a Baseball Bat. Once Grimmjow gets up using the barricade, Senji goes for a shot with the Bat, but Grimmjow moved away, which leads to Senji hitting nothing but dusts. Grimmjow then gets up and blasts Senji's chest with a Headbutt before grabbing the Bat away from Senji and drills his spine with it! After whacking Senji's back with the Bat several times, Grimmjow places the Steel Steps below the ring apron and lifts Senji up before using the Steel Steps to get to the ring apron and plants him through the table with the Panther's Ruin (Wasteland) from the ring apron!

"Pather's Ruin from the ring apron through the table! Will that knock the Deadman down?" Brian reacted.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8…" Senji gets up!

"Grimmjow might want to change his strategy because his current one doesn't knock Senji down!" Styles adviced.

Grimmjow picks up the Baseball Bat and sets to whack Senji with it, but Senji grabs it, pulls it away from Grimmjow and throws it away before catching a kick by Grimmjow and plants him onto the floor with a Capture Suplex! After picking Grimmjow up, Senji proceeded to Irish Whip him crashing onto the steel steps before lifting him up and sets to Powerbomb him onto the Steel Steps. But Grimmjow manages to punch Senji's face several times before manages to plant Senji face first onto the Steel Steps with a Flip-Over DDT!

After throwing Senji back into the ring, Grimmjow picks up a Steel Chair from under the ring before entering the ring as well. After whacking Senji's lying body with multiple chair shots, Grimmjow went to the corner and wedges the chair before waiting for Senji to get up. Once Senji gets up, Grimmjow goes for a Crossbody. Big mistake as Senji catches him and throws him crashing onto the corner with a Fallaway Slam! He then goes for an Irish Whip onto the chair, but Grimmjow reverses it, sending Senji crashing back first onto the chair instead! Grimmjow then goes for a Running Battering Ram, but Senji moved away, sending Grimmjow crashing head first onto the wedged chair!

"My God! Neither of these men gave a damn about concussions! They're wrecking each other like crazy!" Jack reacted.

"Only one badass shall remain standing! And that's the reason why they ain't giving up despite all the blows they took!" Critic pointed.

Senji picks Grimmjow up and plants him down with a Brainbuster before picking up the chair and places it in the middle of the ring. He then picks Grimmjow up and sets for the Crow Claws (Double Underhook Impaler DDT) onto the chair, but Grimmjow manages to counter with a Back Body Drop instead! Once Senji gets up, Grimmow lifts him up and drives him onto the chair with the Descorrer (Widowmaker)! To add further pain, Grimmjow went on to put Senji on the Jagged Edge (Over the Shoulder Single Leg Boston Crab)!

"Jagged Edge locked in! He's going to make the Deadman pass out!" Styles reacted as Grimmjow applied as mamy pressures as he could onto the submission…

… until Senji's seemingly passed out!

"I believe Senji's knocked out cold there!" Zack pointed.

"If the 10 count is finished, Grimmjow might pull a major upset here!" Jay reminded.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5!"

"Senji's still alive! He's crawling to the ropes!" Brian reacted.

"6! 7!"

"He got it! But he got 3 seconds to get up!" Critic reminded.

"8! 9! 10…" Senji manages to get up using the ropes!

"He's still alive! Senji's still alive in this match!" Styles reacted as the crowd went nuts.

"Oh My God… look at their grins! They are enjoying this 2 man massacre!" Jay gasped while loud 'This Is Awesome!' chants can be heard.

"If I could read their minds, all I can hear from them are, 'I want this battle to last forever'!" Jack said.

Grimmjow bounces off the ropes and charges towards Senji before Senji goes for a Big Boot. Grimmjow however manages to catch his legs before trying to throw him onto the chair with a Capture Suplex, but Senji grabs the ropes as tightly as possible before knocking Grimmjow with an Enzuigiri! He then puts Grimmjow on a Torture Rack before dropping him onto the chair! He then picks Grimmjow up and goes for the Wonderland Whip (Irish Whip Pulled Back into Military-Press Samoan Drop), but Grimmjow manages to reverse the whip, sending Senji crashing onto the corner instead!

After squashing Senji with a Stinger Splash, Grimmjow grabs Senji and sets for a Cobra Clutch Bulldog onto the chair. Senji however manages to push Grimmjow away and once Grimmjow turns around, Senji drills him with a Discus Elbow Smash to the face! He then picks Grimmjow up only to get pushed away by a Headbutt to the face! Grimmjow then charges towards Senji only to get thrown face first onto the chair with a Double Leg Flapjack! He then picks Grimmjow up and drills him face first onto the chair with the Crow Claws!

"Crow Claws onto the chair! Grimmjow's down and out!" Brian reacted.

"Wait a minute! Senji's going for an overkill here!" Bowser pointed as Senji picks Grimmjow up…

… and plants him down with the Invisible Black (Sit-Out Argentine Facebuster)!

"Invisible Black! Senji has overkilled Grimmjow right there!" Jay reacted.

"Will this be it? Will this be the finale of this match?" Styles questioned.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!"

"It's over! The massacre's over!" Critic cheered.

CWA's RA: Here's your winner, Senji Kiyomasa! (Crowd Cheers)

"What a match we had just witnessed here folks! Two badasses clobbering each other until only one remains standing!" Zack explained.

"Grimmjow tried his best, but in the end, Senji's experince has given him more edge in this match. And as a result, the Deadman ended up standing in triumph!" Brian continued. Back in the ring, after looking at Grimmjow's lying body, Senji decided to pick him up and assisted him to backstage.

"They may look like monsters, but in the end, they manages to show some sportmanship and some humanity." Jack pointed.

...

PS: Pokemon Games are better than the Pokemon Anime, period...


	9. Daniel Kent vs Mario

(Parking Lot)

We can see the 6 Rookie Revolution members that are competing tonight arrived via a limo with Nico Robin and The Twinleaves awaiting their arrival. Once the limo stopped, Arthur Read (XCW), Jason Krueger (CXWE), Corey Riffin (TCW), RC Bane (PCUW), Stan Smith (CWF), and Starforce Megaman (UCA) came out from the limo.

"Was that limo even necessary?" Nico asked.

"Of course it is. I mean those Resistance guys got Helicopters from crying out loud!" Arthur answered.

"I cannot believe that you and The Twinleaves lost. Do you realize how much shit being thrown at our faces after that match?" Megaman asked.

"How should we know that The Dragon Kids are still alive? If it wasn't for them, we could have won right now!" Barry replied.

"Excuses excuses… tell that to our Higher Power instead." Stan said.

"Well, let's get ourselves ready for our match shall we?" Jason asked.

"Let's do it!" Bane answered.

"And we can assure you that we won't lose! Unlike the three of you of course." Corey assured before the 6 leaves the trio.

"If you lose as well, expect all of you to be punished as well!" Robin shouted.

(Ring)

TCW's Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Tertiary Champion of the Year Award, representing UCA, Red!" (Crowd Cheers)

(Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver Plays)

"Now it's Red's turn to present an award for UCA!" Jack pointed.

"Despite being rivals, both Red and Blue had one thing in common for tonight. And that is representing UCA to present awards to the winners." Brian explained as Red's already at the podium.

"Weird… are you guys tired? Because you guys haven't cheered me just like what you did to Blue earlier… anyway, without wasting any time, allow me to present this award, dedicated to all the current Tertiary Champions who tried his best to defend their titles despite it being inferior compared to the Secondary and the World Titles! Mr Titantron, please, announce the nominees!" Red ordered.

(Titantron)

_FWA Tertiary Champion of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_Timmy Turner (Animated),_

_Kenny McCormick (XCW),_

_Liu Kang (CCW)_

_Edd (PCUW)_

_Senji Kiyomasa (UCA)_

_Duke Devlin (ACW)_

_Renji (AWE)_

(Ring)

"A lot of top names in there folks. I smell a tight competition! Okay, let's see the results shall we?"

_Renji (AWE) 6%_

_Duke Devlin (ACW) 7%_

"Only a single digit? Wow… no love for them at all…."

_Kenny McCormick (XCW), 13%_

_Senji Kiyomasa (UCA) 14%_

"Bad news folks… Senji won't make it to the Top 3. But on the good news, at least Kenny didn't have to worry about Senji killing him since he's ranked below Senji. Alright, on to the Top 3! This is an All-Star Battle folks! Only one shall win this award!"

(Drum Roll)

…

…

_Liu Kang (CCW) 19%_

_Edd (PCUW) 19%_

_Timmy Turner (Animated), 20%_

"And your winner is… with an insane tight gap, Timmy Turner!" Red announced as the crowd cheers.

(The Showstopper by Tobymac Plays)

**_Yeah, this is the day we came to get down,  
We came to play the game in your town  
You came to ride the highs of this junk  
Baby, we came to guarantee the big crunk  
So if you or your people ever wanna doubt  
This showstoppin' party rockin'  
Tell 'em all about this  
Truth from the village of the diverse citizens  
One stop one shot  
Livin like a kid again  
So turn off the lights  
They've been waitin' all night  
For the,_**

**_The showstopper  
The jaw dropper  
The big papa_**

**_We gonna get it, get it right  
We gonna get it done_**

**_The showstopper  
The jaw dropper  
The big papa  
We gonna get it right  
We gonna get it done_**

"The fans has spoken! And they say, Timmy Turner is the best Tertiary Champion for this year!" Critic reacted.

"And I can't deny them. Out of every Tertiary Champions this year, Timmy impresses me the most." Zack said while Timmy, after shaking hands with Red, went to the podium with the crowd chanting 'F-k you Sparky! F-k you Poof!'.

"I won this Award? Cool! See that guys? I don't need Fairies to cheat myself into winning this award! I can win this by myself!" Timmy bragged. "And you guys did the right thing and voted for me as the Tertiary Champion of the Year? Thanks guys, and as much as I hate to admit it, without you guys, I won't be able to win this award and kick Edd's ass. Hey Liu Kang! You can take your Tertiary Match Award, but that award meant nothing compared to your award! I'm the best of the best! Not Liu, not Edd, not Aries, but me! Timmy Turner! And I done it without any Fairy Magic! And next year will be the Year for Timmy Turner so to everyone who stands in my way, whether your last name is Tennyson, Uchiha or whatever, beware!" he finished before leaving the stage.

"Timmy is as cocky as he could be right there folks. But despite his cockiness, he backs it up big time." Zack pointed.

(Holy Diver by Killswitch Engage Plays)

**_Hmm-hmmmm  
Yeah, yeah_**

**_Holy Diver  
You've been down too long in the midnight sea  
Oh, what's becoming of me?_**

**_Ride the tiger  
You can see his stripes but you know he's clean  
Oh, don't you see what I mean?_**

**_Gotta get away  
Holy Diver  
YEAH  
(YEAH)_**

TCW's RA: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing UCA as their World Champion, Mario! (Crowd Boos)

"The leader of the Mushroom Kingdom, winning every matches are dirty as he could!" Brian pointed.

"Dirty? That's what World Champions do! Try everything that you can in order to retain the belt!" Bowser defended.

(Taking You Down by Egypt Central Plays)

**_I've had enough, I'm taking you down  
Taking you down_**

**_You've been all up in my face  
Out of line and out of place  
Blurring views, distorting facts, every time I turn my back_**

**_I'll make you know your position  
Don't talk, just shut up and listen  
No way out, now you can't play dumb  
Get up get up and come get some_**

**_I've had enough, I'm taking you down  
Taking you down  
I've had enough, I'm taking you down  
Taking you down_**

TCW's RA: And his opponent, representing TCW, Daniel Kent! (Crowd Cheers)

"The Blue Chipper is one of our finest young talents in TCW, complete with an MMA Background to boot!" Jay pointed.

"Hearing his theme song, I believe he had enough of seeing Mario's nonsense. Tonight, Daniel will try and shock the world by beating a world champion." Critic said.

(Bell Rings)

The two circles around the ring until Daniel went towards Mario and throws a punch, but Mario dodges it before grabbing him from behind and puts him on a Waist Lock until Daniel Elbow Tackles Mario away to the face. He then bounces off the ropes and knocks Mario down with a running High Knee before striking him with a kick to the knee, sending Mario on a kneeling position. After several kicks onto Mario's chest, Daniel bounces off the ropes and goes for a running kick. Mario however catches the kick before standing up and plants him with a Capture Suplex. He then stops Daniel from crawling out of the ring by stomping on his lying body multiple times before dragging him away from the ropes and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1, 2,…" Daniel kicks out.

Mario lifts Daniel on his shoulder and slams him onto the corner before drilling his gut with several Battering Rams. He then moved away before charges towards Daniel and goes for a Discus Elbow Smash, but Daniel moves away, sending Mario elbow first onto the turnbuckle. After attacking Mario with multiple Boxing Jabs, Daniel moved away and blasts his face with a running High Knee onto the corner! He then goes for a Cobra Clutch Bolldog, but Mario pushes him away and once he turns around, he plants Daniel with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Lariat! He then lifts Daniel up and quickly plants him down with the Nintendozer (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam)!

"Nintendozer connected! Game over for Daniel!" Zack reacted as Mario goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daniel kiks out!

Mario climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Super Mario Splash (Frog Splash), but Daniel raises his knees up, sending Mario crashing onto it! After getting up, Daniel picks Mario up and attacks his gut with several knee strikes before lifting him up and pants him with a Brainbuster! He then picks Mario up only to get pushed away before Mario plants him down with a Spinning Spinebuster! He then grabs Daniel's legs and sets for a Figure-4-Leg-Lock, but Daniel manages to catch Mario and puts him on the Hellfire (Hell's Gate)!

"Hellfire! This might be a major upset here in the FWA if Mario taps out!" Jay reacted as Daniel applied more pressure on Mario.

"Oh come on! We don't need your interference!" Brian reacted as Toad rushes to the ring with the referee blocking his way. On the other side…

"It's Luigi! Luigi's to the rescue!" Zack reacted as Luigi enters the ring and whacks Daniel with a Wrench!

"Not even a MMA Fighter can survive the wrath of a Wrench! Just ask Edward Elric on how painful that wrench can be!" Styles reacted as Luigi runs away and hides underneath the ring once the referee turns around after kicking Toad out. After planting Daniel with the Mario Finale (Million Dollar Dream), Mario goes for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

TCW's RA: Here's your winner, Mario! (Crowd Boos)

"So close! Daniel was so close into making an upset! But those Goddamn Mushroom Kingdom bailed him out!" Jay cursed.

"Oh come on! Leave the poor kid alone!" Critic begged as Mario, Luigi and Toad beats Daniel down.

"Yes! Kill that little sucker! Send his ass back to MMA! We don't need guys like him in wrestling!" Bowser cheered as Luigi and Toad picks Daniel up and holds him, allowing Mario to whack his head with the wrench, causing him to be busted wide open!

"Mario don't want to face another MMA fighter like Daniel ever again! He nearly got embarassed and now he's going to destroy him for good!" Styles pointed as the beatdown continues.

"3 Men! 1 Wrench!" Brian pointed.

"Sounds like porn to me!" Zack replied. After a bloody beatdown, the Mushroom Kingdom stands inside the ring in triumph with Daniel's wrecked body lying near the ropes.

"I can't take this… he's beatdown down our young star for God's sake! Somebody should teach the Kingdom a lesson!" Jay complaint.

"Oh stop complaining! That guy doesn't deserved to be in wrestling! They are sending him back to UFC!" Bowser replied.


	10. Rookie Revolution vs The Resistance

(Backstage)

We can see Muscle Man and Kevin Levin still hunting down the CKY.

"Good thing we got away earlier! Or else we might got ourselves eaten by Luffy's freaky partner." Kevin said in relief.

"That aside, where are those Jackasses right now?! They got a lot to pay for what they did!" Muscle Man shouted.

"Look at that Muscle!" Kevin pointed as he saw a message on a door. Kevin the reads it, "The CKY are here"

"Don't get tricked Kev. We're know what will happen if we fell into their tricks." Muscle Man warned.

"Whatever it is, I don't care! All I want right now is to kick their asses!" Kevin replied as he moves away before charging himself into the room through the door…

… and ended up screaming in pain!

"You okay Kev?" Muscle Man asked as the shouting continues. Once it ends, Kevin shows up with his body filled with mousetraps.

"Those Jackasses set us up!" Kevin shouted.

"I warned you Kev, but you didn't even listen." Muscle Man replied.

"Whatever, let's get out of here!" Kevin ordered as the duo leaves the scene. Then it shows PCUW/NCW's Chris House heading to the room before seein what just happened.

"Woah! Who entered this room dedicated to my traps?" Chris questioned before the CKY pushes Chris into the ring straight onto the traps!

"Welcome to the world of Jackass baby!" The CKY shouted before leaving Chris at the hands of the evil traps.

(Ring)

TCW's RA: Ladies and Gentlemen, currently on the stage to present the Online Show of the Year Award, representing NCW, the Nostalgia Critic! (Crowd Cheers)

"Thank you! I's good to be home back in the good old Chi-Town, USA!" Critic reacted for a loud cheap pop. "You guys should be lucky that I'm presenting this award. Had I'm not being named to present this award, you guys might ended up seeing PewDiePie presenting this instead." He continued as loud boos occurred at the mention of PewDiePie's name. "Alright, so far I had fun commentating with Joey Styles and the boys from other companies. How about you guys?" he asked as the crowd cheers. "Good to hear that you're happy with this show! And now, allow me to say that it's an honor for me to present this award, dedicated to all the Fiction Wrestling online shows out there! You guys may not be as succesful as 'Long Island Iced Z', 'Are You Serious' , 'Botchamania' or, cheap plug, my own show… but those shows are entertaining at their own rights! As entertaining as they are, only one of those shows will be able to win this award. Now let's see the nominees shall we?" he asked.

(Titantron)

_FWA Online Show of the Year Award!_

_The nominees are:_

_The Joker's Hand _

_Cryptophasia feat. Jonathan and Jeremy Ellis _

_Corey Dominic's Comedy Hour _

_Shounen Cafe _

_Streed Raid feat. Scout_

_Ask That Spin_

(Ring)

"Look at those shows everybody! Whoever wins gets a Special Crossover Edition of my online show!" Critic announced as the crowd cheers. "Or maybe not…" he reconsidered as the crowd boos. "Just kidding… alright, which of these shows are not in the Top 3?" he questioned.

….

_Corey Dominic's Comedy Hour (PCUW) 3%_

_Streed Raid feat. Scout (AWE) 3% _

_Shounen Cafe (AWF) 10%_

"I'm shocked to see an Online Show with Maids in it are out of the Top 3! Oh well, there's always next year. Alright, now on to the Top 3! And your winner for the Online Show of the Year goes to…"

(Drum Roll)

…

…

_Ask That Spin (UWE) 22% _

_The Joker's Hand (Animated) 26%_

_Cryptophasia feat. Jonathan and Jeremy Ellis (CCW) 33%_

"… the show with multiple proposes, Cryptophasia featuring the Ellis Brothers!" Critic announced as the crowd cheers. "Wait, no songs? That sucks… Bring out Stone Sour to accompany the two Brothers!" he ordered as the crowd cheers.

"A song performance in the middle of an award presentation? This is nuts!" Zack reacted.

"What can you do? The Ellis Brothers didn't have a song to came out to!" Jack replied as Stone Sour appears on the stage.

"Chicago!" Corey Taylor called as the crowd cheers. "This one is for you and the Ellie Brothers! Let's do this!" he cheered as the song 'Tired' is about to begin.

**_I'm alive in here  
So alive in here  
Pulling down a little peace_**

**_I'm open wide in here  
Smoulderize in here  
Saving grace and killing me_**

**_You say this only makes me incomplete  
I'm cancelled out and rendered obsolete  
Tell the mad chameleon he's not welcome anymore  
I know what I'm looking for_**

**_Somewhere close  
Somewhere safe  
Somewhere I know  
I know I'll never live in chains  
The one is now aware  
So stay away from me  
I'm just too young to care_**

**_I can see in here  
And I can feel in here  
Comatose with common sense_**

**_I take my time in here  
Somebody get me out of here  
What am I so against_**

**_I just wanna watch the whole world burn  
Lost a million times and I won't learn  
Show me someone innocent  
I'll show you there's no proof  
I may be gone but I'm no fool_**

**_I'm not close  
I'm not safe  
I don't know  
Don't know  
Am I better off in chains  
The one is not aware  
So stay away from me  
I'm just too young to care_**

"Give it up to the Ellie Brothers!" Corey shouted as Jonathan and Jemery finally shown up on the stage. The brothers, Critic and the crowd decided to sing along with Corey.

**_I need  
Somewhere close  
Somewhere safe  
Somewhere I know  
I know I'll never live in chains  
The one is now aware  
So stay away from me  
I'm just too young to care_**

**_Too young to care_**

As the song ends, the crowd cheered for theirselves, Stone Sour, Critic and The Brothers while chanting 'We Are Awesome!'. After that, Critic and the Brothers shaked hands with the Stone Sour crew before Critic presented the award to them. He then raises the Brothers' arms up to the air as Fireworks goes off the stage.

"I cannot believe that those two are treated like Gods right there!" Bowser complainted.

"What can you do, they're quite beloved here!" Brian replied. As Critic leaves, Jeremy quicky picks up a mic.

"Hey Critic! You want a Special Crossover Episode with us? You got it!" Jeremy announced as the crowd cheers before turning to the crowd. "Thank you for voting our show everyone! We'll promise that our show will live on until the end of time!" he thanked before the two leaves the stage.

"This could be the greatest day ever for the Ellie Brothers!" Jay cheered.

"Oh come on! I wish me and Jack could get that treatment!" Zack wished.

"We'll get them one day Zack. Just be patience." Jack replied.

(Line In The Sand by Motorhead Plays)

**_Evolution is a mystery  
Full of change that no one sees  
Clock makes a fool of history  
Yesterday's so long ago, don't agree with what I know.  
Tomorrow got no place to be. _**

**_I see the line in the sand  
Time to find out who I am  
Looking back to see where I stand  
Evolution  
Evolution_**

**_See my reflection change  
Nothing ever stays the same  
But you know the name's The Game  
We all know what it means  
Nothing's ever what it seems  
Unforgiven, unforseen_**

**_I see the line in the sand  
Time to find out who I am  
Looking back to see where I stand  
Evolution  
Evolution_**

TCW's RA: This is a 12 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Rookie Revolution, the team of Arthur Red, Jason Krueger, Corey Riffin, RC Bane, Stan Smith, and Starforce Megaman! (Crowd Boos)

"These 6 people had a massive task on their shoulders after what happened earlier in this show." Brian pointed.

"Earlier RR members Nico Robin and The Twinleaves had lost their match. If these 6 people loses this match, I can assure you the Higher Power of the RR will not be happy." Jack reminded.

(End of Days V5 by Jim Johnston Plays)

TCW's RA: And their opponents, the team of Matrix, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Wario and Waluigi, the Resistance! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"After AWE's bad performance in last year's FWA, Squlliam has created a group dedicated to exteminate any other conpamnies blocking AWE's path. And that group is the Resistance." Zack explained.

"They nearly created a giant hole in CCW by sending out Deathstroke to take on Dan Kuso. But unfortunately for The Resistance, Dan's fighting spirit as a champion surpasses the force of The Resistance." Jay continued.

(Blue World Order Theme by Swamp Candle Plays)

"Uh oh! I think we saw this before!" Brian reacted as the Rookie Retribution (NCW's Steve Williams, Mike Wilson dressing up as RC Bane and Tim Tebow) appeared on stage with Joey Styles laughing his ass off when Mike poses like Bane while Tim does the Blue Meanie Dance.

"(Ahem) If any gimmick never deserved to make a dime and made a whole boatload of cash, this is it! And the best part is they couldn't sue us because it's a parody!" Styles explained.

"Déjà vu for Styles and the ECW Mutants! Way to go NCW!" Brian cheered.

"This is stupid…" Bowser trashed as the Retribution are already in the ring with the two teams looking at them.

"I heard a lot talks about Resistance!" Stevie said while Mike shouted 'Resistance Is Futile!'. "I also heard a lot of talks about Revolution!" he continued as Mike shouted 'Revolution, Let's Shout!'. "You cannot have any of those without the Rookie Retribution!" he finished as the crowd cheers while Mike goes emo to mock Bane while Tim is shaking his belly. "So to both groups, we got three words for ya!" he called as the Retribution shouted in unison, "We're taking over!" The trio then enters the brawl between the RR and the Resistance!

"Those three guys are getting eaten like a tiny fish in a huge pond!" Zack pointed.

(You're Going To Far Kid by The Offspring Plays)

"Okay, who the hell is this?" Bowser reacted.

"Jonny 2x4! Mr TNA: Total Nonstop Attitude!" Styles pointed as Jonny goes after the RR and Resistance only to get thrown over the top rope that easily. Then…

… "Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine plays, causing Styles to react with, "Now what?"

"Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern!" Jack pointed.

"The X-Factors are here! Ready to rumble!" Styles cheered as the X-Factors enters the ring and attacks Megaman and Matrix with several Boxing Jabs before knocking them down with a Haymaker! The brawl continues until everyone are near the entrance ramp with Jonny 2X4 being the only one in the ring.

"What's Jonny's going to do here?" Jay questioned as Jonny bounces off the ropes and knocks Megaman, Bane, Jason, Matrix, Wario and Waluigi down with a Suicide Dive with Styles reacting to the situation with his infamous 'OH MY GAWD!' reaction. After getting up, he, along with the X-Factors goes after Stan, Arthur and Corey while the Retribution goes after Brick, Butch and Boomer. The 12 men brawled all the way into the audience, leaving the ring with 6 men only!

"The rebels who hated both groups manages to reduce the number of participants in this match! Now this is more easy to handle!" Critic pointed.

"Glad to have your voice back Critic." Jay said.

"Thanks. Got a problem with my mic." Critic replied as Matrix slams Megaman face first onto the steel steps while Wario and Waluigi beats Jason up until Bane attacks Wario from behind. Matrix then enters the ring, thus starting this match.

(Bell Rings)

Matrix stomps on Megaman's body several times before picking him up only to get a thumb to the eye instead! He then bounces off the ropes and goes to Clothesline him out of the ring, but Matrix kicks Megaman away to the face before going to attack him. Bane however manages to grab Matrix's leg and pulls him down onto the mat, allowing Megaman to stomp his back several times before drilling him with a knee drop. After picking Matrix up, Megaman drops him onto the top rope with a Front Suplex before planting him with an Elevated DDT from the top rope and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Matrix kicks out.

After slamming Matrix onto the corner, Megaman tags himself to Bane. The two proceeded to stomp on Matrix's gut multiple times until he's sitting on the corner. After Megaman foot chokes him on the corner, Bane drills him with a running Baseball Slide before tagging himself to Jason. The two partners lifts Matrix up and drills him with an Aided Brainbuster before dropping elbow drops onto his chest. After some trash talk to Wario and Waluigi, Jason picks Matrix up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Matrix counters with a Back Body Drop instead! Matrix then manages to tag himself to Wario as Wario immidiately grabs Jason's leg and drags him away from the corner before attacking the leg. After tagging himself to Waluigi, Wario goes after Bane and Megaman while Waluigi proceeded to damage Jason's leg even futher by putting him on the Lock of Doubt (Angled Figure Four Leglock)!

"Submission locked in! If the RR loses, it's doomsday for them!" Styles reacted.

"Hold on they got backup!" Critic pointed as Stan, Arthur and Corey, after beating up Jonny and the X-Factors, enters the ring and beats Waluigi down. Wario and Matrix tries to save him only to get beaten down as well!

"Here comes the big daddys!" Bowser reacted as Brick, Butch and Boomer enters the ring and attacks Arthur, Stan and Corey. The referee tried to pull them away, but Matrix pushes the referee away and enters the brawl, ending this match via DQ in RR's favor!

"RR has fnally won a match! But the brawl's not over!" Brian reacted.

"Uh oh! Here comes a dozen more RR members!" Bowser pointed as the other RR members enters the ring and ambushes the Resistance.

"Resistance is futile for The Resistance! The RR are overkilling them!" Styles reacted.

"And here comes the leader of the Resistance!" Zack pointed as Squiliam shows up with many security guards in tow. The guards then enters the ring and began to arrest and take the RR away one by one, leaving Taiki alone in the ring.

"Squilliam got the RR Co-Leader in his sights! This is going to be an epic showdown between the leaders!" Jay pointed as Squiliam slides into the ring…

… and tear his quad in the process!

"Serves you right for not warming up before entering the ring!" Bowser mocked.

"Vintage Royal Rumble 2005!" Zack cheered as Squlliam, sitting on the ropes, begs for mercy while Taiki's about to punch Squlliam straight to the face.

"Hit him! Hit that Squid with your fist! Teach him a lesson!" Bowser cheered and before Taiki could throw a punch…

… the lights went out! And as the lights went back on…

…. Deathstroke appears behind Taiki!

"It's Deathstroke! He's looking to redeem himself after his failure in CCW!" Brian reacted and once Taiki turns around, Deathstroke plants him down with a Chokeslam!

"Another lose for the RR! Poor those losers!" Bowser trashed. Deathstroke, after looking at the immobile Squilliam, picks Taiki up and plants him with the Wilson Driver (Sit-Out Belly-to-Belly Piledriver)!

"The co-leader of the Rookie Revolution has been killed! Victory for the Resistance!" Zack cheered.

"And what a way to redeem himself by taking out the man who took out Son Goku at Wrestlemania 29! Deathstroke is Resistance for life!" Critic continued as Deathstroke proceeded to carry Squlliam on his shoulder and leaves the ring. As they are on the stage, Squilliam demands for a mic from the backstage crew before receiving it.

"Hey Rookie Revolution! Guess what? 2014 won't be the year for the RR! Instead, it will be the year for The Resistance! We will grow larger and we will seek and destroy everything in our paths! So to everyone who are not in AWE, prepare to be destroyed by our wrath! And let me remind you this: Resistance is Flutile!" Squilliam vowed before he and Deathstroke leaves the stage.

"Yeah yeah yeah, fix your quad first! Then you can conquer as many companies as you can!" Zack reacted.

...

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure Deathstroke is a member of the Resistance or not, but still, I want to see The Resistance expanding themselves into a bigger stable and a bigger threat to the RR... that is if G-King didn't abandon AWE this year...

Last chapter folks! Non Title Female Match of the Year and Champion vs Champion Match is up next! Stay tuned!


	11. Yusuke Urameshi vs Sawada Tsunayoshi

(Backstage)

We can see AWF World Champion Sawada Tsunayoshi warming up for the Main Event until… the CWA World Champion Yusuke Urameshi appears on the scene.

"Well well well, I haven't seen you in AWF for months. Whoever thought that we'll each other again backstage?" Tsuna said.

"Let me tell you what I did while I'm away from AWF Tsuna. I joined CWA and became a dominate force in that company. After winning this world title, I've become the most dominant world champion in company's history, beating everyone in my path! And someday, Scorpion will be next to be shot by me." Yusuke replied.

"Cool story dude, but let me tell you this. I won this world title after giving everything that I got for AWF! I'm the newest star in AWF and there's nothing that can stop me, espacially you Yusuke. You can brag about your archivement in CWA, but let me remind you that I have the will of a champion! Go ahead and throw everything at me Yusuke because I won't let myself to be defeated." Tsuna reminded.

"Tough talk from a boy who used to be scared of running a Mafia Family. And by the way, once you entered that ring for our match, you'll be entering hell. Tonight, I'll show you that you're inferior compared to me in every shape and form. See you in the ring." Yusuke replied before leaving Tsuna.

(Ring)

TCW's RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Female Non-PPV Match of the Year Award, representing CWF, Kim Possible! (Crowd Cheers)

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

"And who else is suitable to present this award than CWF's very own Kim Possible who has wrestled in multiple matches throughout her career?" Critic said.

"Kim has a slow 2013 in CWF where she was pushed aside in favor for Juniper Lee and Korra. Let's hope that she has a brighter future next year." Jack explained as Kim's already on the podium.

"Well, it's an honor for me to not only to present this award, but also see another Award dedicated for Womens Wrestling. As time flies, the quality of the matches for the girls has been increased which is pretty hard for someone like me to keep up with the times. And that leads to even a non-PPV match to be spectacular instead of being a so called 'Piss-Break'. So now, it's once again an honor to present this award and here are the awards." Kim said.

(Titantron)

_FWA Non-PPV Female Match of the Year!_

_The Nominees Are…_

_Gwen Tennyson vs. Sailor Mars Animated March Week 2 (Animated),_

_Asui Hikaru (UWE) and Nazz (XCW) vs. Sailor Moon (WWE: Animated) and Lightning Farron (UCA) at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW)_

_Emmy vs. Annie Frazier on CCW XX 16 (CCW)_

_Ivory Gerdelman versus Tanya Blake (PCUW)_

_Revy vs Hikari Yagami (AWF)_

_Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart in the Gauntlet Match for the ACW Women's Tag Team Championships, ACW May Week 3 (ACW)_

_Katara vs. Azula (CWF)_

_Cindy Vortex vs. Lexi Bunny, AWE Week 39 (AWE)_

_Joan Rivera vs Rika Nonaka- NCW Woman's Championship (NCW)_

_Skye vs Shayne Daniels (TCW)_

(Ring)

"Wow… I have to admit, not even myself could pull a match similar to the matches in this list. Still glad to see CWF being nominated though, I thought the CWF girls were forgotten as time flies. And now, let's see which one of these matches is on the Bottom 3?"

_Cindy Vortex vs. Lexi Bunny, AWE Week 39 (AWE) 3%_

_Ivory Gerdelman versus Tanya Blake (PCUW) 4%_

_Skye vs Shayne Daniels (TCW) 4%_

"Seriously, I felt sorry for AWE… anytime they are nominated, they ended up being at the Bottom 3… kinda shocked to see PCUW on the Bottom 3 though since the PCUW Knockouts area bunch of amazing girls."

_Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart in the Gauntlet Match for the ACW Women's Tag Team Championships, ACW May Week 3 (ACW) 7%_

_Katara vs Azula (CWF) 7%_

"Ouch… too bad CWF couldn't enter the Top 5… on the bright side, CWF's tied with ACW and ranked above PCUW which is an amazing feat!"

_Joan Rivera vs Rika Nonaka- NCW Woman's Championship (NCW) 9%_

_Revy vs Hikari Yagami (AWF) 9%_

"So close… those girls are so close from entering the Top 3… speaking of which, let's see the winner for this award right now! And your winner is…"

(Drum Roll)

…

…

_Asui Hikaru (UWE) and Nazz (XCW) vs. Sailor Moon (WWE: Animated) and Lightning Farron (UCA) at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW) 13% _

_Emmy vs. Annie Frazier on CCW XX 16 (CCW) 16%_

_Gwen Tennyson vs. Sailor Mars Animated March Week 2 (Animated), 17%_

"… Sailor Mars' Animated debut against Older Gwen Tennyson!" Kim announced as the crowd cheers.

(Flame Sniper by Michie Tomizawa Plays)

**_Wait. Are you the one everyone is talking about?_**

**_Yes. I'm Sailor Mars. They all call me "Flame Sniper."_**

**_Are you ready?_**

**_shizuka ni moeru no ga watashi no yarikata yo  
sensei kougeki koi mo tatakai mo onaji  
yumemite inagara mo kokoro atsuku moeru  
hoshii to omottara tsukamitoranakya DAME_**

**_mune no naka nazeka  
kawaite iru nara  
sunao ni natte  
dareka wo aishiteru_**

**_kiken osorezu  
jibun wo shinjite  
shoot a burning arrow  
akai senkou!_**

**_FLAME SNIPER moeru omoi wo ya ni takushite  
FLAME SNIPER nigasanai nerai wo sadamete  
FLAME SNIPER moeru atsui HAATO uketomete  
FLAME SNIPER kakugo kimenasai hyouteki wa anata_**

"As her music plays around the arena, Sailor Mars has won an award by just making her Animated debut!" Styles pointed.

"And her debut it's not your ordinary debut guys! Mars managed to took Older Gwen Tennyson to the limit and it the end, with many sweats and tears, Mars has done it! She has picked up a victory in her Animated debut!" Critic explained while Mars, after shaking hands with Kim, went to the podium while the crowd chanting her name.

"I… I didn't expect that I would win this award!" Mars reacted as the crowd cheers. "I mean, I was expecting Emmy to win this since she just returned, but me winning the award with my debut match being the best Female Match not aired on PPV? Thanks guys! I appriciate you all for voting me!" she thanked as the crowd cheers." And also a big thank you for my employer in WWE, from the McMahons to TW, Ken and the higher ups in Animated for bringing me to Animated! Now I felt like… I'm ready for one more run in my career!" she continued as the crowd chanted 'One More Run!' to her. "You want another run for my career guys? Well, the Flame Sniper says, you got it!" she finished before leaving the stage with the crowd cheering for her.

"Seriously! With Moon out of the picture, I believe Mars will be the best Sailor Scout in 2014!" Zack cheered.

"There's a lot of things Mars wanted to do before she fully retires. And that thing is to get another run in her career! We'll wish her good luck for 2014!" Jack cheered.

(Cult of Personality by Living Color Plays)

**_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Cult of personality  
I know your anger, I know your dreams  
I've been everything you want to be  
I'm the cult of personality  
Like Mussolini and Kennedy  
I'm the cult of personality  
Cult of personality  
Cult of personality_**

**_Neon lights, Nobel Prize  
When a mirror speaks, the reflection lies  
You won't have to follow me  
Only you can set me free_**

TCW's RA: This is a Champion vs Champion Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing AWF as their World Champion, Sawada Tsunayoshi! (Crowd Boos)

**_I sell the things you need to be  
I'm the smiling face on your TV  
I'm the cult of personality  
I exploit you, still you love me  
I told you one and one make three  
I'm the cult of personality  
Like Joseph Stalin and Gandhi  
I'm the cult of personality  
Cult of personality  
Cult of personality_**

**_Neon lights, a Nobel Prize  
A leader speaks, that leader dies  
You won't have to follow me  
Only you can set you free_**

"No love for Tsuna tonight, right here in Chicago! It's like they hated Tsuna for a porr man's version of their hometown hero CM Punk." Brian observed.

"Not only that, but he's a bad main character in a bad series set to square off against a character from an amazing classic series!" Bowser continued.

"I love Yu Yu Hakusho dude but do you have to trash Hitman Reborn for the sake of it?" Jay asked.

"Duh! Hitman Reborn is filled with pretty boys while YYH is filled with epic fights and character development!" Bowser answered.

**_I look to the sky but there's nobody watching.  
Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten,  
so now, the world belongs to me  
the world belongs to me_**

TCW's RA: And his opponent, representing CWA as their World Champion, Yusuke Urameshi! (Crowd Cheers)

**_So many roads that I've taken  
when nobody thought I could make it  
and even though I had to go it alone  
I still survived when you live in darkness there's always confusion,  
sometimes your mind will provide the illusion  
and your whole life can change in the blink of an eye, yeah_**

**_I look to the sky but there's nobody watching,  
left here behind I'm alone and forgotten, so now  
the world belongs to me to live and to die by the word that is spoken  
the legend's a lie and the silence is broken  
so now, the world belongs to me  
the world belongs to me_**

"Nostalgia is running wild here tonight as the Main Character of the crowd beloved Yu Yu Hakusho makes his entrance!" Jack pointed.

"It's MITB 2011 all over again everyone, only this time, it's Quality Manga vs Shit Manga!" Zack continued.

"Do you guys have to shit on Hitman Reborn? Sure, it's not as good as YYH, but can you stop mocking that manga?" Critic begged.

"The crowd says otherwise Critic. We have to go with the flow. When they say KHR is shit, we have to say it as well." Zack replied.

(Bell Rings)

"And here we go! The old school getting cheered while the new school getting booed!" Bowser reacted as the crowd chanted "Let's Go Yusuke! Tsuna sucks!".

After circling around the ring, the two world champs locked each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Yusuke pushes Tsuna onto the ropes before the referee pulls Yusuke away. Yusuke then kicks Tsuna to the gut and ambushes him with multiple punches until the referee pushes him away. After Tsuna gets up using the ropes, Yusuke goes to Clothesline him out only to get kicked away to the face before Tsuna knocks Yusuke down with a chop block onto his leg.

Tsuna then grabs Yusuke's legs only to get pushed away instead. Once the two gets up, Yusuke goes for a Lariat which Tsuna easily dodges it before bouncing off the ropes and charged towards Yusuke only to get a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead! Wih Tsuna lying near the ropes, Yusuke kicks him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide before climbing to the top turnbuckle. Once Tsuna gets up, Yusuke goes for a Diving Axe Handle, but Tsuna manages to catch Yusuke and plants him onto the floor with a Spinebuster!

"Spinebuster onto the floor! Now Tsuna has gained some momentum!" Brian reacted.

Tsuna picks Yusuke up and sets to slam his face onto the ring apron, but Yusuke manages to elbow tackle Tsuna's gut before slamming his face onto the ring apron instead! He then goes to Irish Whip Tsuna onto the Steel Steps, but Tsuna reverses it, sending Yusuke crashing onto it instead! After throwing Yusuke back into the ring, Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for an early Diving Elbow Drop. But Yusuke manages to get up and pulls Tsuna down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle! After planting Tsuna down with an Elevated Cutter, Yusuke drags Tsuna away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

After dragging Tsuna to the middle of the ring, Yusuke puts him on a Boston Crab and while Tsuna tried to crawl himself to the ropes, Yusuke applied more pressure while the crowd were begging Tsuna to tap out. After a minute of struggling, Tsuna manages to grab the ropes, forcing Yusuke to break the hold. After Foot Choking Tsuna on the ropes, Yusuke picks him up and drops him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Once Tsuna gets up, Yusuke goes for the Full Charge (Jumping Reverse Roundhouse Kick), but Tsuna manages to move away from it! Once the two gets up, Tsuna drills Yusuke with a Savate Kick followed by a Corkscrew Neckbreaker!

"And now Tsuna's going for it one more time!" Jack pointed as Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for another Diving Elbow Drop, but Yusuke manages to roll himself out of the ring instead.

"There's no running away Yusuke! Tsuna's going to fly at ya!" Brian shouted and once Yusuke gets up, Tsuna goes for a Crossbody. But Yusuke manages to catch Tsuna before tossing him onto the ring apron with a Fallaway Slam!

"Crash and burn, there goes Tsuna!" Styles reacted.

"Uh oh… I think we better move!" Jay adviced as Yusuke slams Tsuna's face onto the CXWE broadcast table.

"One of these tables will not be left unbroken before the show is over! Yusuke's going to destroy that table along with Tsuna to end this show!" Critic pointed as Yusuke placed Tsuna on the CXWE table.

"Don't break our table! Please don't do it!" Jack begged as Yusuke's sets for the Energy Fusion (Twist of Fate), but Tsuna manages to counter by Back Body Dropping him straight onto the undamaged CWA Table!

"Tsuna countered! And the CWA Table days are numbered here!" Zack reacted.

"I warn you Tsuna! If you broke our table, I'll sue your ass off!" Bowser warned as Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and after pointing to the air, Tsuna hits the Diving Elbow Drop onto Yusuke, breaking the table in the process!

"Our table! No!" Bowser cried.

"No table will survive in a huge event like this! And tonight, we shall share our prayers towards the CWA Table!" Styles reacted.

"Not only Tsuna broke the table, but Yusuke as well! He went high risk for an unknown price!" Critic continued.

Tsuna picks Yusuke up and throws him into the ring before re-entering the ring as well. Once Yusuke gets up, Tsuna lifts him up and sets for the Dying Will Zero (GTS), but Yusuke slips away, grabs Tsuna from behind and plants him down with a Dragon Suplex! Once Tsuna gets up, Yusuke goes for another Energy Fusion, but Tsuna pushes him away and once Yusuke turns around, Tsuna knocks him silly with a high kick to the jaw before dropping him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! He then puts Yusuke on the Vongola Arrest (Anaconda Vice)!

"Submission locked in! The Spirit Detective has nowhere to go now!" Brian reacted.

"Tsuna's using his dying will in order to force Yusuke to tap out! But would that be possible?" Critic questioned as the crowd chanted 'No!'. Despite Tsuna managing to apply pressure on the submission several times, Yusuke manages to touch the ropes, forcing Tsuna to break him free!

"Yusuke survived! That Submission won't be enough to put Yusuke away!" Zack reacted.

"That proves that our World Champion is a fighter! He won't give up to a puny submission like that!" Bowser bragged.

Tsuna the lifts Yusuke up and sets for the DWZ, but Yusuke slips away once again and puts Tsuna on a Full Nelson hold until Tsuna pushes Yusuke onto the ropes. Tsuna then bounces of the ropes and goes to Clothesline Yusuke out of the ring, but Yusuke manages to throw him out with Back Body Drop instead! Tsuna however manages to hold on the ropes and once Tsuna's standing on the ring apron, Yusuke grabs his throat and sets to Chokeslam Tsuna straight onto the floor! Tsuna however manages to knock Yusuke's ears with a Bell Clap before catching him and sets to Suplex him out of the ring. Yusuke however manages to punch Tsuna's gut several times before pulling him face first onto the ring post! He then stands on the ring apron behind Tsuna…

… and tosses him onto the cold floor with a released German Suplex!

"German Suplex from the ring apron, straight onto the floor! Yusuke may had killed Tsuna right there!" Styles reacted.

"Come on ref, start counting! Let our World Champion get the victory!" Bowser shouted.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8…" Tsuna slides into the ring!

"But Yusuke ain't going to show any mercy!" Zack pointed as Yusuke immidiately beat Tsuna down after he enters the ring.

After slamming him onto the corner, Yusuke drills Tsuna's spine with several Battering Rams before placing him sitting on the top turnbuckle. After climbing to the top turnbuckle as well, Yusuke sets for a Super-Plex, but Tsuna manages to punch Yusuke's ribs several times before drilling his chest with a Headbutt! The two proceeded to exchange blows until Tsuna stuns Yusuke with a Headbutt onto Yusuke's face before planting him with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb!

"Sunset Flip Powerbomb! Tsuna manages to escape from Yusuke's wrath!" Styles reacted.

"And now, for the classic finale!" Zack pointed as Tsuna puts Yusuke on the Figure-4-Leg-Lock with the crowd shouting 'Woo!' several times.

"Figure 4! Yusuke's in no man's land! He might tap out here!" Critic reacted.

"Don't tap out Yusuke! Grab the ropes! Hey Keiko, come on here and help Yusuke!" Bowser shouted.

"Only one World Champ shall stand victorious! Will it be Tsuna?" Jay questioned. After a while…

… Yusuke grabs the nearby ropes!

"He still had enough energy to grab the ropes! Yusuke is not a paper champion ladies and gentlemen! He's fighting with everything that he got in store!" Brian reacted with the crowd chanting 'This Is Awesome!'.

"How much more punishment can these World Champions take?" Critic questioned.

"Even the haters of Hitman Reborn are chanting 'This Is Awesome!'. Tsuna has gained mssive respect from the Chicago Made crowd!" Jay observed.

Once the two gets up, Tsuna and Yusuke exchanged stiff slaps onto their faces until Yusuke drills Tsuna with a Forearm Smash. He and Tsuna then proceeded to exchange forearm shots until Tsuna's on a kneeling position, completely battered and bruised. Yusuke then Suplexes Tsuna onto the middle of the ring before grabbing Tsuna's legs and plants him with an Extreme Leg Drop followed by a Front Dropkick once Tsuna's on a sitting position. After picking Tsuna up, Yusuke knocks him down with the Full Charge!

"Full Charge! Is it enough?" Brian reacted as Yusuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out!

"You got to be kidding me!? How on earth can that kid kick out?!" Bowser questioned in shock.

"Tsuna's dying will is not letting him to die yet! He will keep on fighting as a champion!" Critic explained. Yusuke then picks Tsuna up and goes for the Energy Fusion. But once again Tsuna pushes Yusuke away and once Yusuke turns around, Tsuna knocks him dizzy with a high kick to the jaw before lifting him up and plants him with the Dying Will Zero!

"Dying Will! Dying Will! Tsuna has his finisher connected!" Jay reacted.

"This match is over! Tsuna's the winner here!" Jack shouted as Tsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yusuke kicks out!

"What?! What?!" Jay reacted in shock.

"Yusuke's still alive and kicking as well! He won't drop dead yet!" Brian reacted.

"Look at Tsuna's face! It's like he just saw a ghost!" Bowser pointed.

"If this keeps up, this match may last forever!" Critic observed. Tsuna then lifts Yusuke up and sets for another DWZ, but Yusuke slips away, turns Tsuna around and plants him with the Energy Fusion!

"Energy Fusion finally connected!" Styles reacted. Yusuke then picks Tsuna up and plants him with the Spirit Wave (Forward Somersault Cutter)!

"Spirit Wave connected! This is the end for Tsuna!" Brian exclaimed as Yusuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1…"

"… 2…."

…

...

"…3!"

"It's over! Our champion has done it!" Bowser cheered.

TCW's RA: Here's your winner, Yusuke Urameshi! (Crowd Cheers)

"What a match for these two world champions! Hate Tsuna all you want guys, but he put on a great fight against Yusuke right there!" Jay praised.

"Counter after counter, finisher after finisher. But in the end the Spirit Detective stands in triumph!" Brian said. Once the two gets up, they looked at each other until Yusuke, being a protagonist, offers a handshake to Tsuna in which Tsuna accepts it with no cheap shot occurred. Tsuna then raises Yusuke's hand to the air.

"Despite their differences, in the end they managed to show some sportmanship. Now that's ladies and gentlemen is a World Champion!" Jack pointed.

"Well everyone, thank you for watching the first show of this 4 show extravanganza that is the FWA 2013! And next week you guys will be joined by the crew from ACW, CWF, CASZ and AWE!" Critic thanked.

"This is NCW, CXWE, CWA and TCW Commentators saying good night and thanks for watching!" Styles thanked as the show went to a close.

…

Match Results:

Pre-Show: Kit Taylor and Makoto Nanaya (XCF/WWL) def. Stitch and Lopunny (WND/WCE)

Konata Izumi (CASZ) def. Ember McLain (WWT)

Rogen Townsend (ACW) def. Brian The Hedgehog (CXWE)

Emmy, Max and Enrique (CCW) def. Nico Robin, Barry and Kenny (Rookie Revolution)

Korra (CWF/NCW) def. Katara (Animated/CWF)

CKY (CWA) def. Muscle Man and Kevin Levin (AWE) via DQ

Senji Kiyomasa (UCA) def. Grimmjow Jaegerjaguez (WCW)

Mario (UCA) def. Daniel Kent (TCW)

Rookie Revolution vs Resistance ended in a Clusterf—k

Yusuke Urameshi (CWA) def. Sawada Tsunayoshi (AWF)

…

A/N: It's done! FWA 2013 Day 1 is done!

Man this is tough to write in every way possible. But despite all that, I managed to finish this show! Sorry for having no Backstage Interviews guys. I completely forgot to ask DXP, Red, Laced and Asheel on who are the Backstage Interviewers for NCW/CXWE/CWA/TCW… but don't worry! Backstage Interviews will be available on Day 2 since we will be using the ACW/AWE/CWF/CASZ crew! :D

9 awards has been given to the rightful winners, but only 27 left remains! Who will win the awards? We'll fine out soon enough! Until then, please review!


	12. FWA Day 2 Pre-Show

And now… here comes FWA 2013 Day 2! (Yes I know it's 2014 already so please shut up about the show's title!)

Disclaimer: FWC does not own anyone or anything in this paperwork.

…

(Pre-Show)

We can see the nominees for the Shining Star of the Year standing on the stage, waiting for the results for Round 1 of the voting until a familiar music played.

_**Behold the kings…  
The kings of kings…**_

_**On your knees dog…**_

_**All hail…**_

_**Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King**_

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to announce the Top 10 Nominees for the Shining Star of the Year Award, the General Managers of Fiction Wrestling Companies theirselves!" ACW's Ring Announcer announced. As the song brings out the General Managers once again

_**The King grinned red  
As he walked from the place  
Where the traitor lost both his name and his face  
Through the halls and the corridors  
Stinging in blood  
He tasted his grin and it tasted good  
The King took his head  
Left him broken and dead**_

After the GMs stand on the other side of the stage, the song slowly fades away as the GMs looked at the nominees before Ken, with a mic in hand, decided to start his speech.

"Welcome to the 2nd Episode of FWA 2013, live in New York City!" Ken welcomed as the crowd cheers. "Are you guys ready to party?" he asked as the crowd cheers.

"Dude, it's New York, the City That Never Sleeps! Of course they're ready to party!" Nazirul Takashi reminded.

"I know that dude." Ken replied. "And now, without futher introductions since you guys lready knew who we are, allow me to introduce to you guys… the Shining Star of the Year Nominees!" he introduced as the camera shows them.

"Wow… a lot of shining stars on the other side of the stage. I might need some sunglasses to see them." Space Ghost said.

"These guys had a lot of potential, I can't deny about it. However, despite the amount of potentials that I'm seeing here, only 10 out of them shall advance to the next round of the voting." Commissioner Gordon reminded.

"And don't forget folks! The results are based by your voting! There will be no rigging included, period!" JC reminded.

"That's true. So please, if your favorite star are not on the Top 10, don't bother throwing plastic cups toward us." Jean Kazuhiza continued.

"Alright, enough with the speech. Let get on with it shall we?' Squilliam Fancyson interupted.

"We got it Squid. Now please, name the first person eliminated from this category." Jesse Alvarez ordered

"Very well then. (Ahem) And now it's time to eliminate the stars, one by one until he get the Top 10!" Squilliam announced as Dramatic Music began to play while he's heading to the podium. "And the first person to be eliminated from this Award is… (giggles)"

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked.

"It's funny because… one of your Shining Star in on dead last place with no votes at all!" Squilliam mocking answered. "And that person is Kurt Hudson!" he announced as Kurt Hudson leaves the stage. "Karma for laughing at me Jesse! Haha!" he laughed as Jesse felt insulted.

"You sir are an A-Class Asshole." Mr TV said to Squilliam.

"Chill down bro. This is a tight competiton. Of course Hudson's getting no votes." DXP explained while trying to cheer Jesse up before heading to the podium. "Alright, I will announce 3 guys who gets the same amount of votes at the same time so listen to me closely." He reminded. "And the eliminated are… Phineas, Ferb and the dude from True Tears!" he announced as P&F plus Shinichiro Nakagami leaves the stage.

"CWF and CASZ are eliminated at the same time? This is great! And AWE is not on te Bottom 3!" Squilliam cheered.

"Stop bragging dude. If your nominee are in this list, I'll laugh at your face." Jesse reminded before heading to the podium. "Next up, the duo that gained 2 percent in the voting… Shinji Ikari and… (laughs) Scout!" he announced.

"Oh yes! Scout's ranked higher than an RR Member! Victory for AWE!" Squilliam cheered.

"Dude, Scout's got eliminated for crying out loud!" Nazirul reminded.

"Who cares! My top star ranked higher than yours! Plus, Scout's not on the Bottom 5! I'm the best Shining Star maker ever!" Squilliam bragged.

"Ignore him dude. He'll pay for this someday." Jesse said to Nazirul as Nazirul heads to the podium. "Okay, the next group of eliminated people had the same amount of votes which is 4 percent are…. Bolin, Neji Hyuuga, Tommy Pickles and… (sigh) Takato Matsuda." He announced as the 4 leaves the stage.

"Wow… TCW, NCW and AWF are wiped out of this category in one swoop. Bummer…" Zack reacted before heading to the podium. "Well, this is a pretty damn close race between 4 guys who gets an equal 5 percent votes, and they are Starforce Megaman, Arthur Read, Jesse Alvarez and Aries Austin." He explained as the crowd chanted 'No!' at the possibility of Aries getting eliminated. "I'm sorry guys but your chants won't matter… actually it does matter because Aries is in the Top 10!" he announced as the crowd cheers. "And with that being said, the person who will not be in the Top 10 is…."

(Drum Roll)

…

…

"… Jesse Alvarez! Which means Megaman and Arthur advances to the Top 10!" Zack announced.

"Are you kidding me? 2 ACW guys and their **GM **are eliminated from the voting? That proves that ACW's nothing more than a joke!" Squilliam mocked.

"ACW's not a joke damnit!" Jesse shouted as Nazirul and Mr TV tries to restrain Jesse from attacking Squilliam as the AWE GM leaves the stage, happy to see ACW, AWF and other companies that are below him got eliminated from the Category.

"And with that being said, the Top 10 for the Shining Star of the Year Award along with Aries, Megaman and Arthur are… Patrick Star! (Crowd Cheers) Aran Ryan! (Crowd Boos) Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Hold on I think Squilliam forgot someone!" he shouted.

"What?" Squilliam reacted as he re-appeared on the stage.

"Who?" Jesse asked.

"Aha… the only ACW Nominee left, Beowolf!" Zack announced as the crowd cheers while Jesse seems to be very happy while Squilliam were pissed that ACW are not gone from the category.

"Serves you right for laughing at my company!" Jesse shouted at Squilliam who's leaving the stage.

"So let's continue to the Top 3 of the First Round voting, and the Top 3 are… Liu Kang! (Crowd Cheers) Crash Bandicoot! (Crowd Cheers Louder) And…. Charlie Brown!" Zack announced as the crowd cheered even more louder for Charlie.

"And with that, the First Round is over! Don't forget to vote for the Top 10 once we get the Second Round voting started guys! You will determine the winner out of these folks! Until then, please enjoy the show!" Ken reminded before the GM and the Top 10 Nominees leaves the stage.

(Tranformers Animated Theme Plays)

ACW's RA: This is a 4 Way Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CASZ, Sari Sumdac!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Hello everybody and welcome to the 2nd Episode of the FWA 2013! I'm your host Kenji Matsuo and it's an honor for me and my partners to represent the ACW Broadcast Team for the very first time!" Kenji welcomed.

"Indeed it is Kenji! This is the first time we're commentating for the FWA! And by the way, I'm his partner also from ACW, Zack Carver!" Zack introduced.

(I Like That by Luciana P Plays)

ACW's RA: Next, representing NCW, Allison Wilson! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"What about me folks? Don't forget about the third man who's smarter than these two combined!" Barney Stinson called.

"Oh right… allow me to introduce to you guys our third partner who we couldn't get along with, Barney Stinson." Zack introduced.

"Thanks for the intro. Now please don't forget about me ever again." Barney warned.

"Whatever dude." Kenji replied.

(Wildcat by Jim Johnston Plays)

ACW's RA: Next, representing PCUW, Lilian House! (Crowd Boos)

"Ladies and gentlemen you guys are going to see 4 Girls who may lead the future ready to duke it all out in this Pre-Show Match!" Zack pointed.

"Both Sari and Alison are average at best, but damn Lilian's pretty hot! Sable's theme sure fits her well!" Barney observed.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

ACW: RA: And lastly, representing CXWE, Iris Leonhart!" (Crowd Cheers)

"If this match takes place in Canada, Iris would be wearing pink and black right now." Zack said.

"4 great young talents, but only one will win this match. Who will it be? Let's find out!" Kenji reminded.

(Bell Rings)

The 4 girls looked at each other before ambushing Alison who's on the corner only to have Alison knocking everyone away instead. After kicking Lilian away to the face, Alison knocks Sari down with an elbow to the face before dodging a Lariat by Iris and drills her onto the corner with a Savate Kick! She then picks Lilian up only to get her eye raked before Lilian and Iris proceeded to knock Alison down with a Lariat - Running chop block combo!

The two picks Alison up and sets for a Double Suplex, but Alison manages to plant them with a Double Release Front Suplex instead! Alison then turns around and manages to catch Sari who goes for a Springboard Crossbody and once Iris and Lilian gets up, Alison throws Sari crashing onto both Iris and Lilian with a Fallaway Slam! Once Sari gets up using the ropes, Alison goes to Clothesline her out of the ring. But Sari manages to elbow tackle Alison away to the face before climbing to he top rope and goes for a Springboard Moonsault. Once Alison catches her, Sari slips away and plants her down with an Inverted DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Iris and Lilian stops the count!

"Alison may had dominated this match, but do not count the other girls out just yet!" Kenji reminded.

The two picks Sari up and Irish Whips her bouncing off the ropes before Lilian, after tacking Iris away, goes for a Back Body Drop. But Sari manages to stop on her tracks and kicks Lilian to the face, sending her onto the ropes. She then bounces off the ropes and goes to Clothesline her out only to get a Free Fall Drop by Iris instead! She then catches a kick by Lilian before planting her down with a Capture Suplex! Iris then turns around and eats a Lou Thesz Press followed by swift punches by Alison before Alison goes for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Iris kicks out.

She then picks Iris up and places her on the top turnbuckle and after climbing to the top turnbuckle, Alison sets for a Super-Plex. But Lilian from behind pulls Alison down crashing onto the mat before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Super-Plex onto Iris. Iris however began to fight back as she punches Lilian's ribs several times before knocking her down crashing onto Alison's body! Sari quickly climbs to the top turnbuckle and drills Iris with several forearms onto her face before sending Iris crashing onto Alison's body with a Frakensteiner!

"Frakensteiner by Sari! She took advantage of the situation, but will that be enough?" Zack reacted as Sari goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Alison kicks out. She then pins Lilian, "1,2,…" Lilian kicks out. She then pins Iris, "1,2,…" Iris kicks out!

"None of them are down and out yet! Sari needs to do more if she wanted to win!" Kenji reminded.

Sari picks Alison up and sets for the Sumdaction (Stratusfaction), but Alison manages to counter by dropping Sari onto the mat with a Belly-to-Back Suplex instead! She then lifts Sari up and drills her with a Package Piledriver before turning around and ate a Sweet Chin Music by Lilian! After planting Alison down with a Killswitch, Lilian turns around and ate a Discus Clothesline by Iris! Iris then places Alison's body on top of Sari's before placing Lilian's body on top of Alison's and grabs their legs.

"Wait a minute? What's she is planing here" Barney wondered as Iris holds on their legs…

… and puts them on a Triple Sharpshooter!

"Triple Sharpshooter! Iris is putting all three of them into one Submission!" Zack reacted.

"I cannot believe that I just saw that! That was amazing!" Barney praised while the three girls tapped out at the same time!

ACW's RA: Here's your winner, Iris Leonhart! (Crowd Cheers)

"And the CXWE Representative picks up the win after an amazing finisher! Big ups to Iris!" Kenji praised.

"I have to say this, Iris has a lot of potential to go even further. And that match proves that she's worthy for a bigger challenge." Zack commented

"Well, that's all or the Pre-Show folks! In just a few moments, we'll be back along with the CWF, CASZ and AWE Crew for the Main Show! So please, stay tuned!" Barney announced as the Pre-Show ended.


	13. Sora vs Nightwing

The WWE Intro played while showing many faces from numberous Fiction Wrestling companies, then small logos of various companies appeared followed by the words "Then, Now, Forever".

…

_**It's that time of the year again…**_

_**Wrestlers from many companies…**_

_**United for a Crossover Special Event!**_

_**Matches will be held…**_

_**And awards will be given away…**_

_**However…**_

_**Only few ammount of people are worthy..**_

_**To walk away with many awards!**_

…

_**8 Person Tag Team Match: Lightning Farron, Ruki Makino, Angelica Pickles and Chisa Yomoda vs Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi!**_

…

_**One group…**_

_**Seeks Revolution…**_

_**Despite their different gender…**_

_**While another…**_

_**Are a group of Guardians for this World…**_

_**With their magic and Power of Love…**_

_**Can they put the Revolution into a halt?**_

…

_**Special Tag Team Match: Altered Egos vs Van Culmer and Corey Dominic!**_

…

_**The term Battle of the Bands…**_

_**Will be taken to a higher level tonight…**_

_**As two teams which one thing in common…**_

_**Collide in a clash of rock bands!**_

_**Will the Altered Egos win In the Blink of an Eye?**_

_**Or Will Van and Corey unleashes their Project X for the win?**_

…

_**10 Man Tag Team Match: Answer to the Shield vs Hooligan, Rojo Bat, Lin Chung, Iori Hida and Brent Harrison!**_

…

_**Two stables…**_

_**Dominating 2013 by the name of Injustice….**_

_**Will combine into an Unstoppable Force!**_

_**However…**_

_**5 rebels will work together…**_

_**And try to stop their path of distruction!**_

_**Will you Believe in the Hounds of Justice?**_

_**Or will you Believe in the Rebels instead?**_

…

_**Special Single Match: Sora vs Nightwing!**_

…

_**Two high flying young talents…**_

_**Has received an opportunity to show their talent in a massive scale…**_

_**As they faces each other tonight!**_

_**However…**_

_**Only one of these stars will shine bright…**_

_**Will it be the Superhero's?**_

_**Or will it be the Keyblader's?**_

…

_**Special Single Match: Charlie Brown vs Kenshiro!**_

…

_**One is a beloved uprising star..**_

_**Who's skills impresses everyone in sight,…**_

_**Another is also a beloved star…**_

_**But his controversal title win causes him to fall from grace…**_

_**Will Charlie's stock goes higher?**_

_**Or will Kenshiro recover himself?**_

…

_**Special Single Match: Beowolf vs Scout!**_

…

_**Two forces of nature collide…**_

_**In a battle between the badass and the cocky!**_

_**But in the end…**_

_**Only one shall be left standing…**_

_**Will it be the badass hero?**_

_**Or will it be the cocky hero?**_

…

_**Special Single Match: Red-Dust vs Raimundo Pedrosa!**_

…

_**Despite being blizarre…**_

_**Red-Dust proves to the world that he's worthy of being a world champion.**_

_**While Raimundo is waiting for his time to shine…**_

_**He has the chance to shine early as he takes on a world champion…**_

_**Will the AWE Star make an upset?**_

_**Or will the CASZ World Champion teach Raimundo how it's done?**_

…

_**Special Single Match: Slade vs Connor O'Brian!**_

…

_**One is a homegrown star created by TCW…**_

_**While another in the AWE Champion…**_

_**With his manager's death in real life…**_

_**Can Slade pay a tribute to him?**_

_**Or will Connor pull a major upset?**_

…

_**All the matches…**_

_**All the awards…**_

_**Now they had return for this year! **_

_**Who will win the matches?**_

_**And who wil win the awards?**_

_**This is… **_

_**Fiction Wrestling Awards 2013!**_

…

_And now, WWE and other companies around the world presents… Fiction Wrestling Awards!_

(Spectacular Fireworks, pyros and flames goes off and bursts on the stage and Titantron before the camera circles around the arena filled with fans with signs. Some of the signs said, "Sailor Scouts are better than Super Saiyans!", "Paul Bearer no sells Death!", "I still love Kenshiro!" and others)

"It's the second episode ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to FWA 2013 live in New York City!" Kenji welcomed.

"Hello everybody we're your host already commentated for the Pre-Show, the ACW Crew Zack Carver and Kenji Matsuo! And of course Barney Stinson" Zack introduced.

"It's an honor to represent ACW for the first time in a show like this! Although I rather work solo just like Jay in TCW instead of teamming up with Kenji and Zack." Barney said.

"And we are not alone folks! Joining us are the AWE Commentators theirselves, Mark Chang and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!" Kenji pointed as the camera shows the AWE Broadcast Team.

"Sup humans! We're the AWE Commentators Mark Chang and the lovely Vanessa with the worst last name known to man!" Mark introduced.

"Do you have to act ike that Mark? We're representing AWE here." Vanessa scolded.

"Sorry babe, but this is the FWA 2013! I've never commentated a show filled with people across many companies!" Mark replied.

"… well, while Mark is, no pun intended, marking out, please welcome the CWF Commentators!" Vanessa pointed as the camera shows the CWF Crew.

"Greetings everyone, we're your host representating CWF, Bender and Iroh!" Bender introduced.

"It's good to be in this table with you Bender. Even though I felt guilty for leaving Jay alone on the last episode." Iroh said.

"Relax, I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, at least he had fun commentating alongside Joey Styles." Bender replied.

"Indeed. And lastly we got out good old friends from CASZ!" Iroh pointed as the camera shows the CASZ Crew.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Bumblebee and these are my partners Hikage Miyakawa and Hector Godfrey!" Bumblebee introduced.

"It's a plessure to announce in this show for CASZ, even though I rather work alone." Hector said.

"Looks like you and I had something in common! Friends?" Barney offered.

"Maybe later Barney the Dinosaur. Right now we got a show to commentate on." Hector replied.

ACW's RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Non PPV Male Match of the Year Award, Jake Long! (Crowd Cheers)

_**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud **_

_**It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life**_

"Loud ovation for the hometown hero himself, from CWF and WWT, Jake Long!" Bender observed.

"He may be not 100 percent right now, but he'll never abandon his hometown which is why he's presenting an award tonight." Kenji said. As Jake's already on the podium, the New York crowd were chanting him name as loud as possible.

"New York City!" Jake called for a loud cheap pop "Despite not being a hundred percent healthy tonight, the AmDrag has returned to the Big Apple!" he continue for a louder cheap pop. "Alright! Without draining your energy, let's cut the chase and talk about this award. (Ahem) You know, I kinda surprised to see a Non PPV Match having their own award. But then again, considering the fact that Good Non PPV Match equals Good Television, I'm not surprised that this award has been created. So let's see who are the nominees shall we?" he finished.

(Titantron)

_FWA Male Non PPV Match of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_The Elrics vs. Team 2D Hardcore Match Animated March Week 2 (Animated),_

_Tommy Vercetti vs. Thomas Ambrose in a No-Disqualification Match at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW)_

_El Blaze vs. Hope the Hedgehog, Two-out-of-Three Falls Match at CCW Ozone 30: The CCW/UWE Supershow (CCW)_

_Kenny Smith versus Jack House (PCUW)_

_UCA Royal Rumble Match at Royal Reckoning (UCA)_

_Jake Long vs Danny Phantom, Monday Night Program June week 1 (WWT)_

_Junpei Shibayama vs Senji Kiyomasa (AWF)_

_H.O.T.D. (Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano) vs. Gods of Darkness (Bakura and Marik) vs. Alpha & Omega (Carter Young and Stan Terra), ACW June Week 1 (ACW)_

_Sokka vs. Nelson Muntz & Bart Simpson (CWF)_

_Lin Chung vs. TD Kenelly, AWE/Animated Supershow (AWE)_

_Crash Bandicoot vs Ben Tennyson for the X-Pro Championship (NCW)_

(Ring)

"Well what do you know? A match of mine are nominated as well! Hope it's on the Top 5 at least. And now, let's see which match is on dead last place?"

_Kenny Smith vs Jack House 3 percent_

"You don't see PCUW on dead last everyday. Now which match is on No 9?"

_Sokka vs Nelson Muntz vs Bart Simpson 5 percent_

"Seeing CWF being ranked above PCUW did make me smile a bit, and that's not because I'm from CWF. Let's see the matches which are not on the Top 5!"

_Junpei Shibayama vs Senji Kiyomasa (AWF) 7%_

_Crash Bandicoot vs Ben Tennyson for the X-Pro Championship (NCW) 7% _

_Jake Long vs Danny Phantom, Monday Night Program June week 1 (WWT) 8%_

"Aw man! So close to the Top 5! Oh well, beggars can't be choosers…. I wonder where did AWE go? Usually they always get on the Bottom 3…"

_Tommy Vercetti vs. Thomas Ambrose in a No-Disqualification Match at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW) 8% _

_Lin Chung vs. TD Kenelly, AWE/Animated Supershow (AWE) 9%_

"Come on! That's cheating! AWE got Animated to do their dirty work on getting votes here! And now let's see which match will not be on the Top 3!"

_Red vs Senji Kiyomasa on Monday Night Flame Week 3 (UCA) 10%_

"Ouch. UCA didn't make it to the Top 3. Bummer… which match is on the 3rd Place?"

_The Elrics vs. Team 2D Hardcore Match Animated March Week 2 (Animated), 10%_

"… looks like Animated couldn't book this match better than UWE. So that leaves us with CCW and… ACW? They could made a huge shocker here folks! And now let's see which match did you voted as the winner of this award!"

(Drum Roll)

…

…

_H.O.T.D. (Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano) vs. Gods of Darkness (Bakura and Marik) vs. Alpha & Omega (Carter Young and Stan Terra), ACW June Week 1 (ACW) 11%_

_El Blaze vs. Hope the Hedgehog, Two-out-of-Three Falls Match at CCW Ozone 30: The CCW/UWE Supershow (CCW) 16%_

"With a huge gap, give it up for El Blaze vs Hope the Hedgehog!" Jake announced as the crowd cheers.

_**Yo! C'mon, c'mon  
It's the M, dot O, dot P, ohh!  
M, dot O, dot P, ohh!  
M, dot O, dot P  
FIYAH! FIYAH!**_

_**Now, fill yo' cups up (PUT IT IN THE AIR)  
Lift yo' drinks up and (PUT IT IN THE AIR)  
Get your hand dapped baby (PUT IT IN THE AIR)  
I'm feelin like fuck the world, is you wit me?  
Middle fingers up! (PUT IT IN THE AIR)  
Yeah, middle fingers up (PUT IT IN THE AIR)  
Now, show me the hand you pop that thang with  
Index fingers up (PUT IT IN THE AIR)**_

"The crowd is on their feet for the luchadore known as El Blaze!" Bender observed.

"Trust me guys, I watched his match with Hope the Hedgehog and I'll say, that match was spectacular." Vanessa praised.

"And the best part? It's on free TV! No PPV Payments for me to watch that match!" Mark cheered as El Blaze, after shaking hands with Jake, went to the podium.

"(insert Spanish words here)" (Crowd: What?!) "(insert Spanish word here)" (Crowd: What?!) "(insert Spanish word here)" (Crowd: What?!) "Sorry, forgot to change my language into English." El Blaze apologized as the crowd laughed while chanting 'You F**ked Up!'. "(Ahem) First of all, it's an honor for me to receive this award out of all people in the nomination list. I put out a great performance against Hope and you guys rewarded my effort by giving me this award. I have to say, I'm thankful to have fans like you guys." He thanked as the crowd cheers. "I would also like to thank CCW for giving me a shot in the company. If it wasn't for them, I would still be in Mexico right now. And also thanks to Hope for giving me an amazing match of Free TV and I, no pun intended, hope that we'll face each other again someday. And once we do face each other, please, give me your best shot!" he continued before leaving the stage.

"Proud to see a Luchador winning an award and speak English without missing a word." Zack said.

"Let's hope that someday, El Blaze would become the first Luchadore to win a Fiction Wrestling World Title." Bumblebee hoped.

"With Ben Tennyson around, I don't think that would happen." Barney said.

"Like it or not, I have to agree with Barney. There's no way El Blaze can beat Ben Tennyson." Hector said.

(Finest Hour by Bulletproof Messanger Plays)

ACW's RA: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing UCA, Sora! (Crowd Cheers)

_**Deep inside, I hide the words I want to say  
Kept far from light, I'm tryin not to speak my mind  
Why do I tell everyone I know  
That this just feels wrong  
Its time to make ammends **_

_**And I'm feeling for my answers  
And I'm trying to find my way  
The truth is that I don't know what to say  
And I'm fighting for my reasons  
And ill take this all the way  
The fact is that I don't care what you say **_

_**So where do we go when  
The doors keep on closin  
You're wasting your time don't stand in our way  
So now we have choosen  
To just kick them open  
Take this as a sign don't throw it away**_

"After a year of silence in 2012, Sora's career has received another light as he's now with UCA!" Bumblebee explained.

"And tonight, Sora will wrestle in the FWA for the first time in a year, representing UCA as he takes on WCW's resident DC Comic hero, Nightwing." Bender continued.

(Seek and Destroy by Metalica Plays)

ACW's RA: And his opponent, representing WCW, Nightwing! (Crowd Cheers)

_**We are scanning the scene  
in the city tonight  
We are looking for you  
to start up a fight  
There is an evil feeling  
in our brains  
But it is nothing new  
you know it drives us insane**_

_**Running,  
On our way  
Hiding,  
You will pay  
Dying,  
One thousand deaths  
Running,  
On our way  
Hiding,  
You will pay  
Dying,  
One thousand deaths  
Searching,  
Seek and Destroy  
Searching,  
Seek and Destroy  
Searching,  
Seek and Destroy  
Searching,  
Seek and Destroy**_

"Of all the songs WCW could pick for Nightwing, they choose this of all things?" Barney questioned.

"You do realise that Sting used this song in WCW during the 1999? Makes sense for him to use this song since Nightwing always uses Sting's themes." Iroh reminded.

"Plus, the song is awesome! We need more of this type of songs in Pro Wrestling these days!" Mark cheered.

(Bell Rings)

The two locked each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Nightwing manages to push Sora onto the ropes before the referee pulls him away. Sora then throws a punch, but Nightwing catches it and plants Sora down with an Arm Drag. Sora gets up and goes for a Lariat only to get another Arm Drag instead. He then catches Sora's kick before planting him down with a Dragon Screw before kicking him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. After heading to the ring apron and once Sora gets up, Nightwing knocks him back down with a Flying Neckbreaker!

Nightwing picks Sora up and sets to slam him face first onto the ring apron, but Sora manages to elbow tackle Nightwing to the gut before slamming his face onto the ring apron instead. After sliding back into the ring, Sora bounces off the ropes and goes for a running Baseball Slide onto Nightwing's face. But Nightwing manages to catch Sora's legs before pulling him out of the ring onto the cold floor! He then picks Sora up and throws him crashing onto the Steel Steps!

"Nightwing's dominating here folks! Can Sora regain control without his Keyblade?" Hikage observed.

After throwing Sora back into the ring, Nightwing went to the ring apron and before he could even enter the ring, Sora quickly gets up and stuns him with a tackle to the gut before climbing to the top rope and knocks Nightwing out of the ring with a Disaster Kick! Once Nightwing gets up and turns around, Sora, from the top turnbuckle, knocks him down with a Diving Senton! After pushing him back first onto the ring apron, Sora blasts Nightwing's chest with several Knife Edge Chops before throwing him back into the ring. Sora then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Kingdom Krash (Diving 450 Leg Drop), but Nightwing manages to get up and pulls Sora down sitting painfully on the top turnbuckle!

"Not even Kingdom Hearts can restore that damaged part of the human region!" Mark reacted.

Nightwing then catches Sora and sets for a running Crucifix Powerbomb, but Sora manages to slip away before knocking Nightwing with a Pele Kick and with Nightwing standing dizzily, Sora knocks him down with a Roundhouse Kick before grabbing Nightwing's legs and sets for the Keyshooter (Sharpshooter). Nightwing however manages to push Sora away and once the two gets up, Nightwing kicks Sora to the gut and plants him down with the Flying Greyson (Floatover DDT)!

"Flying Greyson connected! Will that take Sora out?" Barney reacted as Nightwing goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sora kicks out!

Nightwing then lifts Sora up on his shoulders and sets for a Package Piledriver, but Sora once again manages to slip away before pushing him crashing onto the corner and plants him down with a Russian Leg Sweep! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and plants Nightwing with the Kingdom Krash before grabbing his legs and puts him on the Keyshooter! With nowhere to go, Nightwing had no choice but to tap out.

ACW's RA: Here's your winner by Submission, Sora! (Crowd Cheers)

"What a way to kick off Episode 2 of FWA with this great peformance shown by these two talented men!" Bumblebee praised.

"Both of them put on a great match in that ring. Nightwing may look amazing, but in the end it saw Sora who manages to pick up the win." Vanessa said. Back in the ring, Sora helps Nightwing to get on his feet.

"Well would you look at that folks, two heroes do what they had to do. And that is showing sportmanship towards each other." Hector pointed.

"You got a problem with that dude? They are heroes, that's what they do." Kenji replied.


	14. Slade vs Connor O Brian

(Parking Lot)

We can see a limo arriving on the parking lot and once the door opens, it reveals… ACW's In The Blink of an Eye rock band consists of Yugi Mutou, Atem, Naruto Uzumaki and Takashi Komuro.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time to rock and roll!" Naruto shouted.

"Control yourself. We've just arrived." Atem ordered.

"Way to kill my excitement Atem…" Naruto replied as the band heads to the arena… until they encountered PCUW's Project X (Van Culmer, Sarah Watkins, Corey Dominic and Raven Wells)!

"Well well well, looks like the band is in the house. Actually make that two since we're here as well." Van said.

"Although we won't perform until the next episode. All we can do tonight is watching your backs." Corey continued.

"We got that guys. And apparently both of you are our opponent for tonight." Yugi said.

"Yup, immidiately after your performance. And by the way, I just been told that our match will be a Rock Band Street Fight." Van said.

"A Rock Band Street Fight? Like a Street Fight using the musical instruments?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. If we were you guys, we'll be using cheap musical instruments because we don't want that expensive instruments go to waste." Corey adviced.

"We are already one step ahead of you guys Corey. We are using cheap musical instruments just in case we're turning them into weapons." Komuro replied.

"Oh really? Well, if no one in the arena hears you, don't blame us. Blame yourself for bringing in cheap instruments." Sarah adviced.

"… even cheap instruments can make a sound…" Atem replied.

"We love to hang around, but first, we are heading to our locker room. Oh and meeting our friends in AWF as well. Later guys!" Naruto said as the ACW Band leaves the scene.

"Call us 'Dudes' dude! We're rock bands! Not some group filled with pretty boys who can't sing worth a damn!" Van shouted.

"Ahem!" Sarah and Raven called.

"And 'Dudettes'!" Van shouted.

(Ring)

ACW's RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Hardcore Match of the Year Award, representing UWE, Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Boos)

**_You Think You Know Me?_**

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

**_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind_**

"If there's anyone currently that could rival Senji in terms on being Hardcore, there's your answer!" Kenji pointed.

"No love for Ichigo right here in New York City. But then again, considering what series did he came from, this wasn't a surprise." Hikage observed as Ichigo heads to the podium.

"Alright alright, boo me all you want, but at least my series is a better trainwreck compared to Naruto's." Ichigo joked as the crowd cheers. "Alright, it's a damn shame that UWE can't participate in this event because I'm sure my match will take the awards for sure. But whatever, presenting an award is better than doing nothing. And before I let the Titantron shows the nominees, allow me to dedicate this award to all the Hardcore Matches that we have witnessed in 2013, whether it was bloody or not." He finished.

(Titantron)

_FWA Hardcore Match of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_Son Gohan vs. Yusuke Urameshi Hell in a Cell WrestleMania 29 (Animated),_

_Six-Man Match for the XCW Hardcore Championship at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW)_

_The Powerpuff Girls vs. Techno-Tongue, Mayhem Match for CCW Women's Tag Team Championship, CCW Nevermore (CCW)_

_Kenny Smith vs. Christopher House at Independence Day (PCUW)_

_Senji Kiyomasa vs Masaru Daimon vs Renton Thurston, Triple Threat for AWF Extreme Title at AWF One Night Star (UCA/AWF)_

_Captain Youngblood vs Gaara of the Desert, Summer On The Beach 2013 (WWT)_

_Jason Krueger vs. Crash Bandicoot, Spring Breakdown 2013 (ACW)_

_SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Patrick Star for the Hardcore Title at Wrestleversary (CWF)_

_Mosley Moville vs. Deadpool at Crossfire (CASZ)_

_Renji vs. Matt, Salvation (AWE)_

_Katniss Everdeen vs Cody Hida vs Aang- NCW Prime (NCW)_

_Eddy (CXWE) vs Jason Kruger in a 3 Stages of Hell Match at WrestleFest (CXWE)_

_Asheel Din vs Ed in a unsanctioned match at Aftershock (TCW)_

(Ring)

"Despite UWE's absence, this list looked powerful and Hardcore on my eyes. And now without further delay, let's see which match is the least Hardcore Match voted by you guys!"

_Mosley Moville vs. Deadpool at Crossfire (CASZ) 1%_

"Kinda sad to see _no_ one caring about CASZ's Hardcore Nature…. What else do we got?"

_Eddy (CXWE) vs Jason Kruger in a 3 Stages of Hell Match at WrestleFest (CXWE) 3% _

_Renji vs. Matt, Salvation (AWE) 4%_

".. how on earth can a 3 Stages of Hell being on the Bottom 3? This voting is insane!"

_Kenny Smith vs. Christopher House at Independence Day (PCUW) 5%_

_Captain Youngblood vs Gaara of the Desert, Summer On The Beach 2013 (WWT) 5%_

_Katniss Everdeen vs Cody Hida vs Aang- NCW Prime (NCW) 5%_

"Despite being a rebirth of ECW, NCW's tied with PCUW and WWT of all things. What did go wrong?"

_SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Patrick Star for the Hardcore Title at Wrestleversary (CWF) 6%_

_Senji Kiyomasa vs Masaru Daimon vs Renton Thurston, Triple Threat for AWF Extreme Title at AWF One Night Star (UCA/AWF) 7%_

"Had that was me facing Senji, that match could have been in the Top 3 right now!"

_Jason Krueger vs. Crash Bandicoot, Spring Breakdown 2013 (ACW) 10%_

_Asheel Din vs Ed in a unsanctioned match at Aftershock (TCW) 10%_

"TCW ranked higher than ACW, AWF, WWT and PCUW? Am I dreaming or what? So now that leaves the Top 3 and now, the winner of the Hardcore Match of the Year goes to…"

(Drum Roll)

...

…

_Son Gohan vs. Yusuke Urameshi Hell in a Cell WrestleMania 29 (Animated) 11% _

_The Powerpuff Girls vs. Techno-Tongue, Mayhem Match for CCW Women's Tag Team Championship, CCW Nevermore (CCW) 12%_

_Six-Man Match for the XCW Hardcore Championship at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW) 14%_

"… the 6 Man Match at the XCW Summer Supershow!" Ichigo announced as the crowd cheers.

("No More Words" by EndeverAfterR Plays)

**_Don't you see the writing on the wall (Don't you see the writing on the wall)  
You're in way over your head  
You're gonna drown in the things that you said_**

**_Time has come and gone for words  
A thousands threats I've heard before  
But words are cheap, but lies are ment to kill_**

**_Time has come and gone for words  
A thousands threats I've heard before  
And all your words are too big to take_**

"The 6 man challenge, filled with guys from the Big 6 companies, was, and might always will be, one of the most greatest and colourful X-Over Match in history!" Bumblebee cheered.

"Everyone worked hard to win the match, but in the end, Crash Bandicoot survived the massacre and won the X-Over Showdown, making UCA and himself famous." Iroh explained while Crash, after shaking hands with Ichigo, went to the podium.

"… man… I remembered that match. It was crazy and brutal, but in the end, I survived it. Me, Crash Bandicoot, a high flyer who's not a full time brawler, survived the bloodbath and won one for UCA! All I can say is, I'm proud to win that match. And I'm also proud to say that my match on that Supershow is perfect one of the greatest matches in my entire career. And last but not least, I'm thankful that this match won the hearts of many die hard Hardcore fanatics!" Crash thanked as the crowd cheers. "Thank you UCA for choosing me and thank you to the other Big 6 companies for organizing a Supershow like that! I wish we could do that again and if we do, call me for a match! I'm ready!" he finished before leaving the stage.

"Looks like Crash is confident to enter another Bloodbath. I think he's bitting more than what he could chew." Barney pointed.

"After winning that award, I'm pretty sure Crash wants to win another match like the one in that Supershow." Bender said.

ACW's RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to perform for AWE, Avenged Sevenfold! (Crowd Cheers)

"Hello New York!" M Shadows called as the crowd cheers. "Are you ready to hear our song?" he asked as the crowd cheers. "Great! Now let's hit it!" he ordered as 'Carry On' is played.

Some people live out selfish desire

Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the star

Caught in the flame of those deep in fire

Seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow!

**_They say we've lost our minds  
We've just gained control_**

**_Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!  
Fly past the edge of the sea!  
No bended knee!  
No mockery!  
Somehow we still carry on!_**

**_(Fear, fear, fear, fear, fear, fear)_**

**_Silence your fear, we've got to move higher  
High like the stars in the sky, guiding us all!  
Battle the will of those who conspire  
Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow!_**

**_Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power fold_**

**_Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!  
Fly past the edge of the sea!  
No bended knee!  
No mockery!  
Somehow we still carry on!_**

**_Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!  
Fly past the edge of the sea!  
No bended knee!  
No mockery!  
Somehow we still carry on!_**

**_Carry on!_**

As the song ends, the crowd cheers and appluded them.

"Thank you! Unfortunately we won't be performing Hail to the King. However, ACW's homegrown band will sing for us instead! Please, give them a chance! They won't dissapoint you all! See ya!" M Shadows shouted as Avenged Sevenfold leaves the stage.

**_Yeah, this is the day we came to get down,  
We came to play the game in your town  
You came to ride the highs of this junk  
Baby, we came to guarantee the big crunk  
So if you or your people ever wanna doubt  
This showstoppin' party rockin'  
Tell 'em all about this  
Truth from the village of the diverse citizens  
One stop one shot  
Livin like a kid again  
So turn off the lights  
They've been waitin' all night  
For the,_**

**_The showstopper  
The jaw dropper  
The big papa_**

**_We gonna get it, get it right  
We gonna get it done_**

**_The showstopper  
The jaw dropper  
The big papa  
We gonna get it right  
We gonna get it done_**

ACW's RA: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing TCW, Connor O Brian!

"Seriously? How many TCW Matches we are going to see here? I'm sick of seeing no name guys in this show!" Hector complainted.

"You're not the only one dude. How on earth did TCW get into this show is beyond me." Barney agreed.

"I know you guys are dissapointed that TCW replaced UWE this year, but can you please respect TCW? They're a company too you know?" Bumblebee asked.

"As if. TCW replacing UWE for this year is a travesty…" Barney answered.

(Burned by Jim Johnston Plays)

ACW's RA: And his opponent, representing AWE, Slade! (Crowd Cheers)

"The homegrown TCW Star will face off against the AWE Champion himself, after defeating the Controversal Champion Kenshiro, Slade." Bender explained.

"As you can see, as a Tribute to Paul Bearer who passed away earlier in 2013, Slade is carrying an urn. Not just your ordinary urn, but the urn that both Kane and The Undertaker owned." Zack pointed

(Bell Rings)

Connor, with chills on his spine, circles around the ring before striking Slade with a forerm shot. He then bounces off the ropes and knocks Slade with a flying forearm smash before bouncing off the ropes again and sets for a Lariat. Slade however catches Connor and grabs him by the throat before planting him down with a Chokeslam! Slade, completely unamused, lifts Connor up and drills him with the Tombstone Piledriver before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

ACW's RA: Here's your winner, Slade! (Crowd Cheers)

"That about demolishing your opponent! Our World Champion just squashed Connor like a bug!" Mark reacted.

"Nice try TCW. But next time, please find someone even better to compete with someone like Slade." Barney adviced. Back in the ring, Slade places the urn on top of Connor's chest before slowly raises his hands…

… and drops them, causing flames to be busted on the corner a la Kane! He then kneels in front on the urn before raising his hand to the air.

"And what a way to make a Tribute to his late Manager than destroying a TCW guy." Bender pointed.

"If The Undertaker were here, Connor would have been reduced into ashes already before getting stuffed into the urn." Hikage said.

"Bearer's not dead yet guys. He'll be back to manage Slade, just like how he managed to revive himself despite dying more times than Kenny McCormick." Hector assured.

...

A/N: Sorry for the squash guys. I have no idea what to do with the TCW Guys. Oh well, at least they'll receive a better treatment in FWA 2014. :p

And I wish Slade is based by Undertaker instead of Kane for a much fitting Tribute to Paul Bearer, but whatever. And don't worry folks, Bearer's still alive in Fiction Wrestling. Just read AWE to see him again!


	15. Red-Dust vs Raimundo Pedrosa

(Backstage)

We can see Rojo Bat warming up for the 10 Man Tag Team Match until he encountered… El Blaze being accompanied by doctors.

"What's up with the doctors?" Rojo asked.

"Actually, El Blaze got a concussion after getting 4 Punt Kicks by Tom Brady in CCW which is why we're accompanying him to avoid his condition from getting worse." The doctor explained.

"I see. Surprised to see him in one piece. Good job on the victory speech man." Rojo praised.

"(insert Spanish word here)"

"We're in New York, speak English." Rojo reminded.

"Sorry, I mistaken New York for Mexico City. No wonder they were chanting 'What?' when I was doing my speech… what speech did I made again?" El Blaze asked.

"Maybe we should leave right now. If Blaze stays longer, his concusson may turn into an amnesia." The doctor said as he and El Blaze leaves the scene.

"For receiving an award and does a speech while having a concussion, you gained my huge respect!" Rojo shouted to El Blaze.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Hardcore Brawler of the Year Award, representing Animated, Wolfgang!" Tripp the CWF Ring Announcer announced as the crowd boos.

(We Are One by 12 Stones Plays)

**_We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history so be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice,  
We have a choice,  
It's time to face it_**

**_We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young_**

"There he is ladies and gentlemen, the leader of the infamous 'Bullies' stable, Wolfgang." Bumblebee pointed.

"I felt sorry for Wolfgang. I mean as time flew by, his stable got overshadowed by the RR and those other Stables and popped in 2013. Now he's reduced into an award Presenter." Hector said.

"… you pitied a guy who tried to destroy the anime industry? Dude, for saying that in front of Hikage, you're one cruel dog." Mark replied as Wolfgang's already on the stage.

"Well, since it's 2013, allow me to say that… I'm afraid that I have some Bad News…" the crowd cheers as they thought that Wolfgang's going to use the 'Bad News Barrett' persona. "The bad news is… I won't kiss your ass no matter how far me and the Bullies has fallen!" he reported as the crowd boos. "Maybe 2013 isn't the year of the Bullies, but 2014 will be it! With disgraceful animes like Attack on Titan and Valvrave the Liberator popping out recently, it's up for us to defend you people from the influence that Japanese animes could have done to corrupt our minds!" he vowed as the crowd boos. "We'll promise that we will protect you from the horrors of Vampire Rapist Pilots and Naked Man Eating Titans and we'll also promise that all new animes that shows up in Fiction Wrestling, Titan Killers or Vampire Pilots, will be destroyed by us!" he continued as the crowd boos louder. "So with that being said, it's time for me to present this award, dedicated to the brawlers around Fiction Wrestling! So to the Titantron, please, do your job!" he ordered.

(Titantron)

_FWA Hardcore Brawler of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_Sailor Moon (Animated)_

_Claude Speed (XCW)_

_Chell (CCW)_

_Kenny Smith (PCUW)_

_Senji Kiyomasa (UCA)_

_Gaara of the Desert (WWT)_

_Masaru Daimon (AWF)_

_Jason Krueger (ACW)_

_Patrick Star (CWF)_

_Mosley Moville (CASZ)_

_Renji (AWE)_

_Drew Cage (NCW)_

(Ring)

"… remind me again why should I present this award? I'm not a 100 percent Hardcore Brawler for crying out loud… Whatever, let's see who are the losers that ended up in the Bottom 3?"

_Mosley Moville (CASZ) 1%_

_Kenny Smith (PCUW) 4%_

_Renji (AWE) 5%_

"One anime has bitten the dust! Serves them right. And he's from AWE to boot!"

_Drew Cage (NCW) 6%_

_Sailor Moon (Animated) 7%_

_Masaru Daimon (AWF) 7%_

"Seeing more anime characters getting booted out makes me smile till no ends! Thank you for being smart for once and not voting for them!"

_Jason Krueger (ACW) 8%_

_Patrick Star (CWF) 8%_

"And nobody cares about these two. Now we're on the Top 4 where the competition is very tight! And apparently there are two anime characters in there… I swear if any one of them wins, I'll kill them. And now the winner for the Hardcore Brawler of the Year Award is…"

(Drum Rolls)

_…_

_…_

_Senji Kiyomasa (UCA) 10% _

_Gaara of the Desert (WWT) 11%_

_Chell (CCW) 12%_

_Claude Speed (XCW) 13%_

"… thank God for not letting any of them win, Claude Speed!" Wolfgang announced as the crowd cheers.

(No Mercy by Pharoah Monche Plays)

_(Lyrics are not available due to the song being rideculously too fast…)_

"Well, it's not surprising to see Claude winning the award. That guy throws more Hardcore Matches compared to everyone else." Kenji said.

"I'm more surprised to see **Gaara **getting more votes than Senji. **Senji from Deadman Wonderland** for crying out loud!" Mark reacted.

"Anything can happen in FWA guys, and Gaara beating Senji is one of the things you'll be able to see only in the FWA." Bumblebee explained as Claude and Wolfgang looked at each other until Wolfgang leaves the stage while Claude heads to the podium with the 'E-C-DUB!' chants can be heard in the background.

"Man you guys are rowdy! No wonder they called you guys the City That Never Sleeps!" Claude praised for a loud cheap pop. "And please, this is Fiction Wrestling! Instead of 'E-C-DUB!', how about you guys chant… 'X-C-DUB!' instead?" he suggested as the crowd eats his advice and chanted 'X-C-DUB!'. "To be honest with you guys, I never expect myself to win this award, espacially with Senji tearing the house down, Masaru being an up and coming brawler, girls like Chell can hit people just like the boys, Patrick being smart only in Hardcore Matches, and I'm surprised to see Gaara on the Top 3! I'll say WWT build him as a brawler pefectly!" he praised as the crowd cheers. "Without wasting any time, allow me to thank all of you for voting me as the Hardcore Brawler of the Year and thank you XCW for having me into your family! I'll owe you a lot in the near future!" he finished before leaving the stage.

"Such words for Claude Speed. Even he had to admit that the competition for this award is very tight and close." Bender said.

"If this year had the Top 4 being very close to each other, then I cannot imagine what will happen next year." Hikage said.

(Alive by Papa Roach Plays)

**_For crying out loud I'm running from a comedown  
God forbid I know I've been a letdown  
Reaching for the sky while laying in a gutter  
Kicking and screaming I am singing bloody murder_**

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Animated and AWE, Raimundo Pedrosa!" Trigg announced as the crowd cheers.

"One of the most underrated talents in both Animated and AWE today! If done right, Raimundo can be a future main eventer for either companies." Iroh said.

"After winning the MITB Match at WM 29: ToonTown, I'll say Raimundo is one step closer into being a huge star. And all he need to do is cash in his Briefcase at the right time." Kenji said.

(Gold and Smoke by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, representing CASZ as their World Champion, Red-Dust!" Trigg announced as the crowd cheers.

"So many fans of Cow and Chicken are in attendance folks! And don't forget I Am Weasel fans as well!" Zack observed.

"And let's not forget about Goldust returning to WWE with a better career than ever, which leads to Red-Dust getting cheered as well." Vanessa guessed.

(Bell Rings)

As the crowd began to chant Red's name, Red proceeded to push Raimundo crashing onto the corner before blasting him with an Uppercut. He then sets for a quick Shattered Dreams, but Raimundo manages to punch Red away to the face before climbing to the second rope and plants Red down with a Springboard Bulldog! After several Kawada Kicks onto the lying Red, Raimundo goes for a Standing Moonsault, but Red raises his knees up, sending Raimundo crashing onto it instead. Red then picks Raimundo up and plants him with a DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Raimundo kicks out.

Red picks Raimundo up and Irish Whips him towards the ropes in which Raimundo manages to knock Red away with a Handspring Elbow Smash. He then charges towards Red and as Red sets to throw him out with a Back Body Drop, Raimundo slides out of the ring underneath Red instead before pulling Red down face first onto the mat and pulls him onto the floor. He then stands on the ring apron and once Red gets up, Raimundo knocks him back down with a Flying Thrust Kick!

Raimundo picks Red up only to get himself pushed onto the ring apron before Red blasts his chest with several Knife Edge Chops and throws him into the ring. After entering the ring, once Raimundo gets up, Red goes for a Bionic Elbow, but Raimundo dodges it before planting him with the Windbreaker (SOS)! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Airsault (Moonsault with added air), but Red quickly gets up and pulls Raimundo down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle!

"Another groin bite the dust! Raimundo can now join Sora inside the 'I Lost My Private Parts' club!" Barney reacted.

Red then grabs Raimundo and sets for a Powerbomb, but Raimundo proceeded to punch Red's face several times before knocking him down with a Hurricanrana! Once the two gets up, Red catches a kick by Raimundo before Raimundo drills Red with a Dragon Whip! With Red standing dizzily, Raimundo then plants Red down with the Windbreaker before climbing to the top turnbuckle and finally nails the Airsault onto Red!

"Airsault finally connected! Will that be it?" Zack reacted as Raimundo goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Red kicks out!

"Din't underestimate our World Champion just yet! Red won't go down without an actual fight!" Hector reminded.

Raimundo picks Red up only to get punched to the gut before Red lifts Raimundo up on his shoulders and goes to ram him face first onto the top turnbuckle. Raimundo however manages to slip away and pushes Red crashing face first onto the corner before drilling him with a Corner Backflip Kick. He then goes for a Monkey Flip, but Red manages to catch him and slams him onto the corner and after working on Raimundo's legs, Red moves away and drills him with the Shattered Dreams!

"Raimundo's dreams of having children named Raimundo Jr has been shattered thanks to Red-Dust!" Bumblebee reacted. Red then lifts Raimundo up and plants him with the Curtain Call before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Red-Dust!" Trigg announced as the crowd cheers.

"Raimundo has tried everything that he got, but to no avail as Red-Dust is one step ahead of him." Bender said.

"Judging by what we just saw from Red-Dust, he's definitely not the weakest World Champion in Fiction Wrestling." Iroh observed.

"On the bright side, at least Raimundo's ain't cashing in that Briefcase on our title." Hector said.

"That Briefcase does't work on non-WWE Titles." Vanessa replied.

...

A/N: A Double Update to made up the Squash Match on the previous page!

El Blaze received an award and made a speech while still having a concussion (mistaken New York for Mexico City?)? Talk about dedication! He won't let a concussion stopping him for thanking the fans and grab the award! Get well soon El Blaze!

By the way guys, don't expect any updates for 2 or 3 days due to me currently having a cold which ruins my focus on writing this show right now. And don't worry! I'll be back... after I stop sneezing like crazy. After the Sneeze fiesta aka my cold is over, I'll be back to write the next match. (Next match will be Scout vs Beowolf I believe...)

Until then, please review and wish me for a quick recovery!


	16. Scout vs Beowolf

(Backstage)

We can see Crash Bandicoot walking around with the award of his hands until… the RR Females (Lightning Farron, Ruki Makino, Chisa Yomoda and Angelica Pickles) surrounds him.

"Since when did you managed to talk so well?" Ruki questioned.

"Something's fishy here… wait a minute, it's that?" Chisa then moved closer only to get Crash moving away. The girls, minus Lightning who wants nothing to do with it, then tackles Crash down and beats him up until Chisa…

… removed his head which turns out to be…

… Coco Bandicoot in a Crash Bandicoot costume?!

"I knew something's wrong when Crash was able to speak in full sentences! Can't believe that you wore a Costume of your own brother and grab the award on his behalf!" Angelica reacted.

"He's not in New York right now. Plus, he can't speak and behave much and which is why I'm taking his place." Coco explained.

"But how did she changed her voice into Crash's?" Ruki questioned as Coco shows a device with the word 'Made by the KND' on it.

"A device that could change someone's name created by the Kids Next Door. Sounds crazy but makes sense for this situation." Chisa reacted.

"Can you let me go right now? I have nothing against you guys." Coco asked.

"Sorry girl, but crossing paths with the RR equals a Beatdown. Say good night!" Angelica replied as she's about to attack Coco….

… until Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi arrives at the scene.

"Let her go right now." Mars ordered as the RR lets Coco to get out of the scene.

"You know, you guys are insane if you're trying to bully a girl in a Crash Bandicoot costume trying to take her brother's place." Jupiter said.

"Angelica's idea." Chisa pointed.

"What? It's our idea to beat Coco up!" Angelica reacted.

"Yeah right. You're the only one here trying to throw punches at her." Ruki replied as Lightning walked towards Mars.

"Listen Mars. I don't hate you and you don't hate me. We have our own paths and unfortunately for you guys tonight, our path is simple. Showing the world that Magic and Love can't beat the Rookie Revolution." Lightning warned.

"Wanna bet that you and your lackeys can beat our magic?" Jupiter offered.

"I have no moods for games. But since this is the FWA 2013, I'll say we can beat your magic." Lightning replied.

"Good. Hope you and your lackeys are ready because tonight, the RR will face another humiliation." Jupiter said.

"Tough talk… for a nobody in the Sailor Scouts. Make sure neither of you are doing your Transformation Sequences because if you do that, we'll beat you with a Roll Up." Angelica mocked.

"Don't get too cocky Angelica. Who knows? You might get embarassed just like your fellow teammates in Day 2." Nanoha warned.

"Plus, beating Magical Girls like us would be a tough task, even for the RR." Sakura continued.

"We can beat you guys tonight and show the world that the power of Revolution surpasses your magic! We'll swear it!" Chisa vowed.

"This is completely a waste of time. Come on, let's get out of here and leave these girls alone. Let them be colourful before we suck their magic dry." Ruki ordered.

"You heard her, let's get out of here." Lightning ordered before turning to the Magical Girls. "See you guys in the ring." she said before the RR leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Former Hardcore Champion of the Year Award, representing ACW, Jesse Alvarez!" Trigg announced as the crowd cheers.

(Latino Heat by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Looks like our GM is going to present an award! And he appeared with a Low Rider to boot!" Kenji pointed as Jesse appeared on stage… on a Low Rider!

"If you want any prove that our GM loved the late Eddie Guerrero, well there's your prove. He's not only a GM, but a wrestler with the Spirit of the Latino Heat watching over him." Zack continued as Jesse, aftter exiting the low rider, went to the podium as the loud 'Eddie' chants can be heard.

"Okay guys, you can stop your chants now." Jesse called as the chants ended. "Why do I have to present this award of all people is beyond me. Where's DXP when you needed him? Oh well, better make this as fast as possible. (Ahem) This Award is dedicated to all the Former Hardcore Champions in Fiction Wrestling this year. They tried to defend their belts, but lost them in the end. Fortunately for them, win or lose, they will be remembered as being Hardcore. And now let's see the nominees!" he continued.

(Titantron)

_FWA Former Hardcore Champion of the Year!_

_The Nominees Are…_

_Francis (Animated)_

_Claude Speed (XCW)_

_Guntep Min (PCUW)_

_Masaru Daimon (AWF)_

_Ichigo Kurosaki (CWF)_

_Mosley Moville (CASZ)_

_Katniss Everdeen (NCW)_

(Ring)

"And after that chaos in the last episode, I'm sure Guntep got DQ'ed by now which leaves us to 6 former Hardcore Champions. And without any delay, let's see who are in the Bottom 3!"

_Mosley Moville (CASZ) 4%_

_Ichigo Kurosaki (CWF) 9%_

_Guntep Min (PCUW) 12% (DQ'ed)_

_Francis (Animated) 15%_

"That proves one thing: Animated booked Francis better than CASZ while CWF can't book Ichigo compared to UWE. No offense to CWF and CASZ though. And now we're down to the Final 3 which has… NCW and AWF? We might see a major upset here folks! It's time to find out who is the Former Hardcore Champion of the Year!"

(Drum Roll)

…

…

_Katniss Everdeen (NCW) 16%_

_Masaru Daimon (AWF) 18% _

_Claude Speed (XCW) 22%_

"So close! But your winner is Claude Speed!" Jesse announced as the crowd cheers.

(No Mercy by Pharoah Monche Plays)

"It's a perfect 2013 for Claude Speed as he just only not one, but two awards for this year's FWA 2013!" Mark cheered.

"Katniss and Masaru may be Hardcore, but in the fans eyes, Claude is the most Hardcore of them all." Bender observed as Claude, after shaking hands with Jesse, went to the podium while 'E-C-DUB!' chants can be heard around the arena.

"Woah… did I just won 2 awards at the same night?" Claude asked as the crowd cheers. "Somebody better pinch me because I might be dreaming!" he ordered as Jesse pinches him.

"What? You asked for it!" Jesse said before leaving the stage.

"Well, looks like I ain't dreaming. Seriously, I was expecting Masaru or Katniss to win, but instead you guys choose me to win this award! Thanks a lot! Claude Speed won't be here without his fans!" Claude thanked as he, with no more things left to say, leaves the stage.

"Claude already made a speech earlier so let's give him a pass for not talking right now." Hikage said.

"How long can Claude become a Hardcore Icon in Fiction Wrestling? For all we know, his body could have been slowly broken right now." Barney wondered.

"As long as he has the heart, the passion and the fans, Claude Speed will never let himself being broken down." Iroh replied.

"Congrats on making the world record for the longest time not talking on commentary." Hector sarcasticly praised.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, representing CASZ, all the way from Sweden, Ghost BC!" Trigg announced as the crowd cheers before the lights went off for a minute or two. As the lights went on, it shows Papa Emeritus II and The Nameless Ghouls already on the stage complete with a chilly presence. Then, everything went back to normal as the song Jigolo Har Megiddo begins.

**_I am the one who preys on weak  
I offer everything they seek  
And I am the one who comes richly endowed  
Harvesting crops of fields that others have plowed_**

**_I am the one, lascivious_**

**_I am the son of one below  
The progeny of beast of woe  
And I am the son who comes into the daughters of men  
Destroying all and make them want it again_**

**_I am the son, lascivious_**

**_He is the one desacralizer  
He is the son of the enticer  
The all seeing subterranean kaiser  
He is the way, he is the way_**

**_I am the way...  
And you invited me to stay  
However fair and pure, you crave the wand  
You see through me what lies beyond_**

**_I am the one lascivious  
I am the one lascivious  
I am the one lascivious  
With magic potion niveous_**

As the song ends, the crowd, dissapointed that their song wasn't a violent Heavy Metal, boos them.

"Are these folks blind? These are Ghost! Not the ICP!" Bumblebee reacted.

"Maybe Ghost should stay away from America for now. These guys are not welcomed after that performance." Hector suggested.

**_I'm here to show the world  
I'm here to show the world  
Come on  
Bring it on_**

(Here to Show the World by Downstait Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing AWE, Scout!" Trigg announced as the crowd cheers.

**_Do what I say (Better watch what I do)  
Better heed the warning I'm here to give you  
If you ever doubted me, you don't have a clue  
I'm here to show the world  
I'm here to show the world_**

"With no politics or concussions, Scout is one of our brightest stars that shall carry AWE into the next era!" Mark cheered.

"Yeah right. I doubt that a Team Fortress character would be a top star in the future." Hector replied.

("Who's Next?" by Jim Johnston Plays)

(Backstage)

We can see a Locker Room until a figure punches the door open which reveals himself to be Beowolf. Beowolf, accompanied by his friend Kenshin Himura, heads to the ring. Once he appears on the stage, Trigg announced as the crowd cheers, "And his opponent, representing ACW, Beowolf!"

"You can keep your Ziggler clone AWE, because here in ACW, we got a Goldberg clone!" Zack pointed.

"Beowolf is an undefeated Bulldozer. Only prayers and miracles can safe Scout from Beowolf's power here." Kenji explained.

"Clones vs Clones, how unoriginal." Hector mocked.

"And that came from a guy whose GM is a McMahon clone." Vanessa replied.

(Ring)

As the usual 'Goldberg' chants can be heard around the arena, Scout and Beowolf locked each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Beowolf shows his power by pushing Scout away. Scout then uses Ziggler's old gimmick by offering a handshake while saying, "Hi, I'm Scout!" Not amused, Beowolf grabs Scout's throat, lifts him up on a Gorilla Press and tosses him out of the ring! As Beowolf leaves the ring, Scout gets up and immidiately pushes Beowolf back first onto the ring apron before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops. Beowolf, after no-selling them, grabs Scout and slams him onto the ring apron before blasting his chest with a stiff chop!

"That chop could have popped Scout's chest like a balloon right there!" Bumblebee reacted.

Beowolf throws Scout back into the ring and as Beowolf slides himself into the ring, Scout immidiately beat him down before planting him with several Jumping Elbow Drops. He then bounces off the ropes and kicks Beowolf out of the ring with a Baseball Slide before climbing to the top turnbuckle and waits for him to get up. Once Beowolf gets up, Scout goes for a Dixing Double Axe Handle, but Beowolf catches him before planting him with a Spinebuster onto the cold floor!

Beowolf picks Scout up and Irish Whips him onto the Steel Steps. Scout however manages to reverse the whip, sending Beowolf crashing onto the Steel Steps instead. Once Beowolf gets up, Scout plants him down with the Force-A-Nature (Zig Zag) before entering the ring and orders the referee to start the count.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!"

Beowolf manages to slide into the ring only to be met with another beatdown by Scout instead. He then waits for Beowolf to get up using the ropes and once he does, Scout goes to Clothesline him out of the ring. Beowolf however dodges the Clothesline before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Spear only to eat a Superkick instead! With Beowolf standing dizzily, Scout plants him down with the Force-A-Nature before grabbing his legs and puts him on the Figure 4 Leg Lock!

"Figure 4! Everyone's dreams of seeing Ziggler using the Figure 4 Leg Lock has been fullfilled thanks to Scout!" Mark reacted as loud 'Woo!' chants can be heard around the arena.

"Beowolf has no where to go! Will the AWE Star gets the honor of ending the Streak?!" Hikage questioned.

"Don't tap! Your streak is on the line!" Kenji begged. After a minute of submission, Beowolf manages to grab the ropes, forcing Scout to stop applying the submission!

"Thank God! We almost witnessing the end of the streak right there." Zack reacted.

Once Beowolf gets up using the ropes, Scout goes to Dropkick him out of the ring to no avail before bouncing off the ropes and goes to Clothesline him out of the ring. Beowolf however dodges the Clothesline before bouncing off the ropes and, once Scout turns around, kills him with a Spear!

"Spear connected! Scout's like he got nuked into dust!" Mark reacted. Beowolf then lifts Scout up and plants him with the Wulfhammer (Jackhammer) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Beowolf!" Trigg announced as the crowd cheers.

"Beowolf's streak continues, and poor Scout ended up being his latest victim!" Bender reacted.

"I completely felt sorry for Scout. I mean he might tore himself into half after taking that Spear." Hikage said.

"I was expecting a quick match, but instead we got Scout being allowed to throw everything he got towards Beowolf before gettting killed." Vanessa said.

"So in the end, the Streak continues while Scout is off to the hospital. And don't worry, ACW will pay for Scout's surgery." Zack assured.

...

A/N: I'm back and healed 100 percent!

WND Cameo sighted! Can't believe that I have to write Coco in a Crash Bandicoot costume after seeing Force's review about crash. But then again, it's all my fault for lacking an attention span... and not being a huge fan of Crash Bandicoot...

And I ran out of idea for the RR vs Magical Girls confrontation. Oh well, at least Chisa is fun to be used. Anytime she's there for the RR, expect ridiculous things to happen (Bonus points if she's with Angelica and/or Ruki in the same scene)

Claude wins again? Seriously? How long will he win all the Hardcore Awards in FWA? How long will he be the Hardcore Icon in Fiction Wrestling? Short answer: Until XCW Author Ivan Drago dies of course... as long as Ivan's still alive and active, Claude will keep on being the Hardcore Icon.

Originally I was going to make Scout vs Beowolf a Squash Match, but considering Scout's gimmick (Force-of-Nature), I've decided to make the match longer than expected. Oh well, at least everyone here got their wish of seeing Ziggler putting his opponent on a Figure 4 Leg Lock came true. That and also seeing Ziggler/Scout overselling that Spear. XD

Next match will be smark heavy as it's going to be Charlie Brown vs Kenshiro! Prepare your garbage folks! If Kenshiro wins, let's riot! Until then, please review!

PS: Sorry if Ghost got themselves boo'ed Jean. Out of all of their songs, the song you've chosen has to be the 'Tamest' out of all of their songs. :/


	17. Charlie Brown vs Kenshiro

(Outside the Arena)

We can see two helicopters flying above an empty field before landing on the same spot next to each other. After that the doors opened with Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins and David Reigns appearing on the first helicopter while Yuji Sakai and Hayate Ayasaki appearing on the second helicopter.

"It's a plessure to team up with you guys." Yuji said.

"It's our plessure to team up with both of you as well." Rollins replied.

"Although do he have to wear that Butler Uniform?" Ambrose asked.

"Don't mind my clothes. I'm loyal to my job." Hayate answered.

"Listen you two, we may be different types of hounds, we still had one thing in common. And that thing is to solve the question on all the Injustices happening around the world. Tonight, one of those Injustices will collapse." Reigns explained.

"We get that, but thanks for the explaination." Hayate replied.

"We may be different, but we'll always be Brothers in Arms thanks to our common agenda." Rollins said.

"It's time to show the world the Answer to all the Injustices around the world. Believe in the Shield." Ambrose said in front of the camera before the alliance leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Female Non-Title Match of the Year, representing CWF, JC!" CASZ's Onpu Segawa announced as the crowd cheers.

(I'm Comin by Will Smith Plays)

**_Ugh, Ugh, I'm comin'  
...Watch ya back, I'm comin...  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh [echoes]...  
Big Will for the Y2K, ugh_**

**_Feel the Earth tremble, see the skies turn red  
Eclipses, shooting stars, turn ya head  
Volcanoes erupted, rage in the sea  
Ain't the second coming of Christ  
The first coming of me  
They say if you damn up the Nile  
It would throw off the rotation of the Earth  
Well, messing with me is worse  
Feel the rain, button up you overcoat  
Watch the illadelph bad boy go quote for quote  
Well, ya'll want the best, well, I'm right here  
You looking for competition, ain't no one there  
Ya'll in the stands dissin', kickin' dirt and missin'  
My heavenly flow put MC's in hell's kitchen, ugh  
And I'm so, I'm so hot, hot, ya'll burnin' up, HOT  
I step in, it's like the wedding between Hope and Armaggedon  
The Hip Hop Moses to where we headin' y'all_**

**_I'm comin', I'm comin,  
You can't stop me, you can't stop me,  
I'm comin', I'm comin',  
Can't hold me back, uh uh,  
I'm comin', I'm comin,  
You can't stop me, you can't stop me,  
I'm comin', I'm comin'..._**

"Anytime that music plays, it's means 2 things: Time to rap and here comes JC!" Mark cheered.

"With that song, JC may be the biggest pimp GM in Fiction Wrestling." Hikage said.

"He's not my taste though." Vanessa said as JC's already on the stage.

"Well, kinda surprised that I have to present this award. I was expecting Zack Watkins' girlfriend, but since I'm a Ladies Man, I won't mind presenting this award to the girls who put everything on the line to make their matches as good as possible! These matches proves that you don't need titles for a high quality women's wrestling match! And without further ado, let's check the Titantron out on which matches are nominated for this year!" JC said.

(Titantron)

_FWA Female Non-Title Match of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_Ramona Flowers vs. Haruhi Suzumiya New York Street Fight WrestleMania 29 (Animated),_

_Asui Hikaru (UWE) and Nazz (XCW) vs. Sailor Moon (WWE: Animated) and Lightning Farron (UCA) at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW)_

_Zoe Payne vs. Emmy, Unsanctioned Match, CCW Nevermore (CCW)_

_Ivory Gerdelman versus Tanya Blake (PCUW)_

_Gwen Tennyson vs Asui Hikaru vs Sailor Moon, Hell in a Cell at Best in the World 2013 (UCA)_

_4 Tsundere Wonders vs Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi and Misaka Mikoto, One Night Star (AWF)_

_Juniper Lee vs. Naruko (CWF)_

_Korra vs Tsubaki- Heatstrike (NCW)_

_Ivory vs Kyla Brooks at Aftreshock (TCW)_

(Ring)

"Not trying to disrespect my own company, but I don't see Juniper vs Naruko winning this award… oh well. Now let's see the Bottom 3 Matches!"

_Ivory Gerdelman versus Tanya Blake (PCUW) 2%_

_4 Tsundere Wonders vs Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi and Misaka Mikoto, One Night Star (AWF) 4%_

_Ivory Gerdelman vs Kyla Brooks at Aftreshock (TCW) 5%_

"Poor Ivory. Both of her matches got dumped. And those little AWF Girls need to cheer up because 2014 may be their year. Oh wait, Misaka's not small so… nevermind… let's see which matches that didn't make it to the Top 3?"

_Juniper Lee vs. Naruko (CWF) 5%_

_Korra vs Tsubaki- Heatstrike (NCW) 5%_

_Asui Hikaru (UWE) and Nazz (XCW) vs. Sailor Moon (WWE: Animated) and Lightning Farron (UCA) at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW) 15%_

"I saw that coming. Although seeing the 5th to 9th Match getting a single digit percentage while the Supershow gets a Double Digit proves that the Top 6 Companies had the best Women's Wrestling in Fiction Wrestling today. And now, the winner of the Female Non-Title Match of the Year goes to…"

(Drum Roll)

…

…

_Ramona Flowers vs. Haruhi Suzumiya New York Street Fight WrestleMania 29 (Animated) 17%_

_Gwen Tennyson vs Asui Hikaru vs Sailor Moon, Hell in a Cell at Best in the World 2013 (UCA) 20%_

_Zoe Payne vs. Emmy, Unsanctioned Match, CCW Nevermore (CCW) 21%_

"…. Zoe Payne vs Emmy at CCW Nevermore!" JC announced as the crowd cheers.

(Unbreakable by Fireflight Plays)

**_Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger_**

**_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_**

"CCW's Emmy had score another award for her gallery! Her return has truly paid off!" Kenji cheered.

"I see bullshit in her match. A Green Mist? Really? She's a fluke, that's all." Hector trashed while Emmy, after shaking hands with JC, went to the podium for another speech.

"Gosh… winning 3 awards, actually 2 and a half since I shared an award with Charlie Brown…" before she could even continue, the crowd cheered for Charlie. "You want to see him?" she asked as the crowd cheers. "Well, before that I wanted to thank you fans once again for allowing me to win this award! Sure, I used a Rainbow Mist on Zoe during that match, but at least she got what she deserved! And now, without further ado, please welcome my boyfriend who will be competing on the next match, representing Animated, Charlie Brown!" she announced as the crowd cheers.

(Champion Charlie Brown by Rob McKuen Plays)

After appearing on stage to massive cheers, Charlie went towards Emmy and gets a kiss on the cheek before charging towards the ring while high-fiving the fans.

"If there's anyone ready to break the glass celling in 2014, it has to be Charlie Brown." Iroh observed.

"He builded a fanbase, he had good matches and he had a cute girlfriend to boot. In 2014, a title belt may be on Charlie's waist." Zack explained.

(Ai Wo Torimodose by Crystal King Plays)

**_YOU wa SHOCK  
Ai de sora ga ochite kuru  
YOU wa SHOCK  
Ore no mune ni ochite kuru_**

**_Atsui kokoro kusari de tsunai demo  
Ima wa muda da yo  
Jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de DOWN sa_**

**_YOU wa SHOCK  
Ai de kodou hayaku naru  
YOU wa SHOCK  
Ore no kodou hayaku naru_**

**_Omae motome samayou kokoro ima  
Atsuku moete iru  
Subete tokashi muzan ni tobichiru hazu sa_**

**_Ore to no ai wo mamoru tame  
Omae wa tabidachi  
Ashita wo miushinatta_**

**_Hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa  
Ai wo torimodose_**

"Introducing Charlie Brown's opponent, representing AWE, Kenshiro!" Onpu announced as the crowd boos.

"Thanks to his AWF title win from out of nowhere, not even the most loyal fans of Kenshiro could cheer for him." Zack explained.

"And thanks to that, Kenshiro will be the hated villian in this match while Charlie with be their hero." Vanessa continued.

(Bell Rings)

As loud 'Overrated!' chants can be heard towards Kenshiro, the two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Kenshiro pushes Charlie onto the corner and drills him with several Battering Rams before the referee pulls him away. He then ambushes Charlie with multiple Boxing Jabs before blasting his chest with several Knife Edge Chops. Charlie then kicks Kenshiro to the gut and puts him on the corner before blasting his gut with several Knee Strikes. He then moves away before going for a running High Knee, but Kenshiro moves away, sending Charlie knee first onto the corner. After dragging Charlie away from the corner, Kenshiro goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Charlie kicks out.

Kenshiro then work on Charlie's knee before putting him on a Kneebar! Charlie tried to reach the ropes, but Kenshiro continues to apply more pressure on the injured knee. Fortunately, Charlie manages to fight through it and grabs the nearby ropes, forcing Kenshiro to break Charlie free! After stomping on Charlie's bad knee several times, Kenshiro tries to pull Charlie away from the ropes. Charlie however manages to hold on the ropes before kicking Kenshiro away with his legs and after getting up, Charlie throws a kick whick Kenshiro easily catches before knocking him away with a Dragon Whip!

Charlie bounces off the ropes and went towards Kenshiro only to get caught and planted with a Spinebuster instead! Kenshiro then picks Charlie up and sets for a Sit-Out Powerbomb, but Charlie manages to Back Body Drop Kenshiro instead! Once Kenshiro gets up, Charlie knocks him back down with a kick to the gut followed by a Leaping Reverse STO! He then slowly climbing to the top turnbuckle and plants Kenshiro down with a Homerun Play (Diving Elbow Drop) before getting up and goes for his signature Football Punt (Punt Kick)…

… but as usual misses it! As the crowd chanted 'You F—ked Up!', Charlie laughed at his mistake for a while before finally connecting the Football Punt onto Kenshiro's head!

"Football Punt connected! And the fans are loving it!" Kenji reacted while Charlie goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Charlie Brown!" Onpu announced as the crowd cheers.

"The crowd has finally got what they wanted! And what they wanted was to see Kenshiro's ass kicked by their favorite hero!" Bender cheered.

"The crowd are happy and so as us! Let's hope this is the last time we'll see Kenshiro in Fiction Wrestling!" Bumblebee continued as the crowd chanted 'Thank You Charlie!' while Charlie walked to backstage.

"Uh oh, I think Squlliam may have a word for Kenshiro…" Mark pointed as Squlliam Tentacles appeared on the stage with a mic in hand.

"You know Kenshiro, AWE is in the right direction. I have a great champion, I have great challengers for him and I have a company that's slowly rising up… until you came into this company thanks to your agent who's nothing more than your asskisser! When he showed up, he says that you will be a game changer for AWE all by giving the world title to him. Who would you be a game changer? Simple! He said your show has a lot of fans! And since I'm desparate to get AWE even more well known, I took your agent's offer, signed you to AWE and immidiately give you the title without any heat! And what happens after that? Simple. My company suffered! The fans were pissed at you ended Slade's title reign for no reason and my roster were insulted because some guy came out of nowhere and won the title! And also thanks to you, AWE had a bad 2012 with my company kept on getting low votes on EVERY SINGLE CATEGORY in last year's FWA! You didn't put AWE into a higher level Kenshiro. You put AWE into the depths oh hell! In 2014, I will raise AWE back to earth and toward the heavens and the first thing that I'm going to do is simple: Fire your miserable ass! For making AWE miserable, tell your agent and everyone else that I'm not going to kiss anyone's ass because starting this day… YOU'RE FIRED!" Squlliam announced as the crowd cheers. "And guess what? I'm going to pull a Gwen Tennyson and say…. Your title reign after you defeated Slade will **NOT BE RECOGNIZED** in AWE's history, PERIOD!" he finished as the crowd cheers.

"Finally! Justice has prevailed as Kenshiro has finally been removed from AWE!" Mark cheered.

"Lesson learned here folks, do not give a world title to a newcomer simply because he's from a popular series. Instead, build him up from top to bottom first." Hikage adviced while Kenshiro got himself escorted out of the arena by Squlliam's Security Guards while the chant were singing 'Nananana, nananana, hey hey hey, Goodbye!' to Kenshiro.

...

A/N: Finished this chapter at last!

Sorry if Squlliam's promo looked choppy. I could ask G-King to do the promo, but I have to wait for 2 or 3 days which is why I've decided to write the promo on my own... with a wrecked result... Oh well, at least Charlie Brown got cheered like a Superhero. :D

Next match will be Answer to the Shield vs Rebels! Let's hope I didn't screw anything up like last time... until then, please review!


	18. Answer to the SHIELD vs Rebels

(Backstage)

"John Santoni here, for CWF and being the first Backstage Interviewer in this year's FWA so far! Joining me are the Rebels that shall face the Answer to the Shield tonight, the mix and mash team of The Hooligan, Lin Chung, Iori Hida, Brent Harrison and… where's Rojo Bat?" John asked.

"I'm not sure. Last time we saw him was that he's wanting to talk with El Blaze earlier." Lin answered.

"I'm here guys!" Rojo called as he arrives to the scene.

"Dude, we have an upcoming match here! Don't wonder around!" Brent scolded.

"Sorry about that. I was looking for some other luchadors to be friends with." Rojo replied.

"Alright guys, tonight you will be facing 5 guys with 5 different NXT Rookies in their movesets. What do you think about this?" John asked as Hooligan grabs the mic.

"Finally! Hooligan Has Come Back To New York City!" Hooligan shouted a la The Rock as the crowd cheers. He then saw his teammates being unamused. "Along with his buddies that were chosen by random so that me and the rest can lay the Smackdown on the Shield's candy asses! Why should we believe in those jabronis when you can believe in something else? Like I don't know… us? Answer to the Shield, tonight, you Jabronis will get your candy asses kicked right here in the Smackdown Hotel in the City That Never Sleeps!" he continued as Brent snatches the mic.

"Do you have to use The Rock's moniker? Jeez…." Brent interupted. "As for our opponent, there won't be believed anymore because after our match, all the folks can say is: Believe in the Rebels." He reminded before the group leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Male Non-Title Match of the Year Award, representing CASZ, Rocko Wallaby!" Onpu announced as the crowd cheers.

(Seek and Destroy by Metalica Plays as Rocko appears from the rafters!)

"Oh come on! Another Sting in Fiction Wrestling? Can't you guys be original for once?' Barney complainted towards CASZ.

"News flash dude, Rocko used that song first before Nightwing even showed up!" Bumblebee corrected.

"Yeah right. Nightwing's using this theme in WCW while CASZ haven't been created yet." Vanessa replied as Rocko, already landed in front of the podium, is about to speak.

"Well, what do you know? I went from being a champion into being an afterthought overshadowed by Jean and his cronies. Now I'm such an afterthought to the point that people accusing me ripping off Nightwing's gimmick. Nevermind the fact that both of us copied Sting's. But mark my words, 2014 will be the year that Rocko will be revived. And on his sights? Red-Dust." Rocko vowed. "Wow, no cheers at all? Man my series is obsecure. Oh well, at least you guys would rather watch me on Nickelodeon instead of Spongebob right?" he asked for a cheap pop from the Anti-Spongebob crowd. "Alright, jokes over, let's move on to business." He continued. "Even without a title on the line, it doesn't stop anyone to put on an amazing match. Plus, said match may be contested for something else that's as important as a title which is the reason why these matches are nominated for this award. And now, let's see the nominees." He finished.

(Titantron)

_FWA Male Non-Title Match of the Year!_

_The nominees are:_

_Broly vs. Dan Kuso WrestleMania 29 (Animated),_

_Tommy Vercetti vs. Thomas Ambrose in a No-Disqualification Match at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW),_

_Dan Kuso vs. Crash Bandicoot vs. Eddy, Best of the Best Finals, Best in the World 2013 (CCW)_

_David Williams vs. Jason Krueger vs. Phil Hardy in the Fate or Fortune tournament at Summerfest (PCUW)_

_UCA Royal Rumble Match at Royal Reckoning (UCA)_

_Danny Phantom vs Naruto Uzumaki, Spring Brawl 2013 (WWT)_

_Shounen Knights vs The Answer Lethal Lockdown Match, One Night Star (AWF)_

_Naruto Uzumaki vs. Beowulf, ACW May Week 1 (ACW)_

_Sokka vs. Nelson Muntz Last Man Standing Match at Final Hour (CWF)_

_Edward Elric vs. Jean Kazuhiza at Crossfire. (CASZ)_

_Johnny Test vs. Slade, AWE Week 37 (AWE)_

_Ben Tennyson vs Jack House- WrestleWars (NCW)_

_Hiccup Haddock vs Patrick in a NO DQ Match at CXWE Royal Rumble (CXWE)_

_Terry Blake Jr vs Tommy Pickles (TCW)_

(Ring)

"I have to say this, that nomination list were stacked like crazy. Any match on that list can win here. And now, time to see the first matches that being ranked low for this Category!"

_Hiccup Haddock vs Patrick in a NO DQ Match at CXWE Royal Rumble (CXWE) 1%_

_Johnny Test vs. Slade, AWE Week 37 (AWE) 3%_

_Edward Elric vs. Jean Kazuhiza at Crossfire. (CASZ) 4%_

_Sokka vs. Nelson Muntz Last Man Standing Match at Final Hour (CWF) 4%_

"Bad news: My GM's going to riot once he saw this. Good news: At least he can laugh at Squlliam for being ranked below him."

_David Williams vs. Jason Krueger vs. Phil Hardy in the Fate or Fortune tournament at Summerfest (PCUW) 5%_

_Ben Tennyson vs Jack House- WrestleWars (NCW) 5%_

_Terry Blake Jr vs Tommy Pickles (TCW) 5%_

"These matches scored the same amount of percentages which means…. NCW and TCW are getting better than CWF, CASZ and AWE? Nothing to worry about guys, CASZ can do better than them! Let's move on!"

_UCA Royal Rumble Match at Royal Reckoning (UCA) 7%_

_Shounen Knights vs The Answer Lethal Lockdown Match, One Night Star (AWF) 7%_

_Tommy Vercetti vs. Thomas Ambrose in a No-Disqualification Match at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW) 7%_

_Naruto Uzumaki vs. Beowulf, ACW May Week 1 (ACW) 7%_

"This is one hell of a tight battle. And it's quite surprising to see an AWF Match being tied with a UCA Match. Looks like the future looked bright for AWF along with ACW who are tied with XCW. And now it's time to see which match is the Male Non Title Match of the Year!"

(Drum Roll)

….

….

_Danny Phantom vs Naruto Uzumaki, Spring Brawl 2013 (WWT) 11% _

_Broly vs. Dan Kuso WrestleMania 29 (Animated) 13%_

_Dan Kuso vs. Crash Bandicoot vs. Eddy, Best of the Best Finals, Best in the World 2013 (CCW) 15%_

(Ring)

"And your winner is…. Dan Kuso's match against Crash and Eddy at Best in the World 2013!" Rocko announced as the crowd cheers.

(Becoming The Bull by Arteyu Plays)

**_Come on!_**

**_Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes.  
Nobody tells you where to go from here.  
Seems like fates pulling you.  
Decisions have to be made.  
The best path is the hardest earned._**

**_Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I'll become the bull._**

"Looks like Dan got won himself a prize after experincing a painful 2013 in both Animated and CCW!" Mark cheered.

"Dan may had lost his title in CCW, but he still have the Gold in the Fort Briefcase, May on his tow and an award ready to be presenting right there." Zack explained as Dan, after shaking hands with Rocko, went to the podium as the crowd chanted 'Fighting Spirit' to him.

"Gosh… like I said on the previous show, I had a rough 2013. But hey, at least I managed to get rewarded for facing many roadblocks and challenges by winning this award! I only I could repay you guys for all the votes you had given for me. How about… I cash in this Briefcase in 2014?" Dan suggested as the crowd cheers before chanting 'Yes!'. "Only time will tell guys. But right now all I want to do is spend more time with May and reclaim my CCW Universal title. After that… all the World Champions in Fiction Wrestling shall be aware of my presence." He continued. "Once again, thank you for allowing me to win this award! I broke a lot of sweat in that match and you guys make all my efforts along with Crash and Eddy worth it! And thank to CCW for giving a new shot into my career! Without you, I may just be an obsecure anime character who used to be a jobber in AWF." He finished before leaving the stage.

(My Sacrifice by Creed Plays)

"This is a 10 Man Tag Team match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Brent Harrison, Iori Hida, The Hooligan, Lin Chung and Rojo Bat!" Onpu announced as the crowd cheers.

**_Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember _**

**_When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice_**

"Looks like we got a group of randomly paired guys getting ready to be the Answer to the SHIELD's dinner." Barney pointed.

"These guys had good careers in their respective companies. Heck, one of them is a former World Champion and that's our Rojo Bat." Bender explained.

**_Sierra…_**

**_Hotel…_**

**_India…_**

**_Echo…_**

**_Lima…_**

**_Delta…_**

**_SHIELD_** …

(Special Ops by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents, representing AWF and ACW, the team of Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, David Reigns, Yuji Sakai and Hayate Ayasaki!" Onpu announced as the crowd cheers when they appeared in the audience seats.

"A lot of Believers of the SHIELD here tonight. Can't blame them to believe though. Those guys are perhaps the greatest group on today's wrestling!" Hikage observed.

"Along Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns aew 2 members from their AWF Counterparts, and their names are Yuji Sakai and Hayate Ayasaki." Iroh pointed.

"There's no way Yuji can make the Gravity to forget about him. And what idiot would wear a Butler Uniform in a wrestling match?" Hector observed.

"Trust me guys, Hayate can be the most loyal and cutest butler you could ever had." Vanessa said.

"You had a crush on him? I mean they way to talked about him implied that you're having some feelings for him." Mark asked.

"No I'm not! Plus, he's already belongs to his little runt of a master!" Vanessa answered embarassly.

"Can't blame you Vanessa. I mean Hayate looked like a girl who can be paired with anyone, regardless of gender." Bender said.

"I cannot believe you guys only talked about Hayate and didn't talk about our verson of the SHIELD…" Kenji said

(Bell Rings)

Rollins and Rojo starts first. The two circles around the ring before locking each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up. Rollins, after pushing Rojo onto the ropes, kicks him to the gut before beating him down until the referee pulls him away. He then picks Rojo up only to get Uppercutted away before Rojo climbs to the second ropes and knocks Rollins down with a Springboard Crossbody! Rojo then picks Rollins up and sets for a Brainbuster, but Rollins manages to punch Rojo's ribs several times before Headbutting him away to the ropes. Rollins then bounces off the ropes and sets to Clothesline Rojo out of the ring, but Rojo manages to kick Rollins away to the face before dropping him with a Bulldog and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Rollins kicks out.

After slaming Rollins onto the corner, Rojo tags himself to Lin Chung and after Rojo drills Rollins with several Battering Rams, Chung uses Rojo as an elevating tool which allows him to nail Rollins with a Poetry in Motion! Chung then goes for a Cobra Clutch Bulldog only to get pushed away before turning around and eats an Enzuigiri by Rollins instead. After choking Chung using the ropes, Rollins plants him down with a Mat Backbreaker before tagging himsef to Yuji. Yuji then climbs to the top turnbuckle and after Rollins picked Chung up, he knocks him back down with a Missile Dropkick followed by a Standing Moonsault!

"Yuji's defying gravity there! And wind is not even his element!" Hector reacted as Yuji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chung gets up.

Yuji picks Chung up and slams him onto the corner before tagging to Ambrose. After Ambrose kicks Chung's gut several times until he's on a sitting position, he Foot Chokes him before moving away, allowing Yuji to drill Chung with a rope aided Corner Dropkick! After pulling Chung away from the corner, Ambrose proceeded to put him on a Crossface Chickenwing. Anytime Chung tried to reach the ropes, Ambrose proceeded to apply more pressure on the hold. Despite the pressure, Chung manages to grab the ropes, forcing Ambrose to break Chung free. Ambrose then grabs Chung's legs only to get himself kicked away and once Chun gets up, he dodges a Clothesline by Ambrose before knocking him down with the Art of Adaption (Handspring into a Hurricarana)!

"Art of Adaption! Chung's got a chance to make a tag here!" Kenji reacted. After a while. Ambrose and Chung respectively tags theirselves to Reigns and Hooligan!

"Oh boy… Cousin vs Cousin! Only if they are a part of a Samoan Wrestling Family!" Mark cheered as Reigns and Hooligan stared at each other in the middle of the ring while the crowd were chanting 'Let's Go Reigns!' several times.

Hooligan blasts Reigns with 3 quick punches in a row before going for a 4th delayed punch, but Reigns dodges it before knocking Hooligan down with a Lariat! He then lifts Hooligan up and sets for a Samoan Drop, but Hooligan manages to slip away before planting Reigns down with a Russian Leg Sweep! After dropping the Di Gi Charat Elbow (People's Elbow) on Reigns, Hooligan tags himself to Iori before going for a Sharpshooter. As Reigns tried to fight back, Iori plants him with the Hida-Sault (Springboard Moonsault) which weakens Reigns, thus allowing Hooligan to put him on the Sharpshooter!

"Sharpshooter locked in, and it's better than The Rock's! Eat your heart out Rocky!" Hector reacted.

"Reigns tapping out, but Hooligan's not the legal man!" Zack pointed. After letting Reigns go from the Sharpshooter, Iori enters the ring, picks Reigns up and sets for a Dreamer DDT…

… only to get lifted up before getting himself sent crashing onto the corner instead!

"Reigns' haven't lost even a single drop of energy after that Sharpshooter! The Hounds of Justice are still alive!" Hikage reacted.

After drilling Iori with several Battering Rams, Reigns tags himself to Hayate as Hayate Irish Whips Iori towards Reigns, which allows Reigns to catch him and plants him down with a Swinging Side Slam! After planting Iori with several Knee Drops, Hayate proceeds to put him on a Hammerlock until he's completely weaken. After that he picks Iori up and puts him on a Double Chickenwing before dropping him on the corner with a Tiger Suplex! He then tags himself to Reigns as Reigns went to the other corner and waits for Iori to get up.

Once Iori gets up on the corner, Reigns goes fo the Spear only to have Iori moving away, sending Reigns shoulder first onto the ring post! After Iori tags himself to Brent, Brent climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Reigns gets up and turns around, Brent knocks him back down with a Missile Dropkick! He then picks Reigns up and sets for the Maniac Bomb (Sit Out Powerbomb), but Reigns manages to counter with a Back Body Drop instead! He then drills Brent on the corner with several Battering Rams before Irish Whipping Brent to the other corner. Brent however manages to reverse the whip, sending Reigns crashing onto the corner instead and once Reigns turns around, Brent knocks him out with a Superkick!

"Superkick connected! Will the SHIELD lose their believers?" Bender reacted as Brent goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Rollins stops the count after drilling Brent with the Blackout! Chung enters the ring and dodges a Clothesline by Rollins before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him down with Art of Combat (Tilt-A-Whirl Crossbody)! Chung then gets up and eats a Springboard Dropkick by Yuji followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker before climbing to the top turnbuckle and nails Chung with the Red Arrow! Rojo enters the ring and kicks Yuji to the gut before planting him with the Three Amigos before climbing to the top turnbuckle and nails Yuji with a Frog Splash!

Hayate quickly catches Rojo's leg and puts him on a Fuller Leglock until Iori plants Hayate with another Hida-Sault! Ambrose from behind catches Iori and plants him down with the Headlock Driver before getting up and gets the Water Drop (Rock Bottom) by Hooligan! Hayate from behind throws Hooligan out of the ring before turning around and gets a kick to the gut followed by the Rojo Demise (Super Tigerbomb) by Rojo Bat! Rojo then turns around and eats the Final Reign (Spear) by Reigns instead! Reigns then turns around and catches Brent's Superkick before planting him with a Capture Suplex! After Brent gets up and turns around, Reigns blasts him with the Final Reign before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, The SHIELD!" Onpu announced as the crowd cheers.

"And the many Hounds of Justice prevails despite the Rebels efforts of silencing them!" Kenji reacted.

"Brent almost got the job done. But thanks to Reigns, The Rebels' efforts as reduced into nothing." Hikage observed. While Yuji and Hayate makes sure that no one's allowed to enter the ring, Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns picked Brent up and destroys him with their signature Triple Powerbomb!

"And that's the sign of their dominance right there! 2014 may be the year for the Hounds of Justices." Zack reacted while The SHIELD and The Answer stands in triumph.


	19. Justin (TDI) vs ?

**(A/N: NO CELEBRITIES WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER) **

(Backstage)

We can see JC walking around looking for someone.

"Where the hell is Adam WarRock? He was surposed to perform for CWF before the 6th Match!" JC questioned before he saw Adam lying on the floor! "Guys! Help!" he shouted before checking on the singer. As Jean and Squlliam shows up, JC saw an 'I-C-U' mark oon his forehead.

"I-C-U? What does that mean?" Jean questioned.

"You might have some explaining to do Squlliam. When it comes to mysteries like this, it all came from your company." JC warned.

"Me? Explaining? What…"

"Hey Squlliam!" Justin from Total Drama Island interupted as he called for Squlliam.

"(Sigh) I'll be right back. Take him to the hospital before those TMZ guys showed up." Squlliam ordered as JC and Jean leaves the scene while carrying Adam's body. Squillam then turns around and sees Justin. "Alright, what do you want from me?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're planning Squlliam, but I have a feeling that my mystery opponent is handpicked by you in order to destroy me." Justin guessed.

"Me? Sending an mystery opponent to destroy you? Don't be naïve okay? You're nothing more than a jobber in WWE. Why should I sent someone to destroy you tonight?" Squlliam replied.

"Well in that case, how did I get a match while everyone else didn't?" Justin questioned.

"If you want an answer for that, ask the other GMs. Hell, try and ask Ken Anarchy about it. He's the one who approved your match along with the other GMs. And if I were you, I'll be warming up for my match which is next. Later." Squlliam answered before leaving the puzzled Justin.

(Ring)

AWE's Ring Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Tag Team Match of the Year Award, representing UCA, Team 2D!" (Crowd Cheers)

(Drop the Bombshell by Powerman 5000 Plays)

**_Get up  
Get up  
Get up  
Drop the Bombshell_**

**_Get up  
Get up  
This is out of control_**

**_Get up  
Get up  
Get up  
Drop the Bombshell_**

**_Get up  
Get up  
Get down..._**

"The Legendary Team 2D, hailing from a classic cartoon called Tom and Jerry! These guys are perfect to present this award!" Mark cheered.

"No doubt about it. Team 2D has faced many great matches and tonight, they will present an award to the Best of the Best Tag Team Matches Fiction Wrestling could ever offer this year." Kenji explained as Team 2D are already on the podium with the crowd chanting 'We Want Tables!'.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get a table soon." Jerry replied.

"Will we put an old woman through said table?" Tom asked.

"Too soon man… too soon…" Jerry replied.

"My bad dude. I apologize for saying that." Tom apologized.

"With that said and done… (Ahem) This award is dedicated to all the Best Tag Team Matches that we have ever witnessed in every companies in 2013!" Jerry explained.

"I wish UWE didn't pull out from this awards. We could have won this thing." Tom wished.

"We'll win this award next year dude. Let's bet on it." Jerry replied. "And now let's see the nominees for this award." He continued.

(Titantron)

_FWA Tag Team Match of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_The Winchesters (c) vs. The WTTT vs. The EPA vs. The Freeman Boiz vs. The Elrics vs. Digi-Blaze for The Toon Tag Team Championships in a Tables, Ladders, & Chairs Match (Animated),_

_Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi (XCW) vs. Ben and Gwen Tennyson (CCW) at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW)_

_The Dragon Kids vs. The X-Factors, CCW Combine Cup Finals, CCW Nevermore (CCW)_

_Van Culmer and Corey Dominic vs. Ed and Asheel Din vs. The Perfect Wolf Pack at Independence Day (PCUW)_

_Team 2D vs The Elrics, Royal Rumble Qualifying Match on Monday Night Flame Week 4 (UCA)_

_The Angry Beavers vs Squidward and Mr. Krabs, Monday Night Program June week 3 (WWT)_

_Team Accel Online vs The Elrics vs Team HeroKazu TLC Match, One Night Star (AWF)_

_Altered Egos and Jesse Alvarez vs. The Gods of Darkness and Seto Kaiba, Six-Man Tornado Tag Team Ladder Match, Spring Breakdown 2013 (ACW)_

_Tag Team Turmoil at Wrestleversary (CWF)_

_Team Nation vs. Team Muscle Man, Salvation (AWE)_

_Drake & Josh vs Zack & Cody in a TLC match at Aftershock (TCW)_

(Ring)

"Hey look! We're nominated for UCA!" Jerry pointed.

"And The Elrics got 3 Nominations. Sounds cheating if you asked me." Tom observed.

Jerry: "At least they didn't win on most of the matches listed. And without further ado, let's start with the Bottom 3!"

_Team Nation vs. Team Muscle Man, Salvation (AWE) 1%_

_Drake & Josh vs Zack & Cody in a TLC match at Aftershock (TCW) 5%_

_Tag Team Turmoil at Wrestleversary (CWF) 6%_

Tom: I feel sorry for AWE right now due to them being ranked below TCW. But then again, TCW's match is a TLC Match…. let's continue shall we?

_Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi (XCW) vs. Ben and Gwen Tennyson (CCW) at the XCW Summer Supershow (XCW) 7%_

_Team 2D vs The Elrics, Royal Rumble Qualifying Match on Monday Night Flame Week 4 (UCA) 7%_

_The Angry Beavers vs Squidward and Mr. Krabs, Monday Night Program June week 3 (WWT) 7%_

_Altered Egos and Jesse Alvarez vs. The Gods of Darkness and Seto Kaiba, Six-Man Tornado Tag Team Ladder Match, Spring Breakdown 2013 (ACW) 7%_

Jerry: You have got to be kidding us? Our match with The Elrics only got 7 percent? This is tight competition I could tell you that.

_Team Accel Online vs The Elrics vs Team HeroKazu TLC Match, One Night Star (AWF) 8% _

_Van Culmer and Corey Dominic vs. Ed and Asheel Din vs. The Perfect Wolf Pack at Independence Day (PCUW) 11%_

Tom: Two Elric Bros Matches done, one to go! And now, the winner of the Tag Team Match of the Year goes to…

_(Drum Roll)_

_…._

_…._

_The Dragon Kids vs. The X-Factors, CCW Combine Cup Finals, CCW Nevermore (CCW) 17% _

_The Winchesters (c) vs. The WTTT vs. The EPA vs. The Freeman Boiz vs. The Elrics vs. Digi-Blaze for The Toon Tag Team Championships in a Tables, Ladders, & Chairs Match (Animated) 18%_

"… the 6 Way TLC Match at Wrestlemania 29!" Team 2D announced as the crowd cheers.

(Heroes by Jim Johnston Plays)

"What an amazing tale these two had. From being NXT Rejects in favor of The Elrics to winning the Tag Team titles on the Grandest Stage of them all!" Barney cheered.

"Let me tell ya man. I witnessed their match along with the others on my home planet and we were cheering for every moment that this match had! We were rooting for everyone to win the match, and in the end, we cheered for these two young kids for surviving this brutal TLC Match." Mark explained.

"And the ending… I never cried at a WM Match ending ever since WM 20's Main Event… that was an amazing sight to behold." Hector continued as the World's Toughest Tag Team, after shaking hands with Team 2D, heads to the stage.

"Hey Greg?" Rowley called.

"Yeah? Greg replied.

"We finally won this award!" Rowley cheered as the crowd cheered as well. "See those award trophies? We won! Our hard efforts has finally being paid off!" he continued.

"Indeed I saw those Rowley. We broke our sweats and nearly broke our bones at WrestleMania. But in the end, it's all worth it. We won the titles and the hearts of everyone in Fiction Wrestling." Greg replied. "Souichi, if you were not there, we wouldn't have won this award so… we would like to dedicate this award to you, our dearest leader and friend! Thank you for all the good things you have done for us!" he thanked.

"And thank you to all of you for voting this match to be the Tag Team Match of the Year! We, along with all the tag teams in the WWE, promises that 2014 will be another year for everyone to witness our amazing Tag Team Division! So to any tag team out there seeking for our belts, we got three words…"

"… BRING IT ON!" the WTTT shouted in unison before leaving the stage.

"The Animated Tag Team Division is smoking hot after what they just said there!" Bender reacted.

"No doubt about it. 2014 will be another great year for all the Tag Teams not only in Animated, but also around the world." Zack explained.

(Spin Spin Spin by Jim Johnston Plays)

ACW's RA: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Animated and Total Drama Island, Justin!

"This match is.. well… pretty odd if you asked me. We don't know much about Justin and why he's in a match for this event." Hikage observed.

"And his opponent is even more mysterious and unknown. Looks like the crowd would rather be on a Bathroom Break instead of watching this." Barney pointed.

**_(A/N: The following is brought to you by the Friends of G-King)_**

The arena grows dark as a video is played on the titantron from a first person's point-of-view. The person walks through a cave like tunnel, looking from wall to wall.

"What is this?" Mark asked.

The person comes across an small room with a rotted wooden ceiling, bookcases, and a mysterious book sitting on a black block. The person pulls out a torch and lighter and lights the torch. The person coughs, wedging the torch in a crack of the cave, and goes up to the book. The person opens and reads the book. The book filled with unknown text.

"I have no idea what is going on..." Vanessa said.

The light from the torch disappears as the person franticlly lights a second and turns to find the first torch floating in mid-air, then dropping to the floor. Ominious music plays as the person rushes out of the room and through the cave. The music picks up as moonlight shines through the entrance of the cave. But before the person could make it out, a shadow falls over the screen, and two bright white rectangular eyes are shown as a brief name is mumbled from the person "Herobrine..."

"Oh my god...is it really him?" Mark asked.

Pyro goes off on the corners of the titantron.

"OH! Jesus!" Mark shouted. 4 small fires are burning on the four corners, the embers falling to the stage, and an eerie grey smoke floating from the torches to the ceiling. The letters "I.C.U" appear on the titantron in white, then disappear.

"I.C.U?" Mark asked.

Then on the titantron "I.4.C.U" is shown in white then disappears.

"I.C.U...I.4.C.U?...I see you, I foresee you?" Vanessa questioned.

A white fog begins billowing from backstage. Then eerie music plays.

**_Its been so long..._**

**_..Long hard days..._**

**_..they don't say..._**

**_..Gods change my ways..._**

**_...change my ways..._**

**_...Those evil ways..._**

(Evil Ways by Blues Saraceno Plays)

"I can't see anything!" Vanessa said.

From the dark stage, through the fog, two bright white lights shine through, like eyes.

**_...So I set out..._**

**_..Cross that way..._**

**_..Strike them down..._**

**_..To make them pay..._**

**_..Change their ways..._**

**_..Their evil ways..._**

The lights go back on, and on stage, in a green shirt and blue pants, with lifeless white eyes, stood Herobrine.

**_But I can't hide!..._**

**_Oooooooo!..._**

**_And I won't hide!..._**

**_Oooooooo! Yeah!..._**

**_...My Evil Ways..._**

"...And his opponent, representing AWE, Herobrine!" ACW's ring announcer announced as the crowd were completely silent.

"I have heard some real disturbing stories about this guy...t-this guy...hes abnormal..." Mark shuttered.

"He is a complete mystery, that is all I can tell you about this guy" Vanessa said.

The lights flickered on and off and in a split second, Herobrine is in the ring, seemingly looking at Justin. Justin jumps back, and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Did...did Herobrine just teleport into the ring?" Mark asked.

"I didn't catch it" Vanessa answered.

(Bell Rings)

Herobrine just stood there as Justin approached him, one step at a time. Justin waved his hand in Herobrine before turning to the ref. Justin shook his head before taking a swing. Herobrine moves his head back, just out of the way, and begins taking it to Justin with right hands.

"That quickness! And Herobrine connects with several right hands" Vanessa said.

A hard right hand knocks Justin back against the turnbuckle. Herobrine steps forward and catches a left hook from Justin. Herobrine grabs Justin by the neck and lifts him up to the top turnbuckle while holding his left arm.

"And power! With one arm lifts Justin onto the top turnbuckle!" Mark said.

Herobrine yanks Justin by the left arm, sending him sailing over and back first onto the mat. Justin sat up in pain as Herobrine goes for the cover.

"1..2" the ref counted, but Justin kicks out.

Herobrine picks Justin up, but gets raked in the eyes. Herobrine shakes his head as Justin nails him with a forearm to the face. Justin then hits him with a shoulder thrust, lifting and carrying him back first into the turnbuckle. As Justin steps back, Herobrine swings at him with a right hand, but Justin ducks out of the way. Justin moves behind Herobrine and sits up on the top turnbuckle. Justin the drives Herobrine face first into the mat with a bulldog.

"Justin gets an edge and drives the mystery known as Herobrine, into the mat" Vanessa said.

Justin goes for the cover.

"1..2" Herobrine rolls the shoulder out.

Justin gets up and shakes his head in frustration. He turns to the crowd and forms a smile on his face. He runs his hand through his hair. Justin says something as he taunts to the crowd.

"I think Justin is ready to end it" Vanessa said.

"Justin is way overconfident if he thinks he has this match won..." Mark said.

The lights flicker on and off quickly as the ref and Justin look around. The crowd start to get rowdy. Justin turns and steps over to Herobrine still laying on the mat, Justin is surprised as Herobrine sits up.

"I told you!" Mark said.

Justin doesn't waste another and grabs Herobrine from behind. Justin lifts him up and hits The Beautification Process. Justin then pins Herobrine.

"1..2" Herobrine powers out somehow and sits up.

'Oh shit!" Mark said.

Justin stares in shock as Herobrine turns his head and glares at him. Justin scrambles up and grabs Herobrine again, going for The Beautification Process again. But as Herobrine is hunched back under Justin's arm, he grabs him by the throat. Justin releases his hold in shock as Herobrine turns and faces him. Herobrine bends Justin forward, then turns around and hooks both of Justin's arms, Herobrine manuevers, lifting Justin over his head. Justin is now upside down, back against Herobrine's, with both of his arms hooked.

"What the hell is this?" Vanessa asked.

"Definitely something real bad" Mark answered.

Herobrine jumps and nails Justin with the Cryptic Cross (Back-To-Back Double Underhook Piledriver).

"Good God!..." Mark shouted.

Herobrine turns around and rolls Justin onto his back and holds his arms down, like a cross, pinning him.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" the ref counted, calling for the bell.

(Bell Rings)

"Here is your winner! Herobrine!" the announcer said, the crowd stunned, and a few cheering.

"The mysterious man of unknown origin has won his first match" Vanessa said.

"What a devastating finisher! I felt the impact from here!" Mark said.

(**_The following was brought to you by the Friends of G-King. We will now go back to normal)_**

"That finisher can easily destroy any opponent. Although why would he made his debut in this show is beyond me." Iroh observed.

"About time to spoke a word old man." Hector replied.

...

A/N: There you go folks! A Double Update thanks to G-King for writing the 7th Match for this show! :D

Sorry if Adam didn't perform JC. I can't find the lyrics for his Best in the World song anywhere. Oh well, at least he takes more bumps than the other singers in this award. :p

Damn it I forgot to ask G-King more about Herobine and the others more about Justin. Sorry if this looked like a filler match guys. But hey, at least G-King got his request fulfilled. Why would a new wrestler debut in FWA 2013 is something beyond me.

And I demand for Greg, Rowley to turn into baby faces! Seriously, WTTT's victory at WM 29 makes me cry similar to WM 20's ending... speaking of which, I hope, HOPE, that Greg and Rowley won't die like years after WM 29... (Remembers Eddie and Benoit's deaths... then pictures Greg and Rowley on their position)

Next chapter will be... ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?! GOOD! Because the next chapter will be In The Blink of An Eye vs Project X in a Rock Band Street Fight! Expect Guitars, Drums, Keyboards being broken for the lulz in that match! Until then, please review!


	20. Alter Egos vs the PCUW Tag Champs

(Backstage)

We can see In The Blink of an Eye getting ready for their performance and, in Yugi and Atem's case, match until the South Park Four shows up.

"Well look at we got here. A bunch of musical wannabes." Kyle pointed.

"And the drummer is apparently one of our opponents on the next show." Kenny continued.

"Cut the chase South Park Four. What do you want from us?" Komuro asked.

"Just dropping by and ask you, your fat friend and those 2 AWF guys to be afraid of us. We're the South Park Four. We're unified longer and tougher than your damned family and your friend's Knights group combined. Mess with us or you'll get what Brian Boitano would do." Stan warned.

"Eating so many chicken wings?" Cartman guessed.

"That, and kick your ass like it's nothing." Stan continued.

"Pretty funny when you said that to me, espacially with you having your own brand of fat ass over there." Komuro replied while pointing to Cartman. "You're underestimating me and Kohta? Well, you may had just made a huge mistake. At the next episode, us, along with Gon and Toriko, will kick your ass like nothing instead." He continued.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm sure Gon or Toriko would mess up and cause you and your fat friend to lose the match." Kenny said.

"Plus, we're an unstoppable unit, destroy anyone stands in our way. Not even an army could handle us." Kyle continued.

"Very funny. Me and Kohta faced Zombies, Toriko faced giant monsters and eats them on a dally basis while Gon has traveled around the world facing mutant ants while you guys are nothing more than a bunch of trash talking idiotic punks from a small town called South Park. You have no rights to warn me or my friends and partners. So please, get lost." Komuro replied.

"Alright then. And by the way, before you and your friends go out there and perform, let me give you an advice: Break a Leg, Literally. Who knows? That broken leg may spare you from our wrath?" Stan suggested as he, Kyle and Kenny leaves the scene.

"Tell your girlfriends that Cartman said hi." Cartman ordered as he does his belly dance before leaving.

"… that dance has to be nastier than entering the Shadow Realm…" Yugi responded.

"Ignore them guys. Let me, Kohta and the Knights handle them on the next episode. Now come on! It's our time to shine!" Komuro shouted.

"Time to give the fans our best perfomance! Believe it!" Naruto shouted as the band leaves the scene.

(Ring)

ACW's RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Mid Card Match of the Year Award, representing CCW, Tom Brady! (Crowd Boos)

**_Awesome!_**

(I Came to Play by Downstait Plays)

**_(I came to play)  
I came to play  
There's a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
(I came to pay)  
Say goodbye to the good old days  
They never coming back  
Watch your future fade  
(I came to play)  
I came to play to get my dues paid  
I guess you had a dream  
But they can't be said  
(I came to play)  
I came to stay  
Best get out of my way_**

**_I'm here to stay  
Best get out of my way  
I came to play_**

"Want to talk about 'Fallen from Grace'? Well there's your topic." Bumblebee pointed.

"Aside from his team, the New England Patriot's failiure to win the 2013 AFC Championship, Brady went to being the Universal Champion to losing to Dan Kuso and relegated to feud with the ACW GM Jesse Alvarez." Bender explained as Brady's already on the podium while the New York Jets crowd wasted no time to boo the Patriot's Quarterback.

"Are you guys mad because the Patriots made it to the AFC Playoffs while the Jets are bowing down to our superiority in 2013? Well, you should be because New York can't produce a star worth a damn to compete against me, let alone against my teammates!" Brady insulted for a huge cheap heat. "I can promise you that the Patriots will kill you, the Jets, once again in 2014!" he bragged for an even louder cheap heat. "And now, without wasting any time catering to these baffoons, allow me to present this award dedicated to all the great matches contested for a Mid Card title! Mr Titantron, please, silence these losers with your loud voice!" he ordered.

(Titantron)

_FWA Mid Card Match of the Year Award!_

_The Nominees Are…_

_Brad Buttowski (c) & Duncan (c) vs. Canada's Most Wanted for The Toon IC & Toon US Titles (Animated),_

_Bugs Bunny vs. Claude Speed for the XCW World Television Championship at XCW Nightfire (XCW)_

_Dan Kuso vs. Deathstroke, Double or Nothing Match for CCW Universal Championship and the Gold in the Fort Briefcase, CCW Nevermore (CCW)_

_Azure Lee versus Steven Ryke for the PCUW IC title at Independence Day (PCUW)_

_Jason Krueger vs Pit for UCA Intercontinental Championship, (UCA)_

_Kappa Mikey vs Neji Hyuuga, Summer On The Beach 2013 (WWT)_

_Domon Kasshu vs Setsuna F Seiei (One Night Star) (AWF)_

_Sasuke Uchiha vs. Mason Stone, Ladder Match for the ACW Intercontinental Championship, Southern Hell 2013 (ACW)_

_Danny Phantom vs. Aang vs. Zuko for the U.S. Title at Wrestleversary. (CWF)_

_Rorschach vs. Victor The Schoolbully vs. Shinji Ikari for the CASZ Olympic Championship at Crossfire. (CASZ)_

_Forest Griffin vs Connor O Brian at Aftershock (TCW)_

(Ring)

"… I swear if Dan wins that award… and now, it's time to see the first batch Inductees into the Hall of Shame!"

_Rorschach vs. Victor The Schoolbully vs. Shinji Ikari for the CASZ Olympic Championship at Crossfire. (CASZ) 2%_

_Azure Lee versus Steven Ryke for the PCUW IC title at Independence Day (PCUW) 5%_

_Domon Kasshu vs Setsuna F Seiei (One Night Star) (AWF) 5%_

_Sasuke Uchiha vs. Mason Stone, Ladder Match for the ACW Intercontinental Championship, Southern Hell 2013 (ACW) 5%_

"Way to go Jesse! You ran a company where your Mid Card title match is in the hall of fame along with AWF, PCUW and CASZ! Come and get your archivement trophy!"

_Bugs Bunny vs. Claude Speed for the XCW World Television Championship at XCW Nightfire (XCW) 6%_

_Danny Phantom vs. Aang vs. Jake Long for the U.S. Title at Wrestleversary. (CWF) 6% _

_Jason Krueger vs Pit for UCA Intercontinental Championship, (UCA) 8%_

_Forest Griffin vs Connor O Brian at Aftershock (TCW) 11%_

"… am I seeing things here? A match featuring **Connor O Brian **of all people is on 4th Place?! You voters must be bigger idiots than I thought you would be. And now we're entering the Hall of Fame! However, only one of the Top 3 matches will receive this award! And your winner is…"

(Drum Roll)

…

…

_Kappa Mikey vs Neji Hyuuga, Summer On The Beach 2013 (WWT) 13%_

_Brad Buttowski (c) & Duncan (c) vs. Canada's Most Wanted for The Toon IC & Toon US Titles (Animated) 16%_

_Dan Kuso vs. Deathstroke, Double or Nothing Match for CCW Universal Championship and the Gold in the Fort Briefcase, CCW Nevermore (CCW) 18%_

"…. Really? Really? Really?!" he repeated. "Do I HAVE to announce the winner?" he asked as the crowd loudly chanted 'Yes!' multiple times. "Sigh… after I annouce the winner, I'l destroy your precious Jets." He vowed as the crowd booed. "And your winner is, sigh, Dan Kuso vs Deathstroke at CCW Nevermore." he announced as the crowd cheers.

(Becoming The Bull by Arteyu Plays)

**_Come on!_**

**_Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes.  
Nobody tells you where to go from here.  
Seems like fates pulling you.  
Decisions have to be made.  
The best path is the hardest earned._**

**_Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I'll become the bull._**

"I cannot blame Tom Brady for being frustuated. I mean Dan's the same person who took the Universal title away from him." Zack observed.

"Still, congratulations to Dan Kuso for winning 2 awards in one night despite no longer being the Universal Champion." Iroh praised as Dan and Brady looked at each other.

"You want to talk Dan? Well, too bad!" Brady said before throwing the mic away into the crowd. The crowd, not being too happy about it, responded by throwing multiple Footballs towards Brady as Brady runs away to backstage while shouting 'The Jets will pay for this!'. Dan, with no mic to talk, grabs the award and simply thanked the crowd by raising his finger for a 'Yes!' chant. He then does it again several times before leaving the stage.

"What better way to thank the fans than joining into their 'Yes!' chants party! Those chants speaks louder than words." Mark reacted.

"Suck it Brady. Jets are better than the Patriots everyday!" Bumblebee bragged.

ACW's RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to perform while representing ACW, In The Blink of an Eye! (Crowd Cheers)

"New York City!" Naruto shouted as the crowd boos.

"Welcome to the land of Internet Anime Fans Naruto. Let me do it instead." Komuro said as he grabs the mic from Naruto. "New York City!" he called as the crowd cheers. "Are you ready to rock?" he asked as the crowd cheered louder. "Good! Because tonight, we're going to make you, along with Avenged Sevenfold proud by performing one of their hit songs, Hail to the King!" he explained as the crowd cheers as Komuro gives the mic to Yugi.

"If we did any mistake or our performances were weak here, then we would like to apologize in advance. After all, this is the first time we performed in New York." Yugi explained. "Alright, here we go!" he said before the song begins.

(Yugi) **_Watch your tongue, I'll have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets, now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore_**

(Naruto)**_ Royal flames will carve a path in chaos,  
Bringing daylight to the night  
Death is riding into town with armor,  
They've come to take all your rights_**

(Atem)**_ Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun  
Hail to the king_**

**_Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!  
The King..._**

(Yugi) **_Blood is spilled while holding keys to the throne  
Born again, but it's too late to atone  
No mercy from the edge of the blade  
Dare escape and learn the price to be paid_**

(Naruto) **_Let the water flow with shades of red now  
Arrows black out all the light  
Death is riding into town with armor,  
They've come to grant you your rights_**

(Atem) **_Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun  
Hail to the king_**

**_Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!  
The King..._**

As the song continues with no words spoken yet, M Shadows appeared on stage before asking a mic from Atem with Atem, knowing that M Shadows wants to sing along as well, gives the mic to him.

(M Shadows**)_ There's a taste of fear (hail, hail, hail)  
When the henchmen call (hail, hail, hail)  
Iron fist to tame the land (hail, hail, hail)  
Iron fist to claim it all_**

(Everyone except for Komuro)**_ Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun  
Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun  
Hail to the king!_**

**_Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!_**

As the song ends, the ACW Band plus M Shadows got themselves cheered by everyone on the crowd.

"We did it! We didn't screw anything up!" Yugi cheered.

"You sure did a good job here to the point that even I wanted to join along." Shadows replied before turning to Komuro. "Hey drummer boy, maybe you didn't share your voice but… (signs an autograph on Komuro's drums) … this is for your drum performance!" he rewarded before asking the crowd to cheer for them one last time as the crowd cheers. After shaking hands with the In The Blink of an Eye members, M Shadows leaves the stage followed by Naruto and Komuro while Yugi and Atem heads to the ring with their guitars in tow while 'Loaded' by Zack Tempest played in the background.

ACW's RA: This is a Rock Band Street Fight Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing ACW, the team of Yugi Mutou and Atem, the Altered Egos!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Now these guys are going for an encore! And that encore would be smashing their opponents heads with musical instruments!" Kenji cheered.

"I'm not sure what to expect in this match. Whether it's going to be a trainwreck or a fun match, it depends on those two and their opponents." Vanessa observed.

**_1 2 this on?_**

(My Time by DX Band Plays)

**_Hah! Yo Jimmy hit me with that Triple H!  
Yeah you let the music keep playing Mr Dumb SSSSSSSSSSSH*T!  
Yo tell 'em whos time it is now  
Yeah just kickin it up here  
Its our time yo! here comes trouble!..._**

ACW's RA: And their opponents, representing PCUW as their Tag Team Champions, the team of Van Culmer and Corey Dominic! (Crowd Cheers)

**_Not gonna listen to anybody  
tell me who and what to be!  
Not tryin to be like anybody  
tired of playin make believe  
Cuz I lead the blind, and The blind lead the blind  
MY TIME OUR TIME our time its time  
MY TIME OUR TIME OUR TIME_**

"These guys are perhaps more insane compared to Yugi and Atem with it comes to their theme songs!" Mark cheered.

"All musical instruments are legal in this match! Guitars, Drums, Keyboards, even Drum Sticks are legal here! Only one Rock Band shall be left standing and rocking out loud!" Bender reminded.

(Ring)

The two teams looked at each other with Corey being the only one carrying a drum while the others were carrying guitars. After throwing his drum towards Atem is which Atem knocks it away with his guitar, Corey immidiately tackles him down and blasts him with several punches onto his face. Yugi then whacks Corey's back with his guitar before Van from behind whacks Van with his guitar! After Van throws Yugi shoulder first onto the corner, he and Corey picked Atem up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. Once Atem bounces off the ropes, Van and Corey sets for a Double Back Body Drop onto the drum. Atem however manages to stop on his tracks and kicks Corey to the face before planting Van with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Lariat. He then turns around and catches Corey's kick before hitting him with a Capture Suplex onto Corey's drum!

"All of their current instruments are broken! They're going to have a lot of instruments to be fixed after this match!" Mark reacted while Atem goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Van stops the count.

While Corey rolls out of the ring, Van proceeded to stomp on Atem several times before turning around and catches a kick by Yugi before Yugi pushes Van away with a Dragon Whip! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Whisper of the Wind, but Corey blasts Yugi's leg with a Drum Stick instead, forcing Yugi to sit on the top turnbuckle while holding his leg. Van puts Yugi on a Tree of Woe position before grabbing the Drum Stick and whacks Yugi's chest with it several times. He and Corey who's at the top turnbuckle then nails Yugi with a Powerbomb – Flying Neckbreaker combo!

"And now Project X got some momentum! Will that be enough?" Hikage reacted while Corey goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Atem stops the count!

Van and Corey beats Atem down before Corey picks Atem up and holds him while Van, after picking up the Drum Stick, set to whack Atem's head with it. Atem however manages to move away, causing Corey to whack Van's head with the Drum Stick instead! While Van rolls out of the ring, Atem lifts Corey up from behind and drops him down with an Electric Chair Drop. After Atem picks him up, Yugi climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Van gets up outside the ring, Yugi knocks him back down with the Whisper of the Wind!

Atem goes for a Lionsault on Corey, but Corey raises his knees up, sending Atem crashing onto them instead. Once both of them gets up, Corey climbs the top rope and goes for a Moonsault in which Atem catches him before slipping away and plants Atem down with an Inverted DDT! He then dodges a guitar shot by Yugi and knocks him with a Pele Kick before picking Yugi up and sets for the Dominic Clash (Styles Clash), but Yugi manages to counter with a Back Body Drop instead.

Once Corey gets up using the ropes, Yugi goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to have Corey dodging it while Van manages to grab his leg, pulls him down and pull him out of the ring onto the floor instead! After Van throws Yugi crashing onto the Steel Steps, he picks up a table from under the ring and opens it while Corey climbs on the top turnbuckle. Van then picks Yugi up and slams him face first onto the table before putting his body on top of the table. After that, Corey wastes no time and plants Yugi through the table with a Spiral Tap!

"Spiral Tap connected! Corey has sacrified himself to take Yugi out!" Bender reacted.

"And now that leaves Van and Atem! I hope Atem had a trump card on his sleeves." Zack observed.

Van, after picking up a Keyboard from under the ring, enters the ring and waits for Atem to get up on the corner. Once Atem gets up, Van sets to whack Atem's face with the Keyboard only to have Atem kicking him to the gut instead, forcing Van to drop the Keyboard. Atem then catchess Van from behind and plants him back first onto the Keyboard with a Russian Leg Sweep before nailing him with a Lionsault! He then lifts Van up and drills him with the Pharaoh's Tomb (Tombstone Piledriver)!

"Pharaoh's Tomb! Victory for ACW here!" Kenji reacted while Atem goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Corey stops the count by slamming a Drum onto Atem's back! After ordering Van to roll out of the ring in which Van followed the order, Corey picks up the Drum and once Atem gets up, Corey whacks his head with the Drum! Ater Van enters the ring with another Drum and places it next to the first Drum, he and Corey picks Atem up and sets to Suplex him through the Drums. Atem however manages to Suplex both Van and Corey instead! After kicking Van out of the ring, Atem kicks Corey to the gut and drills him with an Impaler DDT before placing his lying body on top of the drums. Yugi, after recovering and climbing to the top turnbuckle, goes for the Changing The Game (Swanton Bomb) only to have Corey rolling out of the ring, sending Yugi crashing through the Drums instead! Atem tried to catch Corey, but Corey manages to roll himself out of harms way. Atem then turns around and gets his face smashed by a Guitar Shot courtesy of Van!

"Guitar Shot to the face! That has got to knock Atem in more ways than one!" Bumblebee reacted while Van lifts Atem up and drills him with the Fade to Black (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver)!

"Fade to Black connected! Project X may had avoided the Shadow Realm here!" Hikage reacted while Van goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yugi stops the count!

"The other half of the Altered Egos are still alive and breathing! There's still hope for them!" Zack reacted.

After both of them gets up, Van and Yugi traded blows until Yugi kicks Van to the gut and plants him with an Alley Oop Facebuster, sending him onto the corner! With Van sitting on the corner, Yugi drills him with an Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick before pulling him away from the corner and climbs to the top turnbuckle. He then sets for the Changing the Game, but Corey pulls Yugi down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle. While Van climbs to the top turnbuckle, Corey enters the ring with a Drum which seemed to be heavier than the previous used drums and placed it on the mat. Meanwhile, Van grabs Yugi on the top turnbuckle….

… and **PLANTS HIM THROUGH THE DRUM WITH A FLUX CAPACITOR!**

**"**Flux Capacitor from the top turnbuckle! Van has gone high risk all in the name of taking Yugi down!" Barney exclaimed as the crowd goes nuts while Corey turns Yugi's lying body around…

… and shows multiple Thumbtacks on his upper body!

"Where the hell did those Thumbtacks showed up?" Barney questioned.

"No wonder that Drum looked heavier than the previous ones! It's hiddenly contained Thumbtacks!" Hikage pointed while Corey for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Atem stops the count!

"They're still alive! Altered Egos are still alive!" Kenji reacted.

"I cannot believe that Yugi's alter ego still managed to bail him out from losing this match despite taking a lot of punishments!" Hector reacted as loud 'This is Awesome!' chants can be heard before it's slowly turned into 'T-N-A!' chants.

"TNA chants in front of 5 Digit Number amount of crowd in Attendance! After what we are watching here tonight, this match deserves that chant!" Bender reacted.

"And the best part? Neither Van nor Corey are from TNA! You heard that right! Two PCUW guys manages to trigger a TNA Chant along with their opponents from ACW!" Mark continued.

Corey picks Atem up and sets for the Dominic Clash, but Atem manages to push Corey onto the ropes instead before going for an Irish Whip only to get it reversed instead, sending Atem towards the ropes. Once Atem bounces off the ropes, Corey sets for a Back Body Drop, but Atem manages to nail Corey with a Single Knee Facebuster followed by the Pharaoh's Endgame (Twist of Fate) instead! Once Atem gets up, he manages to catch a charging Van and plants him with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker before lifting Van up and drills him with the Pharoah's Tomb!

"Pharoah's Tomb! No more encore for Project X!" Zack reacted while Atem goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

ACW's RA: Here are your winners, the Altered Egos! (Crowd Cheers)

"The Battle of Rock Bands has finally over! And the result is simple! In The Blink of an Eye scored a big one over Project X!" Kenji cheered.

"The PCUW Tag Champs may lost the battle, but they sure put on one hell of a match together with those two ACW Representatives." Vanessa praised.

"This match may start off looking goofy. But the final parts of this match was off the charts! Kudos to both teams for putting on a great Street Fight using Musical Instruments!" Hector praised. Back in the ring, the two bands stood up and looked at each other while being completely battered and wrecked before hugging each other in respect.

"They may be Rock Bands, but they are humans like us. They deserved to hug each other after one hell of a match." Bumblebee pointed as the two teams leaves the ring and heads to the stage. The 4 then raises their arms to the air, showing their rock band hand signs before heading towards backstage.

(Backstage)

We can see the two teams walking until Naruto, Komuro, Sarah and Raven appeared to greet them.

"Way to go guys! You put on an amazing fight in that ring!" Sarah praised.

"Thanks but… we didn't win." Van replied.

"After what you guys did in that ring, it doesn't matter! You, Corey and those two guys gave everything that you guys got in there! No matter who wins, the fact that the match was awesome will never change!" Raven said excitedly.

"I guess you're right Raven." Van replied before turning to Yugi and Atem. "By the way guys, both of you are awesome at your own rights! I never thought that we're going to enjoy whacking each other with musical instruments." He praised.

"Thanks. Although I was kinda scared just in case any of you whacked my head with an instrument." Yugi replied.

"And by the way, I would like to make a request." Atem asked.

"A request from you of all people? What's up?" Sarah questioned.

"Well… (looks at his teammates) I hope we'll get to face each other once again." Atem hoped.

"No problem dude! We'll kick each others' butts all night long if we meet again!" Corey replied.

"And by the way, can we do a collab in the future? Think about it, Project X and In The Blink of an Eye working together. That would be huge!" Naruto asked.

"It sure is dude." Van replied.

"Hmm… working together… you know what? I'll accept your offer. Sometime in the future, two worlds will collide as Project X and In The Blink of an Eye shall produce a Collab Single which shall blow your mind away!" Sarah answered.

"Sweet! Thanks for accepting our offer!" Naruto replied.

"Our Offer? It was you who offered, not us." Komuro interupted.

"Whatever man. Collaborating with Project X would be fun!" Naruto replied.

"You can say that again. For the first time in this band's existance, we will have a female vocalist singing one of our songs." Komuro said.

"Well, we are off to get early tickets to go to Canada. Don't forget to go there too guys! We'll be performing live!" Raven reminded.

"Of course we'll be there! I got a match in Canada!" Komuro replied.

"Alright then. See ya in Canada dudes!" Van cheered as Project X leaves the scene.

"We'll see your performance for sure… dudes!" Naruto replied.

"Can't believe that I witnessed seeing an idiotic ninja calling someone else a dude." Atem said.

"What was that?' Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Well, let's go. We need tickets too you know?" Atem ordered.

"Oh right. I forgot to buy tickets for us, Kohta and the girls. Let's go guys!" Komuro called as the ACW Band leaves the scene.

...

A/N: ... tell me I did not just wrote that? O_O

Sorry for the poor Backstage Segment guys. I tried my best to hype the HOTD/Knights vs South Park Four despite having little idea on how to do it.

And if there's any mistake regarding the NFL, AFC, Brady, the Patriots and/or the Jets, please forgive me. I'm not a Football fan. Instead, I'm just a lazy bum who spend his Mondays watching WWE RAW. (Or in Thursdays, TNA Impact. Or in Fridays, WWE Smackdown...) :p

And sorry if the Music Performance sucked guys. At least I tried my best to have M Shadows talking with In The Blink of an Eye. On the bright side, at least Komuro can brag about getting an autograph in front of millions around the world watching this show. :D

And I hope the match is good in your view. Once again, I tried my best and I'm sorry if I buried the PCUW Tag Champs here. At least they had a great match. :p

Next chapter will be the Main Event! RR vs Magical Girls! Plus, one more award to be presented before we move ourselves to Canada! Until then, please review!


	21. Rookie Revolution vs Magical Girls

(Ring)

ACW's RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the High Flyer of the Year Award, representing CCW, Sportacus! (Crowd Cheers)

("Adrenaline Rush" by Bushnut Plays)

"Look at him. Despite rarely appearing in CCW these days, this guy didn't let himself go at all!" Hector pointed.

"That's Sportacus for you. He didn't sit around and gain weight while being unsued. Instead he keeps of keeping himself being in shape for any scenario." Iroh explained as Sportacus, after performing a lot of spectacular moves on the stage which also includes 'The Worm' dance, heads to the stage.

"(Rubs forehead) Well what do you know? No sweats!" he showed as the impressed crowd cheered. "And by the way, TD Kenelly was surposed to present this thing since a lot of his rivals are nominated here. But unfortunately, he's no where to be found. Maybe he's in the gym being Gwen Tennyson's punching bag? Who knows? Fortunately for you guys, I managed to step up and take his place to present this award! And allow me to dedicate this award to all the high flyers who always keep themselves in shape in order to fly like a bird as many times as possible! Show us the nominees Titantron!" he continued.

(Titantron)

_FWA High Flyer of the Year Award!_

_The Nominees Are…_

_Timmy Turner (Animated),_

_Kenny McCormick (XCW)_

_Liu Kang (CCW)_

_Aries Austin (PCUW)_

_Tidus (UCA)_

_Dagget Beaver (WWT)_

_Renton Thurston (AWF)_

_Yugi Mutou (ACW)_

_Rock Lee (CWF)_

_Shinichiro Nakagami (CASZ)_

_Raimundo Pedrosa (AWE)_

_Crash Bandicoot (NCW) _

(Ring)

"These guys ain't Spot Monkeys. They're High Flyers. There's a difference. And now, let's see who received the lowest amount of votes!"

_Shinichiro Nakagami (CASZ) 4%_

_Raimundo Pedrosa (AWE) 4% _

_Kenny McCormick (XCW) 5%_

_Rock Lee (CWF) 5%_

"Sorry guys, but these fans didn't consider you guys as a potential High Flyer of the Year Award Winner. Now, who else do we got?"

_Dagget Beaver (WWT) 6% _

_Renton Thurston (AWF) 7%_

_Yugi Mutou (ACW) 7%_

_Tidus (UCA) 9%_

"I'm impressed with these guys, but they need to show more in order to win this award. And now this leaves us with the Final 4. Animated, CCW, PCUW and… NCW?" (Crowd: E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!) "Will we see NCW pulling an upset here? Let's find out! And your winner is…"

(Drum Roll)

…

…

_Aries Austin (PCUW) 10%_

_Timmy Turner (Animated) 12%_

_Crash Bandicoot (NCW) 12%_

_Liu Kang (CCW) 13%_

"… beating Timmy with a gap smaller than his tooth, Liu Kang!" Sportacus announced as the crowd cheers.

(Exploding Helmets" by Daniel Holter & William Kyle White Plays)

"Well guys, it's safe to say that 2013 is a great year for a guy like Liu Kang!" Hikage reacted.

"Aside from this award, Liu Kang also won the Best Tertiary Match of the Year Award back in Chicago! First year in a major company and he already won 2 awards which is an impressive feat." Bender explained as Liu Kang, after shaking hands with his fellow CCW Star Sportacus, went to the podium.

"Wow… just wow… to think that I won 2 Awards in a year… this is surprising for me. I was expecting Timmy to kick my ass. Or Crash pulling an upset after all the crazy things he did in 2013. But instead, I won this award, beating both Timmy and Crash with just a percent gap. Do you guys love me?" Liu asked as the crowd chanted 'Yes!' multiple times. "Guys… I'm very thankful to have fans like you surporting me for everything that I have done! Without you, I wouldn't make it to Fiction Wrestling let alone CCW! And CCW, thank you for giving me a chance to showcase my skills in your company. As a result, I've repaid the favor by giving you two more awards! I promise to everyone that 2014 will be another great year for Liu Kang! From Infinity to Universal to Magnus… I will win them all in the future. So once again, thank you for voting me to win this award! There's nothing that I could do to repay your huge deed!" he finished before leaving the stage.

"Do he have to be emotional? I mean he's a ninja." Barney asked.

"Ninjas had feelings to you know. Ask Naruto or Hinata about it. Plus, he felt appriciated by the fans who choose him to win this award right now." Iroh answered.

"Damn it old man we're getting closer to end this show and you're still drinking tea?" Hector shouted.

"At least he spoke more than once." Vanessa replied.

(Playing The Saint by Digital Summer Plays)

ACW's RA: This is a 8 Person Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Rookie Revolution, the team of Chisa Yomoda, Angelica Pickles, Ruki Makino and Lightning Farron! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

**_Maybe I want you to hate me  
Sick of your point of view  
I hope you choke on the irony  
That you're criticizing me  
When you're the one too blind to see  
The forest through the trees_**

**_You're playing the saint  
Just playing the saint  
Just playing the saint  
You can't judge me_**

**_Who the hell are you to judge?  
Anybody else  
When you are not exactly  
Innocent yourself  
You're just playing the saint  
You're just playing the saint  
You're just pretending to be what  
You could never be  
(You're no better than me)_**

"After what happened on the previous episodes, the RR cannot afford to lost another match here. One more defeat can easily taint their image." Hikage explained.

"They had 2 Womens Champions in that team. There's no way the RR would lose this match that easily." Barney said as he pointed to Ruki and Lightning, both are Womens Champions representing their respective companies.

**_Haruka sora hibiite iru  
Inori wa kiseki ni_**

(Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki Plays)

ACW's RA: And their opponents, the team of Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter! (Crowd Cheers)

**_Mayonaka no ao ni tokete  
Nagareteku namida no tsubu  
Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu  
Nukumori ni deatta  
Masshiro na yuki no you ni  
Dokomademo sunao na kotoba  
Tetsu no hane matotta  
Boku wo ugokashiteku_**

**_Kizutsuku tabi ni  
Yasashiku nareru  
Kimi no sono egao dake  
Mamorinukitai negai wa hitotsu_**

**_Toki o koe kizamareta  
Kanashimi no kioku  
Massugu ni uketomeru  
Kimi wa hikari no tenshi  
Ano hi mune ni tomotta  
Eien no honoo  
Fukai yami tokihanatte  
Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku  
Tsuyoku hatenai mirai e_**

"Now this is a dream team that many people are paying to see! A group filled with Magical Girls!" Mark cheered.

"When you look at Sakura and Nanoha, you can tell that they're completely honored to team up with two of the legendary Sailor Scouts in this match." Zack pointed.

"However, they had a huge responsibility here tonight as they, along with the Scouts Mars and Jupiter, will face the Rookie Revolution who are looking for their first win in FWA 2013." Kenji continued.

(Bell Rings)

Chisa and Jupiter starts first for their groups. The two locked each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Jupiter pushes Chisa onto the ropes with the referee ordering Jupiter to break the hold. Once Jupiter moves away, Chisa immidiately kicks her to the gut before beating her down with multiple punches until Jupiter elbow tackles her to the gut before stunning her with a Jawbreaker. Jupiter then gets up and goes for a Lariat, but Chisa easily dodges it before planting her down with a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Jupiter kicks out.

She then picks Jupiter up only to get pushed away onto the corner and after drilling her spine with several Battering Rams, Jupiter goes back to her corner and tags herself to Sakura. Ruki, after tagging herself in, enters the ring and goes for a Clothesline. But Sakura dodges it and after bouncing off the ropes, she knocks Ruki down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag and once Ruki gets up, Sakura pushes her onto the ropes with a Dropkick. She then goes to Clothesline Ruki out of the ring and as Ruki's about to kick her away to the face, Sakura instead slides out of the ring, grabs Ruki's leg and pulls her down onto the floor instead! After standing on the ring apron and once Ruki gets up, Sakura knocks her back down with a Springboard Moonsault!

After throwing Ruki back into the ring, Sakura stands on the ring apron and sets for a Slingshot Leg Drop only to have Ruki rolling out of the ring, sending Sakura sitting painfully onto the mat. Ruki then gets up and drills a sitting Sakura down with a Sliding Elbow Smash before picking her up and Irish Whips her crashing onto the corner. She then goes for a running elbow smash, but Sakura manages to kick Ruki away and beore she could do anything, Angelica from behind punches Sakura's head as Sakura turns around and punches Angelica to the face. Ruki from behind lifts her up and plants her down with an Electric Chair Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sakura kicks out.

After slamming Sakura onto the corner, Ruki proceeded to drill her gut with multiple kicks before tagging herself to Angelica. Ruki then Irish Whips Sakura towards Angelica as Angelica catches her and plants her down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker before putting her onto a Reverse Chinlock. She continues to apply more pressure on the submission until both of them stood up with Sakura breaking herself free by elbow tacking her to the gut several times. After turning around, Sakura knocks Angelica down with a Hurricanrana and once Angelica gets up, Sakura drills her onto the mat with a Flip-Over DDT! Both girls went to their respective corners before respectively tagged theirselves to Chisa and Mars!

Chisa and Mars went towards each other until Mars knocks Chisa down with a Flying Forearm Smash before dodging her Clothesline and drops her down with a Neckbreaker Slam! After picking Chisa up, Mars proceeded to drill her with the Burning Barrage (CM Punk's Muay Thai Combo) before climbing to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Diving Elbow Drop. Chisa however rolls herself out of the ring with her teammates checking on her. Mars, completely not amused, tags herself to Sakura who would tag herself to Nanoha before the two bounces off the ropes and knocks the RR down with two Suicide Dives!

"Flying girls crashing upon the RR! Momentum are in the Magical Girls' favor thanks to both Sakura and Nanoha!" Bumblebee reacted.

Nanoha throws Chisa back into the ring and before she could even enter, both herself and Sakura gets ambushed by the RR before getting a 3 on 2 Beatdown until Mars and Jupiter came to the rescue. After arguing with the RR, the Magical Girls turns around and saw Chisa on the top turnbuckle as Chisa proceeded to knock all of them down with a Diving Crossbody! After throwing Nanoha back into the ring, Chisa climbs to the top turnbuckle once again and plants Nanoha with the Flesh Out (Falling Headbutt) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nanoha kicks out.

Chisa proceeded to grab Nanoha's legs and Catapults her crashing onto the corner before tagging herself to Lightning. After blasting Nanoha with several Knife Edge Chops, Chisa Irish Whips her towards Lightning as Lightning catches Nanoha and plants her with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Lariat - Running Chop Block combo by both Lightning and Chisa. After stomping on Nanoha's body several times, Lightning picks her up and plants her with the Lightning Flash (Slingshot DDT) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nanoha kicks out.

Lightning picks Nanoha up only to get Uppercutted away before Nanoha went to her corner and tags herself to Jupiter who then climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks Lightning down with a Diving Double Axe Handle! She then lifts Lightning up and sets for a Samoan Drop, but Lightning slips away and pushes her onto the ropes before going to Clothesline her out of the ring. Jupiter however manages to push Lightning away with an elbow tackle to the face before delivering a knee strike onto Lightning's gut, lifts her up and plants her down with a Powerbomb!

"Powerbomb connected! First pin fall for the RR!" Bender reacted as Jupiter goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lightning kicks out.

Jupiter picks Lightning up only to get a Thumb to the Eye instead before knocking her onto the ropes with an Uppercut! After tagging herself to Ruki, Lightning drills Jupiter with several Knife Edge Chops before Irish Whipping her towards Ruki who would catch Jupiter and plants her down with a Free Fall Drop! The two then picks Jupiter up and nails her with a Powerbomb – Double Knee Backbreaker combo and after Ruki nails Jupiter with several Knee Drops onto her back, she puts her on the Boston Crab!

"Submission locked in! And with her back damaged, will that force Jupiter to tap?" Kenji reacted.

Anytime Jupiter moved an inch, Ruki applied more pressure and after a while, Jupiter manages to grab the ropes, forcing Ruki to break her free. After Foot Choking Jupiter on the ropes, Ruki lifts her up and sets for a Crucifix Powerbomb. As she goes for it, Jupiter manages to slip herself away and gets up on the corner. Ruki turns around and went towards Jupiter only to get elbow tackled away to the face before Jupiter plants Ruki down with an One Handed Bulldog! The two slowly crawled to their corners before respectively tagged themselves to Angelica and Mars!

"The tag is made! Big mistake as Ruki tagged herself to Angelica of all people!" Bumblebee reacted.

The two went towards each other until Mars knocks Angelica down with a Lou Thesz Press followed by several punches onto her face. She then picks Angelica up only to get Uppercutted away before Angelica, after Mars bounces off the ropes, sets for a Back Body Drop. Mars however counters with a Single Knee Facebuster followed by the Burning Barrage! She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Angelica with a Diving Elbow Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chisa stops the count!

Chisa then beats Mars down and once she gets up, Sakura knocks her back down with a Springboard Dropkick! Once Chisa gets up, Sakura went towards the ropes and knocks Chisa down with a Handspring Back Elbow Smash! While Chisa rolls out of the ring, Sakura gets herself a Big Boot by Ruki before Ruki lifts her up and plants her down with the Widow's Peak! She then gets a kick to the gut by Nanoha before Nanoha drills her onto the mat with the Starlight Breaker (Mickie-DT)! Nanoha then gets up and gets a kick to the gut by Lightning before she lifts her up and plants her down with the Lightning Strikes (Kneeling Back-To-Belly Piledriver)! Lightning then turns around and eats the Mars Fire Ignite (Superkick) by Mars and after Mars kicks Lightning out of the ring, she turns around and eats a Diamond Cutter by Angelica!

"Diamond Cutter! Will Angelica pull a major upset here?" Bender reacted while Angelica goes for her biggest upset in her career by pinning Mars.

The referee counts, "1,2,… (Foot on the ropes) 3!"

"What the hell? What the hell?!" Mark reacted.

ACW's RA: Here are your winners, the Rookie Revolution! (Crowd Boos)

"I cannot believe it guys! Angelica just pulled a major upset by pinning a Legend like Sailor Mars!" Barney reacted as Angelica happily rolls out of the ring before she and her teammates went to the stage.

"Yeah… with her LEGS ON THE ROPE! That's not an upset! That's just plain cheating!" Bender replied as Sakura, Nanoha and Jupiter checks on Mars.

"Still, a newcomer in the RR pinning a LEGEND? Now that's what I call an upset! And the best part, since she's from CWF, she just made the company famous!" Hector explained.

"Not only CWF's going to make a headline with Angelica's upset victory, but also thanks to her, the RR manages to score a win after a bad Day 1." Vanessa continued.

"I'm not proud of her at all despite representing CWF. I mean, she had her legs on the ropes! Restart the match ref!" Bender shouted.

"Too bad for you Bender because this show's going to end in a minute. This is Barney representing everyone here saying good night and see you in Canada!" Barney said.

"She cheated damn it! She embarassed the CWF with her fluke pin!" Bender shouted as the show ends with the Commentators trying to calm Bender down before he gets his circuits fried while the RR stands in triumph on the stage with the Magical Girls looking on.

…

Match Results:

Pre-Show: Iris Leonheart (CXWE) def. Alison Wilson (NCW), Lilian House (PCUW) and Sari Sumdac (CASZ)

Sora (UCA) def. Nightwing (WCW)

Slade (AWE) def. Connor O Brian (TCW)

Red-Dust (CASZ) def. Raimundo (Animated)

Beowolf (ACW) def. Scout (AWE)

Charlie Brown (Animated) def. Kenshiro (AWE)

Answer to the SHIELD (ACW and AWF) def. The Rebels (CWF, CASZ, CXWE, NCW and AWE)

Herobine (AWE) def. TDI Justin (Animated)

Altered Egos (ACW) def. Van Culmer and Corey Dominic (PCUW)

Rookie Revolution def. Magical Girls

…

A/N: And Day 2 is done! Despite this being easier and more fun to be written than Day 1, I still had delayed amount of updates. Thanks a lot laziness…

The Rookie Revolution has finally scored a major victory tonight as Angelica shocked the world by pinning Sailor Mars of all people! Okay she didn't pin her clean, but hey, a Pinfall is still a Pinfall. Now allow me to book an Angelica vs Mars for FWA 2014 in order for Mars to get her revenge. :p

Once again, sorry for having only one Backstage Interview. Maybe Backstage segments ain't my forte… in English, I'm not good at writing Backstage Segments, espacially those with people from multiple companies in it. Oh well, at least I'm not running a company and two shows away from Retirement. :)

Next chapter will take place in Blizarro World, Canada! Bad news? No Bret Hart. Good news? More matches, smarky crowds and awards to appear! And one of those matches coming soon? The Final Match for Canada's Most Wanted! I hope I could ask Toon to write CMW's Farewell Speech since he knows them like they are his children.

Until then, please review!

PS: F—K THE 2014 ROYAL RUMBLE! We Want Bryan, Punk or any hungry young talent! Not an Out of Shape Batista in his Skinny Jeans! DX


	22. FWA Day 3 Pre-Show

Incoming Day 3 everybody! I'm going to finish FWA before March rolls in!

Disclaimer: FWC does not own any contents used in this fanfic.

…

(Pre-Show)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to perfom for CWF, Daft Punk!" AWF's Ring Announcer Yui Hirasawa announced as Daft Punk, already on the stage, began to play their song 'Get Lucky'.

_**Like the legend of the phoenix  
All ends with beginnings  
What keeps the planet spinning (uh)  
The force of love beginning**_

_**(Look)**_

_**We've come too far to give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars**_

_**She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky**_

The GMs appeared on the stage before getting funky and dances to the rhythm of the song.

_**The present has no ribbon  
Your gift keeps on giving,  
What is this I'm feeling?  
If you wanna leave I'm ready (ah)**_

_**We've come too far to give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars**_

_**She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**(We're up all night to get  
We're up all night to get  
We're up all night to get  
We're up all night to get)**_

_**(We're up all night to get (together)  
We're up all night to get (let's get funked again)  
We're up all night to get funky  
We're up all night to get lucky)**_

_**(We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky)**_

_**(We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky)**_

_**We've (we're up all night to get lucky)  
Come too far (we're up all night to get lucky)  
To give up (we're up all night to get lucky)  
Who we are (we're up all night to get lucky)  
So let's (we're up all night to get lucky)  
Raise the bar (we're up all night to get lucky)  
And our cups (we're up all night to get lucky)  
To the stars (we're up all night to get lucky)**_

_**She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky**_

As the song ends, the GM stopped dancing and freezed theirselves in many body poses while fireworks goes off on the Titantron as the crowd cheered for the GMs and Daft Punk.

"Thank you Daft Punk for coming here to sing for CWF!" JC thanked as the crowd cheers while Daft Punk, after raising their hand to the air towards GM, leaves the stage.

"Man that was fun! Glad that we managed to do something different for once! Our 'King of Kings' Entrance has grown old." Nazirul cheered.

"Indeed it is. Thanks JC for paying them to perform for our entrance!" Jesse thanked.

"You're welcome. After all, CWF needs a replacement after Adam WarRock got beaten up by a certain wrestler from a certain company…" JC replied before looking at Squilliam. "So what are going to do now?" he asked.

"Announce the top 10 for the Diva of the Year of course! What else are we doing here?" Jean answered.

"Plus, why would we have a lot of girls already inside the ring?" Mr TV reminded as he pointed to all the nominees for the Diva of the Year Award.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." JC replied. "Step aside guys, let me handle these girls." He ordered.

"Just because you're a pimp doesn't mean that you can order us to step aside." Squilliam said.

"Whatever dude." JC replied before ignoring Squlliam and turned to the girls. "Alright girls. First off, congratulations for being chosen to represent your companies! It doesn't matter if you're little, teenager or an adult, what matters is your ability to wrestler. And looking at you girls, I'll say, you girls can wrestle and kick ass while being pretty and cute at the same time!" he praised.

"But I'm afraid I got some Bad News!" Jean interupted as the crowd boos. "Unfortunately, this is just the Round 1 of the voting. In order to go to Stage 2, we have to remove you girls one by one until there are only 10 girls left." He explained. "And now, without further ado, let's kick you girls out, one by one. And don't even bother bribing us by offering yourselves to sleep with us." He continued.

"Dude, these girls are wrestlers, not whores." Space Ghost interupted.

"Whatever dude." Jean replied as Dramatic Music began to play in the background. "Man that music came without my orders." He reacted before refocusing on the girls. "Now without any further ado or Bad News, allow me to announce that the first girl to be kicked out of the voting is…" Jean stopped as he began to laugh.

"What's so funny Jean?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing. Just… your girlfriend Tsubaki is eliminated first!" Jean announced as he continued to laugh while Tsubaki exits the ring and went to backstage. Jesse, pissed at Jean for laughing at Tsubaki's fate, shouted 'How dare you!' before grabbing his shirt and threatens to punch him until the other GMs seperated them. Jesse, still frustuated, went towards Tsubaki and, after some pep talk, accompanies her to backstage.

"You're even more cruel than I am Jean. I'm impressed." Squilliam praised while Nazirul heads to the podium. "Next off… hey guys? We got 3 girls getting the same amount of votes. What should we do?" he asked.

"Just announce all three of them altogether. That could save some time instead of announcing their names one by one." Ken Anarchy adviced.

"Would that make an elimination here less dramatic?" Zack Watkins asked.

"I don't know. I was just thinking of a way to make this process go faster." Ken answered.

"I'll take your advice with a grain of salt Ken." Nazirul replied. "And the next girl to be eliminated, sharing the same amount of vote as Tsubaki's, …. Blackfire." He announced as Blackfire, look pissed and ready to choke a bitch, exits the ring

"Err Squlliam? Why's Blackfire look like she's going to choke us until we die?" DXP asked.

"Relax. Her species are always like that when they are pissed… except for Starfire since she got a human heart." Squilliam answered as Blackkfire, after giving a menacing look at the GMs, heads towards backstage.

"Can I go on? There's 2 more girls with the same amount of votes." Nazirul asked as everyone nodded. "Thanks. And the next girl to be eliminated is… Kendra Daniels." He announced as Kendra exits the ring.

"Poor Jesse. First his girlfriend and now one of his company's Diva. If Tea got herself eliminated, Jesse may be in an Emo State until next week." Jean reacted.

"Not cool for saying that Jean." Force the Fox replied.

"And the next girl to be eliminated is… be strong Nazirul… Nanoha Takamachi." Nazirul announced as Nanoha exits the ring.

"This is just too sweet! Nazirul eliminating a girl from his own company!" Squlliam cheered.

"At least he got the guts to announce Nanoha's elimination without breaking down crying." Commissioner Gordon replied.

"Unlike Jesse who cried after seeing his girl eliminated?" Jean mocked.

"Jean, please, stop that." Force ordered before heading to the podium. "Holy cow guys! There are 6 girls sharing the same amount of votes!" he reacted.

"You'll announce the first half while I'll announce the second half of those eliminated girls. Okay?" Gordon suggested.

"Fine with me." Force replied before refocusing himself. "And the next girl to be eliminated is… Lexi Bunny." He announced as... no need to repeat that line.

"Serves you right for mocking Jesse's girlfriend earlier Squid! Now both of your girls are eliminated!" DXP laughed.

"The next girl to be eliminated is…. Juniper Lee." Force announced.

"Heh, no big deal. She tried her best and gained some votes while the competiton being as tough as nails." JC responded.

"How on earth did you manage to keep your cool despite seeing one of your girls being eliminated?" Mr TV asked.

"I have great control on my emotions." JC answered.

"Alright guys, knock it off." Force ordered. "And the next girl to be eliminated is… Ember McLain." He announced.

"From Co-Owner of WWT to being rejected from winning this award. Poor Ember. Maybe she could go back and perform in the Ghost Zone." Space Ghost responded.

"Force, it's my turn to announce." Gordon called as Force leaves the podium. "And now, continuing where Force left, the next girl eliminated would be… Chisa Yomoda." He announced.

"You and Squlliam got what you deserved for laughing at Jesse and Tsubaki earlier! Now both of you got no representatives!" DXP laughed.

"Why you little indy…" Jean said angrily before going to attack him until the other GMs blocked his path.

"Don't even think about it Jean." Zack warned.

"… so anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! Next girl to be eliminated is… Shana." Gordon announced. "But please stand in front of the announce table since you're going to have a match later." He continued as Shana followed the order.

"Stay strong Nazirul. The AWF girls will be in the Top 10 someday." Ken adviced.

"I'm staying strong Ken… I'm staying strong…" Nazirul replied as he's trying to hold his tears.

"And before I step down from this podium, allow me to announce that the next girl to be eliminated is…. Tanya Blake." Gordon announced.

"I'm proud of her right now. Despite being a newcomer, she's still ranked higher than Shana, Chisa, Ember and Juniper Lee which is impressive." Zack responded.

"Maybe they voted for her just for her ass?" Jean guessed.

"… I'm questioning our friendship right now Jean…" JC replied before heading to the podium. "Alright ladies, calm down. I'm not a cannibal." He assured. "And now, I'm going to announce 3 girls that are eliminated that shared the same amount of votes. And the first girl is… Shayne Daniels." He announced.

"There goes the only TCW representative in this category. Still, I wonder who did she tied hersellf with?" Mr TV responded.

"And the second girl on the chopping block is…. Ino Yamanaka." JC announced.

"And WWT's out! You suck at building a Women's Division Mr TV!" Squlliam laughed.

"Coming for an onwer whose girls are eliminated earlier…." Mr TV said to himself.

"And the third girl eliminated from this category is… Tifa Lockhart." JC announced.

"I can't blame her for getting eliminated though. This is a tough competition where the fans and voters are completely ruthless. One low amount of votes and you're out of the picture." Force responded.

"Alright, we're down to 11 girls inside the ring, but only one shall be leaving. May I announce the name of the eliminated one?" JC asked as the GMs nodded. "What about you Ken? I'm sure you want to announce the last girl eliminated." He offered.

"No thanks. I got a sore throat." Ken replied.

"Liar…" Jean muttered.

"In that case, without any further ado and no intent on embarrasing any girls inside the ring, the last girl to be eliminated and won't make it to the 2nd Round of the voting is…."

(Drum Roll)

…

…

"… Princess Peach!" JC announced.

"Way to go DXP! You just made NCW proud by having two of your girls on the Top 10!" Nazirul praised.

"Yes! Yes! No a single NCW girl has been eliminated! Yes! This is the greatest day in my entire life as a GM!" DXP cheered.

"That sucks. But then again, this is a tight competiton. Plus, I still got Sora." Space Ghost responded.

"To all the eliminated girls, please, don't lose your hope. There's always next year so please step up and reach another level in your career." JC adviced. "And with that being said, the Top 10 girls that shall move on to the 2nd Round, from Number 10 to Number 1, are: Korra from NCW! (Crowd Cheers) Tea Gardner from ACW! (Crowd Cheers) Ivory Gerdelman from PCUW! (Crowd Cheers) Joan Rivera also from NCW! (Crowd Cheers) Sailor Moon from Animated! (Crowd Cheers) Lightning Farron from UCA! (Crowd Boos) Older Gwen Tennyson from Animated! (Crowd Cheers) Emmy from CCW! (Crowd Cheers) Original Gwen Tennyson also from CCW! (Crowd Boos) and currently Number 1 on the poll…. XCW's Sora Takenouchi!" he announced as the crowd cheers.

"Yes! Sora's on first place! Yes! Eat your heart out Gwen Tennyson!" Space Ghost cheered.

"Jesse's going to be happy after hearing that Tea manages to survive! Congrats!" Nazirul cheered.

"NCW's going to Round 2! Hell yeah!" DXP cheered.

"Glad that I'm still alive thanks to Ivory." Zack responded.

"And I'm glad that I'm still alive thanks to Lightning." Force responded

"I can't believe that Sailor Moon got cheered. Maybe nostalgia and the upcoming Reboot series are running wild on their minds." Jean responded.

"Alright people! Don't forget to vote for any of these ladies once we began our 2nd Round of the voting! Until then, let's enjoy the Pre-Show and girls, please exit the ring without any chaos or periods." JC ordered as the Top 10 girls leaves the ring with CCW's Gwen being unamused of sharing her spotlight with the others while being ranked below Sora of all people. The GMs then leaves the stage as the Pre-Show match is about to begin.

(PourquoiFuryPassionEnergy by EricMinnesota Plays)

"The following match is set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Tsubomi Okuwaka representing WCW, Yaya Nanto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers. "And her opponent, already in the ring representing AWF, Shana!" she announced as the crowd cheers.

"Welcome everyone to the Day 3 Pre Show for FWA 2013! We're your hosts representing AWF, Hayato Ike and Wataru Tachibana." Hayato welcomed.

"It's an honor for us to commentate in this show for AWF. To be honest, I'm kinda nervous commentating in a huge show like this." Wataru continued.

"You're not the only one being nervous here. And now it's time for some Pre-Show action with our representative Shana and the revived WCW representative Yaya Nanto." Hayato pointed.

(Bell Rings)

The two girls circled around the ring before locking each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Yaya pushes Shana onto the ropes. As Yaya moves away, Shana immidiately kicks her to the gut and beats her down before picking her up and Irish Whips her towards the ropes. Yaya however manages to reverse the whip, sending Shana onto the ropes instead. Once Shana bounces off the ropes, Yaya proceeded to knock her down with a standing Dropkick followed by a Standing Moonsault before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shana kicks out.

Yaya picks Shana up and sets for a Brainbuster, but Shana manages to punch Yaya's ribs several times before pushing her onto the corner and drills her spine with several Battering Rams. After climbing to the top turnbuckle, Shana punches Yaya's face several times before planting her down with a Monkey Flip! Shana then goes for a Lionsault, but Yaya rolls away to the ropes, sending crashing onto the mat. Once the two girls get up, Shana goes to Clothesline Yaya out of the ring, but Yaya counters by throwing Shana out of the ring with a Back Body Drop instead. Once Shana gets up, Yaya bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive. Shana however manages to move away as Yaya went too fast and ended up crashing face first onto the barricade!

"Yaya couldn't control her speed for that Suicide Dive and her face suffered from it! Shana dodging it doesn't help the case either." Hayato reacted.

Shana picks Yaya up and Irish Whips her crashing onto the ring post before picking her up again and drops her down with the Rayne Drop. After Shana enters the ring, the referee began the count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8…"

Yaya slides herself into the ring only to get beaten down by Shana instead. She then goes to the top turnbuckle and sets for a high risk move, but Yaya quickly gets up and pulls Shana down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle! She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and punches Shana's face several times before planting her down onto the mat with a Frakensteiner! She then climbs the top turnbuckle again and goes for the Perfect High Note (Double Rotation Moonsault), but Shana raises her knees up, sending Yaya crashing painfully onto them! After picking Yaya up from behind, Shana drops her down with a Falling Inverted DDT followed by a Standing Moonsault before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Shana!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Good match for both of these girls. Even though it's shorter than we expected." Wataru reacted.

"Maybe it has something to do with Yaya's crash onto the barricade earlier? She could suffer a concussion after that move." Hayato guessed as Shana, Tsubomi and the referee checks on Yaya just in case of any possible concussions.

"Kinda dispointed that this match was cut short. Let's hope that both of them faces each other again once Yaya recovers." Wataru hoped.

"Well guys, that's all for the Pre-Show. We'll be right back in a few minutes alongside the commentators from PCUW, WWT and XCW! Until then, stay tuned!" Hayato announced.

…

A/N: Sorry if the match is short. Remember, this is just a Pre-Show. Granted, both Yaya and Shana are High Flyers which means… OMG SPOT FEST YAY! Unfortunately I'm not in a mood to write this. Plus, Shana's move sets stinks. Hey Nazirul, revamp Shana's movesets damn it! DX

Let be clarify something regarding the 'Foot on the Ropes' thing. At that time, it was Angelica's foot which was on the rope, not Sailor Mars'! She put her foot on the ropes in order to avoid Mars from easily kicking out of the Diamond Cutter! Maybe I should be more specific on the previous chapter…. :p Oh well, at least Angelica got a win which might lead to a Angelica vs Mars at FWA 2014. XP (Book it f—kers) And I hope JC didn't remove Angelica from the RR since I, not being up to date with the RR's progress, give Angelica a career boost by pinning Mars. Use her well JC dude…

Alright, talk's over! Now it's time for the main show! Until then, please review!


	23. Bennet Curse vs Gaara of the Sand

The WWE Intro played while showing many faces from numberous Fiction Wrestling companies, then small logos of various companies appeared followed by the words "Then, Now, Forever".

…

_**It's that time of the year again…**_

_**Wrestlers from many companies…**_

_**United for a Crossover Special Event!**_

_**Matches will be held…**_

_**And awards will be given away…**_

_**However…**_

_**Only few ammount of people are worthy..**_

_**To walk away with many awards!**_

…

_**Special Single Match: Bennet Curse vs Gaara of the Sand!**_

…

_**Two brawlers from different companies…**_

_**Also hosting a lot of potential for the future….**_

_**But for tonight…**_

_**Only one of them shall be left standing!**_

…

_**Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match: The Powerpuff Girls vs Hinata Hyuuga and Samantha Hart vs Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith vs Roxanne Stone and Jessica Montoya!**_

…

_**8 girls, 4 teams…**_

_**All holding the same Tag Team belts…**_

_**Despite their skills, ability and chemistry…**_

_**Only one team shall stand all…**_

_**As the surprime Women's Tag Team Champion!**_

…

_**Extreme Rules Match: Drew Cage vs Claude Speed!**_

…

_**One's from a company…**_

_**Looking to set a new standing in the word 'Hardcore'…**_

_**Another's from a company…**_

_**That already set a standing in the word 'Hardcore'…**_

_**Two of the best brawlers in their companies collide…**_

_**As only the best brawler left standing wins for their respective company!**_

…

_**Canada's Most Wanted Farewell Match: Scott Pilgrim and Jude vs Squidward Tentacles and Mr Krabs!**_

…

_**Their destiny has been set…**_

_**As this will be the last time they'll work together…**_

_**Will they get a Farewell Present?**_

_**Or will the two Sea Creatures ruin their party?**_

…

_**Diva vs Knockout Match: Gwen Tennyson vs Ivory Gerdelman!**_

…

_**One division…**_

_**Emphasis on looks and agility.**_

_**Another division…**_

_**Emphasis on toughness and dedication…**_

_**Will the Women's Champion win one from the Divas Division?**_

_**Or will the Knockouts Division prove their superiority as their champion picks up the win?**_

…

_**Special Tag Team Match: Takato Matsuda and Henry Wong vs Kirigaya Kirito and Arita Haruyuki!**_

…

_**All thanks to one action…**_

_**Two online players will pay for their sins…**_

_**Will the Tamers avenge their fallen partner?**_

_**Or will the Online Gamers overcome the odds and defeat the Tamers?**_

…

_**Special Single Match: Sokka vs Garfield!**_

…

_**One's a World Champion…**_

_**While another is a monster**_

_**Will the champion survive the brutal onslaught?**_

_**Or will the giant cat makes the world champion his next meal?**_

…

_**Courage vs Friendship: Taichi Yagami vs Yamato Ishida!**_

…

_**Two main leads of the Digidestined…**_

_**Seperated to archive their own successes in their careers…**_

_**Now for the first time in many years…**_

_**They will face each other again…**_

_**Will Friendship stands strong?**_

_**Or will Courage create a dominated victory?**_

…

_**8 Man Tag Team Match: Takashi Komuro, Kohta Hirano, Gon Frecess and Toriko vs The South Park Four!**_

…

_**4 boys from a small city…**_

_**Has turned into one of the most dominant stables in Fiction Wrestling…**_

_**Their opponents are 2 stables…**_

_**Aligning together to defeat the boys from the South…**_

_**Will the High School of the Knights gain a victory?**_

_**Or will the South Park Four shows why they're the most dominant stable?**_

…

_**All the matches…**_

_**All the awards…**_

_**Now they had return for this year! **_

_**Who will win the matches?**_

_**And who wil win the awards?**_

_**This is… **_

_**Fiction Wrestling Awards 2013!**_

….

_And now, WWE and other companies around the world presents… Fiction Wrestling Awards!_

(Spectacular Fireworks, pyros and flames goes off and bursts on the stage and Titantron before the camera circles around the arena filled with fans with signs. Some of the signs said, "Thank you Scout Hart and Jude Neidhart", "Cheap and Flanderized Krabs Are Banned In Canada", "TMSSE: Takanori Mizuki Skillet Stone Empire" and others)

"Welcome everyone to Fiction Wrestling Awards 2013, live in Toronto, Canada! We're your hosts, representing AWF, Wataru Tachibana and Hayato Ike!" Wataru welcomed.

"We already introduced ourselves during the Pre-Show and we're glad to be back after a short break. We are not alone guys as we got the others on the board as well. Please welcome the WWT Broadcast Team!" Hayato pointed.

"Howdy yall? We're your hosts representing WWT, the team of Mr Commanator, Desire and the one and only Sandy Cheeks!" Sandy introduced.

"It's an honor to commentate in this show for WWT. Looking at this huge arena gives me goosebumps!" Mr Commanator said.

"I can't believe that I have to commentate with a bunch of idiots. Whatever, at least I got paid. Also joining us are a pair of irrelevant Broadcast Team from PCUW, Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins." Desire pointed.

"Who are you calling us Irrelevant?" Demetri replied. "And hello everyone! Desire aside, it's an honor for me to commentate for PCUW." He continued.

"Of course you guys are irrelevant! I mean, where's your broadcast partner?" Desire asked.

"Sarah's not here yet since she a performance scheduled later on tonight." Demetri explained. "And now, it's time to introduce to you guys, the XCW Broadcast Team!" he pointed.

"Hello Hardcore XCW fans! We're your hosts Early Cuyler and Master Shake welcoming you to FWA 2013!" Early welcomed.

"Even though we commentated some of the most gruesome matches in XCW History, I still had goosebumps commentating in front of a huge audience in Blizzaro World Canada!" Shake explained.

"If this is Blizzaro World, should we be evil commentators while Desire being the only good commentator?" Hayato asked.

"Not even Blizzaro World can turn Desire into a good genie." Demetri answered.

"I can take you to Blizarro World where I got cheered if you want!" Desire offered.

"No thanks, because the first award is about to be presented!" Early replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Former Mid Card Champion of the Year Award, representing AWF, Takeru Takaishi!" Yui Hirasawa announced as the crowd cheers.

(Similar Creatures by Jeff Hardy/Peroxwhy?gen Plays)

_**I am a dying breed  
Don't wanna mess with me.**_

_**I am a dying breed  
laying it all on the line  
don't wanna mess with me  
at any place or time.**_

_**We are a dying breed  
laying it all on the line  
don't wanna mess with me  
Similar creatures time.**_

"Despite idolizing a former drug addict, Takeru has been receiving cheers from the hostile Canadian crowd here." Shake observed.

"Maybe they are his fans? After all, every Digimon fans with an Internet Connection and a forum Account wanted to see Takeru as the new Digidestined's leader instead of Daisuke." Mr Commanator guessed as Takeru's already on the podium.

"(Looks around) Um… creatures?" Takeru called slowly as the crowd cheers. "Alright… Creatures!" he called loudly as the crowd cheers. "Didn't know that you guys liked me this year. For a second, I thought you're going to go hostile on me for being in Digimon 02 or wearing a Hardy Boyz T-Shirt. Looks like Yamato _nii-san_ doesn't have to worry about you guys in his match later." He replied. "Alright. No offence to Dan Kuso, but 2013 might be my roughest year compared to everyone else's. I lost to Daisuke, turned emo, followed the script in which I ended my own friend's career… my 2013 is a trainwheck. But don't worry folks. In 2014, that Trainwreck is no more!" he assured as the crowd cheers. "Maybe I should hunt for a Mid Card title to keep myself relevant? Well, speaking of Mid Card, allow me to present this award dedicated to former Mid Card Champions who tried their best at retaining their belts only to ose them in the end. And now, let's see the nominees." He continued.

(Titantron)

_FWA Former Mid Card Champion of the Year!_

_The nominees are:_

_Brad Buttowski (Animated)_

_Dan Kuso (CCW)_

_Chris O'Mac (PCUW)_

_Kappa Mikey (WWT)_

_Zuko (CWF)_

(Ring)

"Only 5 nominees? Well, looks like I got a short and simple job for tonight." Takeru reacted. "And now, the winner of the Former Mid Card Champion of the Year Award goes to…

(Drum Roll)

…

…

_Chris O'Mac (PCUW) 5%_

_Zuko (CWF) 10%_

_Brad Buttowski (Animated) 12%_

_Kappa Mikey (WWT) 28%_

_Dan Kuso (CCW) 43%_

"… with a giant Landslide, Dan Kuso!" he announced as the crowd cheers.

(Becoming The Bull by Arteyu Plays)

_**Come on!**_

_**Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes.  
Nobody tells you where to go from here.  
Seems like fates pulling you.  
Decisions have to be made.  
The best path is the hardest earned.**_

_**Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I'll become the bull.**_

"Looks like Dan has scored a hat trick right there with another award into his collection!" Sandy cheered.

"His Mid Card reign ended in perhaps one of the most saddest endings in Fiction Wrestling. After a heart felt embrace with May, Aran Ryan shows up, cashes in his briefcase and won the Universal title from Dan." Mr Commanator explained.

"Well, once again, thank you for voting me to win this award. Granted, there's little to no competition, but hey, at least Kappa Mikey nearly took this award from me… well, I ran out of lines to be spoken right now since I already used all my lines back in Day 2. So let's cut to the chase and say… thank you for your votes guys! I love you all!" Dan shouted as the crowd cheers. "With these three awards won by me thanks to your votes, I can assure you that my Universal title will return to my hands." He assured before leaving the stage.

"Maybe he got nothing else to say, but at least he thanked the fans." Wataru said.

"Just a simple thank you? Man that guy's one lazy bastard." Desire mocked.

_**Here I lie forever  
Sorrow still remains  
Will the water pull me down and wash it all away  
Come and take me over  
Welcome to the game  
Will the current drag me down and carry me away  
Suddenly the light begins to fade **_

_**HOPELESS  
I'm falling down  
FILTHY  
I can't wake up  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go  
WORTHLESS  
It's over now  
GUILTY  
There's no way out  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go**_

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CXWE, Bennet Curse!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Looks like CXWE got a chance to since here tonight as one of it's star is set for action!" Demetri cheered.

"Looking at Bennet, he got a healthy mix of good brawling and technical skills." Hayato observed.

(Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin Plays)

_**Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near**_

_**You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.**_

"And his opponent, representing WWT, Gaara of the Sand!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Did you see that guys? She nearly called our representative 'Gaara of the _**Dessert**_'! Did you see her mouth?" Desire pointed.

"Give Yui a break. Anyone can get nervous and make a mistake while annoucing in front of more than 20000 people." Wataru replied.

"Gaara shocked the Fiction Wrestling world by being ranked higher than Senji Kiyomasa on the Brawler of the Year Award. Let's see what he can do right now." Shake explained.

(Bell Rings)

Gaara and Bennet charged towards each other from their corner and blasts each other with multiple forearm smashes onto their faces until Gaara pushes Bennet to the corner with his forearm smashes. He then stomps on Bennet's guts several times and once Bennet's sitting on the corner, Gaara moves away before nailing Bennet with a Cannonball. He then picks Bannet up only to get pushed away by an European Uppercut instead before Bennet tackles Gaara down with a Spear followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gaara kicks out.

Bennet picks Gaara up only to get pushed onto the corner instead. After several Battering Rams onto his spine, Gaara blasts Bennet's chest with several Knife Edge Chops until Bennet grabs Gaara's throat and slams him onto the corner. He then blasts Gaara with several Boxing Jabs before placing him on the top turnbuckle. After climbing to the top turnbuckle as well, Bennet sets for a Superplex until Gaara punches Bennet's ribs several times before knocking him down with a Headbutt. He then nails Bennet with The Sand Bomb (Swanton) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Bennet kicks out.

Gaara picks Bennet up only to get a Jawbreaker instead before Bennet knocks Gaara down with a Clothesline from Hell! He then picks Gaara up from behind and plants him down with the Hat Trick (Triple German Suplexes in a row) before waiting for Gaara to get up. Once Gaara gets up, Bennet kicks him to the gut and sets for the Iron Fallout (Spinning High Angle Pedigree). But Gaara counters with a Back Body Drop instead. Once Bennet gets up, Gaara grabs him from behind and plants him down with The Sand Whip (Russian Leg Sweep) before climbing to the top turnbuckle and nails Bennet with The Sand Bomb!

"Gaara nails those finishers like a Hurricane that shares my name! Will that be enough?" Sandy reacted while Gaara goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Gaara of the Sand!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"See that? She nearly said 'Dessert' or 'Desert' instead of Sand!" Desire pointed.

"Stop being paranoid Desire. And I have no idea why would you trash Yui for no reason." Hayato replied.

"That aside, Gaara manages to pick up a win despite Bennet trying his best to win the match for CXWE!" Mr Comanator cheered.

"Had this match went longer and had more meaning, Gaara and Bennet may trade a lot of stiff shots towards each other." Shake observed.

...

A/N: Short match? Well, remember folks. The Award Winners are what matters here, not long matches. Plus, there are still more matches to come...


	24. 4 Way Women's Tag Team Champions Match

(Backstage)

"Lucy here! For CASZ simply because I missed the previous show and AWF didn't sent their Interviewer to work here tonight! Please welcome, my guests at this time, the PCUW Knockouts Tag Team Champions, Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith!" Lucy announced as the crowd cheers. "Tonight, both of you girls will be facing not one, not two, but three other Women Tag Team Champions in a Elimination Tag Team Match. How do you girls feel about this?" she asked.

"At first, we are kinda nervous. Espacially by the fact that one of the teams in this match are The Powerpuff Girls. And we are know what happens when you crossed paths with them." Jenny answered.

"But then we realized that as the PCUW Knockouts Tag Team Champions, we have a huge weight on our shoulders. We're representing our Division, and we are knows that Knockouts are the toughest Women's Division in Fiction Wrestling today. If we lose or ran away, we'll embarrass our own division and company at the same time." Ashley continued.

"So tonight, we will win this match and proves to the world that…"

"… the Knockouts are the greatest Women's Division? Give us a break!"

The Powerpuff Girls, CCW Women's Tag Champs, showed up as they surounded the PCUW Tag Champs.

"Eversince that Mary Sue Ivory Gerdelman shows up, that Division is nothing more than her playground all thanks to her last name." Blossom said.

"And thanks to her, your Knockouts division worthed jack shit. Starting that moment when Ivory won the title, the KO Division has bowed down to us from the Double X Division of CCW!" Buttercup continued.

"Listen you three. Ivory's our friend and she's not a Mary Sue. Heck, she's not hired simply because she's a relative to a Bad Influence member. Instead, she's hired simply to wrestle. And saying that our division died when she won the title is laughable! If our division died, then why aren't PCUW releasing Knockouts one by one from their contracts?" Jenny replied.

"So you better watch your mouth. The Knockouts Division will never die no matter who's their main title holder." Ashley warned.

"Or what? We got you outnumbered!" Bubbles remembered.

"Hey cute punks! Those two are ours!"

Roxxane Stone and Jessica Montoya, the CXWE Women's Tag Champs, appeared on the scene.

"Who are you girls surposed to be? Card board cut outs?" Blossom mocked.

"Card Board Cut Outs? How dare you! We're the CXWE Women's Tag Champs! And we can't stand around seeing you bullying everyone backstage while we're sitting doing nothing!" Roxxane explained.

"CX what? Oh yeah! That indy company! A pair of Indy Wrestlers has no rights to talk to us, the CCW Womens Tag Champs!" Bubbles shouted.

"You're messing with us? In that case, allow us to give you girls our horns!" Jessica shouted as they shoved the Powerpuffs away before bullying Ashley and Jenny. The Powerpuffs, completely insulted, attacks both the PCUW and CXWE Tag Champs until Hinata Hyuuga and Samantha Hart, the ACW Women's Tag Champs, along with numberous security, appeared and pulled everyone away from the brawl.

"Knockouts DIvision sucks worse than Brooke Hogan's balls!" Roxxane shouted.

"That's our line damnit!" Buttercup shouted.

"You and your grey eyed friend shall pay for interfering!" Jessica shouted.

"That's our line too!" Blossom shouted as the Powerpuffs break theirselves through security and attacked Roxxane and Jessica until security pulled them away. The babyfaces, being insulted by the heels remarks, attacks them as 4 teams brawled against each other. The brawl continues until the Security, alongside numberous unused talents, pulls them away.

(Ring)

"… you know what they say. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…" Demetri reacted.

"You got that right. Don't mess with girls like me!" Desire bragged.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Former Tag Team Champions of the Year Award, he is the General Manager of CASZ, Jean Kazuhiza!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

(No Chance In Hell by Dope Plays)

_**No chance...that's what you've got  
Up against a machine too strong  
Pretty politicians buyin' souls from us are PUPPETS!  
Who'll find their place in line**_

_**But tie a string 'round your finger now boy.  
'Cause it's, it's just a matter of time  
'Cause you've got...**_

_**No chance...**_

_**No chance in Hell,(you've got)**_

"Seeing Jean using Vince's Gorilla Power Walk makes me think that he's taking a shit while walking." Shake observed.

"He wanted to be like Vince and yet he can't walk like him. What an idiot." Sandy laughed as Jean's already on the podium.

"Stop laughing! These jeans are too tight for me!" Jean shouted as the crowd boos. "Why am I presenting this award is beyond me since I hated Tag Teams, espacially if their last names were 'Elrics'. Oh well, it's business. Let's not waste any time here… (Ahem) This award is dedicated to all the former Tag Team Champions who tried their best at retaining their belts only to lose them in the end. Titantron, announce their names before I fire you." He ordered.

(Titantron)

_FWA Former Tag Team Champions of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_The Winchesters (Animated)_

_Techno-Tongue (Mystique Sonia & Jenny Wakeman) (CCW)_

_Kevin and Rolf (PCUW)_

_Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (WWT)_

_The Elric Brothers (AWF/CASZ)_

_Mas y Menos (CWF)_

_Team Perfection: Death The kid & Carlos Mclay (CXWE)_

(Ring)

"…. If The Elrics won this award, I'll shut this arena down!" Jean threated as the crowd boos. "Alright, show me the Bottom 3 first!" he ordered.

_Kevin and Rolf (PCUW) 6%_

_Team Perfection: Death The kid & Carlos Mclay (CXWE) 6% _

_Mas y Menos (CWF) 10%_

"Aw… poor Mas y Menos after losing the belts… like I care. And the 4th team is…"

_Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (WWT) 14%_

"Which means… The Elrics are in the Top 3!" Jean reacted as the crowd cheers while chanting 'Yes!' "No! No! No! They're not going to win this! Never!" he shouted as the crowd kept on chanting 'Yes!' for the Elrics while Jean can be seen clenching his fists. "And now…. The winners of the Former Tag Team Champions of the Year are…"

(Drum Roll)

…

….

….

_The Winchesters (Animated) 18%_

_The Elric Brothers (AWF/CASZ) 20%_

_Techno-Tongue (Mystique Sonia & Jenny Wakeman) (CCW) 22%_

"… the Techno Tongue! In the face Elric Brothers! For embarassing me, you and Al got outvoted by a pair of girls! Serves you right for going against my orders!" Jean laughed all the way towards backstage, completely ignoring the Techno Tongue who are heading to the podium as the crowd loudly boos at Jean.

"That was completely uncessary from Jean." Wataru said.

"Ignore him. He's just butthurt before Edward kicked his ass at Crossfire." Early reminded.

"Butthurt at the Elrics is one thing. But ignoring Techno Tongue and didn't care to start their theme song? Now that's irresponsible." Hayato added. Techno Tongue, not happy with Jean's behaviour, heads to the podium.

"That's one ignorant prick…" Mystique Sonia said regarding Jean.

"Well, that aside, it's an honor for us to win this award. And to make it sweeter? We defeated the Elrics of all teams to win this award!" Jenny cheered.

"No offence to both Ed and Al, but hey, the fans voted for us. I'm sure both of you will understand how did we won this award." Sonia explained.

"I'm sure they already knew about that Sonia. They're geniuses." Jenny reminded.

"I forgot about that Jen." Sonia replied. "By the way, since you're the most outspoken out of our team, why don't you speak for both of us?" she asked.

"I'll speak for you and me Sonia. Listen carefully." Jenny answered as she looks at the crowd. "Okay… (ahem)… I'm kinda nervous here…" Jenny said.

"Go ahead and speak. They won't hurt you." Sonia assured.

"Alright… (Ahem) first of all, I would like to thank all of you for voting us as the winners for this award. Whoever thought that we, of all people, would dethrone the Elric Brothers from this award? Maybe you guys felt sorry for us after we lost our titles to the Powerpuff Girls?" Jenny started as the crowd chanted 'Yes!'. "You guys felt sorry for us? Why thank you! I... I mean we appriciate it! And we felt sorry for you guys too since we lost the belt. But don't worry. Sonia and I will reclaim that belt from the Powerpuffs, even if I got myself rusted by them!" she continued as the crowd cheers. "Aside from you guys, we would like to thank Commissioner Gordon, Woody Paige, Zero Kazama and the CCW Management for giving us a spot to shine in Fiction Wrestling! You gave us two spots and we managed to repay you with these awards we had just won! And if it wasn't for them, we won't be here while the Powerpuffs are sleeping while hugging their belts with no challengers in sight." She finished.

"In short terms, thank you CCW and it's fans for making us the Former Tag Team Champions of the Year! We won't let you guys down!" Sonia thanked as the two leaves the stage.

"A pair of girls of all things beating the Elrics… don't mess with Girl Power everyone!" Desire bragged.

"As much as I hate to say it, seeing Jenny and Sonia losing the belts are more heartbreaking than seeing the Elrics losing their belts." Shake said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to perform representing AWF, TM Revolution and Nana Mizuki!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Hate on Valvave all you want guys, but there's no one in this world that would hate on these two amazing combination." Wataru pointed.

"The duo of Takanori Nishikawa and Nana Mizuki, easily one of the best Anime Opening Theme singers in 2013… behind Linked Horizon of course." Early explained.

"I'm expecting that dude to be Spartan while that girl being a ninja. Instead, they didn't show up as a Spartan and a Ninja." Desire said in dissapointment as 'Kakumei Dualism' is about to begin.

_**Densetsu no asa ni chikatta kotoba  
Wakachiau koe ni kiseki yo terase**_

_**Kakumei wo Let's shout  
Kakumei wo Let's shout**_

_**Kaze no mau hikari no sora fukinukeru zankyou  
Kono migite to kono hidarite  
Nani wo motomeru?**_

_**Tamashii no KATARUSHISU ni kogareta kanjou  
Kasaneaeba tsunagiaeba  
Tsutau no ka?**_

_**Unmei ni yudane nagare no mama ni  
Kawaranau BIJYON ja omoshirokunai**_

_**Futtouse yo ketsueki no REIBU  
Kousaku suru PURAZUMA no you ni  
Kakumei no DUALISM saa hajimeyou**_

_**Ishindenshin sei no houkou  
Todoiteimasuka?  
Kagaku hannou ai ga denshou  
Tsuite koi yume no hate  
Donna ROODO datte  
Itsuka wa majiriau  
Sono hi kimi wa JAJJIMENTO suru  
Kakumei wo Let's shout**_

_**PURASU MAINASU ga zero no waruku wa nai CHYUUNINGU  
KISU mitai ni KURAKKU shita  
Iroasenai DORIIMU**_

_**Kami-sama wa kibou atae itami wo bokashite  
Nani wo mamori nani wo shinji  
Ikiro to iu?**_

_**Mirai e no DOA wa KOIN no TOSU sa  
Zankoku wo erabe akatsuki no kimi**_

_**Niji no kakaru mita koto nai  
Zekkei no FURAITO oshiete yaru  
Kakusei no DUALISM saa tobikomou**_

_**Hyakka ryouran hauru shoudou  
Hibana wo chirashite  
Mune no BUREIBU wo tataku kodou  
Dokomade ikeru no ka?  
Kawaranai "Nanika" de  
Nando kuchizuke shita?  
Soshite kimi wa mata koi ni deau**_

_**Just trust my heart  
Just feel my heart  
...Hold you**_

_**Hokori takaki ai no kesshou  
Nigirishimetara  
Mukae ni yuku kara...  
Setsuna kara isshou sae  
Subete misete kita  
Kimi e no Love song  
Break out! Kusari chigitte  
Dokuritsuse yo**_

_**Ishindenshin sei no houkou  
Todoiteimasuka?  
Kagaku hannou ai ga denshou  
Tsuite koi yume no hate  
Donna ROODO datte  
Itsuka wa majiriau  
Sono hi kimi wa JAJJIMENTO suru**_

_**Kakumei wo Let's shout  
Kakumei wo Let's shout**_

As the song ends, the crowd, ignoring their preference for Linked Horizon, cheered for both TM Revolution and Nana Mizuki.

"For a second, I was expecting a 'Linked Horizon!' chant from the crowd." Desire said.

"Not even a Die Hard Valvrave hater or a Die Hard Attack on Titan lover can hate on these two. They duo are awesome!" Early praised.

"Nazirul's money are well spent here. Great choice by your GM." Sandy praised.

"Thanks. Even I have to admit that he made a right choice for a musical performance." Hayato replied.

(Radioactive by Kings of Leon Plays)

Hinata Hyuuga and Samantha Hart appeared on the stage as the two went towards TMR and Nana for an autograph. The duet then decided to gave their autographs on both of their title belts with Hinata and Samantha being honored at getting autographs for them. After the Tag Champs and the duets getting their pictures taken by the crowd, both TMR and Nana went to backstage while Hinata and Samantha went to the ring.

_**When the roll is called up yonder  
I hope you see me there**_

_**It's in the water, it's where you came from  
It's in the water, it's where you came from**_

_**When the crowd begins to wonder  
And they cry to see your face**_

_**It's in the water, it's in the story, of where you came from  
Your sons and daughters, in all their glory, it's gonna shape her  
And when they clash and come together, and start rising  
Just drink the water where you came from, where you came from**_

"This is a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing ACW, the team of Hinata Hyuuga and Samantha Hart!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"This might be one of the greatest days in Hinata's life easily thanks to the fact that she has met her own Voice Actress." Hayato pointed.

"Let's not forget Samantha who managed to get an autograph from TM Revolution! Only a few selected fangirls can get an autograph from that dude and Samantha's one of them despite not being a fan of TMR!" Shake continued.

(Be Yourself by Audioslave Plays)

"And their opponents first, representing CXWE, the team of Roxxane Stone and Jessica Montoya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

_**Someone falls to pieces  
Sleeping all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence  
To finally drift away  
Someone gets excited  
In a chapel yard  
Catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen  
White roses on a grave**_

_**To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do**_

"Maybe CXWE aren't as well known compered to the other companies here, but that doesn't mean that they are weak." Wataru said.

"Earlier tonight, Roxxane and Jessica managed to be brave enough to confront their fellow bad girls from CCW, The Powerpuff Girls." Mr Comanator reminded.

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z Plays)

"Next, representing PCUW, the team of Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

_**Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in TriBeCa  
Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here  
I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere  
I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's  
Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's  
Took it to my stashbox, 560 State St.  
Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them Pastry's  
Cruisin' down 8th St., off white Lexus  
Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas  
Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie  
Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me  
Say what's up to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's  
Sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five  
Nigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee  
Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from...**_

_**New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
New York**_

"Wrong city to use Empire State of Mind girls… now they are booing those girls for workshipping New York in _**Toronto.**_" Desire mocked.

"Maybe the Organizers placed this match at the wrong city. Plus, the crowd are booing Jay-Z and Alicia Keys for worshipping New York, not our Tag Champs." Demetri explained. As the song ends, loud 'Toronto!' chants can be heard.

(All About Us by t.A.T.u Plays)

_**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about**_

_**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us**_

"And lastly, representing CCW, the Powerpuff Girls!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Despite what they dd to Ashley and Jenny earlier, the crowd are cheering for the Powerpuffs?!" Demetri questioned.

"Welcome to Blizzaro World dude. Plus, this crowd are dying for a New Season of the Powerpuff Girls." Desire replied. As Blossom and Buttercup enters the ring, Bubbles decided to join the Broadcast table.

"Well what do you know? The cute yet evil Bubbles are our guest for tonight." Early said.

"Shut it Early. I'm here just to see my sisters winning this match." Bubbles trashed.

"You many be cute on the outside, but you're as dirty as manure on the inside." Sandy said.

"… if Mark Chang heard that word 'Manure', he'll eat Bubbles without hesistation." Hayato said.

"Glad to have a girl like me on the board Bubbles! Friends?" Desire cheerfully offered.

"For now? Sure, we'll be friends." Bubbles replied.

"Great! Now I got a true companion unlike all of you guys!" Desire bragged.

(Bell Rings)

Samantha, Roxxane, Ashley and Buttercup starts first. They looked at each other until Samantha and Ashley attacks Buttercup on the corner until Roxxane attacks Ashley from behind. After Irish Whipping Ashley crashing onto the corner, Roxxane attacks Samantha before Irish Whipping her towards the corner. Samantha however manages to reverse the Whip, sending Roxxane towards Ashley instead. After Ashley kicks Roxxane away to the face, Samantha plants her down with a Neckbreaker Slam before turning around and catches Buttercup before Buttercup plants her down with a Flip-Over DDT.

Buttercup then catches a kick by Ashley before kicking her to the corner with a Dragon Whip! She then charges towards Ashley only to get elbow tackled away to the face before Ashley plants her down with a Bulldog! She then picks Buttercup up and slams her onto the corner before tagging to Jenny. The PCUW Tag Champs drills Buttercup with an Aided Brainbuster before Ashley lifts Jenny up and drops her onto Buttercup with an Electric Chair Drop followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Roxxane stops the count.

Roxxane picks Jenny up and throws her shoulder first onto the ring post before picking Buttercup up and Irish Whips her crashing onto Jenny on the corner! After properly placing them on the corner, Roxxane tags herself to Jessica. After Roxxane delivers several Battering Rams onto Buttercup and Jenny's spines, Jessica, already on the top turnbuckle, plants Buttercup down with a Diving Bulldog and after getting up, Roxxane Irish Whips Jenny towards Jessica. Jessica then knocks Jenny with a Superkick before Roxxane catches her from behind and plants her down with an Inverted Tornado DDT!

"What an One – Two Combo from the CXWE Champs! They cannot be denied or ignored here!" Wataru reacted.

"Yawn…" Bubbles and Desire replied while Jessica goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jenny kicks out.

Jessica, after dragging Jenny to the middle of the ring, grabs her legs and sets for the Sharpshooter. But Samantha grabs Jessica from behind and plants her down with a release German Suplex! After tagging herself to Hinata, Samantha plants Jessica down with a Russian Leg Sweep before the ACW Champs nails her with a Slingshot Catapult – Clothesline combo! Once she gets up, Hinata dodges a Clothesline by Buttercup before planting her down with the Twin Lion Clash (Clothesline followed by a Bulldog) followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Buttercup kicks out.

Hinata picks Buttercup up only to get several elbow tackles to the gut before she and Jenny knocks Hinata down with a Lariat – Running Chop Block combo! Buttercup then wasted little time on beating Jenny down before slamming her on the corner and tags herself to Blossom. The two picks Hinata up and Irish Whips her crashing onto Jenny before Buttercup drills them with a running Battering Ram! She then Irish Whips Hinata towards Blossom as Blossom catches Hinata and lifts her up. After Buttercup plants Jenny down with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog, Blossom slams Hinata onto Jenny's back with a Samoan Drop before pinning Jenny while Hinata rolls out of the ring.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jenny kicks out.

"Looks like Jenny refuses to let herself pinned. She has the Ice Element for a reason." Mr Comanator observed.

"Keep on destroying them guys! Show them who we are!" Bubbles cheered.

"What she said! Kick their asses!" Desire cheered.

Blossom climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a 630 Splash onto Jenny, but Jessica followed persuit as she climbs to the top turnbuckle as well. The two heels traded blows onto each other until Jessica stuns Blossom with a Headbutt to the face before going for a Super-Plex. While Jenny rolls herself to the ropes, Hinata enters the ring and plants both Jessica and Blossom with a Tower of Doom instead! Jenny, after getting up, sees Hinata sitting on the corner before drilling her with a Rope Aided Corner Dropkick! She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Jessica with the Ice Crash (Double Rotation Moonsault)!

"Ice Crash connected! Score one for PCUW!" Demetri reacted while Jenny goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Blossom stops the count!

"Way to go Blossom! Don't let us lose the match!" Bubbles shouted.

"Kick Jenny's ass already!" Desire shouted.

After beating Jenny down and puts her sitting on the corner along with Hinata, Blossom tags herself to Buttercup. After Buttercup Foot Chokes both of them, Blossom drills both of them with a Baseball Slide followed by a Bronco Buster by Buttercup. Jessica from behind grabs Buttercup and plants her down with a Russian Leg Sweep before putting her on the Sharpshooter!

"Sharpshooter locked in! Huge upset if Buttercup taps out here!" Sandy reacted.

"No no no! Don't tap Buttercup! You can survive that!" Bubbles begged.

"Don't let that no name girl pick up a victory!" Desire begged.

Blossom enters the ring and nails Jessica with a Flying Forearm Smash before picking her up and plants her down with the Momokoshock (Wheelbarrow Stunner)! She then went back to her corner after listening to the referee, leaving the ring with all the girls seeking for a tag. After a while, Jenny, Jessica and Buttercup manages to tag to their respective partners!

Ashley and Roxxane proceeded to ambush Blossom and gives her a Two on One Beatdown until Roxxane from behind plants Ashley down with a Hair-Pull Backbreaker. She then picks Ashley up and sets for the Twisted Reality (Twist of Fate), but Ashley manages to push Roxxane away. Once Roxxane turns around, Ashley drops her down on a Drop Toe Hold before putting her on the Wave Lock (Angle Lock)! Blossom from behind plants Ashley down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before picking Roxxane up and plants her down with the Flower Pot (Cradle Shock)!

"Flower Pot connected! Will that be enough?" Hayato reacted.

"Yes! Come on Blossom!" Bubbles cheered while Blossom goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hinata stops the count with the Shining Sun (Shining Wizard)!

"Oh come on! Can anyone here exterminate her clan already?" Desire reacted.

After tagging herself to Samantha, Hinata picks Blossom up and, along with Samantha who's on the top turnbuckle, nails Blossom with the Hyuga's Way – Dark Dive (F-U followed by a Diving Headbutt) Combo!

"What a combo from these two girls! Wil that end this match?" Shake reacted as Samantha goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ashley stops the count!

"It's every girl for herself here! Hero or not, Ashley had to stop the count!" Wataru reminded.

Ashley lifts Samantha up and drills her with the Wave Driver (Reverse Piledriver) before turning around and eats the The Angel's Farewell Gift (Reverse Roundhouse Kick) by Jessica! Jessica then turns around and gets a kick to the gut by Buttercup before Buttercup nails Jessica with the Bittersweet (Voodoo Drop)! Buttercup then gets herself kicked to the gut by Jenny before Jenny nails her with the Ice Driver (Voodoo Drop)! Roxxane then turns Jenny around and plants her down with the Twisted Reality (Twist of Fate) and before Hinata grabs her from behind and plants Roxxane with the Blind Spot (Lifting Falling Inverted DDT)!

"Finishers galore here! No one can predict on who's going to win here!" Sandy reacted.

"Wait a minute! What's Bubbles' thinking? Demetri reacted as Bubbles enters the ring and went towards Hinata ony to get herself lifted up before Hinata sets for the Hyuga's Way. Blossom however saves her sister by attacking Hinata from behind before planting her with the Flower Pot!

"Bubbles just distracted Hinata, allowing Blossom to nail her finisher!" Hayato reacted.

"But Hinata isn't the legal girl here! That distraction means nothing!" Early reminded. Blossom then turns around…

… and eats a Superkick by Samantha!

"Samantha's still alive! She's the only girl standing!" Sandy cheered.

"No! Don't end this match yet!" Desire begged as Samantha goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Bubbles distracts the referee by trying to attack Samantha!

"Yes! Thank you Bubbles! You saved your sisters from losing!" Desire cheered. Samantha gets up and goes after Bubbles only to have Bubbles rolling out of the ring. Samantha then turns around…

… and gets a Red Mist by Blossom while the ref were still distracted!

"What the? Where the hell did Blossom got that Red Mist?" Shake reacted.

"Shades of Emmy vs Zoe Payne! And now Blossom's using the mist to take advantage of the current situation!" Mr Comanator reacted as Blossom, after climbing to the top turnbuckle, nails Samantha with the 630 Splash!

"630 Splash connected! Nobody's alive! Blossom's going for the pin!" Hayato reacted.

"Yes! Come on Blossom! Yes!" Desire cheered as Blossom goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, The Powerpuff Girls!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"The Powerpuff has done! They had defeated not one, not two, but THREE other Women's Tag Team Champions! What a great day to be a bad girl!" Desire cheered.

"Are you blind genie? They cheated! They used Bubbles TWICE to screw Hinata and Samantha over!" Shake reminded.

"Who cares! Now the Powerpuffs managed to show that Women's Tag Team Wrestling was All About Them! Thank you Bubbles! Thank you!" Desire cheered.

"I cannot believe that I have to hear a genie cheering like a 5 year old and Bubbles being used as a cheating tool for the Powerpuffs to pick up the win in this match. Sad day to be a commentator." Demetri said.

"Indeed it is Demetri. Now we have to bear Desire bragging about Girl Power and how good the Bad Guys and Girls really are." Wataru replied.

"In the end, it's not all about ACW, PCUW or the CXWE Tag Champs. Instead, it's All… About… The Powerpuff Girls." Hayato said.

...

A/N: Kakumei Wo Let's Shout!

Oh sorry, got carried away. :p I'm amused that Nazirul is brave enough to use that song instead of Guren no Yumiya or Jiyuu no Tsubasa. I swear those Attack on Titan fans are going to kill him for not using Linked Horizon's songs for FWA 2013. :p OMG Hinata's throat (Voice Actress) is pretty and can sing pretty damn well! XD No wonder Nazirul chooses her... and TM Revolution here.

Yes I know. The 4 Way Tag Team Match is a mess... please spank me for my bad writing...

As for the Backstage Promo and the Angry Jean Kazuhiza? Well, that's what happens when you listened to too many Rock Songs. (A1, I blame you for introducing me to Avenged Sevenfold...)

As for whether Roxxane and Jessica are heels or not, I could check on CXWE. But unfortunately, it got deleted and asking Red would take some time. Plus, thanks to their names which sounded like a pair of bad girls, I've decided to make them heels so... Red, Roxxane's owner and Jessica's owner, please, blast my head with a Shotgun for making them heels. Oh well, at least I got my 2 Face Teams vs 2 Heels Team Ratio done right here

Also, how's the Bubbles/Desire duo? Good?

Next up would be Drew vs Claude and after that... _Leave The Memories Alone..._ the CMW Farewell Match... ;_; Until then, please review and don't expect me to post more than 1 matches in a row right now!


	25. Drew Cage vs Claude Speed

(Locker Room)

We can see Drew Cage punching a punching bag multiple times before drilling it with a Knee Strike.

"Nice knee there dude."

Drew turns around and saw… his opponent for tonight Claude Speed.

"If you hit someone with that, you could shatter someone's brain." He continued.

"Hearing an award winner like you praising my knee strikes in an honor. But tonight, honor means nothing." Drew replied.

"Of course it means nothing. Tonight, it's you against me in an Extreme Rules Match. And knowing your company, I'm expecting a huge challenge from you tonight." Claude explained.

"You want a challenge from me Claude? Well, you'll get it. Tonight, I hope you'll get an Insurance because I won't hold anything back." Drew warned.

"I got a lot of Insurance dude. So go ahead, give me your best shot against me." Claude challenged.

"You're on dude. Since you're the Hardcore Brawler of the Year, please, don't make me dissapointed and give me your best shot as well." Drew challenged back.

"I won't dissapoint you or the fans. And here's a taste of what you're going to get." Claude replied before nailing the punching bag with a Bicycle Kick. "Try and beat that Drew." He dared before leaving the scene.

"… I will beat that kick of yours…" Drew vowed before nailing the punching bag with a running Knee Strike. After being satsfied with the kick, Drew leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Former Main Female Champion of the Year Award, representing AWF, Hikari Yagami!" WWT's Allen Jacobs announced as the crowd cheers.

("Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car Plays)

_**She's like a lost flower,  
Growing out through a crack.  
In the bustling sidewalk,  
Moving like a river so sad. **_

_**So hey, where we going?  
Tell me where we've gone. **_

_**Was there love and fury,  
Energy and passion. **_

_**So fuck your rules man,  
You step up, you'll go down fast.  
I've got to release all the,  
Shit that has made up my past.**_

"Thank God that our Allen Jacobs finally replace that AWF girl! At least our ring announcer didn't nearly screw up his lines!" Desire thanked.

"Fun fact guys, in 2013 Hikari is a former AWF Womens Champion, losing the title before suffering a concussion at the hands of Ruki Makino and, to a smaller extent, Revy." Hayato reminded.

"I remembered that. After watching that match, her brother, who is our World Champion, went panic and stormed to the hospital that she's in." Shake replied while Hikari's on the podium.

"…. Am I in Japan?" Hikari asked as the crowd chanted 'No!' "… so I'm in America then?" she asked as the crowd continues to chant 'No!'. "Well… I'm in Canada?" she asked as the crowd chanted 'Yes!'. "Thanks for the direction guys! For a second, I thought I was going to pull an El Blaze and speak Japanese towards you guys." She joked as the crowd laughed. "If you are asking about my condition, then my answer is simple: I'm fine thank you very much! Maybe I'm not 100 percent yet, but I can assure you that the Child of Light will return to the ring in 2014!" she assured as the crowd cheers. "Let's get to the business shall we? (Ahem) This award is dedicated to all the former Womens Champions who tried their best at defending their titles only to lose them in the end. Unfortunately, I'm not nominated which means anyone can win this award here. Let's see the nominees!" she continued.

(Titantron)

_FWA Former Main Female Champion of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_Sailor Moon (Animated),_

_Peach (XCW)_

_Nazz (PCUW)_

_Misty (WWT)_

_Revy (AWF)_

_Katara (CWF)_

_Ayano Minegishi (CASZ)_

_Lexi Bunny (AWE)_

_Korra (NCW)_

(Ring)

"So Revy nearly killed me and got nominated? Either this is Blizarro World or I'm living in a cruel and twisted world…" Hikari responded. "Okay, let's get started with the Bottom 3 on the poll shall we?"

_Ayano Minegishi (CASZ) 4% _

_Lexi Bunny (AWE) 5%_

_Revy (AWF) 8%_

"Well, glad that she didn't win even if she's representing AWF. Plus, the RR completely overshadowed her during her title run. Let's see who are on the second half of the Top 6!"

_Peach (XCW) 9% _

_Nazz (PCUW) 10%_

_Katara (CWF) 13%_

"I was surprised to see Katara being ranked higher than Nazz who's one of the most dominant Knockouts in PCUW's History. So congrats to CWF for making Katara's former title reign a great one! And now we are down to the Top 3. Whoever's the winner is, CCW isn't there to grab the award. And the winner of the Former Main Champion of the Year goes to…."

(Drum Rolls)

…

…

_Misty (WWT) 13%_

_Sailor Moon (Animated) 16%_

_Korra (NCW) 17%_

"… Korra!" Hikari announced as the crowd cheers.

(Van Daminator by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Let the RVD chants let loose around the world as Korra pulls a major upset by beating Sailor Moon!" Sandy cheered.

"As amazing as Sailor Moon can be, you cannot compare her with Korra and all of her matches in NCW, regardless of how many people in attendance watching her in action." Mr Comanator said.

"Oh come on! How on earth did that girl win that award? All she did was performing inside Bingo Halls while Sailor wrestled on the Grandest Stage of them All! I have a feeling that her Internet geeky fans brided the organizers to let her win this award!" Desire ranted.

"Will you shut up? Korra won this fair and square! The fans voted for her!" Wataru shouted while Korra, after shaking hands with Hikari, went to the podium as the crowd loudly chanted 'R-V-D!'.

"Okay guys, you can stop that chant now. Granted, I'm using his theme, but as great as he is, I have nothing in common with RVD." Korra asked as the chants stopped. "Okay…. First of all, I did not expect myself to win this award. I was expecting Sailor Moon since it's obvious that her story gains a lot of popularity. Her being in the biggest company in the world does help as well. But me, who spent majority of my career in NCW and currently in CWF, winning this award? This proves one thing: NCW isn't the only company that supports me! And judging by the results, I'll say, many people around the world supported me! And I want to thank all of you for that. Thanks to you guys, I managed to beat Sailor Moon for this award, similar to David vs Golliath with Sailor being the Golliath while me being the David! Hey WWE, guess what? When a girl who spend most of her time wrestling only in a cult-sized company won this award instead of your current top Diva, I'll say, your Female Division is nothing more than a Ticket to Playboy Magazines and Really Shows on E! Network!" she finished before leaving the stage.

"I believe Korra had just burned the Divas Division worse than AJ Lee's pipebomb." Early reacted.

"You tell them girl! The Divas Division are for Perverts and Piss Breakers! But you and the rest of the girls in Fiction Wrestling are still nothing compared to us WWT Girls!" Desire shouted.

(No Mercy by Pharoah Monche Plays)

"This is an Extreme Rules Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing XCW, Claude Speed!" Allen announced as the crowd cheers.

"This is going to be a Hardcore Brawl in the making! It's XCW vs NCW!" Demetri cheered.

"Too bad this match takes place in Canada. Had this match were in Philadelphia…" Sandy said.

_**Yo  
It's Me  
It's Me  
It's DDP!**_

(WCW Diamond Dallas Page Theme Plays)

_**Self High Five**_

"And his opponent, representing NCW, Drew Cage!" Allen announced as the crowd cheers. When Drew shows up, he can been seen wearing a DDP Yoga T-Shirt!

"I believe DDP Yoga may had it's first user coming from the realm of Fiction Wrestling. And that user's name is Drew Cage!" Sandy cheered.

"Tonight, two Brawlers from two Hardcore companies collide. ECW 2.0 vs ECW 3.0" Hayato explained.

(Bell Rings)

The two Extremists looked at each other… before rolling themselves out of the ring and picked up Kendo Sticks from under the ring. After entering the ring, the two pointed at each other using the stick.

"Now this is how you start a match, ECW style!" Shake pointed.

The two proceeded to have a sword fight using the Kendo Sticks before whacking each other with several shots with the sticks until Drew went on his knees. Claude sets to whack Drew's face with the stick, but Drew blocks the shot with his stick before pushing Claude away to the ropes. After he gets up, Drew whacks Claude's spine with the stick before drilling his gut with several Knee Strikes. He then goes for an Irish Whip, but Claude reverses it, sending Drew towards the ropes instead. Once Drew bounces off the ropes, Claude catches him before dropping him down with a Side Walk Slam and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Drew kicks out.

Claude rolls himself out of the ring before picking up a table from under the ring and opens it. He then turns around and eats a Baseball Slide by Drew, pushing Claude to the barricade. Drew exits the ring and goes to Clothesline Claude into the crowd, but Claude manages to throw Drew into the crowd with a Back Body Drop instead. After entering the crowd, Claude picks Drew up only to get pushed crashing onto the barricade! After beating Claude down with several Boxing Jabs and Knee Strikes, Drew leaves the crowd before picking up a Ladder from under the ring. After climbing to the top of the ladder and once Claude gets up, Drew knocks him down with the Cage Flip (BackFlip Into Crowd On Opponent)

"The crowd audience had just received a taste of NCW with that move!" Early reacted.

"The match is still early and he already used a ladder? Come on!" Desire questioned.

After both of them leaves the crowd, Drew places Claude on the table before climbing to the top of the ladder and sets for another Cage Flip. Claude however manages to move away before pushing the ladder down, sending Drew crashing onto the ropes before landing on the floor. After placing the Steel Steps in front of the table, Claude lifts Drew up only to have Drew slipping away before pushing him crashing onto the Steel Steps from behind! After placing Claude's body on the steel steps, Drew stands on the barricade and damages Claude's back with a Diving Double Leg Stomp!

After throwing Claude back into the ring, Drew enters the ring along with a Ladder on his hands. After leaning the ladder onto the corner, Drew picks Claude up and sets to Irish Whip him onto the ladder. Claude however manages to reverse the whip, sending Drew crashing onto the ladder instead! Claude then throws Drew crashing shoulder first onto the ring post before picking up a Kendo Stick and whacks his butt with it several times!

"Old School Claude Speed giving the newbie some speaking! Welcome to the land of Hardcore Drew!" Shake reacted.

Claude picks Drew up and goes to Irish Whip him towards the ladder, but Drew reverses it, sending Claude crashing onto the ladder instead! Once Claude turns around, Drew knocks him down with a running High Knee before pulling the ladder down crashing upon Claude! He then Sandwichs Claude with the ladder before exiting the ring to pick up a Steel Chair from under the ring. He then smashes the ladder with multiple Chair Shots, damaging the sandwiched Claude in the process before placing it at the middle of the ring. He then picks Claude up and drills him onto the chair with a DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Claude kicks out!

"It might need more than that to take Claude down!" Early adviced.

"At least Drew already knew that after seeing Claude's kick out. He's still young and had a lot of things to be learned before joining Claude's ranks." Hayato said.

Drew grabs Claude's legs and sets for the Cage Lock (Figure Four Leg Lock), but Claude manages to kick him away to the corner instead. He then gets up, picks up the chair and throws it onto Drew's face before placing him on the top turnbuckle. After opening the chair, Claude climbs to the same turnbuckle and sets for a Super-Plex. Drew however manages to punch Claude's ribs several times before Headbutting him to the face, sending Claude crashing onto the opened chair! Drew then stands on the top turnbuckle and plants him down with a Diving Leg Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Claude kicks out!

"Once again, Drew needs more than that to take Claude down!" Shake reminded.

"Maybe that could do the trick?" Wataru pointed as Drew, grabbing Claude's legs after pulling him to the middle of the ring, puts him on the Cage Lock!

"Cage Lock! This may lead to a major upset for the NCW Star!" Demetri reacted.

"Can you imagine the look of everyone if Claude taps out here? That would be a great sight to be seen!" Sandy said. After Claude crawled to the ropes for a minute or more while the Cage Lock is still apllied, he manages to grab the ropes, freeing him from the submission!

"Claude grabbed the ropes! That shows you how tough he is!" Shake reacted.

Once Claude gets up using the ropes, Drew goes for the Cage-KO (RKO) only to get pushed away and once Drew turns around, Claude stuns him with several Boxing Jabs before going for a Haymaker. Drew however dodges it before planting Claude down with the Cage-KO!

"Cage-KO! Huge upset here!" Demetri reacted as Drew goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Claude kicks out!

"Better pack more punches Drew! Claude is as tough as you thought he would be!" Shake adviced.

Drew picks Claude up and goes for another Cage-KO, but Claude once again pushes Drew and once Drew turns around, Claude knocks him down with a Discus Elbow Smash! He then took out a Brass Knuckles and equips it and once Drew gets up, Claude knocks him silly with a Brass Knuckles equiped punch! With Drew standing dizzily, Claude drills him with the Bicycle Kick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Claude Speed!" Allen announced.

"At the last crucial minute, Claude Speed manages to use his experience and defeated the young challenger Drew Cage!" Mr Comanator reacted.

"I have to say, Drew put on a challenge against Claude. If he had more experience, Drew may be able to beat Claude in a match." Hayato observed.

"Let's hope that they'll meet again sometime in the future. Only on the next time, Drew learned from his mistakes and gained some experience straight from Claude himself." Shake hoped as we can see Claude offering Drew an assist to get up… which Drew accepts. The two looked at each other before Drew decided to leave the ring.

...

A/N: ... why am I keep picturing Drew Cage as a MMA Fighter or Johnny Cage's relative? Maybe that's because of his last name? Whatever...

Whoops... I spoiled Hikari's return to AWF... oh well, good thing she's not 100 percent to compete yet. And congrats DXP! NCW has finally won it's first award! XD On the other hand, I think Korra's line in the end was a shoot similar to AJ Lee's Pipebomb to the Total Divas...

Drew vs Claude should be longer, but I lost my ideas after that Cage Flip spot... what? I'm not a robotic wrestling writer you know?! And despite losing, at least Drew learnt something from a Veteran like Claude.

On to the next chapter!


	26. Canada's Most Wanted Farewell Match

(Parking Lot)

We can see a limo complete with colors of Canada painted on it, which leads to the crowd to cheer since they're expecting for Scott and Jude. As the limo stops, the door opens…

… revealing Squidward Tentacles and Mr Krabs, pissing off the crowd in the process.

"Ah yes, Canada, Home of the greatest Wrestling Family in History, the Hart Family. And of course, today will mark the day that CMW wrestled each other for the final time." Squidward said. "Unfortunately for both of them and their fans, their Farewell party will not be about them. Instead, it will be all about the FBN giving CMW a defeat before seperating." He continued.

"Indeed it is Squidward. Now remember, I have to pay a lot of money for that limo. If we lose this match, you have a lot to pay." Mr Krabs warned.

"Relax, we'll win this thing! Besides, if we win, we'll be known as 'The Team That Gives CMW an Embarassing Seperation'. After we beat them, they'll never be the same again and be forever be labeled as losers in this country." Squidward assured.

"Whatever. As long as I get some money out of this, I'm fine in giving CMW an embarassing defeat before their Seperation. Now let's go. Time to make every single Canadians around the world cry as their heroes, united for the final time, loses to us: The Full Blooded Nicktoons." Krabs replied before the FBN enters the arena.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to present the Former Main Male Champion of the Year, representing AWF, Daisuke Motomiya!" Allen announced as the crowd boos.

(New Day by Hollywood Undead Plays)

_**So anybody froze in the alley of scars  
Mama, what you think he wasn't swimming with sharks  
You think I'm evil now keep them kids in the dark  
I got a gallon of gasoline and a chestful of hearts**_

_**So you hide behind them paper and them records that made me  
Immunization, on papers I'm 18  
Selling some rights for this Johnny come lately  
Like fate in some bars, you think it fucking going to change me?**_

_**From the bottom of bottles and it's right back to the top  
It's a space in between where I keep getting caught  
Yeah, I listen to these demons way more often than not  
So I'll just keep on singing 'cause I don't wanna talk**_

_**'Cause I know I know I'm not right  
But I've got my whole life  
And that's alright with me**_

_**It's a new day! A new day!  
You have loved yourself and no one else  
In a new day! A new day!  
It's a broken life what's left inside?  
It's a new day! A new day!  
You have loved yourself and no one else  
It's a new day! How do we change?  
With a broken life what's left inside?**_

"Daisuke had a rough 2013 alongside Takeru. But then again, that's what happens when Digimon got themselves defeated by Pokemon at Anime Mania 2?" Wataru explained.

"Judging by that theme song, which is his current song used in XCF, we might see something new from him in 2014." Hayato observed while Daisuke heads to the podium.

"So I got booed while Takeru got cheered… looks like nothing has changed in this world." Daisuke said. "In 2012, I lost to Ash Ketchum at Anime Mania 2, thus ending the Digimon – Pokemon War with Pokemon picking up the victory. In 2013, I ended my battle with Takeru after months of blaming each other for our lost at Mania. But in Animated, despite the joy of seeing Ash getting betrayed, I got my ass kicked by Taichi Yagami at WM 29…" he continued as the crowd cheers. "Yeah, go ahead and cheer for him guys. Like I care.. And in 2014… who knows? I may won the title, retire or, worst case scenario, die. Anything can happen here. And now, I'm not going to be a douchebag here and go straight to the point. This award is dedicated to all the World Champions in Fiction Wrestling who tried their best to be the best in their companies only to lose the title to someone else who managed to climb all the way to the top of the ladder. And now, please, show us the names." He ordered.

(Titantron)

_FWA Former Main Champion of the Year!_

_The nominees are…_

_Itachi Uchiha (Animated)_

_Ed (PCUW)_

_Jake Long (WWT)_

_Simon the Digger (AWF)_

_Rojo Bat (CWF)_

_Rocko (CASZ)_

_Kenshiro (AWE)_

_Eddy (CXWE)_

(Ring)

"Wait a minute… didn't Ed lose his title last year? And why's Kenshiro still around? I thought Squlliam removed him out of AWE's records? (Sigh) Whatever. It's not my case. Let's see who are in the Bottom 3 shall we?"

…

"Oh wait! No need to include Kenshiro since he got… **Zero **Amount ofVotes for him!" Daisuke announced as the crowd cheers. "And apparently Ed lost his title and won this award last year so he's DQ'ed which leaves us with 6… man this is a short job for me to handle. Let's see the Bottom 3 shall we?"

_Rojo Bat (CWF) 5%_

_Eddy (CXWE) 8%_

_Rocko (CASZ) 11%_

"Current PCUW World Champ completely gets little votes for CXWE… poor Eddy. And now, on to the Top 3! Wait? AWF's on the Top 3 again? Nazirul should be lucky that Ed was DQ'ed…. And now, the winner of the Former Main Champion of the Year goes to…"

(Drum Roll)

…

…

…

_Simon the Digger (AWF) 15%_

_Ed (PCUW) 17% (DQ'ed)_

_Jake Long (WWT) 18%_

_Itachi Uchiha (Animated) 21%_

"… Itachi Uchiha!" Daisuke announced as the crowd boos. Instead of playing his music, the arena went pitch black! After a while, the lights went back on as Daisuke turns around and sees the Trophy dissapeared from the podium! Not wanting any part of Itachi's wrath, Daisuke went towards backstage.

"Looks like Itachi refuses to appear in this show to get that award. And I can't blame him for not doing so." Mr Comanator observed.

"After his defeat against Deadpool, Itachi is no longer to be found anywhere. We also rarely see or heard from him after that match." Hayato continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, to perform representing WWT, Empire Of The Sun!" Allen announced as the crowd cheers while the band members Luke Steele and Nick Littlemore appeared on the stage.

"Hello WWT fans!" Luke called as the crowd cheers. "This one is for you guys!" he said as the song 'We Are The People' is about to begin.

_**We can remember swimming in December  
Heading for the city lights in 1975  
We share in each other  
Nearer than farther  
The scent of a lemon drips from your eyes**_

_**We are the people that rule the world  
A force running in every boy and girl  
All rejoicing in the world  
Take me now, we can try**_

_**We lived an adventure  
Love in the Summer  
Followed the sun till night  
Reminiscing other times of life  
For each every other  
The feeling was stronger  
The shock hit eleven, got lost in your eyes**_

_**I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?**_

_**I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?**_

_**Can you remember and humanise?  
It was still where we'd energised  
Lie in the sand and visualise  
Like it's '75 again**_

_**We are the people that rule the world  
A force running in every boy and girl  
All rejoicing in the world  
Take me now, we can try**_

_**I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?**_

_**I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?**_

_**I know everything about you  
You know everything about me  
We know everything about us**_

_**I know everything about you  
You know everything about me  
We know everything about us**_

_**I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?**_

_**I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?**_

_**I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?**_

As the song ends, the crowd booed at Empire of the Sun, labeling them as a letdown/dissapointment compared to TM Revolution and Nana Mizuki's performance earlier.

"… this is the same WWT who picked Limp Bizkit last year… what on earth were Mr TV smoking when he choose that song?" Shake questioned.

"As a WWT employee, I'm embarassed to get our guest performer to get booed here…" Sandy said.

"Can't blame them though. After a song like 'Kakumei Dualism', the crowd were expecting an exciting song for WWT to compete with AWF. And what they got right now is this…" Wataru said.

"From Limp Bizkit to this? I'm questioning Mr TV's taste in music right now…" Desire said.

(Ode to Joy by Heavenly Plays)

_**In the sky  
Slowly we are heading for  
God's master plan  
Decide if you start or done  
The holy realm  
Soon or later take my heart  
No more time to lose before eternity**_

_**So now I have to find the way  
Leading up to victory  
Carry on and don't be afraid  
Don't risk to miss your life  
And searching away  
To attain the force  
Somedays better and  
somedays worth  
Make life easy  
Don't waste it  
Deep down inside of your eyes:  
bright with desire**_

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing WWT, the team of Squidward Tentacles and Mr Krabs!" Allen announced as the crowd boos.

"There they are folks, the Tag Team that are ready to piss an entire country by beating Canada's Most Wanted tonight." Early pointed while a fan can be seen holding a 'Squidward = Fag' sign.

"Not even their song, which easily fits for a Dragon Ball Z Opening Theme, won't save them here tonight as they are entering CMW's territory." Hayato reminded.

_**WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR!**_

_**Yeah Yeah  
Yeah yeah**_

_**Let me make your stasis  
My-my-my-my Serpentine  
I got a breathalyzer  
And my body's clean**_

_**(Random Yelling)**_

_**Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
YEAH**_

As the song ends, the crowd were chanting for Scott and Jude until…

… Return of the Hitman by Jim Johnston Plays, causing the crowd to go nuts as 3 Canadian birds flew into the arena from the stage and flies around until they headed towards…

… Scott Pilgrim, Jude and Ramona Flowers who appeared from the crowd! The birds then landed on their shoulders as CMW walks down towards the ring.

"And their opponent, working together for the final time, representing Animated and Canada, accompanied to the ring by Ramona Flowers, the team of Scott Pilgrim and Jude, Canada's Most Wanted!" Allen announced as the crowd went nuts towards their hometown heroes.

"There they are folks! The heroes of Canada! Animated's version of the Hart Dynasty!" Early cheered as CMW heads towards the ring while being inside the crowd, greeting with every Canadians on their sights.

"After a fateful Draft which forces them to split, this is CMW's last hurrah in Fiction Wrestling. Will their Farewell Party end with a victory or will the FBN ruin the party?" Wataru explained.

"Come on FBN! Make everyone in this arena cry!" Desire cheered as usual. Before jumping through the barricade, Scott and Jude orders the birds to fly themselves out of the arena. The birds then fly away and headed backstage while the CMW, after enough greetings with the fans, heads into the ring.

(Bell Rings)

Squidward and Jude goes first for their teams. As loud "Let's Go Jude!' chants can be heard, the two locked each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tip Up until Jude pushes Squidward onto the ropes, forcing the ref to pull Jude away. Squidward takes the advantage by immidately kicking Jude to the gut before beating him down. He then picks Jude up and Uppercuts him away before Jude kicks Squidward to the gut and blasts him with an Uppercut of his own! Jude then goes for an Irish Whip, but Squidward reverses it, sending Jude towards the ropes instead. After bouncing off the ropes, Squidward goes for a standing Dropkick. Jude however manages to hold on the ropes as Squidward misses the target. Once Squidward gets up, Jude plants him down with a Neckbreaker Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Squidward kicks out.

Jude goes for a Jumping Elbow Drop, but Squidward rolls away as Jude landed painfully onto the mat. Squidward then picks Jude up from behind and puts him on a Full Nelson Hold until Jude pushes Squidward crashing onto the corner. After stomping on Squidward's gut several times until he's sitting on the corner, Jude moves away before nailing Squidward with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick! After tagging to Scott, the CMW nails Squidward with a Slingshot Catapult - 1-Uppercut (Jumping Uppercut) combo before Scott goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Squidward kicks out

Scott went to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Extra Life (Diving Enzuguiri), but Squidward gets up and stuns Scott with a Disaster Kick from the second rope instead! Squidward then climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks Scott down onto the mat with an Frakensteiner! After tagging himself to Krabs, Squidward grabs Scott's legs and Catapults him towards Krabs. After Krabs catches Scott, the FBN nails him with a Powerbomb - Double Knee Backbreaker combo before Krabs goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Scott kicks out.

After putting Scott on a sitting position, Krabs puts him on a Shoulder Claw hold, earning some 'Boring!' chants in the process. After receiving more pressure applied on his shoulder, Scott manages to get up before elbow tackling Krabs to the gut several times. He then bounces off the ropes and went towards Krabs only to eat a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead. After Krabs tagged himself to Squidward, the FBN nails Scott with a Slingshot Catapult – Missile Dropkick combo before Squidward goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Scott kicks out.

"It's going to take more than Double Teamming to put these Canadian Heroes down." Sandy reacted.

Squidward, channeling his inner Cody Rhodes, climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Moonsault, but Scott raises his knees up, sending Squidward crashing onto them! Once the two gets up, Scott kicks him to the gut before driving him onto the mat with a Brainbuster! The crowd then went hot as both men are reaching out to their partners and after a few seconds of crawling to the corner, Scott and Squidward tags theirselves to their partners!

"Hot tag is made! Here comes Jude!" Wataru reacted.

With the crowd running wild, Jude dodges a Clothesline by Krabs before bouncing off the ropes and pushes Krabs towards the ropes with a flying forearm smash! He then goes to Clothesline Krabs out of the ring, but Krabs counters with a Back Body Drop instead. Jude however holds on the ropes and stands on the ring apron and once Krabs turned around, Jude knocks Krabs away with an elbow smash before climbing to the top rope and flew towards Krabs. As Krabs catches Jude, Jude counters with a Flip-Over DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Squidward stops the count!

Squidward picks Jude up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Scott enters the ring and drills Squidward with a Single Leg Running Dropkick! Scott and Jude respectively picks Squidward and Krabs up and Irish Whips them crashing towards each other before Jude plants Krabs down with an Inverted DDT! Scott turns Squidward around and lifts him up before the CMW gained the Mother of all Canadian cheap pops by nailing Squidward with the Hart Attack!

"Hart Attack! And not surprisingly, the crowd are on their feet!" Early reacted while the CMW looked at each other.

"Dude!" Jude shouted.

"What?" the crowd shouted.

"I'm looking for a Righteous Finish!" Jude shouted as the crowd are anticipating for any of their finishers!

"No! Fight back guys! Don't lose!" Desire begged.

"Too bad for you Desire because it's time to end this thing!" Demetri replied. Once Krabs gets up, Jude nails him with the Righteous Finish (Spinning Jumping Reverse Complete Shot)!

"Righteous Finish! Victory for Canada!" Shake cheered. However, the CMW are not done yet. The two proceeded to milk the crowd for all it's worth…

… by putting both members of the FBN into the Sharpshooter!

"Sharpshooter connected! Tribute to the Hart Family!" Hayato reacted. After a while, the FBN taps out!

"No! No!" Desire shouted in frustuation.

"Here are your winners, Canada's Most Wanted!" Allen announced as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Their farewell match has finally being ended on a happy note! FBN's plans to ruin the party failed badly!" Wataru cheered.

"What an amazing sight to see! Scott and Jude picking up their final match victory right in front of their home country!" Sandy cheered. Ramona then enters the ring with a mic in hand before giving it to Jude.

(**A/N: The following is brought to you by the Friends of (Tony Chimel Voice Crack) Sooooupah-Toon)**

Scott & Jude stand in the ring...and soak in their hometown's love...

"C-M-DUB! C-M-DUB!" The chanted at the top of their lungs as Jude grabs a mic.

"Lemme just say that this crowd is SOOOOOO AAAAAAWESOOOME!" He exclaimed as he shouldered his United States Championship. "This Belt may be red, white, & blue...but my heart's staying with the 'ole red & white." The crowd chanted "OOOH CAAANADAAA!" as Jude laughed. He passed the mic to Scott, who shouldered his Intercontinental Title.

"Y'know, me and Jude come from two different worlds in this town. I'm Toronto's number one fighter. I fought seven evil exes to get my girlfriend. And I DIED. Haha. Jude, he went to a mall, got chased by mall cops, and...well, this guy's so chill, but he doesn't even need the 'ole Mary Jane to do so!" The crowd laughed as Jude did the "hang loose" gesture. Scott then spoke again, "But lemme say this...we came to The WWE and we were practically one in the same...rookies and untalented kids who no one thought would amount to anything. I was supposedly a top name over in Canadian All-Star Wrestling, and that was it. Jude was as well! But in The WWE, Jude was part of Duncan's greedy-ass Canadian New World Order. THAT wasn't what Canada was about. That stable only served DUNCAN. And me? Well you all know...me and Jude on team Immortal-Canada at Survivor Series...The Immortals...betraying me and Jude afterwards. We had to dig and claw and survive by ourselves. Nooobody thought we'd make it. Until February...when Canada's Most Wanted began to show everyone why we belonged in this business!"

Jude took the mic back..."We got Tag Title shots, but those were ruined. But we got something else that made our day...The WWE Toon Intercontinental Title...and The WWE Toon United States Championship...from Duncan & Brad of The Bullies! And me & Scott...dude, we got sooo much that night. Revenge...Championships...a permanent WrestleMania moment. And of course...we made Canada Number One again. And then we got DRAFTED apart, all thanks to Bully interference, dude." The crowd booed HEAVILY as Jude sighed. "But it's all right, dude. It's all right. Because tonight, we got a GOOD farewell. The WWE has no Toon Champion...which makes US their World Champion equivalent right now! So for this one night...in this town...our HOME...we can be treated like THE KINGS WE ARE, MAAAN!"

Jude held up the mic as the crowd chanted "C-M-DUB! C-M-DUB!"

Scott then smiled and whispered something into Ramona's ear. Ramona raised an eyebrow...and then looked down to see Scott kneeling with a box and a goofy nervous grin on his face. Ramona looked at the ring inside of the box and blinked a lot...before frowning and kicking Scott, saying "You're supposed to ask me something, dumbass!" Scott rubbed his knee and then asked "Will you marry me?", to which Ramona shrugged, "Eh, got nothing else better to do." in an indifferent tone. But her plain-face turned into a smile as she hugged Scott warmly. The Canadian crowd just continued to cheer and chant as Jude took the mic and got onto the near right turnbuckle.

"Now wasn't THAT...a Righteous Finish..." He said with a grin as the crowd cheered for the tandem once more! Their music played once again as Scott allowed Ramona to exit the ring. Jude leaves the ring as well and walks up the ramp. The tandem, with their backs to the crowd, turn around...then turn forward again...and then raise their Title Belts high into the air...their final hoo-rah together. Jude then turned to the crowd..."DON'T CRY! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THAT EVERY RIGHTEOUS FINISH GETS A SEQUEL?"

**(A/N: The following is brought to you by the friends of (Tony Chimel Voice Crack) Soooupah-Toon)**

After hearing about a possible sequel mentioned by Jude, the crowd chanted 'Yes!' towards CMW as the group heads backstage and will no longer appearing together starting today…

"A new future awaits Scott, Jude and Ramona in 2014. What will happen to them in 2014 on the other hand is a different story." Mr Comanator said.

(Intermission)

….

_A revolutionary company…_

_Died due to poor Creative Management…_

_Now…_

_It's back!_

_Watch as one of the Big 6 Companies returned to Fiction Wrestling!_

_More wrestling…_

_More violance…_

_More entertainment…_

_More exitement!_

_Universal Wrestling Entertainment presents Rebirth! This Sunday only on PPV!_

…

_World Championship Wrestling…_

_The company that defeated the WWE during the Monday Night Wars era for 84 weeks…_

_Were screwed by Time Warner…_

_Ending their battle for good…_

_Now, in 2014…_

_WCW will be revived under WWE's umbrella…_

_As a brand of it's own!_

_Expect Crusierweights…_

_Old school wrestling and storylines…_

_And a whole lot more that Animated cannot offer…_

_WWE presents WCW Showdown! Coming soon to TBS and the WWE Network!_

…

_One of the first few companies…_

_That took Total Drama Wrestling into soar heights…_

_Has now joined the fray…_

_As they will compete with other Fiction Wrestling Companies!_

_Watch as this Legendary company were brought back to life…_

_In order to give you something out of this world!_

_Welcome…_

_To Total Wrestling Federation!_

_Total Wrestling Federation, Live on the any Cable Channels near you!_

….

A/N: What? Can't I promote another company for once?

Well, that's all from the CMW... from now on, they're walking alone... I'll wish them good luck on their future careers!

Itachi winning the Award... meh, at least I don't have to write a promo for him. Arrive. Grabs Trophy. Leave.

And sorry for the boos Yossi. I respect your song choice, but compared to everyone else's songs, We Are The People are... well... lame. (Anyone who says that We Are The People are as exciting as Kakumei Dualism, Absolute Zero or Rebirth needs to get their ears checked)

Despite that... HOLY COW! Squidward and Krabs' theme are awesome! Very fitting for a Dragon Ball Z Anime Opening/AMV! XD

Thanks to Toon for the Farewell Promo and please kill me for the lame CMW entrance.

Next chapter will be... Divas vs Knockouts as Gwen Tennyson faces Ivory Gerdelman! Until then, please review!


	27. FWA Day 3 Recap and Results

Hey guys….

I… have a confession to be made…

If you looked at the previous chapters where my promos/matches are half assed while having way too many cheap shots/insider jokes, then I'm pretty sure you guys are pissed at me right? (Espacially you Yossi since I crapped on your song of your choice. For that, I'm deeply sorry…)

Well, guess what guys? I… don't think that I could write FWA 2013 anymore.

I'm sorry, but I felt like I've disappointed everyone with my writing. FWA 2013 was supposed to be a huge event, but I ruined it. I write it while I'm losing interest in Fiction Wrestling and look what happened? I let my jokes entered the chapters while not keeping up with other companies...

I wrote the characters completely out of character (Korra anyone?), let my jokes running wild (RR vs Resistance anyone?) and trashed Yossi's music choice simply because I'm biased towards Nazirul's music choice (granted, Kakumei Dualism is awesome, but still…). Obviously, I'm very upset after writing those things…

Despite my lack of effort and interest, I still want to host FWA 2013! I could let someone else do it, but I don't want to burden them with more jobs! So in other words… I FORCED myself to write FWA 2013 despite knowing the responsibility for writing this and lack of interest. But don't worry, despite what you had just saw above, I won't give up just yet. I will announce the rest of the winners and upload 4 FWA Matches (Johnny Cage vs Mystery Opponent, Naruto vs Spongebob, Gwen vs Joan which shall be my last match here and Gordon/Chell vs Timmy/Trixie which is writing by fellow authors Cato and Force) as a final request before I retire myself from writing in FFN.

So please, enjoy this recap and please respect the Award Results.

…

_Rivalry of The Year Award:_

WWT's General Manager Mr TV presented this award. And here are the results.

_Timmy Turner vs Danny Phantom (WWT) 14% _

_Ash Ketchum vs. Linus (Animated) 12% _

_Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha (ACW) 11%_

_Claude Speed vs. Arthur (XCW) 8%_

_The Powerpuff Girls vs. Techno-Tongue (CCW) 8%_

_Starforce Megaman vs Star Fox (UCA) 8%_

_Sokka vs. Bart Simpson (CWF) 7%_

_Crash Bandicoot vs Chris House (NCW) 7%_

_Christian Din vs TJ Dettwiller (TCW) 5%_

_Shounen Knights vs The Answer (AWF) 4%_

_Ivory Gerdelman versus Tanya Blake (PCUW) 4%_

_The Elrics vs The High Order (CASZ) 3%_

_Johnny Test vs. Scout (AWE) 2% _

Timmy Turner looked forced to receive the award from his own GM due to their different alignments. After bragging about his award victory, Timmy stated that the only reason why his rivalry with Danny won the award was because Ash vs Linus is nothing more than Brock stealing Linus' spotlight at the climax with him betraying Ash while Timmy vs Danny was all about him kicking Danny's ass fair and square to the face.

…

_Match 5: Gwen Tennyson of Animated vs Ivory Gerdelman of PCUW_

Gwen defeated Ivory with the Manna-Breaker (Jumping Reverse Bulldog). At one point, Ivory sets for the Flux Capacitor from the top turnbuckle, but Gwen manages to push Ivory down onto the mat before planting her with a Diving Elbow Drop. Both girls received praises and 'This is Awesome' chants at the end of the match.

…

_Best Commentators Award:_

CCW's Jimmy Neutron presented the award. And here are the results:

_The Saiyan Princes Vegeta & Tarble with General Iroh (Animated), 17%_

_Jonathan Ellis, Jeremy Ellis, Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth (CCW) 15%_

_Church and Sarge (UCA) 11%_

_Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, and Barney Stinson (ACW) 9%_

_Mr Commanator, Desire and Sandy Cheeks (WWT) 8%_

_Joey Styles and Nostalgia Critic (NCW) 7%_

_Jay Din & Iroh (TCW) 6%_

_Early Cuyler and Master Shake (XCW), 6%_

_Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins (PCUW) 5%_

_Bender, and Iroh (CWF) 5%_

_Mark Chang and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (AWE) 4%_

_Bumblebee, Hikage Miyakawa and Hector Godfrey. (CASZ) 1%_

After receiving the award, Vegeta trashed the other commentators and said that they are nothing compared to the Saiyan Princes. Tarble however respected the others and stated that they only won by luck and said that the competition was fierce for this award. Despite his speech, Vegeta still trashed the others, forcing Iroh to take him away while Tarble thanked the fans for letting Animated Broadcast Team to walk away with an award.

…

_Performance No 3: Project X_

After being introduced by their company's own ring announce, Project X, consisting of Van Culmer, Sarah Watkins, Corey Dominic and Raven Wells, appared on the stage.

"Canada!" Sarah called as the crowd cheers. "Are you ready for some Project X?" she asked as the crowd cheers.

"New Yorkers can keep In The Blink of an Eye for theirselves because tonight, here in Toronto, Canada, it's Project X City!" Van exclaimed as the crowd cheers.

"Now, without wasting any time or voice, let's rock and roll!" Raven shouted as the crowd cheers while Stone Sour's "Absolute Zero" began to play.

_**(Sarah) The bloody angle, the symmetry  
Your cheap adhesive isn't holding me  
My mouth is a gun I can shoot, I can show you the truth  
And I don't need a reason to lie to you**_

_**(Van) No pun intended, no punishment  
If I offended you, you needed it  
Ideas are the bombs in your mind, a fissure in time  
If you don't have a weapon you can't have mine**_

_**(Raven and Corey) I can bleed if I want to bleed  
I can feel if I feel the need  
(Van) This face is my last confession  
This life, it feels like a prison**_

_**(Van and Sarah) Oh ho, I'm not afraid  
I'm giving into grievances again  
You're looking at an absolute zero  
I'm not the devil but I won't be your hero**_

_**(Sarah) The catatonic, the sacrilege  
Your primadonnas are a privilege  
My God has a need to react, it's as simple as that  
It's better just to settle and face the facts**_

_**(Raven and Corey) I can bleed if I want to bleed  
I can feel if I feel the need  
(Van) This face is my last confession  
This life, it feels like a prison**_

_**(Van and Sarah) Oh ho, I'm not afraid  
I'm giving into grievances again  
You're looking at an absolute zero  
I'm not the devil but I won't be your hero**_

As the lyrics stopped, the band checked on Sarah who seemed to suffer from a sore throat. Despite already having Raven…

… Stone Sour's very own Corey Taylor shows up and offered himself to take Sarah's place. Project X accepts it.

_**(Corey Taylor) One thing that I can't stand  
Is when the minutes fight the second hand  
I'll waste a lifetime's worth  
Just to play to one more day**_

_**(Van) No fucking quota, no premiums  
The world is stuck in delirium  
Man is a four-letter word, it's really absurd  
The hate isn't fake, it's just inferred**_

_**(Van and Taylor) Oh ho, I'm not afraid  
I'm giving into grievances again  
I'm down to absolute zero  
Another zealot with the weight of the fucking world**_

Sarah jumps in at the last minute after recovering herself.

_**(Van, Sarah and Taylor) Oh, I'm not afraid  
And I will let you down as I hold you in  
You're looking at an absolute zero  
I'm not the devil but I won't be your hero**_

After the song ends, the crowd cheered for both Project X and Stone Sour. After Project X thanked Corey Taylor for showing up and performed along with them, Taylor praised their performance before saying that Van and Sarah looked like a better duet compared to TM Revolution and Nana Mizuki. Van and Sarah didn't take it as a compliment as every band worked their asses off for tonight to be equals, regardless of what people think of them. Plus, they are not a duet or a couple. All the instrument tools that Project X owned would later receive autographs by Taylor himself before all 5 of them went backstage.

_Match 6: Takato Matsuda and Henry Wong vs Team Accel Online_

Massive boos for Team Accel Online. Considering their series, it's not quite surprising, espacially in a city like Toronto. Takato and Henry received loud cheers with both of them playing around with the 'Yes!' chants. Takato and Henry picks up the win after Henry plants Kirito with the H-Bomb (Juvi Driver). At one point, Takato puts Kirito on the Goggle Lock (LeBelle Lock). But as Haruyuki's about to squash Takato with a Big Splash, Takato rolls away, sending Haruyuki squashing Kirito in the process. After Takato tagged himself to Henry, they Clotheslined Haruyuki out of the ring.

…

_Best Interviewers Award:_

PCUW's GM Zack Watkins presented the award. And here are the results.

_Caboose, Tucker, Simmons, Grif, and Donut. (UCA) 15%_

_Chuckie Finster, Penny Sanchez, and Libby Folfax (Animated) 14%_

_Alex Trebek and Maria Menounos (CCW) 14%_

_Leshawna and Nazz (AWE) 12%_

_Bob Jones (WWT) 9%_

_Mike "The Mic" Martin and Clarissa Rivera (ACW) 9%_

_Carl Brutanandilewski (XCW) 7%_

_Kolton Hunt (PCUW) 7%_

_John Santoni (CWF) 5%_

_Lucy (CASZ) 3%_

After receiving the award, the UCA Interviewers were shocked to win this award over Animated and CCW, labeling it as an major upset. They promised that 2014 will be another great year for the UCA Backstage crew as they will keep on improving themselves in their current roles. They also surprised to see AWE being ranked No 4 on the polls despite their well known track record. This segment is also notable with Maria Menounos getting booed by the crowd who still remembered her role in WM 29 Hall of Fame Ceremony.

…

_Match 7: Sokka vs Garfield_

Sokka gained a lot of fan surport in this match while Garfield, being the monster, completely dominating the entire match. Sokka however manages to throw as many counter attacks for multiple 2 Counts. After the Ice Breaker Superkick, Sokka goes for the pin, but Jon Arbuckle interfered by distracting the referee. After knocking Jon out of the ring, Sokka turns around and eats a Chokeslam before Garfield squashes him with the Lasagna Drop (Banzai Drop). Post match, Garfield sents out another message to everyone as he dragged Sokka out of the ring and Chokeslammed him through the PCUW Announce Table.

…

_Best GM Award:_

Chikaru Minamoto of Strawberry Panic fame presented the award. Here are the results:

_Ken Anarchy (Animated) 13%_

_Commissioner Gordon (CCW) 12%_

_Force the Fox (UCA) 12%_

_Space Ghost (XCW) 11%_

_Mr. TV (WWT) 9%_

_Nazirul Takashi (AWF) 7%_

_Squilliam Fancyson (AWE) 7%_

_Zack Watkins (PCUW) 6%_

_Jesse Alvarez (ACW) 6%_

_JC (CWF) 6%_

_Jean Kazuhiza (CASZ) 4%_

_DXP (NCW) 1%_

Before Ken could even talk, Squlliam and Jean shows up and questioned the poll results since Ken rarely done anything in 2013 other than plugging his WCW Revival. Ken tells both of them to stick it as the fans choosed him to win. Plus, he reminded them that he did have a role as a GM in Animated. After the two GMs get themselved kicked out of the stage, Ken thanked the fans and wished that they will stay tune for anything involving him in the future.

_Musical Performance 4: Casey Lynch and the Magnetic Masks_

The XCW Band, consisting of Casey Lynch of Guitar Hero and 5 The Mask clones, appeared on stage.

"Hello Canada!" Casey shouted as the crowd cheers. "Are you ready to rock?" he asked as the crowd cheers. "No no no! Are! You! Ready! To! Rock?!" he asked again for a louder amount of cheers. "Good. Because it's time to show what we, paid by XCW, can do here tonight!" he finished as the song 'Rebirthing' by Skillet plays.

_**I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you 'til my throat is numb  
I wanna break out I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating**_

_**Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died**_

_**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Right now  
Right now**_

_**I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating**_

_**Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died**_

_**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)**_

_**Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive**_

_**Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive**_

_**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)**_

_**Right now  
I come alive somehow  
Right now  
I come alive somehow**_

As the song ends, the usual applude and cheers were given towards Casey Lynch and the Magnetic Masks. After a simple thank you from Casey, the band headed backstage.

_Match 8: Taichi Yagami vs Yamato Ishida_

Both Digidestined members received good reaction from the Canadian crowd. After one uping each other several times, Taichi goes for the Tai Dive (Diving Headbutt). But Yamato easily rolls away as Taichi landed head first onto the mat. Yamato picks up the win with the Rocker Smash (Spike Brainbuster). Post match, Taichi challenges Yamato to a rematch in the future. Yamato accepts it, under one condition that Taichi must get another finisher instead of relying too much on a Diving Headbutt as a Finisher. Taichi accepts the condition and promises to pull a shocker once they meet again.

…

_PPV of the Year Award:_

UCA's GM Force The Fox presented the award. Here are the results:

_WrestleMania 29: ToonTown (Animated) 15%_

_CCW Meltdown (CCW) 12%_

_XCW Nightfire (XCW) 9%_

_Summerfest (PCUW) 9%_

_Royal Reckoning (UCA) 9%_

_One Night Star (AWF) 9%_

_Grudge 2013 (WWT) 6%_

_Blaze of Glory (CWF) 6%_

_Spring Breakdown 2013 (ACW) 5%_

_Aftershock (TCW) 5%_

_Destined Glory (NCW) 3%_

_Crossfire (CASZ) 3%_

_Spring Break (AWE) 2%_

_CXWE WrestleFest 23 (CXWE) 2%_

Instead of Ken Anarchy or Vince McMahon to accept the award, Deadpool shows up and receives it instead. After several 4th Wall Breaking comments which is already expected from him and a giant thank you to the fans, Deadpool leaves the stage.

_Main Event: High School of the Dead Knights vs South Park Four_

At the end of the match, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman nailed Takashi, Gon and Kohta with 3 South Park Stunners AT THE SAME TIME! After throwing Kenny, Kyle and Cartman out of the ring, Toriko turns around and eats a South Park Stunner by Stan. After knocking him down with a Chop Block, Stan puts Toriko on the Sharpshooter, not surprisingly getting loud cheers in the process and with nowhere to go, Toriko is forced to tap out. Before the show ends, Cartman manages to traumatize the commentators and the crowd by humping on Toriko's lying body, similar to what Wolf Lanchester did in 2012.

…

Well, there you have it, recap for Day 3! Once again, I'm sorry for writing this recap. But don't worry! I will write 3 other matches for Day 4! If I don't, then I'll retire in a complete nightmare…

By the way, since it's the Winter Olympics, allow me to rank the companies progress in FWA 2013. Let's recap from the first award presented to the latest:

_**Charismatic Star of the Year: Eddy (PCUW, 1**__**st**__**), Henry Wong (Animated, 2**__**nd**__**)**____**and Ben Tennyson (CCW, 3**__**rd**__**)**_

_**Supershow of the Year: CCW Summer Supershow (1**__**st**__**), XCW Summer Supershow (2**__**nd**__**), and AWF/UCA/ACW Supershow (3**__**rd**__**)**_

_**Gimmick of the Year: 'Unbreakable' Emmy (CCW, 1**__**st**__**), 'Resurrected' Yamato Ishida (UCA, 2**__**nd**__**), Linus van Pelt, Prophet of the Great Pumpkin (Animated, 3**__**rd**__**)**_

_**Best Tertiary Match of the Year: Liu Kang vs Don Flamenco at Nevermore (CCW, 1**__**st**__**), Edd vs Aries Austin at Independence Day (PCUW, 2**__**nd**__**), Toad vs Tidus at Royal Reckoning (UCA, 3**__**rd**__**)**_

_**Former Tertiary Champion of the Year: Toad (UCA, 1**__**st**__**), Edd (Animated, 2**__**nd**__**), Rolf (XCW, 3**__**rd**__**)**_

_**Tertiary Champion of the Year: Timmy Turner (Animated, 1**__**st**__**), Liu Kang (CCW, 2**__**nd**__**) Edd (PCUW, 3**__**rd**__**)**_

_**Online Show of the Year: Cryptophasia feat. Jonathan and Jeremy Ellis (CCW, 1**__**st**__**), The Joker's Hand (Animated, 2**__**nd**__**), Ask That Spin (UWE, not receiving the 3**__**rd**__** position due to UWE not participating in this award), Shounen Cafe (AWF, 3**__**rd**__** after UWE not being in this event)**_

_**(Female) Non-PPV Match of the Year: Gwen Tennyson vs. Sailor Mars on March, Week 2 (Animated, 1st), Emmy vs. Annie Frazier on XX 16 (CCW, 2**__**nd**__**), Asui Hikaru and Nazz vs. Sailor Moon and Lightning Farron on XCW Summer Supershow (XCW, 3rd)**_

_**Non-PPV Match of the Year (Male): El Blaze vs. Hope the Hedgehog on CCW Ozone 30 (CCW, 1st), H.O.T.D. vs. Gods of Darkness vs. Alpha & Omega on June Week 1 (ACW, 2nd), The Elrics vs. Team 2D on March Week 2 (Animated, 3rd)**_

_**Hardcore Match of the Year: Six-Man Match on Summer Supershow (XCW, 1st) The Powerpuff Girls vs. Techno-Tongue at CCW Nevermore (CCW, 2nd) Son Gohan vs. Yusuke Urameshi Hell at WrestleMania 29 (Animated, 3rd)**_

_**Hardcore Brawler of the Year: Claude Speed (XCW, 1**__**st**__**), Chell (CCW, 2**__**nd**__**), Gaara of the Desert (WWT, 3**__**rd**__**)**_

_**Former Hardcore Champion of the Year: Claude Speed (XCW, 1st), Masaru Daimon (AWF, 2nd), Katniss Everdeen (NCW, 3rd) **_

_**Non-Title Match of the Year (Female): Zoe Payne vs. Emmy at CCW Nevermore (CCW, 1st), Gwen Tennyson vs Asui Hikaru vs Sailor Moon at Best in the World 2013 (UCA, 2nd), Ramona Flowers vs. Haruhi Suzumiya at WrestleMania 29 (Animated, 3rd)**_

_**Non-Title Match of the Year (Male): Dan Kuso vs. Crash Bandicoot vs. Eddy at Best in the World 2013 (CCW, 1st), Broly vs. Dan Kuso at WrestleMania 29 (Animated, 2nd), Danny Phantom vs Naruto Uzumaki at Spring Brawl 2013 (WWT, 3rd)**_

_**Tag Team Match of the Year: The Winchesters (c) vs. The WTTT vs. The EPA vs. The Freeman Boiz vs. The Elrics vs. Digi-Blaze at WrestleMania 29 (Animated, 1**__**st**__**), The Dragon Kids vs. The X-Factors at CCW Nevermore (CCW, 2nd), Van Culmer and Corey Dominic vs. Ed and Asheel Din vs. The Perfect Wolf Pack at Independence Day (PCUW, 3rd)**_

_**Mid Card Title Match of the Year: Dan Kuso vs. Deathstroke at CCW Nevermore (CCW, 1**__**st**__**), Brad Buttowski & Duncan vs. Canada's Most Wanted at WrestleMania 29 (Animated, 2nd), Kappa Mikey vs Neji Hyuuga at Summer On The Beach 2013 (WWT, 3rd)**_

_**High Flyer of the Year: Liu Kang (CCW, 1st), Timmy Turner (Animated, 2nd), Crash Bandicoot (NCW, 3rd)**_

_**Former Mid Card Champion of the Year: Dan Kuso (CCW, 1st), Kappa Mikey (WWT, 2nd), Brad Buttowski (Animated, 3rd) **_

_**Former Tag Team Champions of the Year: Techno-Tongue (CCW, 1st), The Elric Brothers (AWF/CASZ, 2nd), The Winchesters (Animated, 3rd)**_

_**Former Main Female Champion of the Year: Korra (NCW, 1st), Sailor Moon (Animated, 2nd), Misty (WWT, 3rd)**_

_**Former Main Champion of the Year: Itachi Uchiha (Animated, 1**__**st**__**), Jake Long (WWT, 2nd), Simon the Digger (AWF, 3rd)**_

_**Rivalry of the Year: Timmy Turner vs Danny Phantom (WWT, 1st), Ash Ketchum vs. Linus (Animated, 2nd), Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha (ACW, 3rd)**_

_**Best Commanators: The Saiyan Princes Vegeta & Tarble with General Iroh (Animated, 1st), Jonathan Ellis, Jeremy Ellis, Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth (CCW, 2nd), Church and Sarge (UCA, 3rd)**_

_**Best Interviewers: Caboose, Tucker, Simmons, Grif, and Donut. (UCA, 1**__**st**__**), Chuckie Finster, Penny Sanchez, and Libby Folfax (Animated, 2nd), Alex Trebek and Maria Menounos (CCW, 3rd) **_

_**Best GM: Ken Anarchy (Animated, 1**__**st**__**), Commissioner Gordon (CCW, 2nd), Force the Fox (UCA, 3rd) **_

_**PPV of the Year: WrestleMania 29: ToonTown (Animated, 1st), CCW Meltdown (CCW, 2nd), XCW Nightfire (XCW, 3rd)**_

And with that, here are the current rankings, Olympic style:

_**1.**__**. **__**CCW: Ranked 1**__**st**__** Place for 11 Times, 2**__**nd**__** Place for 8 Times, and 3**__**rd**__** Place for 2 Times**_

_**2. Animated: Ranked 1**__**st**__** Place for 7 Times, 2nd Place for 9 Times, and 3**__**rd**__** Place for 6 Times**_

_**3. XCW: Ranked 1**__**st**__** Place for 3 Times, 2**__**nd**__** Place for 1 Time, and 3**__**rd**__** Place for 3 Times**_

_**4. UCA: Ranked 1**__**st**__** Place for 2 Times, 2**__**nd**__** Place for 2 Times, and 3**__**rd**__** Place for 3 Times**_

_**5. PCUW: Ranked 1**__**st**__** Place for 1 Time, 2**__**nd**__** Place for 1 Time and 3**__**rd**__** Place for 2 Times**_

_**6. WWT: Ranked 1**__**st**__** Place for 1 Time, 2**__**nd**__** Place for 0 Times and 3**__**rd**__** Place for 4 Times**_

_**7. NCW: Ranked 1**__**st**__** Place for 1 Time, 2**__**nd**__** Place for 0 Times and 3**__**rd**__** Place for 2 Times**_

_**8. AWF: Ranked 1**__**st**__** Place for 0 Times, 2**__**nd**__** Place for 2 Times and 3**__**rd**__** Place for 3 Times**_

_**9. ACW: Ranked 1**__**st**__** Place for 0 Times, 2**__**nd**__** Place for 1 Time and 3**__**rd**__** Place for 1 Time**_

_**10. CASZ: Ranked 1**__**st**__** Place for 0 Times, 2**__**nd**__** Place for 1 Time, and 2rd Place for 0 Times**_

Hmm…. XCW ranked above PCUW? Man Writer's Block really did killed Sarah while Ivan, despite his schedule, manages to beat the odds and get XCW to be ranked in 3rd… for now. NCW ranked above AWF…. Alright DXP, you can go and celebrate your victory over AWF right now. And holy cow… 2013 is CCW's year despite moving to Archive of our Own. Had UWE was includedthis year, we'll see a warfare instead…

Next chapter will be a short recap for Day 4 Pre-Show to announce the Top 10 for the Superstar of the Year Award! Until then, please, stay tuned!


	28. FWA Day 4 Pre-Show Recap

Not much to be written here guys. Just a Day 4 Pre-Show recap where I will announce the Top 10 for the Superstar of the Year Award. And by the way, once this chapter has been uploaded, head over to the FWM Forum and vote for your winner(s)!

JC: Oh yeah, forgot that Eddy's representing CWF as well so… come and get your Gold Medal JC! CWF just won one thanks to Eddy! Although you might want to thank Sarah of PCUW for making Eddy the most Charismatic Star of 2013 in the first place. :p

Yossi: I could ask for help, but I don't want to burden everyone else who already had a Company/things to do in Real Life. Now looked what happened? I cracked due to pressure by writing FWA 2013 on my own and ended up writing recaps instead… Note to self: Make the FWAs a Multi-Man Event where more than 2 Up-To-Date Authors shall write the event…

As for the Olympic Style rankings… yup, I'm bored. :p

On to the show!

…

_Superstar of the Year Award, Round 1:_

The GMs are already on the stage. Before they begin, they are relived that they didn't have to go through their generic 'King of Kings' entrance again now that FWA 2013 is about to be put to an end.

DXP announced the first person to be eliminated from the Award: CXWE's Hiccup Haddock. Jean and Squlliam laughed at CXWE's elimination from this award. DXP then teached Jean and Squlliam a lesson on not to laugh at a losing company by announcing that both Kenshiro and Red-Dust are eliminated along with Hiccup. While Jean got himself embarassed and laughed at by the other GMs with the elimination of CASZ, Squilliam doesn't seem to care much about getting laughed at since he doesn't recognize Kenshiro's AWE Career anymore.

Jesse Alvarez, happy to see that Jean got what he deserves after laughing at Tsubaki on Day 3 Pre-Show, began to announce the next eliminated nominee. And that person is: Patrick Star of CXWE. After hearing that, Jean was shocked to see a CXWE representative being ranked higher than his representative. Nazirul reminded Jean that he still got Edward Elric, in which Jean responds that he rather have CASZ losing this award that seeing Edward on the Top 10.

Squlliam heads to the podium next and announced that the next person eliminated is: Taiki Kudo of AWF. Nazirul admited that he didn't book Taiki as good as his Animated counterpart. Ken then tells Nazirul that at least he managed to do whatever he can for Taiki in AWF and asked to not comparing Taiki's Animated career with his AWF career.

Jean heads to the podium next and the next person is: Jake Long of WWT. Mr TV admited that Jake tried his best to compete for this award, only to get his ass kicked by the bigger names of Fiction Wrestling here. He promised that Jake's career won't be on it's downfall.

JC is next. He then announced the next name eliminated which is: Aries Austin. Zack was shocked that Aries didn't make it far in this category, but still proud that Aries managed to avoid the Bottom 5.

Nazirul is next, and the next person is: Garfield of XCW. While Ivan admits that Garfield isn't big enough to compete with the big dogs of Fiction Wrestling, Jon Arbuckle manages to escort Garfield out of the ring before going on a rage.

Mr TV is next, and the next person eliminated is: Super Mario of UCA. Force admited that despite how good he is, Mario's still not as good as the rest of the nominees left standing in the ring in the eyes of the fans.

5 of the Big 6 Companies' GMs played Rock Paper Scissors… in which Gordon and Ken wins it. Gordon announces the next name to be eliminated which is: Itachi Uchiha. Before Ken could even speak, the lights turned off and once the lights are back on, Itachi is nowhere to be found. Zack and Space Ghost joked on how Sasuke manages to survive while his evil brother didn't. And now, it's time for Ken Anarchy to announced the name who's currently being ranked No 10 on the voting.

…

"Before I start, allow me to say that these 6 names had a ridiculously tight race to be on the Top 10. And those names are… Sawada Tsunayoshi of AWF, Bart Simpson of CWF, Edward Elric of CASZ, Slade of AWE, Sokka or CWF and Christian Din of TCW. So to all 6 of you, please walk towards the ropes." He announced as the names mentioned went to the ropes and grabbed it. "6 men, representing 6 Underdog companies… but only one shall make it to the Second Round of the Superstar of the Year Award." He said. Meanwhile, we can see DXP starting a 'Yes!' chant for Sokka, Jean starting a 'No!' chant for Edward, Squlliam starting a 'Yes!' chant for Slade, Nazirul starting a 'Yes!' chant for Tsuna and JC also starting a 'Yes!' chant for Bart. "And the person who shall advance to the Second Round of FWA Superstar of the Year Award is…"

(Drum Roll)

….

…

…

…

"… _**Sawada Tsunayoshi!**_" Ken Anarchy announced as the crowd was shocked. On the stage, Jean can be seen relived that Edward didn't make it, JC giving Tsuna an appluse, Squlliam being pissed that Slade didn't make it to the Top 10, while Nazirul cheerfully hugged DXP before hugging the other GMs after hearing the announcement. In the ring, Tsuna, after hearing the announcement, went on his knees and cried happily with Edward and Naruto congratulating him.

"I did it! My efforts on pushing Tsuna as the next AWF Top Star has finally being paid off! Thank you everyone!" Nazirul cheered.

"No no no no no! This poll is rigged! Slade should have won!" Squilliam complainted.

"And just look how happy he is." DXP pointed at Nazirul. "Oh well, the fans chosed Tsuna. What can I do?" he continued.

"And with that being said, the Top 10 for the Superstar of the Year Award are, from 10th to 1st, Sawada Tsunayoshi of AWF! (Crowd Cheers) Sasuke Uchiha of ACW! (Crowd Boos) Timmy Turner of WWT! (Crowd Cheers) Yamato Ishida of UCA! (Crowd Cheers) Naruto Uzumaki of ACW! (Crowd Boos) Ben Tennyson of CCW! (Crowd Boos) Taichi Yagami of XCW! (Crowd Cheers), Eddy of PCUW! (Crowd Cheers), Deadpool of Animated! (Crowd Cheers) And last but not least, currently on top of the rankings, Dan Kuso of CCW!" Ken announced as the crowd cheers.

"Hey Mr TV! We got one nominee left for our companies! Make the best nominee wins!" Nazirul shouted.

"You're on! Timmy's going to kick Tsuna's ass on the voting!" Mr TV replied.

"Both of you are wrong! XCW's only representative, Taichi Yagami, will kick both Timmy and Tsuna's asses!" Space Ghost interupted.

"Yeah right… Yamato can beat Taichi anyone on the voting!" Force replied.

"What about Eddy? He won last year's Superstar of the Year Award for a reason!" Zack called.

"Cut it off guys. We need healthy competition, not you guys arguing on who's going to win." Ken interupted before turning to the crowd. "So please, start submitting your votes before later on tonight, one of these 10 Superstars will be crowned the Superstar of 2013! You will decide who's the Best of the Best, not us! So go ahead, go nuts and start voting while enjoying the show!" he adviced before the GMs leaves the stage.

…

_Pre-Show Match: Tommy Vercetti (XCW) vs. Bolin (NCW) vs. Tommy Pickles (TCW) vs. Patrick Star (WWT) (With Drake and Josh on commentary)_

This match somehow was turned into an Extreme Rules Match for whatever reasons. The crowd however didn't complain one bit.

During the match, Tommy Pickles ended up being the punching bag after getting hit by multiple weason shots by the other participants, similar to Kenny in FWA 2012. Patrick manages to use his Karate Chops on Bolin and the two Tommys which seems to be quite stiff. Noticiable spots includes Patrick putting Vercetti through a table with the Pat Gore (Gore), Bolin drilling both Patrick and Vercetti with the Coast to Coast (Van-Terminator with assist of chair), Tommy throwing Bolin out of the ring onto Vercetti and Patrick with the Final Cut (Attitude Adjustment) before pulling a John Cena and nailed all three of them with a Diving Crossbody from the Top Turnbuckle. The match ends with a barrage of Finishers thrown at each other with Tommy eating a Pat Gore and Patrick eating a Vercetti Driver (Vertebreaker) by Vercetti. Vercetti then turns around and catches a chair thrown by Bolin before Bolin knocks him out with a One Man Con-Chair-To. After stacking Vercetti's lying body on top of Patrick and Tommy's bodies, Bolin squashes all 3 of them with a Five Star Frog Splash before picking up a win by pinning Tommy.

…

A/N: Yes Ivan, Tommy Vercetti lost. Go ahead and kill me for making one of your Hardcore Icons losing in the end… oh well, at least he didn't take the pin. :p

Now that this chapter's over, what are you waiting for? Go to the FWM Forum and vote for the winners of the Shining Star/Tag Team/Diva/Superstar of the Year Awards now! As for me? I'll be writing Spongebob vs Naruto, Johnny Cage's open challenge and Gwen vs Joan while waiting for the results. Until then, please review!


	29. Recap Johnny Cage's Open Challenge

Alright! Day 4 Recap is here!

In this chapter, I will recap the first two matches and write Johnny Cage's mystery challenge. And by the way, Cage's match will be on 2nd, Mixed Tag Team Match on 6th, Naruto vs Spongebob on 7th and Gwen vs Joan will be the Main Event Match. Now let's get this thing started!

…

_Best Company Award:_

XCW's Space Ghost presents the award. After admitting that XCW didn't have a chance in hell to win this award in 2013, he announced the result:

_CCW, 15%_

_WWE, 12%_

_XCW, 11%_

_UCA, 10%_

_WWT, 9%_

_ACW, 8%_

_AWF, 8%_

_PCUW, 6%_

_NCW, 6%_

_AWE, 3%_

_CWF, 3%_

_CASZ, 3%_

_CXWE, 0%_

_CAWF 0%_

CCW Authority Figures Comissioner Gordon, Woody Paige and Zero Kazama receives the award from Space Ghost. Zaro bragged about how CCW managed to kick WWE's ass for this award while Woddy stated that every company did their best this year to the point that it's hard to decide which company should win this award in 2013. Gordon then promised everyone that 2014 will be another great year for CCW in General and thanked the fans before the CCW Authorities leaves the stage.

…

_Match 1: Eddy (PCUW) vs Psymon Stark (CCW)_

The PCUW Champion picks up the win with the SuckerBreaker (Mic Check). Noticeable things regarding this match are Eddy getting himself busted wide open and Psymon throwing Eddy out onto the floor with the Psymonizer (F5), seemingly knocking him out cold in the process.

…

_Female Match of the Year:_

Former PCUW Knockouts Champion Nazz presented the award. After putting over all the nominees for this award, she announces the results which is:

_Gwen Tennyson vs. Chell, Sadistic Madness Match for the CCW Females Championship, CCW Meltdown (CCW) 15%_

_Sora Takenouchi vs. Peach vs. Nazz for the XCW Women's Championship at XCW Nightfire (XCW) 13%_

_Sailor Moon (c) vs. Gwen Tennyson Toon Women's Championship (Animated) 12%_

_Ino Yamanaka vs Lydia, Grudge 2013 (WWT) 8%_

_Téa Gardner vs. Kendra Daniels, Divas Match for the vacant ACW Women's Championship, Southern Hell 2013 (ACW) 8%_

_Coco Bandicoot vs Rika Nonaka vs Velvet House- Destined Glory (NCW) 8%_

_Lightning Farron vs Tifa Lockhart vs Princess Peach, Triple Threat for UCA Women's Title at Royal Reckoning (UCA) 7%_

_Juniper Lee vs. Kim Possible vs. Shego for the Women's Title at Wrestleversary. (CWF) 7%_

_Kyla Brooks vs Ivory at Aftershock (TCW) 6%_

_CASZ Women's Championship Scramble Match at Crossfire (CASZ) 4%_

_Starfire vs. Blackfire, Salvation (AWE) 3%_

_Ivory Gerdelman versus Amanda Lights for the PCUW Women's championship at Summerfest (PCUW) 2%_

Gwen receives the award after completely ignoring Nazz. She then thanked Herself, Herself, Herself, Herself and Herself for the Award Victory and she wouldn't won it without Herself. She then warned Joan that what happened to Chell will happen to her on tonight's Main Event Match.

…

_Musical Performance 1: Redlight King_

Kazzer and his fellow band members from Redlight King appeared on stage to perform for UCA before immidiately playing 'Born to Rise'.

_**We were born to rise  
We were born to rise**_

_**So what you know about sacrifice when the lights go out?  
The price to pay when you're digging down  
The skin of your teeth and the blade in your back  
What you know about hope? What you know about that?**_

_**Write it off as criminal, a place to cast a stone  
On and on we carry on when one is not enough**_

_**We are the ones who were born to rise  
We are the ones with the fire inside  
I go to war with the brothers I trust  
And there ain't no stopping us, there ain't no stopping us  
We are the ones who will bring the rain  
We are the ones who will break the chain  
I go to war with the brothers I trust  
And there ain't no stopping us, there ain't no stopping us**_

_**What you know about standing up when the odds get stacked?  
Time stands still, ain't no turnin' back  
When everything you're worth is under attack  
What you know about heart? What you know about that?**_

_**Write it off as criminal, a place to cast a stone  
On and on we carry on when one is not enough**_

_**We are the ones who were born to rise  
We are the ones with the fire inside  
I go to war with the brothers I trust  
And there ain't no stopping us, there ain't no stopping us  
We are the ones who will bring the rain  
We are the ones who will break the chain  
I go to war with the brothers I trust  
And there ain't no stopping us, there ain't no stopping us**_

_**We were born to rise  
Ain't no stopping us, no stopping us  
We were born to rise  
Ain't no stopping us, no stopping us**_

_**We are the ones who were born to rise  
We are the ones with the fire inside  
I go to war with the brothers I trust  
And there ain't no stopping us, there ain't no stopping us  
We are the ones who will bring the rain  
We are the ones who will break the chain  
I go to war with the brothers I trust  
And there ain't no stopping us, there ain't no stopping us**_

_**We were born to rise  
Ain't no stopping us, no stopping us  
We were born to rise  
There ain't no stopping us, there ain't no stopping us**_

_**We were born to rise  
Ain't no stopping us, no stopping us  
We were born to rise  
There ain't no stopping us, there ain't no stopping us**_

As the song ends, the crowd cheered for the band. Before Kazzer could even thank the fans, Johnny Cage's theme played. Johnny then received a loud boos for interupting Kazzer.

…

_Match 2: Johnny Cage Open Challenge_

Before the match begins, Johnny Cage cuts a promo where he felt disgusted that his open challenged was booked in London instead of the other previous cities. He then trashed the UK by saying that the UK can't create a Fictional Wrestler for crap and the country will never have it's first ever British Fiction Wrestling World Champion. He then calls out anyone to face him and defend these 'Flithy' people.

'Vs The World' by Under The Influence Played, bringing out AWF's Negi Springfield as the crowd cheers for the young Protagonist from Wales. Negi reminded that he might be an anime character, he's still a proud true-born British and promises that he will represent the country in Fiction Wrestling. He also couldn't stand seeing Cage trashing the UK and accepted his open challenge.

(Bell Rings)

The UK crowd cheered for their resident hero while Negi and Cage immidiately traded blows against each other. After sending Negi to the ropes with several forearms onto his face, Cage goes for an Irish Whip, but Negi reverses it, sending Cage onto the ropes instead. As Cage bounces off the ropes, Negi sets for a Back Body Drop only to eat a kick to the face instead. Cage then bounces off the ropes and goes for a High Knee, but Negi moves away before catching Cage from behind and plants him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Cage kicks out.

Negi picks Cage up only to get himself punched to the gut instead. He then grabs Negi and blasts his gut with several Knee Strikes before knocking him onto the corner with an Uppercut. After drilling the cornered Negi with multiple Boxing Jabs, Cage moved away before charging towards Negi and goes for a running High Knee. Negi however manages to move away, sending Cage knee first onto the turnbuckle instead. Negi then lifts Cage up and sets for a Samoan Driver, but Cage manages to slip away after raking him to the eyes. Once Negi turns around, he dodges a Discus Elbow by Cage before planting him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by Clotheslining him out of the ring. Negi stands on the ring apron and once Cage gets up, he knocks him back down with a Flying Double Axe Handle! He then picks Cage up only to get himself pushed back first onto the ring apron. After Cage drilled his chest with several Knife Edge Chops, he Irish Whipped Negi crashing onto the barricade before sending him into the audience seats with a Clothesline! As he enters the ring, the referee starts the count.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,…"

Negi manages to slide himself into the ring only to get himself stomped by Cage several times. He then picks Negi up only to get a Jawbreaker instead. Negi then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Clothesline, but Cage dodges it and counters with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Cage then climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Negi gets up, he goes for the Shadow Kick (Spinning Dropkick). Negi however manages to move away, sending Cage crash and burn onto the mat. Once Cage gets up, Negi plants him down with a Bulldog before picking him up, places him on the top rope and plants him down with the Tower of London (Rope Hung Cutter).

"Tower of London! Shades of Desmond Wolfe!" Al reacted as Negi goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Cage kicks out.

Negi moves away and sets up for a Pendulum Lariat. As Cage gets up, Negi goes for it, but Cage dodges it before knocking him dizzy with a Savate Kick instead! He then lifts Negi up and sets for the Caged Fury (Fireman's Carry Spun Into DDT), but Negi slips away, catches Cage from behind and plants him with a released German Suplex! Once Cage gets up, Negi lifts him up and plants him with a Michinoku Driver II before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Elbow Drop. Cage however rolls away, sending Negi crashing onto the mat instead. Once Negi gets up, Cage, on the top rope, plants him down with the You Got Caged (Top-Rope Bulldog) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out!

"You just got… to be kidding me?!" Sarge reacted.

"Negi's not going to lose that easily in front of his home country! He's still in this match!" Tarble reminded.

Cage picks Negi up and drills his gut with several Knee Strikes until Negi counters with a Back Body Drop! Once Cage gets up on the ropes, Negi goes for a Clothesline only to get himself Back Body Dropped out of the ring instead. Negi however manages to hold on the ropes before standing on the ring apron. He then catches a punch by Cage before knocking him away with an European Uppercut! After entering the ring, Negi catches Cage and plants him with a Spinebuster before putting him on the Cloverleaf!

"Cloverleaf locked in! The UK are looking forward to see Cage tapping out!" Josh reacted.

"Don't tap out! That Cloverleaf is nothing compared to eveyrthing that you've been through!" Sarge shouted.

"What Sarge said! I'm not seeing a puny AWF Star making the Internet Champion tap out, hometown or not!" Vegeta shouted. After a while, Cage manages to grab the ropes!

"Johhny Cage survived the Cloverleaf! And now Negi has to think of something else to beat Cage!" Cris reacted.

"Maybe we're seeing it here?" Drake pointed as Negi lifts Cage up…

… and sets for the Tormentum (Twisting Samoan Drop)…

… only to have Cage slipping away and went to the corner instead. Negi then goes for a Corner Clothesline only to get kicked away to the face before Cage knocks himself out with a Discus Elbow Smash! He then picks Negi up and plants him down with the Caged Fury!

"Caged Fury! Say Farewell to AWF!" Vegeta reacted. For an insult to injury towards Negi and the UK, Cage proceeded to put Negi on the Regal Stretch (Arm Trap Cross Legged STF)

"Now that's a way to insult both the little kid and his country!" Sarge reacted while Negi had no choice but to tap out.

UCA's RA: Here's your winner, Johnny Cage! (Crowd Boos)

…

A/N: First off, I'm sorry if this chapter hurts anyone who are from the UK (mostly you Connor). All I did was giving Cage as many cheap heats as possible. And yes I knew that Wales is a part of the UK so please be quiet about it.

Second, I'm sorry if I didn't use the commentators much. These Animated/CCW/UWE/UCA Broadcast Team are Scared Cows. One OOC moment for any of these guys can easily piss Toon/Cato/Connor/Force off which is why I'm trying to use them as little as possible…

Third, my original plans was to use Disco Kid to accept Cage's challenge with Disco Kid appearing as FAHN… DAHN….GOOOOO…. (since it's the UK, Connor included, that started the Fandangoing trend in the first place)… but after the RR vs Resistance Match, I changed my mind.

Fourth, next match will be Chell/Gordon vs Timmy/Trixie… err Cato and Force? Have you finished the match yet?

Fifth, until then, please review!

Sixth, if you want the updated Olympic rankings, wait until the Superstar of the Year Award has been announced.


	30. Naruto Uzumaki vs Spongebob Squarepants

Note: The Mixed Tag Team Match will be the 7th Match instead of Naruto vs Spongebob since it's long enough to warrant it's own chapter.

…

_Male Match of the Year Award:_

Ash Ketchum presents the award. After saying that he had a bad way to end 2013 (Brock's heel turn and losing the AWF title to Tsuna), he announced the results:

_Ben Tennyson vs. El Blaze, Do or Die 45-Minute Ironman Match for the CCW Magnus Championship, CCW Meltdown (CCW) 15%_

_Itachi Uchiha (c) vs. Deadpool for The Toon Championship at WrestleMania 29: ToonTown (Animated), 14%_

_Tommy Vercetti vs. Garfield in the Cell of Chaos at XCW Nightfire (XCW) 10%_

_Simon the Digger vs Shinji Ikari vs Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Ash Ketchum vs Daisuke Motomiya (One Night Star) (AWF) 8%_

_Christian Din vs TJ Dettwiller in a last man standing match at Aftershock (TCW) 8%_

_Mario vs Sonic, Last Man Standing for UCA World Heavyweight Title at Royal Reckoning (UCA) 7%_

_Jake Long vs Timmy Turner, Grudge 2013 (WWT) 7%_

_Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha, Unsanctioned Match for the ACW Undisputed Championship, Spring Breakdown 2013 (ACW) 7%_

_Bart Simpson vs. Sokka for the CWF Title at Blaze for Glory. (CWF) 7%_

_Eddy versus David Williams for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship at Independence Day (PCUW) 4%_

_Edward Elric vs. Jean Kazuhiza at Crossfire (CASZ) 4%_

_Johnny Test vs. Scout, Spring Break (AWE) 2%_

_Ash Ketchum vs Sokka- NCW Heavyweight Championship- Destined Glory (NCW) 2%_

After receiving the award, Ben, like Gwen, thanked Himself, Himself, Himself, Himself and Himself for the award victory. He then told the haters that he deserves to win this award and he's going to show them why by beating Edward Elric tonight.

…

_Match 3: Ben Tennyson (CCW) vs Edward Elric (CASZ)_

Ben easily demolished Edward. He then said that Edward is no match for the Best in the Universe and would rather face both The Elric Brothers at once. As Ben beats Edward down, Alphonse make the save and turns this match into a 2 on 1 Handicap Match.

_Match 3 and a half: Ben Tennyson (CCW) vs The Elric Brothers (CASZ)_

Despite being one of the Best Tag Teams in Fiction Wrestling, the Elrics are no match for Ben's skills as both of them fell victim to the Intergalactic (RKO). After the match, Ben mocked the Elrics by saying that if they can't even beat Techno Tongue, they are not worthy to face him at all. He then insulted the Elrics by pouring Milk on their bodies.

…

_OMG Moment of the Year Award:_

Joey Styles presented the award. Loud 'E-C-DUB!' chants for him and after spamming his trademark 'OH MY GAWD' shout, he announced the results:

_Asheel Din leaving PCUW and attacking Ed, (PCUW) 14%_

_Emmy returns to CCW on CCW XX 14 (CCW) 12%_

_Matt Ishida returning to Fiction Wrestling at Royal Reckoning and winning the UCA Royal Rumble from Number #2 (UCA), 11%_

_Brock slamming a chair over Ash and betraying him at WrestleMania 29 (Animated) 8%_

_The F-B-N turn on Danny Phantom (WWT), 7%_

_Christian's nearly kills TJ Dettwiller (TCW) 7%_

_Alphonse Elric's Shooting Star Press from the top of a Ladder (AWF), 6%_

_Beowulf's Debut, May Week 1 (ACW), 6%_

_Sokka Rock Bottoming Bart On Top of the Cell at Blaze for Glory (CWF) 6%_

_Debut of The Resistance (AWE), 6%_

_Crash Bandicoot performs Aftershock off a scaffold and through 12 tables on Chris House and NCW Riot (Fans toss steel chairs at Houses and one chokes Jack House/ RR vs NCW in backstage area) (NCW), 6%_

_Spongebob Squarepants arriving to XCW and knocking out Tommy Vercetti (XCW) 3%_

_The House of Izumi forcing Gwizdo and D'Eon to lose their titles against The Elrics by hacking the titantron (CASZ), 3%_

The crowd, along with Joey Styles, were shocked at the results since everyone were expecting Emmy to win the award instead. After receiving the award, Asheel Din would later cut a very risky promo:

"You want to know why I betrayed PCUW? Simple! That company will never be able to drew and dime and surpport me! Mock NCW for running their events in front of drunken crowds around the world all you want, but at least they sold tickets unlike PCUW that held their events on their Impact Zone ripoff where everyone and their brain dead grandparents can enter for free! PCUW, a company that uses an Impact Zone, being in the Top 6 companies while companies like WWT and AWF were completely left behind makes me sick!"

"I'm not a wrestler who works in front of people who entered for free! I'm not a wrestler who wrestled in a Theme Park Attraction! Instead, I'm a Wrestler and a Superstar! A wrestler born from the wombs of the glorious Din Family, the Fiction Wrestling equalvent to the Von Erich Family! PCUW doesn't deserve my talent as long as their stayed in their rotten environment complete with their owners and their friends inserting themselves into one title matches into another! PCUW is nothing more than a dung hole filled with Politics where only those from Peach Creek or any relatives to a TNA Wrestler can get a push and win a title!"

"Before you guys are asking, NO I'm NOT winning this award so that Gwen can laugh at Emmy's failure! And I'm Not winning this so that the RR could laugh at Yamato while that Digidestined get himself stoned or fat either! And I'm also NOT winning this award for PCUW either! I'm winning this for myself, the Din Family, and the only company that deserves my talents! This company, after this show is done, will take Fiction Wrestling to another level because in 2014, we will steamroll all challengers! PCUW? UWE? TWF? Bring it on! We'll take all of you down! And that company that shall change Fiction Wrestling in 2014 is no other than T-C-F'n-W! I will take this award home to TCW while PCUW, along with the other talentless companies, can kiss our fancy asses! 2014 will bring forth a new era! And that era is the era that shall take TCW to the Heavens! And that era is the Awakening of TCW!"

…

_Musical Performance 2: Manafest_

Manafest aka Chris Greenwood feat. Trevor McNevan appears on the stage for their performance. Chris stated that he has been paid by UWE to perform for tonight and promises that UWE will be here next year. Then the song Renegade began to play.

**_There've been days I lost my way and backed down  
Time I wasted, placed you in the background  
I can't take it, parade and fake this,  
Separated tainted, it's got me on the run now  
I don't want to be on the run now  
Create a love in me I'll put it all down  
Shake the pain, replace it let me run now  
Faith is waiting I'm facing what's in front now_**

**_It's not like I'm not trying to work it out  
If things are, so much harder when you're not around_**

**_I'm not always who you think I am  
Sometimes I feel like I'm the renegade  
And I can't just sit back and watch it fade  
This time I hope you see, I'm not the enemy_**

**_I'm gone a make it, shake it on the jump now  
I'm gone a break it, fade it put the gun down  
Amazing grace, mistakes erased come round  
I'm gonna do what it takes, remain and run in the race  
Saved a wretch like me you never let down  
I can see the dream I'll never let drowned  
I'm not a saint but hey I'm up above ground  
I'm now awake I'll chase I'll never run out_**

**_It's not like I'm not trying to work it out  
If things are, so much harder when you're not around_**

**_I'm not always who you think I am  
Sometimes I feel like I'm the renegade  
And I can't just sit back and watch it fade  
This time I hope you see, I'm not the enemy_**

**_I'm not a renegade, I'm not a renegade, no matter what you say,  
I'm not a renegade, I'm not a renegade, no matter what you say, I'm not a renegade  
I'm not a renegade, I'm not a renegade, no matter what you say, I'm not a renegade!  
I'm not a renegade!_**

**_It's not like I'm not trying to work it out  
If things are, so much harder when you're not around_**

**_I'm not always who you think I am  
Sometimes I feel like I'm the renegade  
And I can't just sit back and watch it fade  
This time I hope you see I'm not the enemy_**

**_I'm not a renegade, I'm not a renegade, no matter what you say, I'm not a renegade  
I'm not a renegade, I'm not a renegade, no matter what you say, I'm not a renegade!_**

As the song ends, the crowd cheers before Manafest shows that he's wearing a 'UWE Forever!' T-Shirt.

…

_Match 4: Souichi Sagano vs Christian Din._

Lots of hatred and heat can be seen between the two former Rookie Revoution teammates, with many verbal words thrown towards each other. Souichi was about to win with the Walls of Souichi (Wall of Jericho), but Christian manages to grab the ropes. As Souichi tried to push Christian away from the ropes, Christian manages to kick Souichi away, sending him crashing onto the ref. After the ref bump, Christian Low Blowed Souichi before planting him with the Breakdown (Fisherman's Buster). Once the ref recovers, Christian nails Souichi with the Downfall (Pheonix Splash) before pinning him. After the match, Christian quickly runs away from the arena before the rest of the RR members could even catch him.

_Stable of the Year:_

Sly Cooper of the Sony Saints presented the award, and here are the results:

_Digivolution (Animated), 12%_

_Rookie Revolution (All Companies), 11%_

_The Erupting Eds (PCUW/CWF), 10%_

_The South Park Four (XCW), 9%_

_The Resistance (AWE/CCW) 9%_

_Doc Louis Productions (CCW), 8%_

_Full Blooded Nicktoons (WWT), 8%_

_The SHIELD (ACW), 7%_

_Shounen Knights (AWF), 6%_

_Mushroom Kingdom (UCA), 5%_

_The Houses (NCW), 4%_

_NoBGG (AWE), 3%_

_High Order (CASZ), 1%_

After receiving the award and sends Sly away from the stage, the Digivolution makes their speech except for Taiki (who's still pissed at the earlier match) and Takato (who refuses to cut a heel speech after hearing the 'No!' chants from his fans). Before they leave, Daisuke says that Takato will never betray this stable like what Daniel Bryan did to the Wyatt Family because once you're a member of the Digivolution, you're Digivolution for life.

...

_Match 5: Sora Takenouchi vs Zoe Payne_

Zoe shows no mercy in this match as she immidiately went after Sora. The match continues with Zoe being the dominant force in this match. After a while, Sora manages to fight back and takes Zoe down before going for the Shooting Star Press. Zoe however rolls away, sending Sora crash and burn onto the mat. After putting her on the Payne-Killer (Leg-Trap Camel Clutch), Sora nearly taps out before managing to grab the ropes. As Zoe sets for the TAN [Take a Nap] (GTS), Sora slips away and plants Zoe from behind with a Backcracker. After nailing the SSP, Sora goes for the pin only to have Zoe kicking out. She then sets for another, but Zoe pulls her down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle. She then lifts Sora up and knocks her down with the TAN before putting her on the Payne-Killer, leaving Sora no choice but to tap out.

_Tag Team of the Year:_

Peter Griffin presents the award, taking Alphonse's place after the 2 on 1 Handicap Match. He then calls out the Top 10 Tag Teams for this award before annoucing the results.

_The Angry Beavers (WWT) 14%_

_Canada's Most Wanted (Animated) 13%_

_Tails and Knuckles (UCA) 12%_

_Team 2D (UCA) 12%_

_Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman (XCW) 10%_

_The Dragon Kids (CCW) 10%_

_Altered Egos (ACW) 9%_

_The Powerpuff Girls (CCW) 9%_

_Alpha and Omega (ACW) 5%_

_The Perfect Wolf Pack (PCUW) 5%_

Everyone was surprised to see the Angry Beavers winning this award instead of the CMW. After heading to the podium, the Beavers apologized to CMW since they failed to win an award before splitting away for good. CMW then said that they didn't mind losing to the Angry Beavers due to the fact that it was the fans who chosed them to win the award. Plus, they already had an epic Farewell speech on the last episode which is enough for them before splitting up. The Beavers then thanked WWT for giving them a shot and the fans for voting them. At the end of the speech, they labeled themselves the Greatest Brothers in Fiction Wrestling due to the fact that they won this award from last year's winners which are The Elric Brothers and promised that the Beavers will go even further in 2014.

_…_

_Musical Performance 3: Paramore_

Harley Williams, along with band members Jeremy Davis and Taylor York, appeared on the stage as they're going to perform for CCW.

"UK!" Harley called as the crowd cheers. "It's good to be the 3rd Girl to perform in this show!" she continued as the crowd cheers. "Are you ready to riot?" she asked as the crowd cheers. "Good! Now let's hit it!" she shouted as 'Born For This' are played.

**_Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old...)  
And where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay...)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mind_**

**_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want..._**

**_(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)_**

**_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_**  
**_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_**  
**_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_**  
**_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_**

**_Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh...)  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind_**

**_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want..._**

**_(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)_**

**_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_**

**_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this_**

**_We were born for  
We were born for_**

**_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_**

**_We were born for this_**  
**_We were born for this_**  
**_We were born for this_**

As the song ends, the crowd cheered and appluded for Paramore. While Paramore thanked the fans before leaving, we can see one fan holding a sign which says, "Harley Williams is hotter than Nana Mizuki and Faylan!"

_…_

_Match 6: Naruto Uzumaki vs Spongebob Squarepants_

Knowing that the UK crowd didn't care about both Naruto and Spongebob, it was later announced that whoever loses this match will get trash thrown towards them by the crowd.

As the two circles around the ring, the UK Crowd sang 'Ole Ole Ole Ole Ole Ole!' towards them, showing that the crowd are passionate towards Soccer (and El Generico). As the two locked up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up, instant 'Boring!' chants can be heard until Spongebob pushes Naruto onto the corner. As Spongebob beats Naruto down until he's sitting on the corner, the crowd chanted 'Timmy Turner!' instead. After Foot Choking Naruto on the corner and moved to the other corner. As loud 'Jimmy Neutron!' chants can be heard, Spongebob drills Naruto with a Baseball Slide before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Naruto kicks out.

Spongebob picks Naruto up and Irish Whips him onto the corner before going for a Corner Clothesline. Naruto however manages to kick Spongebob away before planting him down with a Bulldog. As the crowd chanted 'We Want Luffy!', Naruto, seeing Spongebob kneeling on the mat, blasts Spongebob's chest with several kicks in which everytime it connects, the crowd chanted 'No!' before planting him down with the Konoha Strike (Shining Wizard followed by a One-handed Bulldog) and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Spongebob kicks out.

As the crowd chanted 'We Want Goku!', Naruto picks Spongebob up and sets for a Suplex, but Spongebob lifts Naruto up and plants him with a Front Suplex onto the rope instead before knocking him out of the ring. As Spongebob stands on the ring apron, the crowd chanted for Drake and Josh.

"Did you hear that? They are chanting for us!" Drake reacted.

"You heard that right! And for chanting our name, the UK will get another season of our series!" Josh replied. As Spongebob knocks Naruto down with a Double Axe Handle, the crowd chanted 'Tarble!'.

"And now they are chanting my name! This is great!" Tarble reacted.

"They'll never chant for Vegeta, that's for sure." Cris assured. Spongebob picks Naruto up and goes to Irish Whip him onto the ring post, but Naruto reverses it, sending Spongebob crashing onto it instead. The crowd then chanted 'Vegeta!'.

"Hear that? Even these crowd would rather see me wrestle than those two!" Vegeta bragged.

After throwing Spongebob back into the ring, Naruto climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Konoha Bulldog (Diving Leg Drop Bulldog) while the crowd duel chanted 'Urameshi!' 'Yusuke!'. Spongebob quickly gets up and pulls Naruto down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle instead. After planting Naruto with an Elevated DDT, Spongebob goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Naruto kicks out.

As the crowd were chanting 'Danny Phantom!', Spongebob picks Naruto up only to get Uppercutted away instead. Naruto then blasts him with several punches before bouncing off the ropes and charges towards Spongebob only to get a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead. As the crowd were chanting 'X-J-9!', Spongebob puts Naruto on a Rear Chinlock for a while with 'Boring!' chants being triggered during the process. After a while, Naruto manages to touch the ropes, breaking him free from the hold. Once Naruto gets up using the ropes, Spongebob goes to Clothesline him out only to get kicked away to the face instead before Naruto knocks Spongebob down with a Lou Thesz Press. Then a loud 'Jojo!' chants can be heard as the crowd were dying for some Jojo's Blizarre Adventure.

"Are they chanting for a Total Diva of all things?" Sarge questioned.

"Maybe they are chanting at another Jojo?" Al suggested.

"Are there any other Jojos in Fiction Wrestling?" Cris questioned.

"Jojo's Circus?" Drake guessed.

"… that's the dumbest answer I've ever heard…" Vegeta responded.

Naruto lifts Spongebob up and sets for the The Ninja's Way (F-U), but Spongebob manages to rake Naruto's eyes before slipping away and plants him down with a Inverted Backbreaker. As the crowd duel chanted 'We Want Korra! We Want Aang!', Spongebob climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Headspring (Diving Headbutt). Naruto however quickly went to the corner and climbed to the top turnbuckle instead. After several punches onto Spongebob's face, Naruto sends Spongebob crashing onto the mat with a Frakensteiner! As for the crowd? They just chanted 'Eren Jeager!'.

"Didn't know that those Germans changed the name 'Frakensteiner' into 'Eren Jeager'." Church reacted as Naruto goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Spongebob kicks out.

Naruto grabs Spongebob's legs and sets for the Will of Fire (STF-U), but Spongebob manages to turn himself around and kicks Naruto away. Once the two gets up, Spongebob kicks him to the gut before lifting him up and plants him onto the corner with a Running Powerbomb! As the crowd chanted 'Ninja Turtles!', Spongebob drags Naruto away from the corner, climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Headspring before picking him up and sets for the Spongy Edge (Razor's Edge). Naruto however manages to slip away and as Spongebob turns around, Naruto knocks him with an Enzuigiri! As the crowd chanted 'We Want Elrics!', Naruto climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Spongebob's heart with a Diving Elbow Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Spongebob kicks out.

As the crowd duel chanted 'Hunter Hunter! Toriko!', Naruto picks Spongebob up only to get Elbow Tackled to the spine instead. Spongebob gets up and grabs Naruto before drilling his gut with several Knee Strikes. He then bounces off the ropes and sets for a running Lariat, but Naruto knocks Spongebob down with a Drop Toe Hold before putting him on the Will of Fire!

"Will of Fire locked in! This could be the end for the evil sponge!" Drake reacted. The crowd however didn't like it one bit and decided to chant 'Negi Springfield!' instead.

"Why on earth would these guys chanted for a guy who lost earlier? We got a submission hold applied here!" Vegeta questioned.

"You do realise that ths is the UK right? Let them be rowdy." Josh replied. After a while, Spongebob manages to grab the ropes, forcing Naruto to break him free.

While the crowd chanted 'Hitman Reborn!', Naruto waits for Spongebob to get up and once he does, he lifts him up and sets for The Ninja's Way. Spongebob however avoids it by grabbing the ropes before countering Naruto with a Flip-Over DDT from out of nowhere! He then lifts Naruto up and plants him with the Spongy Edge!

"Spongy Edge! Spongebob's pinning a World Champion here!" Tarble reacted as Spongebob goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2…." Naruto kicks out!

"You Just Got… oh come on! Let it end already!" Sarge reacted.

"The Will of Fire aren't going to let Naruto to lose that easily!" Al reminded.

As the crowd duel chanted 'We Want Rugrats! Rocket Power!', Spongebob lifts Naruto up and sets for another Spongy Edge, but Naruto slips away and once Spongebob turns around, Naruto Elbow Tackles him away to the face before catching him, lifts him up and drills him with the Cursed Seal (Over The Shoulder Piledriver)!

"Curse Seal! Vintage WWT right there folks!" Tarble reacted as Spongebob goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Blader DJ announced.

...

A/N: What? I have to put TCW over as a Threat since they are in a feud against PCUW you know? Let's hope Sarah and Asheel update their companies or else Asheel's Risky Promo would be gone to waste... (Yes I know Asheel has a family so I'm not ordering him to update TCW right off the bat) Oh and by the way, after that promo, that OMG! Award goes to TCW instead of PCUW since Asheel's taking it home to the right company so... Congrats on winning an award Asheel (the Author)! XD

Ben has defeated The Elrics all by himself... way to boost his ego there...

I could have Zoe losing to Sora, but that would make her (a Tough Girl) look very weak even if Sora is the Womens Champion in XCW.

As for Naruto vs Spongebob... no explanation needed there...

And congrats to the Angry Beavers for pulling a shocker and won the Tag Team of the Year Award! Boy Yossi's on a roll ever since he brought WWT back to life. :D

Next chapter will be the Mixed Tag Team Match, written by Cato and Force. Oh and Shining Star of the Year will be presented as well! Until then, please review!


	31. Mixed Tag Team Match

Here's the Mixed Tag Team Match along with the Shining Star and Diva of the Year Award!

Hmm... I accidentally called the Commentators 'Scared Cows' instead of 'Sacred Cows'... *Pictures a Scared Vegeta in a Cow Suit* IT'S OVER 9000 MOOS! XD XD XD XD XD Oh God I can't stop laughing after seeing that error! Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out that 'Scared Cows' error! You just found a hidden cure to depression!

…_._

_Shining Star of the Year:_

Homer Simpson presents the award as the nominees are already on the stage. After putting the nominees over, despite having the same speech as Peter's, he announced the results:

_Crash Bandicoot (UCA) 17%_

_Charlie Brown (Animated) 14%_

_Arthur Reed (XCW) 11%_

_Liu Kang (CCW) 11%_

_Patrick Star (WWT) 11%_

_Beowolf (ACW) 8%_

_Taiki Kudo (Animated) 8%_

_Starforce Megaman (UCA) 7%_

_Aries Austin (PCUW) 5%_

_Aran Ryan (CCW) 3%_

Another shocker occurred as Charlie Brown, who many people expected to win, lost to Crash Bandicoot with a 3 percent gap. Crash, along with Coco, went to the podium with Coco doing all the talking. She thanked everyone for surporting Crash and voted for him to win this award. After Crash whispered something, Coco apologized to Charlie Brown since he got himself beaten for this award despite being loudly cheered in this show. Charlie then replied that he doesn't mind losing the award since it's the fans who choosed Crash, not the Organizers. Plus, Charlie were impressed with Crash's amazing feats in 2013 and said that he can't do half the things that Crash can do in 2013. However, he warned that next year will be the year for Charlie Brown and Crash should be concerned on defending his award trophy. Crash, despite his lack of ability to speak, tells Charlie to 'Bring in On', implying that he's ready to face Charlie for this award next year. The segment ended with a thank you speech from Coco to UCA, NCW and all of Crash's fans.

After the speech, Peter puts over the fact that the Top 5 Shining Stars in Fiction Wrestling for 2013 are Crash, Charlie, Arthur, Liu and Patrick.

…

_Match 7: Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang vs Chell and Gordon Freeman_

_**(The following is brought to you by the friends of Cato and Force)**_

**_It's my world_**

**_I'm awake in my world_**

…

**_It's my time_**

**_What truth will I find in my world?_**

…

**_It's my world_**

**_I'm lost in my world_**

**_In my world_**

…

**_My world_**

The bell rings and Blader DJ announces, "This is a Mixed Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by G-Man, representing UCA and CCW respectively, the team of Gordon Freeman and Chell!"

Jonathan talks over the crowd's cheers, "It is time for Mixed Tag Team action—two of CCW's women pitted against one another with a UCA upstart and the face of World Wrestling Television also involved; making their way down first is said UCA upstart Gordon Freeman, and he is joined by his equally-silent girlfriend Chell… G-Man, the mysterious entity, Gordon's manager and his voice…though you may notice that they are missing someone of Valve, that being Wheatley, CHELL'S voice and manager, whom Trixie Tang stole from her on _XX 17_ and has kept ever since!"

"Not only that, but Chell was DEFEATED by Trixie Tang thanks to Wheatley in a sense at _CCW Nevermore_, and THAT is burned into Chell's mind more than anything," Jeremy adds.

"And thus, we have ourselves a tag team match that is bound to devolve into warfare at any given moment," Al says.

"These are Chell's SECOND FanFiction Wrestling Awards," notes Tarble, "and Gordon's FIRST…"

**_There are some things that I can't face_**

**_There are some dreams that I can't chase_**

**_There is nothing that I can't face_**

**_There is no dream that I can't chase_**

**_There are people_**

**_Who love to laugh at you_**

**_See you fall_**

**_See you crawl_**

**_Find the words they say_**

**_Take your game away_**

**_See you fall_**

**_See you crawl_**

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

Blader DJ announces to a swarm of heavy boos, "And their opponents, representing WWT and CCW respectively, accompanied by Wheatley...and both hailing from Dimmsdale, California, the Toon Cruiserweight Champion and the World Wrestling Television World Champion, Timmy Turner…and his tag team partner, Trixie Tang!"

"You want to talk about Champions? You want to talk about the Rookie Revolution?" Cris speaks. "This kid, Timmy Turner, EPITOMIZES the RR and World Championship glory. He won the gold at long last at _Grudge_ after becoming King of WWT and, in Mr. TV's eyes, 'World Wrestling Television's Worst Nightmare'…but, really and truly, Timmy Turner is the BEST thing to happen to WWT, and one of the best things to happen to the sport of Fiction Wrestling! And he does NOT fear either one of his adversaries, nor SHOULD he!"

"A lot of power, a lot of rage, and a lot of mentality on the other side of that ring," Josh says. "Timmy Turner knows what it's like to be at these Awards; Trixie Tang, on the other hand, debuted this year, and these are HER first FWAs."

"Timmy Turner's the most experienced talent in the match; expect him to start things off for his team," Vegeta says. "That means Gordon's going to have to step in with him."

Timmy and Gordon do indeed elect to start the match as the opening bell sounds to kick things off. The WWT World Champion paces around the ring, the Half-Life protagonist inching closer and closer to him, almost pinioning him to the ropes. Gordon goes for a right hand, but Timmy ducks it and returns to the center of the ring. "Missed me!" Timmy laughs. Gordon frowns and goes after Timmy a second time. Timmy jumps around the ring…jumping backwards towards the ropes as Gordon comes closer. Gordon goes for another right hand…but Timmy dodges, turns around, and hits an Open Palm Slap directly to Gordon's face, resonating throughout the entire arena!

"OH! Hahaha! Well, any intimidating look Gordon was giving off to Turner got SMACKED off of his mug there!" Cris laughs.

Timmy has a laugh of his own, pointing at Gordon's face and having a hearty chuckle…but Gordon doesn't find a damn thing funny…as evidenced by two hands around Timmy's neck!

"Well, how about the look on TIMMY'S face right now!" Tarble calls.

Timmy gasps in shock from Gordon's aggression…before Gordon tosses Timmy into a neutral corner! Gordon hits a series of Shoulder Blocks into the midsection of the Showstopper before grabbing him by the arm and delivering a Short-Arm Clothesline! Down goes Timmy, and, as Animated's Cruiserweight Champion sits up, Gordon hits three Bionic Elbows to the top of his cranium. Then Gordon hits the ropes…and delivers a Big Boot to the jaw of Turner! Gordon picks Timmy up from here and delivers a Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplex, sending Timmy clear across the ring!

"I wonder if Wolfgang shared any stories with Timmy regarding what Gordon is capable of; after all, the two are WWT roster-mates," Jonathan notes.

Timmy stands up near the ropes, using them to pull himself up while Gordon measures him and aims to send him out of the ring with a Clothesline. Gordon charges…but Timmy gets his boots up and uses the momentum to propel himself up and to the ring apron.

"Timmy's got to use that speed—that QUICKNESS…to oust Freeman here…" Al says.

Timmy, with Gordon dazed, goes for a Springboard Dropkick…but Gordon, nonchalantly, walks out of the way, leaving Timmy to land flat onto his face!

"Aaaaaaand that didn't work," Church deadpans.

"Absolutely nothing but canvas on that attack," says Jonathan.

Timmy gets up…and Gordon rocks him with a mean Clothesline that nearly turns Timmy inside out!

"But Gordon got EVERTHING on that Clothesline—geez!" Jeremy winces.

"I have to admit; that was a very impressive Clothesline," Vegeta yields. "Clearly he's taken lessons from the ones I've thrown at Goku…"

Timmy rolls across the ring and to his corner as Gordon stands next his own corner, glaring at Timmy. Timmy looks to his left and his right, shocked by the way things have started in this match. Timmy blinks twice, and Chell, looking on as well, points across the ring at Trixie Tang, who points to herself as if to say, "Me?" Chell looks at her tag team partner…

…

…and Gordon tags Chell into the match!

"Chell's tagged in, and you know what that means!" Church says.

"Trixie's got no choice but to enter the ring as well," Jeremy fills in the blank.

Timmy looks at Trixie, somewhat concerned; Trixie pats Timmy on the shoulder and says, "Don't worry, Toby; I got this!" With that, Trixie slowly enters the ring, taking her time…

…but Chell isn't patient at all, as she immediately Clotheslines Trixie over the top rope and out of the ring!

"HEY! Trixie wasn't ready! Chell, you impatient heathen!" Cris shouts.

"I agree! That dirty Blue had no business striking without being provoked!" Sarge asserts.

"Considering what Trixie's done—stealing Chell's manager Wheatley, the events of _Nevermore_…yeah, can't say I blame Chell for being impatient!" Josh says.

Chell grabs Trixie by the head and rams her into the security barricade. Chell immediately takes her boot and Face Washes Trixie across the face with the sole. After scratching Trixie's face with her boot ten straight times, Chell grabs Trixie and Hammer Throws her directly against the ring apron! Chell runs into Trixie and hits a Clothesline that rocks Trixie even further. Chell pushes Trixie onto the ring apron supine and hits a flurry of Headbutts directly to the face before pushing Trixie back inside the squared circle. Trixie starts to stand up once more…before Chell delivers a Slingshot Shoulder Block that knocks Trixie right back down!

"Picking up right where they left off from _Nevermore_!" calls Al.

"There is a lot of hatred behind Chell's offense," Iroh notes.

Chell starts to pick Trixie up, but Trixie delivers two punches to the gut of the _Portal_powerhouse. Trixie then executes a European Uppercut before hitting the ropes…

…and running right into a Free Fall Drop by Chell! Trixie bounces off of the canvas in tremendous pain before trying to tag in Timmy…but Chell grabs Trixie by the ankle and pulls her away from the corner, picking her up in a Fireman's Carry. Timmy yells, "Trixie!" in a semi-panic…before starting to climb up to the top rope himself.

"What the hell is Turner doing?" asks Church.

"He's on the top rope, surveying…perhaps measuring…?" Jonathan calls.

"He's going to help his lady!" Cris shouts. "How admirable! How daring! How…"

Timmy jumps for a Cross Body onto Chell…but Chell catches HIM while Trixie's on her shoulders!

"…futile?" Jeremy says.

"I do NOT think that Timmy saw that coming!" Drake says.

Chell hangs onto both team members…and falls backwards, Samoan Dropping Trixie AND Fallaway Slamming Timmy across the ring!

"He sure didn't—LOOK OUT!" yells Church. "WHOA!"

"What POWER! The strength of the CCW Valve representative that is Chell!" Tarble calls.

"Oh, come on, my faithful Reds! You can't let this silent Blue do THAT to you!" Sarge complains.

Timmy starts to rise…right next to Gordon Freeman, who Head Slams Timmy into the top turnbuckle before grabbing Turner by the head…lifting him up over his head in a Vertical Suplex…

"And now Timmy, upside-down…!" Josh calls.

…

…

…and Gordon holds Timmy in the Suplex above his head…for five…ten…make that fifteen seconds!

"Okay, we get the point—you're a strong individual! Now PLEASE put Timmy down! I can't even watch this!" Cris whines.

"Now THIS is impressive! You want to talk about Chell's power? How about that of UCA's Valve participant?" Church says.

…

…

…

Finally, Gordon drops Timmy down face-first with a Front Suplex!

"Well, he put Timmy down alright!" chuckles Jeremy.

"Not what I meant!" Cris shouts.

"Well, it's what ya got, Crissy!" Drake jokes.

"Don't you care call me Crissy, you troll!" Cris snaps.

G-Man nods in approval at ringside. Chell, meanwhile, picks Trixie up and delivers the Chellfire (CM Punk's Pepsi Twist) before signaling for the end!

"This could be over early!" Al says. "Chell's got killer instinct in her eyes!"

"Trixie had better do something quick and proper!" Iroh warns.

Chell hooks both of Trixie's arms as she gets up, going for the Portal Wound…

…

…

…but Trixie frees herself desperately from Chell's grip, drops down to the mat, and rolls to the outside, grabbing her partner Timmy and taking him with her to ringside.

"And it's safe to say that Trixie wanted NO PART of that!" Jonathan says.

"A true Red knows the right time to retreat!" Sarge praises. "Well done, Tang! Bonus for pulling your partner to the side as well!"

Chell glares at the escapees while Trixie checks on Timmy's condition. The two share some dialogue with one another, possibly game plans…but Chell isn't willing to wait. Chell walks over to the ropes and attempts to grab Trixie by the hair and pull her back up to the apron, but Timmy smacks Chell's arms away, shouting, "HEY! SHE'LL GET BACK IN THE RING WHEN SHE FEELS LIKE IT!"

"Yeah! That's right! No need to rush! Trixie's got all the time in the world!" Cris sympathizes.

Timmy assures Trixie, "It's okay, Trixie. You get in the ring when you are good and ready…"

…

…

…

…but then Chell hits the ropes…

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa—WATCH OUT!" Josh shouts.

…

…and scores with an Elbow Suicida to Timmy and Trixie together!

"ELBOW SUICIDA!" Jeremy shouts. "WOW!"

"Explosive was Chell on that maneuver!" Tarble calls.

"Obviously, Timmy's request for a time-out fell on deaf ears! Deaf AND mute—lovely!" Vegeta quips.

The London fans are standing and cheering for the big outside dive as Chell stands up, surveys her work, and then picks Trixie back up. Chell Head Slams Trixie into the security barricade seven consecutive times before Head Slamming her into the steel steps once as well! Then Chell picks Trixie up in a Military Press, walking to the apron…

…and tossing Trixie back inside the ring between the top and middle ropes! Trixie falls hard and lies on the canvas, catching her breath weakly. Chell grimaces and starts to make her way onto the apron and is about to return to the ring…

…when Timmy Turner grabs Chell by the ankle and tries to prevent her from fully returning to the squared circle!

"And Turner—certainly taking exception to Chell's Suicide Elbow!" Jonathan says.

"That doesn't give him the right to intervene here!" Al comments.

Chell manages to turn around and push Timmy away from her, back into the wall…

…

…

…but as Chell pokes her head back in-between the ropes, Trixie grabs Chell and executes a Swinging Neckbreaker!

"And TRIXIE taking advantage!" Josh shouts.

"Taken advantage of by a prettier woman—sounds like my kind of night!" Drake smirks.

"Oh, will you be serious?!" Josh scolds his brother.

"Okay, okay! Great Neckbreaker by Trixie…" Drake returns his focus.

"Not just great, but a possible tide-turner as well," Tarble adds.

Trixie pulls Chell away from the ropes, then runs across and hits a Leg Drop to the neck. Then Trixie runs the ropes again and hits a Forearm Drop. Then Trixie hits the ropes once again…and delivers a Somersault Leg Drop. Trixie grabs Chell's leg and hooks it for the first pinning attempt of the match…and it's only a near-fall. Trixie starts stomping away at the _Portal_gal repeatedly before using her knee to choke Chell against the canvas. The referee steps in to scold Trixie, and Trixie gets off of Chell's neck before a five-count is completed. Trixie hits the ropes and Dropkicks Chell in the side, right to the left kidney. With Chell facedown, Trixie grabs Chell's right arm…

"Trixie's got the arm—remember; that's the arm Gwen tore beyond repair at _Meltdown_ in the Female Match of the Year!" Al mentions.

…and delivers a Twisting Armbreaker against the canvas!

"And it's also the arm Trixie targeted in her _Nevermore_ victory over Chell!" Vegeta adds.

"Precisely, brother!" Tarble nods.

"Shut up, Tarble," Vegeta says as Tarble hangs his head low in shame.

Trixie goes for the pin: 1…

2…

…2.65 Chell kicks out. Trixie grabs Chell in a Front Facelock and delivers a series of elbows to the point of Chell's spine, right between her shoulder blades, wearing her down. Trixie fires with shot after shot after shot…

…

…

…

…until Chell tries picking Trixie up over her head, holding her in the air! Trixie clubs at Chell's spine madly to get herself back onto her feet…driving Chell down with a Facebreaker DDT on the way down! This staggers Chell, and it allows Trixie to connect with a Sweep! Trixie sees Chell's arm on the canvas, and she stomps directly onto it! Chell writhes in pain and tries to go to the ropes, but Trixie pursues her and executes a kick to the midsection and a Knife Edge Chop. Chell returns fire with an HUGE Frying Pan Chop across Trixie's chest in response!

"OH MY GOODNESS! Did you HEAR that?" Jeremy shouts as Trixie winces.

"Trixie sure FELT it! Ailing arm or otherwise, Chell is STILL very strong!" says Jonathan.

Trixie coughs twice…before Chell executes a Back Elbow to back Trixie away from the ropes. Chell hits three overhand rights to the skull of Trixie…followed by a Headbutt and a Bionic Elbow as well. Chell hits the ropes, looking for a Shoulder Block…but Trixie catches Chell with a Front Dropkick, sending Chell into the ropes again…where Chell returns fire with a sudden Clothesline try!

"By the Dragons! That Dropkick seemingly had NO effect!" Iroh exclaims.

Trixie, however, is able to duck the Clothesline quickly…hit the ropes herself…

…leap onto the middle rope…and jump at Chell, grabbing her right arm and delivering a Springboard Tornado Armbreaker!

"HOLY MARY, MOTHER OF GOD, WHAT A MOVE!" Jonathan shouts.

"THAT had to have been something Timmy showed Trixie! Trixie isn't one to execute Springboard anything like that maneuver!" Vegeta calls.

"Indeed—Timmy looks thrilled!" Josh says.

Trixie goes for the cover on Chell…and Jeremy, Cris, Vegeta, Drake and Sarge all try to utter their catchphrases at the same time: 1…

"Set it… / Check… / Game… / Game..." Jeremy, Cris, Vegeta and Drake all talk over each other.

2…

"…and… / …and… / …set… / …set… / Chell…" Sarge joins in with the other four with the start of HIS catchphrase.

…

…

…

…2.725 Chell kicks out!

"…forge—no! / …ma—not mate! / …and NOT match—SHUT UP PARKER! / …and ma—HAHAHAHAHA! / You did NOT just get Sarge'd!" Jeremy, Cris, Vegeta, Drake, and Sarge all speak, causing a mass confusion at the announce table.

"Hey! That was MY call!" Cris yells.

"The hell it was!" Vegeta snaps.

"My version CONQUERS your version, Veggie!" Drake laughs.

"I HAD THAT, YOU NO-GOOD BLUES!" Sarge growls.

"THAT WAS ALL MAMBA'S!" Jeremy yells.

"ENOUGH!" Jonathan yells. "You're all sounding like Disco Kids out here! Okay, let's compromise, okay!"

"But the Reds NEVER compromise!" Sarge shouted.

"SHUT UP, SSG DOUCHEBAG!" Jeremy yells. "My brother HATES it when you interrupt him!"

"I can interrupt as I please, wretched Blue!" Sarge snapped at Jeremy.

"NOT ON MY WATCH, YOU CAN'T!" Jeremy yells back.

"Can someone put those two on a leash?!" Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"I'd love for Trixie to put me on a leash," Drake comments with a sly grin. "She's pretty…young, but pretty…"

"QUIET!" Jonathan screams. "Okay… Here's how it's gonna work… If CHELL is pinning someone, JEREMY calls it!"

"Alright!" Jeremy nods.

"If TRIXIE is pinning someone…then VEGETA calls it!" Jonathan states.

"Hmph…" Vegeta sneers.

"If TIMMY is pinning someone, then Cris will call it," Jonathan says.

"The Voice of the Rookie Revolution agrees!" Cris affirms.

"And if GORDON'S getting the pin, then Sarge will call it for his UCA charge," Jonathan says.

"Can't argue with that logic, Sarge…" Church muses.

"Tch…" Sarge smugly nods.

"Wait; what about me?!" Drake raises his hand.

"Your catchphrase is the same as Vegeta's and Vegeta got it first…" Jonathan says.

"WHAT?! But I do it better!" Drake protests.

"Who's the legend with an FWA to his name? Huh?" Vegeta waves his FWA trophy in Drake's face. "ME! So I call the shots, child!"

"Awww, shaddup…" Drake scoffs. "That wouldn't be yours if Josh and I were—"

"ANYWAY, TRIXIE TANG IS WORKING OVER CHELL WITH A CROSS ARMBREAKER RIGHT NOW," Al aggressively states, trying to redirect everyone's attention to the match at hand.

Indeed, Trixie has a Cross Armbreaker submission applied on Chell, trying to hyperextend the right arm. Chell winces but refuses to yield at the moment, Trixie Tang still pulling away at the limb. Trixie shrieks with purpose as she holds the submission…but Chell manages to get to her knees, posture up…

…slowly start to stand up…

…

…

…and deliver a One-Armed Powerbomb that forces Trixie to let go of the hold! As Trixie writhes across the ring, Chell sees her partner Gordon who is ready to make a tag. Trixie is slow to stand up and tries to use the referee to help her up while Chell is looking for the hot tag…

…

…

…

…but, suddenly, Timmy hops onto the apron beside Gordon and hits a Running High Knee to the face that knocks him away from his corner! As Chell is reaching out to Gordon, Timmy then delivers a Rope-Aided High Kick to her right arm!

"HEY! Turner prevents the tag, Turner kicking Chell—referee oblivious to it all thanks to Trixie pulling at him…!" Jonathan says.

As Chell moves away from her corner…Trixie nails a Step-Up Enzuigiri right to the arm!

"AND AGAIN!" Church shouts. "Trixie zeroing in on the right arm, which is TRULY Chell's Achilles heel!"

"Down goes Chell—down goes Trixie for the pin!" Tarble says.

Trixie covers Chell, shooting the Half Nelson in the process: 1…

"Game…" Both Vegeta AND Drake say.

2…

"…set…" they both say…this time Vegeta glaring at Drake, noticing him trying to sneak his own input in.

…

…

…

…

…2.8 Chell kicks out, and Vegeta and Drake don't call it…because Vegeta is too busy trying to throttle Drake!

"Hey-hey-hey! Easy, easy!" Josh tries to keep the two separated. "We need to keep it professional – PROFESSIONAL!" Josh repeated for emphasis.

"…Near-fall only, by the way…" Church says, sweatdropping.

Gordon, livid with being knocked off of the apron, tries to slide into the ring to intervene, but the referee interrupts him and is there to admonish the UCA rep. Meanwhile, though, Trixie and Timmy both stomp away at the downed Chell, the former focusing on Chell's injured arm once again. The crowd is LIVID as the _Fairly Odd_duo is bending every rule they can at this juncture. The referee turns around and sees Timmy inside the ring; the ref now admonishes Timmy, trying to get him back to the ring apron…and, as this is happening, Trixie picks up Wheatley from the outside…

"Hey! That's Wheatley, Chell's manager, whom Trixie STOLE from her on _XX_!" notes Tarble.

…

…

…and Trixie smashes Chell's right arm with the personality core, tossing him out of the ring shortly thereafter! Trixie taunts the London fans, kissing her palm of her hand and smacking her posterior, sending a message for them to kiss her right where the sun doesn't shine. "TRIXIE SUCKS! TRIXIE SUCKS! TRIXIE SUCKS!" chants ring throughout the building. G-Man is none too pleased about the match's proceedings either, looking at Trixie disapprovingly. Trixie looks at him…and slightly shudders while the referee finishes dealing with Timmy. Trixie slowly backs up towards the ropes…

…

…

…and she executes a Flair Flop in front of them, inches away from where G-Man is standing! The crowd is confused…but then the referee turns around and sees Trixie face-down on the canvas with G-Man nearby. Trixie points at G-Man, then points to her ankles, and looks at the referee.

"Wait…what the…? Is she trying to tell the ref that G-Man…?" Jeremy's voice trails off.

…

The referee, seeing and believing what Trixie is telling him, decides to eject G-Man from ringside!

"WHAT?! NO! YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Josh shouts.

"WOW! What an actress, hahaha!" Drake laughs.

"The referee thinks that G-MAN tripped up Trixie! Trixie's using her damn tricks to get by AGAIN! DAMN IT! JUST DAMN IT!" Church shouts.

"Timmy and Trixie—I don't believe this! They're taking every liberty in the goddamn book!" exclaims Jeremy.

"They're being SMART is what they're being!" Vegeta praises.

"They're being true Reds!" Sarge salutes them.

"And they may be winners if this keeps up!" says Jonathan.

As G-Man is forced to leave—much to the displeasure of his client Freeman—Trixie looks to the top rope and climbs up as Chell is supine, clutching her right arm in pain while the never-pinned and never-submitted gal of CCW measures _Portal_'s protagonist. Trixie points to Timmy, splays her arms, and shouts "TELL ME I'M PRETTYYYYY!" at the top of her lungs. Then Trixie jumps, the crowd jeering the whole way through…

…

…

…

…

…but Trixie's Diving Senton is errant as Chell lifts up her knees!

"Looking for the Senton and got nothing but a pair of patellae!" Jonathan says.

"As noted earlier, TIMMY tends to do high-risk more than Tang…and that is a good reason as to why," Vegeta says. "Only use it if you know you can land it. Rookie mistake…"

"And now, perhaps an opening for the powerhouse from CCW," says Iroh.

Chell starts to slowly stand up as Trixie clutches her back and starts ambling in pain…

…

…

…and Trixie walks into a hand around her throat!

"Chell's an orthodox, not southpaw—can she utilize this Chokeslam with her lesser-used arm?" Al questions.

…

…

Chell tries…

…and she DOES hit Trixie with a big Chokeslam!

"Indeed she can!" Iroh exclaims. "Impressive Chokeslam, eh, Vegeta?"

"I've seen better," Vegeta deadpans.

"Well, it was with Chell's _left_ arm—she prefers using her right on that," Jonathan notes. "But either way, the result is the same—Trixie down, and Chell, maybe, able to tag herself out to Freeman!"

Chell nurses her right arm while Gordon extends his own right arm for a tag. Timmy urges Trixie to get up and recover as soon as possible such that she can prevent Chell from making the tag. Trixie starts crawling around on the canvas in the hopes of reaching Chell, trying to grab her by her leg…but Chell's already made too much progress! To the pleasure of the Londoners, Chell makes the tag out to Gordon! Gordon makes a beeline to the ring, straight after Timmy…who Forearm Smashes Gordon backward from off of the top rope!

"OH MY GOD! TIMMY JUMPS IN ON GORDON! Timmy got the jump!" exclaims Josh.

"Timmy knew Chell was going to tag in, so he made sure he was ready to bring it to Gordon once the lug barged in!" Vegeta analyzes. "THAT is the kind of awareness and perspicacity that has won Timmy not just our Toon Cruiserweight crown, but the World Wrestling Television Championship as well!"

Gordon is immediately backed into his corner, forced to a seated position as Timmy points to his RR armband and his head, showing off how wise he was. Timmy then charges at the seated Gordon with a Baseball Slide Dropkick to the chest, followed by three punches to the face of Freeman as he's down. Timmy yells, "Sailor WHO? I'M the Showstopper!" before going for a Turnbuckle Slingshot Dropkick to Gordon's chest…

…

…

…but Gordon is able to stand up as Timmy is in the air hanging onto the top rope! Gordon snatches Timmy by the waist over his shoulder, much to Turner's shock…and, from there, Gordon speeds into the opposite corner with a Running Turnbuckle Spinebuster!

"Timmy didn't expect THAT, did he, Veggie?" Drake says.

"CAN IT, PARKER…" Vegeta growls.

"And now, Gordon Freeman on the attack—he's been waiting for this since the start of things!" Church says.

Gordon goes to town on Timmy with lefts and rights to the WWT World Champion before Hammer Throwing Timmy across the ring into the opposite corner…where Timmy bounces off and nearly ends up getting Sidewalk Slammed…but Timmy is able to flip over onto his feet! Timmy then goes for an Inverted Frankensteiner onto Gordon, but Gordon hangs on…and turns it into an Inverted Alabama Slam, planting Timmy face-first onto the mat! Timmy stands up, and Gordon immediately grabs him with a Sleeper Suplex across the ring!

"And Gordon's staying on his feet—DOWN goes Turner hard!" calls Al.

"Gordon using his weight advantage to a tee here!" Jonathan says.

Timmy stands up…and Gordon drops him with a Fisherman Buster across his knee, setting up for the pin: 1…

"Sadly, Timothy Tiberius Turner…"

2…

…

…

…

…2.875 Timmy kicks out!

"…you just got Sar—never mind!" Sarge says. "I stand corrected! How foolish of me to truly think that THAT could keep a good Red down!"

Gordon picks Timmy up, going for a Fireman's Carry…but Trixie, who is still in the ring, pulls Timmy out of Gordon's clutches and back onto his feet. Gordon turns to Trixie in anger, not pleased with her intrusion, but Turner takes advantage with a Neckbreaker! Trixie gleefully applauds for Timmy…only for Chell to stand up and Cactus Clothesline her over the top rope and to the outside! Timmy watches Trixie go to the outside and gasps, concerned for her safety…but Timmy immediately redirects his attention to Gordon as he is sitting up. Timmy executes a Running Neck Snap, going back to the neck of Freeman before hitting two stomps to the chest and climbing to the top rope.

"I know what's coming, guys!" Cris says. "It's Timmy Star time—Timmy's Shooting Star Press variant!"

"How many Titles have changed hands in WWT with this very maneuver?!" Tarble asks.

"It's the move that's won FWAs, and it's about to win this match!" Vegeta asserts.

Timmy, standing on top, goes for the Timmy Star…

…

…

…

…

…but Gordon rolls out of the way! Timmy has the presence of mind to land on his feet, and he charges at Gordon again as he stands up near the corner…but Gordon grabs Timmy in a Fireman's Carry again! This time…Gordon delivers a Turnbuckle GTS, dropping Timmy face-first onto the top turnbuckle! As Timmy is dazed, Gordon picks him up in another Fireman's Carry…

"Now what's gonna happen?" Drake asks.

…

…

…

…

…and Gordon turns it into a Sit-Out Spinebuster!

"The Gravity Blast scores!" Al calls. "Picture-perfect from Freeman!"

"GAH! Come on, Timothy!" Cris stamps his foot anxiously.

Chell and Trixie are trading blows at ringside, and Chell goes for a wild right, but Trixie parries it…and Tang executes the Touch of Tang, her Shoulder Jawbreaker finisher! Meanwhile, inside the ring, Gordon covers Timmy: 1…

"This time, Timmy…"

2…

"…I'm afraid…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Trixie manages to place Timmy's boot onto the bottom rope! The referee, noticing this, calls for the rope break!

"…you just got—noooooo… Trixie with the Red-esque thinking!" Sarge says.

"Trixie prevents Timmy from expending any unnecessary energy with a kick-out—VERY well done!" says Cris.

"Gordon Freeman frustrated once again!" says Josh.

Gordon, frowning once more, pulls Timmy away from the ring ropes and signals for his own finish, his Package Piledriver maneuver entitled the Resonance Cascade! The crowd pops for it as Timmy is slow to get to his feet and Gordon sets Timmy up for the Resonance Cascade…

…

…

…

…but Trixie suddenly enters the ring and jumps onto Gordon's back, preventing him from delivering the move to Timmy! The crowd can't stand this interference, nor can the One Free Man; Gordon manages to buck Trixie off of her at first contact…but this allows Timmy to pick Gordon up and deliver a Samoan Drop!

"And Trixie's insertion in things just allowed Timmy to use HIS strength!" Josh says.

"All's fair in love and war!" Drake chuckles.

Timmy gets up, catching his breath before going to the ring apron as Gordon is lying down supine. Timmy smirks…measures his adversary in the middle of the ring…

…

…

…

…and executes a Springboard 450 Splash!

"SPRINGBOARD 450! STEALING THE SHOW IS WWT'S WORLD CHAMPION!" Cris exclaims. "HAIL TURNER! HAIL RR!"

Timmy hooks a leg and covers Gordon Freeman: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Gordon gets his shoulder up!

"…MA—OH COME ON!" Cris bickers. "THAT'S A SLOW COUNT—REF! This is why I don't trust refs from outside organizations—this guy has NO IDEA what he's doing! He should be FIRED!"

"I believe that the count was fair, but Gordon got the shoulder up!" says Iroh.

"Trixie can't believe it either!" Tarble says.

Trixie and Timmy are both inside the ring…and Trixie whispers something in Timmy's ear. Timmy listens and nods, smiling from ear to ear upon hearing what his partner has to say.

"What…? What did Trixie tell him?" wonders Jeremy.

"Well, whatever it is, it made Timmy REALLY pleased…" Church says.

Timmy slowly picks Gordon Freeman up…before placing him in a Standing Headscissors…and trying to put his arms underneath Gordon's arms and grab his legs by the knees…and the crowd picks up on what Timmy's trying to do, garnering MASSIVE boos!

"Wait… NO…" Jeremy shakes his head. "Timmy's not gonna…"

"YES! OHHHH YES!" Cris laughs. "JUST LIKE _NEVERMORE_—TRIXIE USED CHELL'S FINISHER TO BEAT HER THEN; NOW TIMMY'S GOING TO THE WELL OF GORDON AT THE FWAs! BRILLIANT!"

"Oh, now THIS is irony!" Drake laughs.

"NO WAY—YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN' KIDDING!" Church shouts.

Timmy tries for a Package Piledriver of his own…

…

…

…

…

…but Gordon counters into a Back Body Drop…

"And thank goodness! Thank GOODNESS that didn't happen!" Church says.

…

…only for Timmy to hang onto Gordon and try for a Sunset Flip pinning combination! Timmy tries to bring Gordon down…but Gordon is standing fast! Trixie, noticing this, rakes Gordon's eyes!

"HEY! AGAIN, Trixie sticking her nose where it doesn't belong—this official is being VERY lenient letting this slide!" Tarble remarks.

Trixie then pulls Gordon's hair, allowing Timmy to pull Gordon down for the Sunset Flip Pin! Timmy hangs on tight as the ref drops down for the pin, only after scolding Tang once again: 1…

"Timmy's got it here!"

2…

"It has to be!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.96 Chell pulls the referee out of the ring!

"And—CHELL! Chell intervenes!" Jonathan says.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHO TOLD HER TO GET INVOLVED?!" Cris complains.

"Who told TRIXIE to get involved?!" Josh mentions.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Cris yells back.

"This match continues!" Tarble says.

"It is anyone's contest here!" Iroh states.

The referee is getting exasperated with all of the chaos and intergender involvement…and Trixie, upset with Chell for ending the pin count, goes for a Baseball Slide Dropkick to the _Portal_protagonist…

…

…

…but Chell grabs Trixie's legs…hangs on…Prawn Holds her…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Swinging Powerbomb directly into the side of the UWE announce table!

"OH MY LORD!" Josh shrieks.

"GAH! MY SODA! YOU NEARLY SPILLED MY COKE!" Drake cries.

"…FORGET THE COKE!" Josh scolds, looking at his brother quizzically. "Our table just got ROCKED!"

Chell starts stomping a mudhole in Trixie Tang against the table while Timmy gets up and shouts at the referee, unhappy that the pin count was unjustly interrupted. While Timmy demands that the referee return to the squared circle, Timmy hits Gordon with three Forearm Smashes before turning him around and holding him in an Inverted Facelock. Timmy backpedals to a neutral corner, ascending to the middle rope…and then the top!

"Meanwhile, the MEN are legal if you're keeping score!" says Jonathan.

"And Turner's setting up for another maneuver of choice!" Tarble calls.

"It's the Star Dust, his Inverted Facelock flipped into the Stunner out of the corner!" Cris elaborates. "Here we go!"

Timmy leaps out of the corner, going for the Star Dust…

…

…

…

…

…

…but…Gordon manages to stand his ground! Gordon hangs onto Timmy over his shoulder, hanging on in an Oklahoma position!

"OH! But the POWER of Gordon Freeman once again!" calls Jeremy.

"WHAT?! What power?! He's using his Gravity Gun to prevent Timmy from fully delivering the maneuver!" Cris complains.

"Huh?!" Josh blinks twice and says his signature interjection of surprise in his trademark tone.

"I see it in his hand! Sarge, don't you see it?!" Cris asks the Leader of the Reds.

Sarge suddenly pulled out a pair of binoculars as if to watch Gordon from no less than 10 yards away. "Yeah, I see it! It's right there! How dare he bend the rules! How unfair! How ridiculous can you get?! Did he do this against Wolfgang as well?!"

"…Is he always this nonsensica—"

"Yes…" a facepalming Church replies to Tarble.

Gordon drops to a knee and delivers an Over-the-Shoulder Gutbuster…followed by a Running Powerslam into the opposite corner across the ring…and then a Powerslam in the center, completing the Oklahoma Stampede!

"Gordon Freeman, taking it to the dual Titleholder!" calls Jeremy.

"With that dirty tactic…ugh…typical Blue…" Sarge groans.

Gordon goes for the cover on Timmy with a lateral press: 1…

"Timmy…"

2…

"…it's a shame for me to report…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Timmy kicks out JUST before 3!

"…that…YOU HAVE NOT BEEN SARGE'D! KICK-OUT BY TURNER!" Sarge exclaims.

"BUT HOW CLOSE WAS THAT?!" Al shouts.

"TOO CLOSE! COME ON! The ref's counting FAST now! This is just, to quote my fellow Revolutionaries from Twinleaf Town, bull-Shinx!" Cris protests.

"Oh, God…" Jonathan facepalms.

"…Is HE always this—"

"You don't know the half of it…" Jeremy sighs, responding to Josh.

Chell and Trixie are both still outside of the ring…and Chell Head Slams Trixie directly onto the Animated announce table!

"YES! They're going after tables OTHER THAN our own!" Jeremy cheers.

"And things are only getting FURTHER out of control!" Iroh says.

Chell Head Slams Trixie onto the table three more times…before lifting her up over her head in a Military Press, right in front of the Animated table!

"Oh no—if she drops her here, it can only mean bad news!" Tarble cowers.

"Referee's losing control, and WWE may be losing a table!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

Trixie manages to escape, and she lands behind Chell and backs up towards the ring apron! Once there, Trixie grabs Wheatley for the second time…and swings him at Chell!

…

But Chell ducks! Trixie whiffs…and Chell ensnares her in the Silent But Deadly!

"SBD! SBD! SILENT BUT DEADLY! THE REAR NAKED CHOKE APPLIED!" exclaims Church.

"TRIXIE SWUNG, TRIXIE MISSED, AND NOW TRIXIE MAY BE HAVING TROUBLE BREATHING!" Jonathan shouts.

"But what matters is what's going on in the ring!" Drake points…

…as Gordon is going for the Resonance Cascade for the second time on Timmy. Timmy tries to block it by staying on one knee…and that prompts Gordon to let go of Timmy momentarily, club him in the back repeatedly fifteen consecutive times, and then grab Timmy again, changing his attack route this time. Meanwhile, Trixie tries calling out to Timmy, looking for help out of the SBD, but to no avail! Trixie still hangs onto Wheatley, who is of no help to the pretty girl of _FOP_. As Trixie is in the choke, Wheatley offers some witty banter:

"Seems as though you're getting CHOKED up here, aren't you, love? Well, I'm afraid this looks like the end for you and your team. Yep—may as well throw your hopes of victory away. Kind of like if you were to throw, for instance, me. I'd go FAAAAR into the air, over the ropes and maybe into Timmy's hands or something. THAT is what you ought to do with your beliefs that winning is a possibility for you and Timothy there, because, I assure you, you will now lose. So…throw away. Just throw away like me."

Trixie, having heard all of this, is too exhausted to reply…and, inside the ring, Gordon Freeman now has Timmy up on his shoulders for a Powerbomb! Timmy flails his arms wildly and tries to escape from Gordon's grip…

…

…

…

…and, suddenly, Trixie, while in the SBD of Chell, tries to throw Wheatley into the ring, aiming him at Timmy's open arms!

"WHAT THE…?! TRIXIE TOSSING WHEATLEY IN! Was Wheatley the symbolic towel?!" Jonathan queries.

…

…

…

Timmy tries to catch Wheatley from Trixie's throw…but Wheatley goes flying over Timmy's head, past him and across the ring! The referee catches him instead, much to Trixie and Timmy's chagrin! As the referee deals with Wheatley…

…

…Timmy manages to flip out of the Powerbomb hold and onto his feet…delivering a Low Blow to the One Free Man!

"LOW BLOW BY TURNER! LOW BLOW BY TURNER! AND THE REFEREE WAS DISTRACTED WITH WHEATLEY!" Tarble calls.

"Trixie overthrew Wheatley, but she caused enough of a diversion for Timmy to sneak in the Low Blow—the referee's hands incredibly full…!" Drake says.

As Gordon is doubled over in pain…Timmy takes advantage with a DDT!

"And a DDT! And Gordon knows what a Low Blow like that feels like—that's how his first UCA _Flame_ match concluded!" notes Church.

"But how is THIS match going to conclude? I think I have a clue…" Cris smirks as he points to the top rope, where Timmy is headed.

Timmy stands on top, measures his supine target…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the Timmy Star to Gordon!

"IT'S GONNA END WITH A TIMMY STAR!" Vegeta calls.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Cris agrees. "I NOW PRONOUNCE THIS…"

Timmy Turner hooks both of Gordon Freeman's legs: 1…

"…CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

….—Chell releases the SBD from Trixie, who is only 10% conscious…only NOW noticing the pinfall in the ring!

…

…

…Chell runs in, but not in time—3!

"…MATE!" Cris finishes as the bell sounds! "See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays as Timmy rolls out of the ring, collecting his Toon Cruiserweight and WWT World Title Belts and Trixie Tang from ringside, carrying them all around the ring with him. Trixie, with whatever energy she has left, makes sure to snatch Wheatley also as they leave.

"Here are your winners, the team of Trixie Tang and the Toon Cruiserweight and WWT World Heavyweight Champion, Timmy Turner!" Blader DJ announces.

"Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang escape from the FWAs with one in the win column!" Josh says.

"Trixie Tang's trickery pays off YET AGAIN!" Jeremy says.

"Gordon Freeman and Chell, impressive, both of them," Church says.

"But being 'impressive' doesn't win matches!" Vegeta notes. "And WWT's Worst Nightmare, the Toon Cruiserweight Champion, and the Rookie Revolutionary Timmy Turner—along with Tang—were just THAT much better on this evening!"

"Would the story be the same on another night?" Josh asks.

"EVERY night, Joshua—EVERY night!" Cris affirms. "Timmy Turner is that damn good, and Trixie Tang is that damn pretty—and tricky—each and every evening!"

"And Trixie STILL holding onto Wheatley, and you KNOW that's going to piss off the hell out of Chell!" Jeremy says.

"Who cares?!" Sarge scoffs. "From what I heard and saw, Wheatley's a bigger help to Trixie anyway!"

"…What an all-around performance," Iroh claps as Chell tends to Gordon inside the ring, all while glaring DAGGERS through Trixie Tang, who is too dazed to return the look. Timmy, meanwhile, raises his two Championships, gloating to the London fans and to his Valve foes.

_**(The following is brought to you by the friends of Cato and Force)**_

…

_Diva of the Year:_

Haruhi Suzumiya presented the award. After calling the nominees to the stage, she announced the results… despite not liking the nominees:

_Joan Rivera (NCW) 16%_

_(YOUNGER!) Gwen Tennyson (CCW) 15%_

_Korra (NCW) 13%_

_Emmy (CCW) 10%_

_(OLDER!) Gwen Tennyson (Animated) 10%_

_Sailor Moon (Animated) 8%_

_Sora Takenouchi (XCW) 8%_

_Ivory Gerdelman (PCUW) 5%_

_Lightning Farron (UCA) 5%_

_Tea Gardner (ACW) 5%_

To say that was shocking would be a huge understatement. CCW's Gwen, completely pissed off, tried to attack Joan only to get herself restrained by the other nominees. Joan, after receiving the award from Haruhi (who seemed to be happy at seeing a pissed off CCW Gwen), headed to the podium as the crowd loudly chanted 'N-C-DUB!'.

"Wow… I'm… touched by all of you guys right now! (Crowd Cheers) For a second, I thought that Miss PMS was about to win this award. But instead, this award goes to me all thanks to every single one of you! (Crowd Cheers) I was wondering, why would you guys voted for me? Granted, I can wrestle like the rest of the nominees but… compared to them, I'm not pretty… (Crowd spammed the 'No!' chants) Do you think that I'm pretty despite being a nerd? (Crowd spammed 'Yes!' chants) Thanks for the reply guys! I appriciated it! If only I could thank you guys for your votes and appriciation… how about I beat Gwen Tennyson tonight? (Crowd Cheers) So it's settled! Tonight, I will repay your deeds by beating Miss PMS herself! (Crowd spammed 'Yes!' chants) And aside from you guys, I also would like to thank NCW for taking me into your company and allowed me to shine bright like a diamond. Without them, I won't even be here. Thank you for everything guys! I love you all!"

After the speech, Haruhi puts over the fact that the Top 5 Girls in Fiction Wrestling for 2013 are Joan, the two Gwens, Korra and Emmy.

…

_Musical Performance 4: Serj Tankian_

One of the members of System of the Down appeared on the stage, ready to sing for Animated.

"Hello UK!" Serj called as the crowd cheers. "Did you enjoy the show so far?" he asked as the crowd cheers. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy it for all it's worth because we got 2 matches and awards left… and this performance will be the last musical performance for this year's FWA…" he reminded as the crowd boos. "But don't worry, there's always next year and I can assure you that next year, the musical performances will be better than this year's!" he assured as the crowd cheers. "And before I start, let me remind you that this song has nothing to do with anyone's religion. And I will not touch anything related to Politics here." He reminded as the song 'Empty Walls' is about to begin.

_**Your empty walls...  
Your empty walls...  
Pretentious attention  
Dismissive apprehension  
Don't waste your time, on coffins today  
When we decline, from the confines of our mind  
Don't waste your time, on coffins today**_

_**Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication**_

_**Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication**_

_**I want you  
To be  
Left behind those empty walls  
Taunt you  
To see  
From behind those empty walls**_

_**Those empty walls  
When we decline, from the confines of our mind  
Don't waste your time, on coffins today**_

_**Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication**_

_**Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication**_

_**I want you  
To be  
Left behind those empty walls  
Taunt you  
To see  
From behind those empty walls  
Want you to be  
Left behind those empty walls  
I taunt you  
To see  
From behind those empty walls**_

_**From behind those empty walls  
From behind those empty walls  
The walls  
From behind those empty walls**_

_**I loved you  
Yesterday, before  
You killed my family.**_

_**Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication**_

_**Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication**_

_**I want you  
To be  
Left behind those empty walls  
Taunt you  
To see  
From behind those empty walls  
Want you to be, left behind those empty walls  
Taunt you  
To see  
From behind those empty walls  
From behind those empty walls  
From behind those fucking walls  
From behind those goddamn walls  
Those walls...  
Those walls...**_

After the song, the crowd, despite their different political views and religions, cheers and appludes Serj for the great song.

_Match 8: Deadpool vs Nelson Muntz_

The crowd used this match to recharge themselves before the Main Event looms. Deadpool breaks the 4th Wall by asking FWC, "My Match is a Freaking PISS BREAK?!" While Deadpool is doing so, Nelson attacks him from behind. Despite Nelson's best efforts on using his advantages, Deadpool gets the win with a Standing Dead Shot (Jumping Complete Shot) in the end.

...

A/N: All thanks to Cato and Force for the Mixed Tag Team Match. You guys are awesome!

Yes people, you saw that right. Joan defeated Gwen for the award! Let the rage begin!

Crash beating Charlie? Welp... all of Toon's efforts on pushing Charlie has gone down into the drain... poor guy...

Next chapter will be the Finale for FWA 2013 (and FWC's writing career) as Gwen faces Joan inside the Steel Cage! Plus, who will walk home with the Superstar of the Year Award?!

Until then, please review!


End file.
